The New Girl in Varia
by Aya Takeshi
Summary: *Rewrite Version* Meet Natsuki. From birth she was trained to become the perfect Mafioso fit to become Vongola Decimo, she just didn't know it. However her fate was twisted when a psychopathic killer named Prince the Ripper kidnaps her. Now she must stay as a hostage in Mafia family, Varia or face the consequences. What could go wrong? Warning of OOCness.
1. Meeting the Prince

~Varia HQ  
"Wanted to see me boss?" A boy with untamed blond hair asked. The question was directed to a man sitting across the table from him who he referred to as Boss. The boss slid a manila folder towards the boy. He skimmed through the contents containing pictures, health records, test results and a daily schedule.

All of it on one girl named Celeste Natsuki. Her grey eyes matched her grey hair that stopped just below her shoulder blades. Her school uniform was ironed carefully to show no wrinkles with a blue stripped tie that had no sign of struggle when tied. Her records showed that she was excelling at all her classes. Even taking some classes above her grade level. Way above her grade level. She was currently 15 years old, the same as himself but only because of her early birthday. Throughout the piles of pictures and information, he noted that he never once did he see her smile. It was almost as if she was looking at the camera.

"Natsuki is currently under the protection of the Celeste Famiglia. I want you to bring her here. Alive." The boss had stressed the word Alive to further push his point knowing the boy's... particular behavior.

"And the Celeste Famiglia?" The Celeste Famiglia was a relatively new family that was only in its third generation. That fact didn't belittle its reputation of being able to stand their ground. They were known best for weapon creation and battle strategy. Having a member being taken away by him would not end well. Depending on which side you were on.

"If the old man found about this he would send in his guardians after us. I want that girl into my custody before he could do anything. I want no evidence of Varia's presence. Take that as you wish." A toothy grin broke out on the boy's face as he gave out a strange laugh.

* * *

~Japan

Natsuki's POV (Point of view)  
I blocked the punch aimed at my face and flipped the man. I placed my foot onto his chest to claim victorious once again. "Time for school!" He yelled. I groaned as my victory was short lived. I gave my hand to help Ricardo off the floor.

"Can't I just skip school today? Or every day?" I wasn't like most teenagers, that much can be said, but I could agree that school was a waste of my time. I already learned everything that they teach us from home tutors that at this point the only reason I went was for perfect attendance.

"No way. As your handler I can't let you do that. Mistress Celeste also wouldn't approve of you slacking off. Now get changed into your uniform and meet me outside." I groaned once more and followed his order. If I didn't Mistress Celeste would have my head for not listening to him. The reason I addressed her so formally? Though she acted like it and was legally my mother, Mistress Celeste was my adoptive mother. She had adopted me at a young age that I had no memory of any other form of parent figures in my mind. Not knowing any better I followed her direction in everything.

The drive to my school was on average 24 minutes away from my house. I don't complain though. It was a nice way to cool off after morning training or even take a quick nap. Once we reached my school I waved Ricardo goodbye and made my way to the front doors.

"Piece of advice Miki-chan, stay away from that girl." From the corner of my eye I could see Miyabi Yukino pointing in my direction. Yukino was considered the most popular girl in school because of her kind and caring personality towards everyone. Everyone except me.

"Why? She doesn't seem that bad." Miki said. Miki was the new student that transferred in yesterday. Yukino must have been helping her out as she got comfortable.

"Well she isn't someone you want to be friends with. Celeste-san has perfect grades, is really athletic and comes from a rich family. I think that must have gotten to her head so now she thinks that she's better than us. She doesn't talk to anyone. Even when we try to make conversations with her, she just ignores us. She even made this face one time that practically said leave me alone." Her friends joined in to provide their own stories about me. Miki heard their tales and nodded.

'Great another person in this school who hates me.' It's true that I don't talk to other students but it was only because I'm shy. As I grew up I was burdened with pressure. I would have to get the best grades, train until my arms felt like falling off, be polite, and mature. All things Mistress Celeste put on me. Growing up with such expectations I don't know what people expect from me. Do they want me to be funny? Caring? Mature? Immature? I couldn't figure it out. Eventually I just ruined the entire conversation, if you could even call it that.

"Oy Don't make fun of Natsuki-chan!" I sighed as I increased my pace slightly. I looked back at the only person who could have said that. My hunch was right. Tachibana Yoshi.

About a year ago he had been almost kidnapped for a potential hostage/ ransom incident. I was on a jog when I heard him screaming for help. I saved him with no trouble as the kidnappers were clearly untrained. Whoever thought it was a good idea to kidnap someone in broad daylight was the true idiot. Ever since then Tachibana has been a like a loyal puppy to me. His number one problem who that needed to learn to control his behavior. I would have preferred if he wasn't so hell bent on confessing his so called love for me.

The rest of my day continued like any other. Pretending to listen to the teachers and avoiding basically everyone.

* * *

I checked my phone for the 7th time after school. Ricardo was now 36 minutes late. He was never late nor would he ever not pick up his phone. 'No new messages.' I slipped my phone into my pocket and gave out a sigh. 'Looks like I'm walking.' I readjusted my bag before taking off.

After an hour and a half walk I finally made it back home. When I made it to the front door, I took notice it being open ajar. I peeked between the doors. Inside were men dressed in all black with the same shield crest on their sleeve. 'Varia? What's that?' I looked down at their feet to find bodies. Though the closest one was caked in blood I made it out that was one of the maids I often passed in the halls. More bodies were littered around but the room was too dark to tell who was who.

I took out my compact bow and a few arrows that I kept in my bag. I took a few deep breaths in before slamming the door open. All the men turned their attention to me. Nine men were currently present but that didn't mean more weren't throughout the house. "Who are you people and why are you here?"

"Varia is here to take out the Celeste Famiglia." One man spoke up. The same man came close enough to throw his fist at me. I ducked and punched him in his stomach. I quickly moved my hand to take the knife off his belt and stabbed it into the back of his leg.

One of his friends came at me from behind. I kicked the first man away to make room for me to back flip over his friend. I used his shoulders to support me and shoved him onto his fallen friend. I unfolded my bow and shot both in the neck.

This was the first time I had killed. I may sound like a psychopath but I don't feel guilty. This was just self-defense and revenge. Why should I feel bad? As I was thinking one shot at me. I moved on instinct to the side to avoid major damage but my aiming arm took the bullet. I used the top of my bow to stab threw his stomach and knocked out another with a hit to the back of his neck. I took advantage of their weakness to put an arrow through them.

I clutched my arm to somewhat stop the bleeding. The remaining five took out their weapons and surrounded me. I kept a close eye on each of them when a shiver was sent down my spine. At the same time a knife punctured the ground in front of my feet.

"Ushishishi you idiot grunts killing the target is forbidden." The voice seemed to be amused as it spoke. I found the source of the knife was a boy at the top of the staircase. He held has hands behind his head as he descended the stairs. His men backed up to give me some room.

This boy was different from these guys. His mere presence demanded that people's attention to him. Though he took his time going down, I couldn't move. I was terrified of this boy. As he got closer I found myself backing up until I was against a wall. He grabbed my chin to inspect my face. I flinched at the contact.

"Celeste Natsuki." I unconsciously swallowed despite having my mouth dry. "Today is your lucky day." Everything went black.


	2. Varia

DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN

Natsuki's POV

I rolled onto my side to find a more comfortable way to sleep. I winced as I rolled onto my right arm. I sat up and held my arm to try and ease the pain. Memories of the past few hours flooded my mind. My entire family was murdered by a group of people named Varia. I was then knocked out by that creepy knife boy. I looked down to my arm to see that the bullet wound I received earlier was already bandaged.

"You finally woke up." I shot my head to see the one who kidnapped me. I jumped to my feet only to be pulled back. My left wrist was handcuffed to the arm of the chair I was sleeping on. I watched him closely as he took out a first aid kit from the cabinet. He roughly pulled my injured arm towards him and started to replace the blood soaked bandages. Looking at the wound I realized that it was a lot worse than I thought.

I winced when he applied rubbing alcohol which caused him to snicker a bit. He quickly finished tying the bandages quite neatly. It showed that he was familiar with tending to injuries. Whether or not it was his own or another's would be indeterminable for now.

"Thank you." I muttered. He moved back to his chair where he crossed his leg over the other. He didn't look as frightening as before but I couldn't let my guard down. He seem to be looking in my direction yet I couldn't say for sure with his bangs covering his eyes.

"Who are you?" I raised my voice it a bit to make sure he could hear me. I wanted to know the answers but my life was not something I wanted to bargain with. I waited a bit for his response.

"Belphegor, but I'm known as Prince the Ripper." He said. 'The prince title explains that silver crown that's sitting on his head, I guess.'

"Prince the Ripper? What kind of joke is that? A play on Jack the Ripper." His head perked a little. Belphegor seemed to have found an interest in my question when he uncrossed his legs.

"Have you never heard of the Prince?" He asked the question as if I had been joking. Apparently he was somewhat famous. I shook my head no.

"Ushishishi I guess that hag, Celeste Terzo, didn't tell you anything." He threw his head back to laugh once more. "Listen up little girl. Your entire family is a part of the Mafia, the Celeste Famiglia. Right now you are being taken to the head of Varia, Vongola's independent assassination squad. My boss wants you for a very special reason. He ordered me to kill everyone there with no evidence left." 'Mafia? I guess that would explain the vigorous training. Varia was also the name that the attackers had called themselves. It seems crazy but not too far fetched.'

Wait. Does that mean I'm going to be killed soon? What would this so called boss have in for me? Maybe Mistress Celeste had ticked him off at some point and this was his form of revenge.

"Shocked? Scared? I wouldn't blame you. The Mafia world is a scary place for a princess like you." Belphegor was taunting me. I could already tell that he was a part of the mental people in the Mafia who enjoyed to torture his prisoners from the way he snickered at me wincing earlier.

"Princess? Is that supposed to be an insult? I'll have to remind you that I killed 4 of your men and could have easily done so with the rest of them before you waltz in." I wouldn't give in to his temptation. His goal was to make me fear him. I wasn't going to give him that satisfaction.

"Beginner's luck. Those men are no where near my level. Yet they still managed to land a shot on you."

"Just barely, I sensed him aiming before he could even shot. I even got a death out of him with only one arm too. I would think that a Mafia assassination squad would be better." I was teasing? Now that I think about it I wasn't afraid to talk to Belphegor. I knew he didn't expect anything out of me but to be scared. Yet I wasn't.

His grin grew. "Interesting girl." He approached me and unlocked the handcuff. Belphegor was certainly a strange one. He was a psychotic killer who was apparently a part of the Mafia who just kidnapped me. He was also the first person I could actually talk to without feeling pressured. My first friend?

* * *

The rest of the plane ride and car ride we talked non-stopped. Belph - Bel, as he wanted to be called, was interested in learning about me. He said that this was the first time he took a captive who wasn't afraid of him. Of course I was somewhat suspicious of his actions. So in return for facts about my life, he told me about himself as well. He did threaten that even if I knew about his life, he could always torture me if I went out of line, since killing me was not allowed.

When we arrived at Varia headquarters, I was a bit hesitant. From Bel's stories the people in Varia seemed... extreme to say the least. We exited the car and as we got closer I took in more of our surroundings. The place was almost like a castle in the middle of the forest but scarier. It was intimating. "Ushishi nervous Hime?"

Hime was what he decided to call me meaning that I was his 'toy' for now. I rubbed the back of my neck in awkwardness. "A bit, yeah. Your stories about Varia were not comforting." Bel forcibly pushed my shoulder for me to keep moving. He opened the doors and announced his return.

This man must have heard him as he skipped towards us. From his green mohawk haircut and sunglasses I made the assumption that this was Lussuria. "Back already Bel-chan? How was the mission?"

"Who do you think you're talking to? Shishi It was easy. Where's Boss?" His Boss, Xanxus, was the one that hired Bel to come get me. Now he was probably going to report about his mission.

"Last I saw, he was in his office. Ma who's this?" I took a small step to the right to hide behind Bel. He noticed my action and took another step to put me in full view of Lussuria.

"This is Natsuki. She was the target of the mission. Find her an empty room while I talk to Boss." I tugged on Bel's sleeve. I pleaded him with my eyes to not leave me alone. He laughed and started walking off anyway. 'Stupid prince.'

I turned my attention to Lussuria when a baby materialized in front of him. "Where did Bel go?" This must have been Mammon. When Bel said he was a baby with a mind of an adult I thought he was messing with me. Turns out he wasn't. Mammon had the presence that said that he doesn't have time for fun and games. The fact that he could speak fluently and float was a different topic.

Lussuria pointed him in the direction that Bel had went. Mammon acknowledged me a little before going after Bel. 'Not much of a talker, noted.' I started to follow Lussuria through the maze of halls. Along the way people in the castle would bow in respect to Lussuria. He clearly had power over them.

Lussuria tried to ask me about myself but was taking too fast for me to answer. "And this would be your room. Well for now at least."

He opened the door and gestured for me to enter first. The first thing I noticed were the 2 giant windows that covered the entire opposite wall, luckily there were also dark red curtains as well. Through the windows I spotted a small garden outside that I hoped to see later. In between the 2 windows was a small section of wall where a desk was placed. On the right side of the room was a white king size bed with a canopy top and a night stand on each side. On the left wall were 2 doors. One lead to a bathroom and the other was a walk in closet.

"Next to your room is Squalo's so be prepared for some yelling. My room is also around the corner if you need anything but I can show you that later. Is it okay?" I nodded. I didn't know if he saw me until he started to suffocate me with a hug. I managed to get an arm free, so I elbowed him and flipped him.

"I-I'm sorry. I j-just wasn't comfortable!" I offered him a hand to help pull him up. 'Honestly he was lucky I didn't stab him with the weird knife Bel gave me.'

"Don't worry about it Nat-chan. I'm strong you know." I laughed awkwardly when he patted his muscles.

"Nat-chan?" I questioned.

"Natsuki-chan is too long so why not Nat-chan? It's cute isn't it?" Lussuria held my hands together. He seemed like a child waiting for my approval. 'I feel that if I remove his sunglasses, they'll be sparkling.'

"I guess?" He let go of my hands. He seemed to understand that I didn't like his hugs so he instead rubbed my head in a violent manner. I took his hand and bent it behind his back. 'This could take some getting used to.'

"Fine fine, I'll leave you be." Lussuria seemed to understand as he started to leave. I closed the door behind him and collapsed on the bed. 'This day is getting more and more unexpected turns.'

I managed to take a short nap only to be awoken by a shouting. "VOOOI WHERE IS SHE?" That must be Superbi Squalo. Next thing I knew he burst through the door. Out of instinct I threw Bel's knife at him. It would have impaled his head if he wasn't as he was.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?" I think I just made him even madder. I got up and gave a bow.

"I-I'm sorry. Y-you just startled me. It was just a reflex!" Squalo started to flail his sword around while yelling nonsense about me being a useless woman, nearly hitting him, and about his stupid boss. Fortunately, Lussuria was following behind him at a slower pace.

"Maa Squalo-chan, Boss is waiting for us. Nat-chan let's go." I kept Lussuria in between Squalo and I along the way just to be sure he didn't attack. When we arrived I found that Bel, Mammon and 2 other men were present. The one with his feet on the table was obviously Xanxus while the other was standing next to him was left to be Leviathan.

Once we entered I saw that Xanxus was already glaring at me. Bel had warned me about his wrath but I didn't expect him to feel so inferior to him. It was different than Mammon's presence of being serious. Xanxus's eyes, alone, demanded that people were to bow to him. Something I felt like doing. "You're slow, trash."

"Well I'm sorry." Squalo had responded while grinding his teeth. 'I guess everyone here is as nuts as I thought.'

* * *

Bel's POV  
When Hime entered the room the atmosphere changed instantly. Boss was staring her straight in the eyes and vice versa. I could tell that Hime was scared by her trembling fist. Neither of them wanted to look away and none of the members felt to speak up. We all knew that whatever Boss was thinking was solely concentrated on her.

Boss gave out a triumphant laugh that made everyone slightly jump. "You have the same look in your eyes as your father!"

"My father?" Hime stopped to process the information. "Y-you know my father?" Hime's brow scrunched up in confusion. From my talk with Hime, I remember her mentioning that she was adopted. Her real parents was a taboo topic to Celeste Terzo so she never learned about them.

"Know your father? That old bag is the weakest man I know. Once he finds out that his daughter was killed, he will fall into a deep depression that they'll have no choice but to pass on Vongola Decimo onto the next candidate." So that was Boss's plan. He demanded me to bring her here alive so that he would have the honor of killing her himself. The death of the Celeste Famiglia was to hide it from Vongola so that they would have been too late to rescue her. Boss also gathered us to make sure that she didn't try and escape.

Boss's hand started to glow with a ball of his Flames of Wrath. I found that instead of cowering in fear, Hime was memorized to the flames. In a second her eyes widen as she realized the threat. But it was too late. Boss had threw his flames at her and the room filled with smoke.

Levi was smart enough to open up the windows to help let the smoke clear out. After a few coughs I looked back to where Hime was killed. 'This girl was no doubt interesting.'

In the center of the room Hime had protected herself with a shield of orange flames. Unlike Boss's, her flames were a lighter shade of orange and seemed much softer. Protecting herself against Boss's flames must have exhausted her.

"How do you... Have... Dying Will Flames?" Hime asked in between her breathes. Hime's shield faded away as she dropped to her knees. Wait. Orange flames? That would mean that her father is…


	3. My New Life

Thank you to everyone who has followed and favorited my story. A big thank you to LaughterGirl who has written the first review and even private messaged me it support.

Just saying I used google translate for the Italian so if anyone has trouble with it, my bad.

DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN

Natsuki's POV

"How do you... Have... Dying Will Flames?"

~Flashback

Eight years ago. Today's warm up was on the punching bag. Ricardo had to talk to Mistress Celeste about the visitors coming in so left me to self-train. After 25 minutes of attacking the bag, I decided to take a five minute break. I grabbed a nearby towel to wipe my sweat and drank some water.

As I drank my water I heard someone clapping behind me. I did a spinning kick behind me for precaution. My foot was stopped by a scepter held by an old with a bushy mustache.

"Calmati (Calm down). I did not mean to frighten you. I was merely observing your fighting style. It's very impressive how much you have learned." Italian? I slowly dropped my foot to take a closer look at him. He wore a brown suit and tie so he must have been one of the visitors. He had traces of white fur on him to show he had a pet of some kind. Most of all he showed no sign of danger.

"Tu chi sei?" (Who are you?)

"Parli anche italiano? (You speak Italian too?) A surprise that such a young child holds so much potential. You are 7 now, yes?" That was a warning sign. Mistress Celeste would never tell information about me to strangers.

"Seven is a very special year to me. It was the year I lit my first Dying Will Flame.", 'Dying Will Flame? Was that some sort of game or lighter?'

He pointed his index finger in my direction and lit a small orange flame. At first I thought it was a form of magic but no type of fire I know is this shade of orange. "Maybe you can try to make a flame too. It's very simple. Its size depends on your determination. Mastering it can make it your greatest weapon and defense mechanism."

This man is a lunatic. How can a flame just appear in your hand? Yet I couldn't help but wonder. 'I want a flame to appear.' I thought hard about the same flame on my hand. Soon enough, my hand had a small ball of flames in the middle. It couldn't have been bigger than the size of a ping pong ball but I did it. It was warm and seemed to dance on my hand. I couldn't help but smile looking at my accomplishment. Sure it wasn't the first time I did something right, but it was the first time that something made me feel like this. It was comforting. Like looking into a mirror of myself. I took my eyes off the flame to find that the man was gone.

~Flashback Over

Ever since then I played with my flames in secret. I never did find that old man again nor did I find anyone who's heard of a Dying Will Flame.

Yet here was another. Xanxus's flames was more destructive than mine but it was clearly a Dying Will Flame. Xanxus clearly had more 'determination' than me. It was the first time that I had made such an amount of flames. 'I guess not wanting to die yet is a good motivation.' However stopping that attack has left me exhausted and unable to protect myself.

"You have a Dying Will Flame too, huh." Xanxus stopped talking for a moment to gather his thoughts. "Change of plans." I raised my head up to him.

"If Kyuudaime taught you about your flames then it was as a means to protect you. There's no way he would accept your sudden death without proof. Killing you now will make it harder to cover up. Vongola is probably already looking for you. Presenting your corpse, myself, would only anger him and I'll never become Vongola Juudaime. However... If you're alive then he'll risk everything to keep it that way. That even includes keeping his guardians away from us."

Dots started to connect in my head. My father was someone with higher power than Xanxus. Someone that can send Vongola members to come rescue me. Someone who decided the new boss of Vongola after Kyuudaime. The same Kyuudaime that, according to Bel, was slowly aging that he was almost unfit for the Mafia anymore. So Kyuudaime was an old man. An old man like the one who taught me about my flames.

'My father is Vongola Kyuudaime?! And since Varia serves under Vongola this is sign of betrayal. With me in the middle! What is happening?'

"I wasn't even aware that the old man had another child. A daughter none the less." Leviathan mumbled.

"She was labelled dead 4 days after her birth. A victim of Heir Hunting Season." Xanxus answered. The realization struck the other members as they took in what he said, while I was still confused.

"Heir Hunting Season, the continuous Mafia game of cat and mouse of who gets killed first, the heir or the hunters. To think that Celeste Terzo was harboring her for so long. Not her own daughter, Celeste Natsuki but instead Vongola's final heir, Fia di Vongola. Murdered with her mother 15 years ago, the news rang out for months. If I remember correctly, 'the first flame to go out', was it? I wouldn't have thought she survived the ordeal." Mammon circled around me. Probably to take a better look at who actually was. Though his facial expressions didn't give me any hints on his thoughts.

'So, sōzokujin (heir) as in one to successes not the, nousagi (hare). Stupid English homophones. Wait. If I really am Vongola Kyuudaime's daughter then I would become a possible candidate for Vongola Juudaime. From the looks of it, I was already stamped died after birth. No, apparently Fia di Vongola was. I guess that was my birth name before I was adopted. Eh? Then why did Mistress Celeste take me in then? What really happen the night of my alleged death?'

In the amidst of the all the confusion I didn't realize that I had started to cry and laugh at the same time. I cried because of all the events that happen today so far. My family was murdered, I was kidnapped, was almost killed and now I'm a hostage against the strongest Mafia family around.

Yet I was also found happiness today as well. I made a friend who didn't pressure me, found out who my true father was, figured out why everyone was so protective of me at a young age and I get to live for a longer. Maybe using too much flames exhausted my brain too.

I was losing my mind. The other members of Varia looked at one another probably confused about my actions. I staggered up on my feet and wiped my tears away. "I-I'm sorry. It's been a… stressful day."

"Lussuria you will be in charge of watching over her. The rest of you are not to kill her unless I say so. Tell the rest of the trashes that they can't attack her either. Any information about her is confined. And you." He turned his attention back on me.

"You are not to speak to the other members besides these core members. You are also to be accompanied by one of us if you leave Varia grounds. And don't misunderstand your position. I can't kill you yet but I can make your life here a living hell. If you step out of line I will show no mercy. Consider this your only warning." I bit my lip tightly as I gave him a shaky nod.

"Dismissed." Lussuria patted me on the head to grab my attention. "How about a tour, Nat-chan?" 'I guess if I'm stuck here I might as well make the best of the situation.'

First off was the grand kitchen. It was high class facility that was in charge of all the members of Varia's food. Most of the time Varia members cooked their own meals while the main members had professional chefs and Lussuria cook. As we went around headquarters Lussuria pointed out some spots I would need to remember like certain people's rooms, training area, infirmary, dining hall and lounging area. The places that stood out the most was the library and garden.

The library was filled with books on 2 levels. Some books were on the history of Mafia Famglias and weaponry. Others were textbooks or reference books on a variety of topics. However there were also classic story books written by authors like William Shakespeare and Jane Austen. The place was a bit dusty but cleaning it up would certainly keep me busy for a while.

Next was the same garden that I saw from the window in my room. It was even more beautiful up close. By my feet were rows of fruits and vegetables that Lussuria planted. Too bad they weren't ready for picking just yet. On the far right side was a Sakura/ cherry blossom tree that provide an ample amount of shade in the middle of the day. Despite being in Italy, this garden had a Japanese feeling to it.

After the tour finished, I decided to head back to my room to relax. Now that I think about it, Bel knocked me out so I have don't have any of my stuff. 'I guess I could ask Lussuria to go shopping one day.' I felt exhausted just thinking about it.

I opened my door to find Bel sitting on the bed. "Is there something you need Bel?" With one foot in the room my head started to hurt. 'What's going on?' I took a closer look at Bel standing up with a pile of clothes in his hands.

"An extra pair of clothes for you. They might be a bit big but it'll work for now." As he got closer I found myself backing away from him. It didn't feel like he wanted to hurt me but Bel was starting to make me feel uncomfortable. It was different than our first encounter. Back then I only knew to run from Bel, to get to safety. Now my head screamed don't trust.

"You're not Bel, are you?" Over the years I've learned to trust my instinct over facts. Bel gave a final grin before his appearance started to shift into Mammon. "I see you also inherited the Vongola Hyper Intuition, Fia."

"I guess so?" Honestly I did not know what that meant but a literal definition is the ability to know something without proof. I guess Vongola blood truly is special. "But I actually go by the name Natsuki. I mean you can call me Fia if you like, I can't really stop you. Just a little suggestion. I didn't even know my name was Fia until today. So it will take a bit a time to get use to... Natsuki will be a bit easier is all I'm trying to say." I could feel myself shrinking as I realized that I started to ramble for quite a while now. Mammon didn't say anything but stood there staring at me. Or at least I think he was.

'Great first impression.' I thought sarcastically. I coughed to clear my throat. "So uhh why did you come as Bel?"

"He told me to deliver these clothes to you while he talked to the lower class members. The illusion was so that you would take them without question." So that disguise was just an illusion. Mammon was surprising me a lot today and it was only my first day.

Mammon placed the clothes in my hand and started to make his way out. "Wait." I started to twiddle with my fingers a little. "Um I those illusions- h-how did you do that?" I mumbled a bit.

Illusions were intriguing. They hid the user's true appearance and who knows what else. "Good grief. Your first day and you already asking for favors." He thought a little before giving out a sigh. "I don't work for free. If you want to learn anything from me then you'll have to pay/"

'Wow Mammon is even as greedy as Bel said he was. Hopefully the money I saved from Mistress Celeste can help me learn the basics at least..' I gave Mammon a bow as he left my room.

'I guess I can take a shower now.' The bathroom already had some towels and soap inside for me to use. When I removed my arm's gauze I saw that the wound had opened up a little. 'Must have been from Xanxus's attack. Too bad I can't stitch it up. This has to be like a 3cm cut. It'll probably leave a scar too.'

I took a long, hot shower to help relax myself. When I was done I put on Bel's borrowed clothes. Bel was only 15 cm taller than me so his clothes weren't that big. His dark red striped shirt had sleeves that covered my hands and stopped in the middle of my butt. While the end of his black pants piled on my feet. I had to fold the ends to keep it from dragging on the floor. Good thing Bel gave me a belt too or the pants would have fallen too.

I considered putting on my used clothes but it was ripped from my wound and slightly burnt from Xanxus. Plus it was my school uniform so it was too stuffy. I only reused my under garments since I couldn't borrow his.

When I went back into my room I noticed the real Bel lying on my bed. I couldn't tell if he was asleep or not from his bangs. I carefully approached him trying not to wake him. I slowly raised my hand to try and brush his bangs away.

I jolted a bit when Bel suddenly grabbed my wrist. "Ushishi what do you think you're doing Hime?" Yep this is the real Bel.

I yanked my hand away from Bel. "N-nothing! I was doing nothing. I just um why are you here?" I changed the subject because I couldn't find a reasonable explanation for my actions. Sure I could tell him the truth but it sounded weird to say that I was trying to see his eyes.

"Changing the subject?" Why does this guy have to be a genius? "Lussuria wanted to ask for your help in the kitchen." I scratched my head vigorously to show that I was displeased with not being able to relax.

"Fine. Let's go." Bel laid back down with his hands behind his head.

"Not yet. I'll rest here until dinner's ready." 'In my bed? Alright then.'

As I was making my way to the kitchen I caught the Varia members either avoiding eye contact or bowing in respect to me. 'I guess Xanxus rules Varia with an iron fist. I should have known by the way he acted in front of me.'

When I arrived in the kitchen, Lussuria was already cooking. "Um Lussuria?" I said to catch his attention from the sizzling pan. "Oh Nat-chan, I wanted you- What are you wearing?" I looked down at my attire. "Oh I didn't have any clothes so I borrowed Bel's."

"No no no a young girl should not dress like that! It's hideous!" I sweat dropped a bit. I didn't expect him to react so drastically. "It's decided. I will take you shopping tomorrow for an entire new wardrobe. All on me." 'Well that takes care of my clothes problem. I just hope he doesn't choose frilly dresses.'

"Thanks Lussuria. Sooo what are you cooking?" Lussuria untied his apron and put it on me. "I'm cooking Boss's Salisbury steak. Do you want to take over while I make Squalo's tuna carpicco?" (Squalo's favorite food, true fact.)

I gave out a nervous laugh. Should I mention I barely cooked before? I may know the basics but I wasn't entirely confident in my skills. On the other hand I couldn't let Lussuria down. He was trying his best to welcome me and was even buying me clothes. "Nat-chan?" On the other other hand, Xanxus seemed like a picky eater. But it was just one thing. Surely I can do that. Right?

"Nat-chan!" I shook my head clear of those thoughts. "Are you okay?" I felt quite embarrassed. I was doing the same thing as I always do. Not meeting people's expectations. I thought that if I got along with Bel then I could do so with the other members. No matter where I go everything is always the sa- "It's okay to be a little nervous around us."

What did he just say? Lussuria turned around continuing to cook Xanxus's food. "I saw how you stepped behind Bel to hide from me. I heard how before every answer you gave there was a pause. At first I thought you were just quiet until I saw you in Boss's office. I then realized that you aren't a Mafioso. You are surrounded by professional killers and is forced to live here under strict conditions, of course you'd be scared. So I'm telling you now that no one here expects you to be happy with your situation. Some of our members are a little grumpy but you'll be fine. If you're nervous, scared or even a little mad, no one can blame you."

'No way is this real. It's okay to be... me?' I tackled Lussuria's back with a hug. Nobody had ever told me that my shyness was okay. Others would only assume the worst and start to ignore me. The Celeste Famiglia raised me to be strong. To take on any challenge that came my way including my emotions. Lussuria knew nothing about me yet he was able to see what others couldn't. That I was struggling to keep up my image. He had went against that and welcomed me. "I-I want to help cook, but I don't know i-if would be good." I whispered. I could practically feel the blush on my face.

Lussuria gently removed me and patted my head. He picked up some nearby spices for me. "First off, Boss likes his steak to be very juicy and tough but still able to rip off. He also likes to drink it with wine so we have to consider that too."

I started to cook with Lussuria's guidance to finish Xanxus's food and help with everyone else's meals. After it was done Lussuria strangled me in another hug which I allowed. Until I had trouble breathing in which I demanded he release me. Overall I was proud of the work we did.

We called everyone down to eat and in seconds everyone was present. We mostly ate in silence with the occasional 'bring me this'. During the time together I found Leviathan giving me dirty glares. Squalo started out staring at me at the beginning of dinner but found no threat in me.

A little irk mark surely appeared on the side of my head after a while. "If you have something to say please say it to my face instead of constantly staring." I said while grinding my teeth, slightly. I gave Leviathan a glare which he returned.

"How do we know that you didn't poison us? Or if you will kill us in our sleep? Boss says you're Kyuudaime's daughter but I don't think that someone like you could be sister to Xanxus-sama." I continued to take another bite of my meal before responding.

"My relationship with both Kyuudaime and Xanxus-sama is neutral, blood related or not." I knew my spot. I was a hostage and had no right to be here. Leviathan clearly thought so. Yet I, also, knew that I couldn't let any one of them push me around. If I did it was no question that they could kill me.

"My steak tastes different." Xanxus said. Leviathan stood up and slammed his hands on the table. "I knew it! You are trying to kill Boss!"

"Lussuria supervised me while cooking. If you are so paranoid then sleep with one eye open and don't eat. Bel says you're the member he respects the least so I have no reason to fear you, honestly. I'll be stuck here for a while and if you have a problem tell your boss." Everyone gave out a small chuckle at my response. Leviathan fumbled with his words before sitting back down. He still eyed his food suspiciously but nonetheless still ate it.

After washing the dishes, I was finally able to retire for the night. I passed by Xanxus in the halls and gave him a bow. "You talking back to Levi was amusing, Fia." He said without stopping in his tracks.

I raised my head, "Um I actually go by-" I cut myself off once I found that he wasn't listening any further. 'I guess he prefers the name Fia. That's going to need a bit of time to get used to.'

It was pretty easy to fall asleep after the day I had. Just think, today was the first day of my new life.


	4. Bonds with a Shark and Esper

A/N: First I'll like to say thanks to everyone reading, though I'm not sure if anyone is, I really appreciate it. Secondly, I have to say that this chapter is focusing on how Squalo and Mammon bond with Natsuki. Third, the next chapter will be the start of the Ring Battles so look forward to that. Fourth, I have uploaded an image for the book cover in how I wanted Natsuki to look.

Enjoy!

* * *

DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN

Squalo's Story (Squalo's POV)  
'What is that girl doing?' I questioned. I was on my way to the training room for my usual early morning training when I caught Natsuki sneaking around. She tip toed slowly, constantly checking her surroundings. Yet she was oblivious to me behind her.

I silently approached her and put my hand on her shoulder. I felt her jump a bit before slowly turning around. "Good morning?" She gave a nervous smile.

"Don't good morning my ass. What the hell are you doing?" I gave her shoulder a squeeze which caused her to stiffen more.

"L-Lussuria showed me a track so I wanted to do some laps. I thought it would be okay since its still Varia grounds." She was avoiding eye contact with me. Now looking at her clothes, I saw that she wearing her ruined school uniform from yesterday.

"If you were going on a run then why are you in your school uniform?"

"Um there the only clothes I have. Bel's clothes are not... practical for running." I raised an eyebrow to her suspicious behaviour. Since she was only kidnapped yesterday, it wouldn't be a surprising for her trying to escape.

"Are you fast?" If she truly was in training then she would be okay with a little race.

"Sort of. I guess? I mean fast is a subjective term. I like to consider myself fast but you do have longer legs. You are also older so you probably have more training. But I have confidence in myself. Sort of. There are other factors to include as well as there's-"

She continue to ramble on about whether or not she considered herself fast. Soon it started to tick me off. "VOOOI IT WAS SIMPLE QUESTION!"

Her posture became as straight as a board. "Yes, Squalo-sama!" She resembled a military solider from her stance. "Follow me."

I lead her to the track field and made her stand by the starting line. "We are going to race. One lap. 800 meters. If you truly were going to train then you wouldn't mind. If you beat me then I'll believe your cover story."

"But I wasn't-" I glared at her making her shut her mouth. She dropped her head in defeat before getting in starting position. "Three... Two... One... GO!" We both broke out into a run.

No matter who her father was she was still 15 years old. I looked behind me to see how far back she was. Instead I found her running beside me. Not wanting to lose, I started to give more effort which she matched. Screw pacing myself, I want to win.

Once we reach the finish line we both dropped to our knees. "W-who w-on?" She asked in between pants. We cut it so close that I couldn't tell who won.

"Hi hi! Good job you two!" We both turned to face Varia's main members. Judging by Lussuria's avid behavior, I figured that he was the one who told everyone to gather. "Congratulations both you! It was a drum-roll please. A tie!" Lussuria applauded us. A tie? No way had I tied with her. "So let's go inside and have breakfast now you two."

"NO WAY! I am going to beat this girl!" There was no way I was letting someone seven years younger than me, win. I watched as Natsuki rolled onto her back and groaned. "GET UP!" I went to kick her in the stomach. Her intuition chipped in as she rolled away from me. Nonetheless she continued to race me until we both couldn't move.

Over the past month Natsuki had participated in my morning warm up. As I watched her train I found that she preferred close combat over distance. Which was strange considering her weapon being a bow and arrow, a long range weapon. I offered to teach her the sword but she declined saying that the sword didn't feel like the answer.

Yet it wasn't until one day that I started to watch over her progression seriously.

* * *

Natsuki's POV  
"You are late- Are you okay?" I watched as Squalo staggered his way to the track. I ran up to him and gave him support. When his body was against mine, I took note of how high his temperature was. I helped him slowly sit down on the grass. I put my hand up to his forehead.

"Squalo-sama, you're burning up. I think you're sick." He gave a few hefty coughs.

"No. I'm fine. Just a little tired." Squalo gave me a lifeless push. He used my shoulder to push himself back on to his feet. I placed his arm around my shoulder for him to lean on.

"I think a little is an exaggeration. Let's go back to your room." He didn't argue much as I started to drag him away from the track. Since Squalo was much taller than me, I couldn't fully support him leaving us to walk slower. Once we entered his room I made him lie on his bed. "Wait here."

I ran to the infirmary to get him some medicine and quickly returned. I grabbed a water bottle off his nightstand. "Here take this."

He refused by shaking his head, sluggish. "Come on Squalo-sama. Just be a big boy and take some medicine." He coughed a few times.

"That medicine causes... drowsiness. I have a job today. If I skip... my reputation will plummet... I need to be ready to go soon." He said in between his ridged breathes.

'This man and his pride.' I shook my head in disapproval. "How about this? You take the medicine and rest. When the car is ready for you to go, I'll wake you up." I shoved the pills and water in his face. He glared at me before reluctantly taking the pills. He settled into his bed and fell asleep quickly.

After a while I heard light knocking on the door. I opened it to find Lussuria. "Squalo's ride is ready to go." I looked back at Squalo sleeping soundly. "Mou Squalo-chan, I'll wake him up." I held my arms out preventing Lussuria from entering the room.

"I want to take his job." I couldn't let him go off on this mission. He was sick so not only can he get worse but he could be so tired that he would get struck down easily. I brushed Lussuria aside to get my weapon from my room.

"But Nat-chan, you can't leave Varia grounds without an escort." I looked back at Lussuria with a plan. I roughly grabbed his wrist.

"I'm not."

* * *

Squalo's POV  
I rolled over to check the time. 6:15pm. I shut my eyes again. 6:15pm. I shot up from my bed, fully understanding the situation. No way had the car taken this long to get ready. There was only one answer.

"VOOOI WHERE IS NATSUKI?" I grabbed the nearest grunt to my room by the collar. "Where is Natsuki!" The member started to shake in fear. "Luss-neesan and Natsuki-sama w-were last seen getting into a car together. From their attire I think they were going on a mission." I tossed the man aside.

I took one of the spare cars we had and started to drive to the mission location. I abandoned the car on the edge of the forest. I had to run the rest of the way to the center of the forest where the car couldn't go. There was a small cabin there that was a supposed branch hideout. My job was to intercept a weaponry trade so that enemy families could get the advantage.

I threw open the door in rage. The floor was littered with traders most having grey arrows impaled in them. One masked man stood quietly in the center. I held my sword up. "Was it you who did this?" I kept glancing at each body in an effort to find Natsuki's hopefully not yet to be corpse.

The man bowed to me. With his head still down he said "Please forgive me Squalo-sama. I just wanted to help a little. You were so sick that you could barely walk. I couldn't let you go on this mission. Even now you look a little a little pale." I motioned for him to raise his head.

"Remove your mask." Under the mask was none other than Natsuki. "Is this your work?" Looking closer I found that her arrows pierced them in a non-lethal way. They were so close to the dead spots that a millimeter off could have killed a person in one shot. Instead she choose a way to either let them slowly bleed out or have a slim chance of ever using that body part again. Only a skilled marksman could aim with such precision.

"Yeah. The person who hired you said to keep them alive so that they could spread the word of his attack. Lussuria is also in the back 'playing' with the leaders." Now that I think about it Bel did say that she defeated 4 of our members when she was first taken. I even witnessed myself just how much she had only improved in the time with us.

"You do realize that I would have to tell Boss about today." Her eyes widen in fear. "What? Why? I did the job correctly. Lussuria was my escort today. Xanxus-sama doesn't need to know about this." I found a few spots of sweat developing on her face and her knees starting to shake. 'That attack Boss gave really scared her.'

"Boss has to know that... I want you to be Varia member." Natsuki gasped and covered her mouth. She remained silent for a moment. She didn't make a sound but from her bubbling movements I could tell she was ecstatic.

Five months later, Natsuki was finally an official Varia member under the name Haunting Shadows. The only condition that was placed on her that she must wear a mask to cover her face. If Vongola found out about a female member they would have investigated our new addition. So to add, she lowered her voice when speaking to mimic a male's. Now that she was a member, I would have to take her more seriously.

* * *

Mammon's Story (Natsuki's POV)  
"Still too weak." Today was illusion training. After doing a few lessons with him, Mammon witnessed how fast of a learner I was and decided to keep my training beyond basics. Deciphering between illusion and reality was simple at times but being able to maintain an illusion was harder. I could only make small animals like bugs and stationary objects. Anything more would be unstable where holes would appear.

"I'm not done yet." I threw illusion vines at him. He split up into hundreds of Mammons, all taunting me. I closed my eyes to help focus. Instead of finding him, I got trapped in his blue tentacles. "Never leave yourself so open."

"I didn't." The one that he captured was an illusion that I was hiding behind. I made spider webs cover the entire room catching the real Mammon. "Got you." He sighed, easily breaking free.

"Look down." My feet was covered in ice. I tried to break free but my feet wouldn't budge. "If you cannot break free it only means that your perception-"

"I know, I know. My perception on reality and imagination is broken. It's just that they caught me off guard. They feel so life like too." Mammon let the ice thaw out. "You're improving but still not good enough." He floated at eye-level with his hand out.

I rolled my eyes at his predictable habits. I handed him his money from my past few jobs. "Thanks Mammon." He counted the money and gave me a nod.

I returned to my room to fill in my report from my last few missions. Sometimes Mafia work could be so dull. After an hour I felt that someone was watching me. "Whose there?!" I put my pen down to scan my room. Nothing happened but the feeling didn't go away. I scanned my room closer.

I jumped up to grab the top beam of my canopy bed. I swung myself up while balancing on the beam. "What are you doing here?" On top of the canopy was Fantasma. He croaked once. "Don't even try that. I know that you and Mammon have some way of communicating. Now why are you here?"

I scooped him up and dropped down. A man's voice echoed in my head. Fantasma must have been communicating with me telepathically. "Master wanted me to follow you around for blackmail. He said that you were very suspicious." Suspicious? Isn't it more suspicious that you send your magical pet frog to stalk me? It was crystal clear that Mammon didn't trust me. We've only talked during training so there was no reason he should. However that didn't mean he could spy on me!

I put Fantasma on my shoulder and went to find Mammon. According to Fantasma he would still be in the training room. I was preparing myself to give him a lecture about spying on me. I slammed opened the door to find that the training room was transformed into a mountain top.

"What is happening?" The entire room was covered from a light snowfall. The sun made the floor sparkled while the wind blew it around. A strong gust of wind pushed me back. I look down the mountain top to find nothing but clouds. Compared to the ice on my feet earlier this was an entirely new feeling. Even the smell of the training room of sweat and blood was gone and replaced with fresh, winter air.

"Master is releasing all of his built up power." I found Mammon at the top of the peak. His Arcobaleno pacifier was glowing in a brilliant indigo light. I've only seen his pacifier with the chain around it. Now that it was unraveled,

"It's all beautiful."

Mammon's POV  
"It's all beautiful." I heard Natsuki's voice echo through the mountain. I found her at the door staring at me. Her mouth was slightly open in awe while her eyes were the size of saucers. 'Good grief that annoying woman. Fantasma must have been caught.' The illusion started to disperse and shifted back into the normal training room.

Natsuki came running up to me not caring that Fantasma was practically falling off. "Amazing! Amazing! Mammon that was absolutely amazing!" Her eyes were sparkling with admiration. She didn't even notice that her body was still shivering from the freezing temperatures. I expected her to question Fantasma but she seemed to have forgotten. Never before have I seen someone so mesmerized by an illusion I made.

"It's decided." Natsuki pointed her finger at me. "One day I will become one of the greatest illusionists ever that you will be forced to use that power on me." She took my hands into hers. The moment she touched my hands I shivered from the temperature. I didn't want to pull my hands back. It was a sign that the illusion fully tricked her body. It was also a sign of her determination.

Natsuki was going to become a fully-fledged illusionist worthy of my approval. I look forward to that day. Until then I'll have to keep a close eye on her.


	5. Ring Battles

DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN

Mammon's POV

'14, 729 euros just this week. Can't those numskulls learn to go one week without breaking something?' I heard the door open and close behind me. "What are you doing Mammon?" 'Anddd there's one of the wreckers now.'

I heard the mini fridge open and close, before Natsuki leaped over the couch to land next to me. "You reek of sweat." She was wearing her training outfit with a towel around her neck. She took a few chugs of water. "I just finished training."

"Go somewhere else then. I'm working on Varia's budget and your stench is bothersome." She rubbed her chin in thought. She placed her feet on the table and made herself more comfortable. "No way. I feel like lounging in the lounging area." I caught her chuckling a bit to herself. Over her time here she's learned to be cockier, especially after her declaration of battle towards me. She was vividly becoming closer to being a second Bel.

"You do realize that you, yourself has made 2, 945. 80 euros of damage. That's a fifth of the total. So I'm paying for your mess." She pouted a bit. "It's not my fault that the dying will flame is hard to master. I just can't seem to handle them without draining myself or them flowing out of control. I can't figure out how Xanxus-sama is able to use them in both his guns and person." Now that I look closer Natsuki's clothes were partly burned on the ends. That was one thing that was different from Bel. Natsuki was actually training to perfect her flames.

"I don't even understand how a baby like you could even process the idea of money. Besides why are you so attached to it?" My eye twitched in irritation. Not only did she inadvertently insult my age but my money as well. I used my telekinesis to lift her off the floor.

"Wh-what? Mammon put me down!" She started to fuss around making her spin backwards. She was able to maintain a position but still wobbled back and forth. "Hey look, Mammon." She copied the motion of swimming towards a bookshelf.

"Bel's knives are literally everywhere." She giggled a bit when she found one of Bel's knives on top of the shelf. "Do you not realize the danger here? I can drop you or even throw you around like a rag doll. You can die from my hands."

"But I know you won't. After training with you I've noticed something. You rarely show your emotions but I know you're a real softie on the inside. Besides Xanxus-sama will have your head if you did anything like that." She smiled brightly at me. Her attitude was even more aggravating than her cockiness. There was the other difference between Bel and her. She was too innocent and naive to be a Mafioso.

She did make a point though. I couldn't find the use of drop killing her. I lowered her to a suitable level before dropping her on her butt. She quickly got up to tackle me down. She started to give me a grinded my head with her fist. "Seeeee! You love me!" Her laugh was deafening loud.

"Ushishi having fun Hime?" Natsuki's grip loosened a bit but she didn't let go.

"Hey Bel." Still holding on to me, she sat back down on the couch. Bel came to rub her head roughly.

"Oy Mammon. Boss is back." I frowned a bit. Word has spread that middle schooler Sawada Tsunayoshi was another possible rival candidate for Vongola Decimo. Boss and Squalo had went to Vongola headquarters two days ago to talk about the new candidate. And by talk I mean threaten Kuudaine with Natsuki's life. Them being back so soon only means one of 2 things. One, Boss didn't get what he wants and is extremely frustrated. Or two, Boss was declared the new candidate and this Sawada Tsunayoshi was nothing.

"Natsuki, let go." Natsuki reluctantly released me. She understood that we would have to speak to Boss. Bel and I left Natsuki behind to go hear Boss's report. In the split second of the door closing, I saw Natsuki's smile turn into a face of disappointment. Though she has risen in Mafia and Varia ranks, she was still a nuisance in Boss's eyes. Bel and I were the last ones to arrive at Boss's office. Once we entered Boss flicked 2 objects at us. We caught them swiftly. "Continuously at the heart of the attack, the furious Storm that never rests, the Storm guardian, Bel. Creating something from nothing, and nothing from something; thus bewildering the enemy, to render the Famiglia true form intangible with visions of deceit, the Mist guardian, Mammon."

He had given us the half Vongola rings of Storm and Mist. The rest of the members had their respected rings as well. "Ushishishi Kuudaime cracked under the pressure?" Now that was left over was the other half that the outside adviser, Sawada Iemitsu had. That would be bothersome because Iemitsu knew about the Cradle Affair. In fact many top members knew about it and would never accept Boss to inherit Vongola. Natsuki's life would mean nothing to other Vongola members.

"Boss what is that?" Levi had directed our attention to the large machine standing next to Boss. "Gola Mosca, our Cloud guardian. It is a war machine that runs solely on Dying Will Flames. Fia will be in charge of controlling it with her flames." Boss's grin was unsettling. It was a sign that said that Boss was hiding something about said Gola Mosca. If Natsuki was going to control it then he would have told Squalo to fetch her.

"Why is she not here to hear about it?" I questioned.

"Because once she's in there she's not getting out. The engine requires strong flames so it will slowly drain her. Maybe even get a step ahead and kill her for me." Boss truly was heartless. If Natsuki found out that she would die in the Gola Mosca, she would refuse to enter. Though we could force her, Natsuki could get injured in the process and won't be able to support the machine for a long period of time. Boss explained his plan but it just went out the other ear. All I could think about was Natsuki being killed in this machine. It left a bad taste in my mouth just thinking about her innocently walking into Gola Mosca. She would happily go into the machine if it meant that Boss would approve her. If it meant becoming a guardian.

When Boss finished his plan, he dismissed us. I went straight back to my room to process the information. My hand phone rang indicating that someone was calling me. Verde. "What is it?"

"Hmm you seem to be in a bad mood. I'll make this quick then. I wanted to give you a job offer to help test a new invention." Verde did receive a high salary from his inventions. Working for him was easy enough as well. However I was in no mood to deal with Verde's personality. Then a thought occurred to me.

"This month is fully booked with a plan Boss has. But I do have someone that could take my place. Have you ever heard of the Haunting Shadows?"

* * *

Natsuki's POV

"15. 3 meters to the north- west of me and one right above me." I pointed in each direction, further proving the location of the hidden men. I had taken a job with the Arcobaleno Verde to help with the testing of his new invisibility suits.

"Fascinating Shadows. You may remove your blindfold." Verde had his men crawl around the room to see how well I can sense people. Visible or not it wouldn't matter if the assassins themselves could not hide. Verde came into the room riding his pet alligator, Kaiman.

"I must say it was quite a shock when Viper declined a job. You however have proven to be a worthy substitute. As expected of Varia quality." One of the perks of being a Varia member is that compliments were foreseen. "Your physique and voice are nettlesome for the most part."

"Excuse me?" Did I hear that wrong? Most people would be too afraid to insult me. Kaiman circled around me so that Verde could examine me. "Yes, your physique and voice resemble closely of a female. Even with a low tone it still is missing the depth that a male would have. It tends to throw me off." I guess there's a reason he was the genius Arcobaleno. He was the first one to ever think I was a girl. Even his invisibility suit was near flawless.

I removed my mask and let my hair free from the braid that hid under a top layer of my hair. "Well I'm so sorry I resemble that of a female." I said with sarcasm. His face was priceless but quickly readjusted. Women in Varia was unheard of, so he being surprised was expected.

"So what is your real name?" I held my hand out for him. "Natsuki." He pushed his glasses back up and shook my hand. "Viper did say you were a mysterious one. So what did you think about the suits?"

"Promising but not quite there yet. Your men are unaware of how to hide themselves. Though I can't see them I can tell that there was something off. Not to mention your poor choice in weapons. Guns and those drill claw things are not subtle enough. If your suit was perfected you could get closer to the target. The best course of action is to attack swiftly. Like a poison or electrocution. Plus you yourself can't see them. What if they were to revolt? It's not like you could protect yourself. You must be able to cover all aspects when carrying out an assassination attempt. Especially as the handler with more money than lifespans." He rubbed his chin before taking a note. Probably to write down what I said.

"Very true, Natsuki. Now for your feedback. Your bow and arrows. Have you ever considered changing your weapon?" Now that I think about it Squalo did mention that I was better at close combat than long range. Even the 2 guns on my holster were barely used. I looked down to my bow and arrows giving some consideration. "Go on."

* * *

By the end of our time together Verde had developed me a new mask and weapon. My plain old face mask was replaced with a black skull mask with yellow plated eyes. It included a voice manipulator to fully replicate a man's voice. Next was the ear communicator piece that was rewired to match my Varia communicator. It also included night vision, a recorder and an air filter. Then was my new weapon. A staff that was, at maximum height, reached my shoulder's height. In its shortest form it didn't go much further than the length of my closed fist that I could slip it into a small hoop at the back of my belt. With different amounts of pressure it could shorten or extend. The best part was the hidden short blade at the end. It took a few tries to fully master the pressure senors but it felt better than my bow. After 2 weeks of Verde's experiments it was time to return to Varia. He did say that he would consider hiring me again which brought me joy.

This week Varia had apparently went to Namimori, Japan for the battle to declare the Vongola 10th generation Famiglia. I had arrived on the morning of the starting day of the ring battles. From Bel's updates the opponents were nothing but amateurs. The boss was nicknamed No- Good Tsuna from his poor grades and lack of any motor skills. I couldn't believe that he was the only son of the Sawada Iemitsu. The only one that showed any promise was the Storm guardian, Hurricane Bomber, Gokudera Hayato. Yet compared to Bel, he had no shot. None of them did.

At least that's what I thought. Lussuria's metal kneecap was shattered meaning absolute defeat. Next was Levi's match. Though Levi was the clumsiest member, he did earn his spot in Varia. The only reason he survived was due to the a stroke of luck. It resulted in an automatic win in his favor along with the Sky ring for Xanxus. However it was then that I saw his flame. Sawada Tsunayoshi's flame was brilliantly lit on his hands and forehead. A sign of resolve to protect his friends. It was purer then any flame I, or Xanxus for that matter, had ever made. Now was Storm match between Bel and Hurricane Bomber. I watched as Bel slipped into his Prince the Ripper persona. Only seeing it once still left a pit in my stomach. It was nerve- wrecking watching the exploding hurricane turbines making their way towards Bel. In the end Bel had won and collapsed from the exhaustion.

Mammon and I remained by Bel's bedside for the day. We both were quiet for the time, not finding the words to say. Bel groaned in pain as he woken up. "Bel!" In the moment I jumped onto Bel. Holding him tightly I realized his usual smell of blood was stronger this time. "Mouu I was so worried! How can you do something so stupid?!"

"Natsuki, you're crushing him." I looked at Bel to see his face scrunched up in pain. Listening to Mammon I pushed myself off of Bel. "Sorry."

"Hime. Mammon. The ring battle. What happened, again?" I sighed at his question. Whenever Bel turns into Prince the Ripper, he tends to forget all the after effects. It really was amazing and sickening how easily Bel could throw away his humanity for the sake of the battle. It goes to show how strong his will is.

Bel marveled at the ring hanging around his neck. I, on the other hand, found it to be a pest. No, I found Sawada Tsunayoshi and his so called family to be pests. It's because of those stupid brats that we were even here. The reason why Lussuria was shot down and why Bel was so damaged. After tonight we can kill them and return back to Italy. Everything will return to normal. Those kids will understand why people don't mess with Varia. "Hime?" I snapped out of my thoughts when Bel gently petted my head. "Yes?"

"Are you okay? You were spacing out. You only do that when you're contemplating." Leave it to Bel to read my mind.

"I'm fine. Just thinking about how we only need one more win before we can start cracking heads. Tonight is the perfect chance for that." A grin broke out on my face as I thought about who was fighting today.

* * *

Squalo's battle took two unexpected turns. One was that Squalo had lost to a rookie and two, he was eaten by a shark. Ironic if you ask me. It was absolutely infuriating to only watch him get eaten and not be able to do anything. The score is now 3 to 2, they were slowly catching up.

Next match was the battle of Mists. It seems that both sides had tricks up their sleeves. They didn't know about Mammon's Arcobaleno status while no one knew about the other side's guardian. It seems their trick was better when Mukuro Rokudo shredded Mammon to pieces.

"Oy Shadows. Find Mammon, now." Xanxus was not pleased at Mammon's escape. I gave him a bow before heading off to find him. Knowing Mammon he was probably in a dark, quiet, isolated place where Xanxus wouldn't be able to find him. I narrowed down the suspected places to a cave on the side of Namimori Mountain. Thanks to Verde's night vision installation, going into the cave was pretty easy. "I found you!" I tried to tackle Mammon but ended up with a face of dirt after he floated out of my reach.

I dusted myself off while plucking Mammon out of the air. "Remove your mask. Your new voice and personality don't match." I guess it did sound pretty strange when Haunting Shadows tried to tackle Mammon into a hug. It must have been a sight for Mammon.

I took a seat with Mammon on my lap without my mask. Without the night vision I saw how there was no light in the cave. I held Mammon a bit closer for comfort. "How are you doing?" He didn't reply.

"You know Xanxus-sama is kind of mad at you for running away, though I don't think I've ever seen him happy." I gave a small chuckle to light up the mood. He still didn't say anything. "What are the Arcobaleno?" From this I got him to stiffen. I knew that the Arcobalenos were known for being the strongest babies in the world. However from the conversation Mammon and Reborn had earlier, I was lead to believe that there was more behind the story.

"The story of the Arcobaleno is none of your concern." Mammon hopped out of my lap to sit in front of me. I guess I shouldn't have expected that much. Even though Mammon and I have become closer in a sense, it looks like we aren't secret sharing level yet.

"I don't like that." My hand quickly covered my mouth. I didn't mean for that to come out. Now I was glad that I couldn't see Mammon. It would have made the situation much worse.

Mammon's POV

"I don't like that." I heard Natsuki whisper. A loud slap followed after. I felt the air pick up, probably from Natsuki's tendency to fumble with her hands whenever she was nervous.

"I-I mean- What I wanted to-ummm- You see." There was a long pause before I heard her shift in place. Finally she released a breath and continued. "I know that I can't demand you to tell me everything. I also know that we aren't best friends. But... I don't like that you said it's none of my concern."

'That's what her problem was?' "I've seen you wrap your pacifier in that chain as a symbol for your disapproval of it. I heard from Verde that you asked him many times to reverse your curse. Even today the other Arcobaleno seemed to know what it is. When you say it's none of my concern, it makes me feel... like I really am nothing to you… to Varia. I want to be able to help everyone. That was selfish of me, wasn't it?"

'Why? Why was this girl so desperate for approval? She was a hostage for us. Yet she trained harder than any of us. She rose in ranks in a matter of months. What more could she possibly want?' However it was her voice that baffled me the most. It was that of a child's, soft and light. Most importantly it was broken.

I heard the sound of the dirt moving and her patting herself. "I'll just leave you be then." She took a few steps. "Why do you value Varia so much?" I asked. She stopped walking.

"You saw it yourself. Before I couldn't talk properly, I didn't look anyone in the eye and more than anything, I was a hostage. Then, somehow, I learned to fit in. I became Haunting Shadows. I wanted to talk to you guys more than anything. There was no pressure on me. In short... I felt free. I have only Varia to thank for that." She lit her flames, illuminating her back. "You know that a Dying Will Flame's size depends on how frim the user's resolve is. Before I only thought about wanting to make my flame bigger. Now, just the thought of wanting to help Varia, lights my flames greater than before. I couldn't save the Celeste Famiglia, but with Varia... I have a new start."

She turned around showing her 2 hands burning brilliantly. Her flames were bathed in a warm light, lighting up most of the cave. Now that I was able to see her clearly, I realized how foolish I was being. She was in her Varia's uniform with a soft smile. Weeks before I called her too naive and innocent. How could I have been so stupid to forget? She was a top Mafioso and killer who had her entire family murdered before her eyes. In spite of that she was still smiling. Natsuki choose happiness. Natsuki accepted her fate and made the best of the situation.

'Natsuki... was my opposite.'

"The Arcobaleno are known as the seven strongest babies but none of us signed up for it." I saw her eyes widen a bit. I decided to tell her everything about the Arcobaleno curse. I didn't know what it was about her that compelled me to tell her. I just knew that I preferred her smiling face over the one I saw a few weeks ago. That face of disappointment and sadness.

After the story was over, Natsuki came to sit next to me. "You know I can understand why you hate that pacifier. Do you want to see a trick?" I gave her a shrug. She gently held my pacifier in her hand, covering it in an illusion. For a second I truly did believe that it was gone. In that quick second my heart swelled.

"It's nothing compared to the illusions you did today and I can't keep it up forever but it's... something?" She had a nervous smile on. I gave her a nod of approval. That alone was enough to make her fill with joy. That's something I failed to realize too. She was slowly improving in her illusions so that she can challenge me. She took me back into her lap and rested against a wall. She extinguished her flames to let us relax in the dark.

'I don't want to see that face again.'

* * *

Natsuki's POV

Today was the final ring battle, the cloud match between Gola Mosca and Hibari Kyoya. I must say that this fight will be the most interesting. Gola Mosca appeared when I was with Verde so I had no knowledge about him. Meanwhile Hibari Kyoya was head of the Disciplinary Committee at Namichuu. He was able to take down Levi's squad after the storm match but many people could. The fact that he was trained by Bucking Dino was worrisome.

My worries were proven right when Hibari Kyoya easily ripped off Gola Mosca's arms. Strange enough, Xanxus didn't look troubled though. One thing I knew about him was that Xanxus would never leave anything to chance. With this being the tie breaker, he must had have a backup plan.

My father was that backup plan. To lure my father into Gola Mosca as a battery. Having Sawada Tsunayoshi attack him without mercy. Therefore it being an act of treason. Leaving Xanxus to avenge his father. After Cervello's announcement of making a Sky match, I returned to Lussuria's hospital room. "Ah Nat-chan, how was the Cloud match?" I quietly start to replace Lussuria's rotten flowers with a new bouquet.

Where should I even start? That Vongola Nono was being used as a captive energy source. That Xanxus was willing to kill his own father to achieve his goal. There was also the Sky match tomorrow that would decide the whole Ring match. "You found about out Kuudaime, didn't you?"

I stopped my movements. "You knew?" I felt betrayed that they did not tell me something so crucial. Though it only made sense since I was still an underling. Lussuria gestured for me to sit in the chair next to his bed. I left the dead flowers in the vase and sat down. "It was the plan that Boss came up with after you left with Verde. A way to make do with you around."

"Without me? What about me?" This was not adding up. Of course Gola Mosca did appear during the time I was gone but what happen during that time?

"You didn't know? Nat-chan you were supposed to be the original power source. We were just lucky that Verde had given you a job. That machine would sucked out your flames and kill you." 'But I didn't get a job, Mammon did. That explains why he denied the job. He was trying to protect me from Xanxus-sama.'

"I need to talk to Xanxus-sama." I ignored Lussuria's shouts at me and return to our hotel. I slammed open Xanxus's door, waking him up. He grunted in disapproval. "How could you? I know that I am nothing but a pawn in your master plan but..." I balled my fists up. "How could you even think to letting either me or Kuudaime into that machine?! We may not act like it but we are siblings. Did you even care about what happens to me or our father? Did you even care about us at all?"

Xanxus cocked his guns in my direction. I took my staff off my holster, pointing the knife at him. "I guess you really did want to kill us." After all this time he really did hate me. Bel treated me like a princess and would always be by my side. Lussuria acted like a mother figure who watched me, occasionally giving me advice. Squalo would take me on missions and watch my progress. Even Mammon, the greediest person ever. Even that Mammon had given up a job so that I would have a higher chance of surviving. Yet this heartless bastard could not even give me the time of day.

"If you wanted to kill me so bad then do it yourself. I challenge you to a fight, Xanxus."

* * *

(A/N: So this is an actual scene from the series but only in the Drama CD. Khr has a few Drama CDs that are only voices but are 100% cannon. Recently, as in 2 days before I wrote this chapter, I found this scene in a Drama CD where it has Bel before and after the Storm Match, so I decided to include it. Unfortunately I had only found the original with no subtitles. So with my limited amount of Japanese I was able to translate most of it and included it in my story. Now remember it's not 100% correct but it does have the general meaning.

Here is the CD's breakdown.

Before this scene is similar to a manga only scene of Bel and Mammon before the storm match.

Bel wakes up

Bel: Why is the prince injured?

Mammon: You finally woke up, Bel?

Bel: Mammon. The ring battle. What happened, again?

Mammon: Honestly that bad personality of yours, it's better if you stop it. For your own needs you threw away your memories. Someday it will be too close, you'll be too slow to realize it.

Bel: I see. He, the prince side, took over. The ring?!

Mammon: It's around your neck. The complete storm ring.

Bel: I see. I won. As I thought, a prince does not lose.

Mammon: *Sigh* You won, I guess that's enough

Bel: So that means if we get one more ring our side wins

Mammon: Yes, tonight is the rain match, Squalo is fighting.

Then it's Squalo talking to Xanxus similar to the anime and manga scene.


	6. Nothing

DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN

Natsuki's POV  
"If you wanted to kill me so bad then do it yourself. I challenge you to a fight, Xanxus." I could hear both Bel and Levi yelling at us both to calm down. But, like me, Xanxus couldn't care less about what they were saying. All that matters to him right now was that I was killed for talking ill about him.

Xanxus got himself out of bed, knocking a nearby wine glass off his nightstand. The sound of it shattering started us both off. He charged at me throwing a punch. I blocked it with my forearms, making me slide back a bit. I used the wall to push myself back at him. Xanxus shot straight forward but he seemed to have forget that I also used illusions. His bullet went straight threw it and I came at his backside.

He quickly noticed me and used his guns to propel himself upwards. He flew straight into my sticky webs illusions that he destroyed with his flames. I gripped my staff tighter. Next thing I knew Xanxus was shooting me from behind. I quickly made an illusion shield to counterattack. It prevented a direct attack but still allowed for some of the hit to break through. He landed back on the floor behind me. It gave me the close advantage to do a spinning kick, landing him a square foot to the chin. He staggered back while rubbing his chin. "Hurt much?" I said in a mocking tone.

"Shut up, Trash." I saw that the X on his guns were starting to charge up in flames. Xanxus was planning to end this in one shot. I held out both of my hands to make a shield out of my flames.

Bel's POV  
Hime was counterattacking Boss's bullet with her flame shield. However this time was different than the first time she was attacked. This time, his attack had included the guns of Vongola Septa. A bullet mixed in with the Flames of Wrath from Vongola Secondo. Though Hime had improved, greatly, since living with us, she could never beat Boss the way she was now.

The bullet was starting to push its way through. I saw that Hime was giving her best but it just was not good enough. In an instant the flames dispersed as her scream echoed out. The wall behind her crumbled down, leaving Hime to fall out of the hotel room. Boss had more or less gotten bored with her, leaving her to fall. I acted quickly and threw my knives to the nearby buildings. Hime rolled on my wires, stopping her from plummeting to her death. I watched as Hime was then enveloped in an indigo fog and disappear.

"Belphegor-san." I looked beside me to find Mammon's pet frog, Fantasma. Mammon must have taken Hime somewhere safe from Boss for the time being. "Would you like to go see Natsuki-san?" I was glad that I didn't gut this frog when I first caught him spying. Fantasma lead us to the same clinic that treated Lussuria and I. A clinic run by the local Yukaza who we forcefully borrowed for the time being.

Hime was in even worse condition than I originally thought. Her stomach, now bandaged, had suffered the most damage. The flames had burned straight through her shirt leaving a gaping hole. Even with bandages the blood was still visible. Judging from the way she, also, crashed through the wall, it wouldn't be surprising if she had back injuries too. Her breathing was shallow enough for her to get an air mask, probably from rib damage. From the amount of damage and exhaustion she received, she was knocked out conscious for now. Whether or not she'll wake up soon was undetermined.

"Rare that you care about something other than your money." I told Mammon. Mammon took another pillow to help keep her head elevated. "Having her dead will only decrease profit. If people found out that Haunting Shadows died, it will wreck the Varia Quality reputation. I was merely checking to see how the cloud match went, when I witnessed her falling out." Fantasma jumped off the floor to rest next to Hime's head.

"Rare for you to care about someone other than yourself." Mammon said, taking a seat next to her bedside. "Well the princess deserves the best. She's the only one that entertains me so having her die will be boring." No that was not the reason. It was not a total lie but there was more. I knew she was interesting when I first saw her standing over Varia members. Though shot in the arm, her movements did not flatter. Though having being kidnapped she showed no fear. Only when she was with someone not me did she turn pale. The more time that she spent with us only increased my interest. She worked harder than any other member. She would be happy in our presence that brought light to our dark lives. Then there was 2 days ago. The way she acted when I woke up. How worried she was. Is it wrong to fall in love with a girl who values your life? The way that she looked at me. How tightly she held on to my shirt. How I felt guilty for making her worry so. I never did feel guilty before.

Mammon and I stayed with Hime until a member of the Cervello came to take us for the Sky match. We were hesitant to leave her alone, but the Yukaza wouldn't dare to enter her room. Of course they would have to be complete idiots to defy our word.

* * *

Natsuki's POV  
My… Everything hurts. I groaned as my muscles screamed for me to go back to sleep. 'Oh yeah, I fought Xanxus-sama. I must have lost. I guess that was my fault for acting so irrational. Man, am I going to be lectured heavily.' I tried to lift my hands to rub the irritation in my eyes. I found myself unable to move my hands far. 'What the hell?' I was back in the Varia infirmary being handcuffed to the bed frame holding both my hands to the sides. I guess Xanxus didn't take my little act of rebellion well. Fortunately, whoever handcuffed me did make one mistake though. I was not the same girl a year ago.

I lifted my head scanning the room. My weapons and mask were on the opposite side of the room making them unavailable. There was sound of ticking coming above my head. If memory served correctly, there should be an analog clock above my head. Then there was a vase with a fresh bouquet inside, on the small table next to me. Those were my tickets out of here. I grabbed the leg of the table slowly rocking it back and forth. The vase eventually fell over, rolling the vase over the table. I swiftly caught the vase before it touched the floor. I had to slowly readjust the vase while thinking about the physics behind the next move. A powerful flick of the wrist let the vase fly in the air above my stomach. I folded myself enough to kick the vase at the clock, knocking it down. It hit my head landing, roughly, on my stomach.

I winced in pain. I forgot that my stomach area had taken most of the bullet. Hitting my head in such a state was not the best idea either. A few pieces of the vase also shattered down on me. But it was worth it as the clock had received a direct as well. The vase managed to make a hole in the clock exposing the hands to me. I had to wiggle myself to let it slide it off my stomach to my side. Finally it was close enough for my hand to reach. I used the rest of my body to hold the clock in position while I ripped the minute hand out. The tip was perfect for me to quickly pick the lock on my handcuffs. I dusted myself to get rid of the vase shards. Once I stood on my feet I found that supporting myself was hard. I had to somewhat managed to drag myself to both my mask and weapon. I couldn't be found in such a compromising position if Xanxus were to come back.

I got hold of both of my items and decided to rest against the wall. It took an hour to have someone come check in on me. Bel looked a bit nervous when he didn't see me at first but was relieved when he found me in the corner. "You broke free. Boss won't like that." Bel came to help me back on to my feet. "I have to take you in to talk to him."

I should have figured as much. Bel lead the way, explaining the events of the Sky match. Apparently I had been knocked out for 7 days. Xanxus was not happy in my actions along with losing the Sky match. My luck was not high in this situation. We eventually reached Xanxus's office when Bel stopped walking. He grabbed my wrist preventing me from walking any further. I felt how tightly he was holding onto me.

"I'll be fine, Bel." I placed my hand on top of his, slowly prying his hand off. "Did you really have to fight for your father's honour?" He asked, I heard the sorrow in his voice.

"No I didn't. I had to fight for mine. Xanxus-sama treats me like nothing. Now I'll show him how big of a nothing I can be." I took a deep breath in and out. I entered his office, closing the door behind me. Xanxus was leaning back in his chair, slowly spinning his wine glass. I stood in the center of the room giving him a bow not raising my head.

"I told you when you first came here. You would think that being here for nearly a year would make you realize how things work here." I flinched when I heard him slam down his glass. "And yet you have the audacity to come and challenge me to a fight. Now that I can't be the candidate for Vongola Decimo, I have no use for you. So I'll be generous to Haunting Shadows and give you two options. Either leave now or get shot."

I took a few deep breathes. "I choose neither. Within my year being here I did learn a few things. Today I learned that I am the biggest threat to you." I raised my head. I saw his eyebrow raise in suspicion. "In my first five months, I have been locked up in this place. Meaning that I learned every, single inch of this base not to mention a few branched hideouts. I think it would be a shame if these blueprints were to fall into enemy hands. Just imagine the news; Haunting Shadows leaves Varia. I can list many families that would absolutely love to gain my skills and knowledge. I can sneak in, kill up to 90% of your members and bring in an army to take out the rest. But you have to remember... It was you that helped me become the girl you see before me. I mean this all started with you kidnapping me."

Xanxus's grip on the glass was tightening. "Do you remember that first day? You were the one who told Bel to retrieve me and kill the Celeste Famiglia. The same Celeste Famiglia that is in the direct alliance with Vongola, the family that you are supposed to serve. That means that this is Varia's second attempt at treason under your rein, your first being, of course, the Cradle Affair. Or would it be your third, because you did put Vongola Kuudaime into an unauthorized war machine that was banned from completion. I'm sure that once these events receive some light on it, the other alliances will have something to say about your leadership. They could even change it if they manage to convince Kuudaime."

I playful tapped my chin in thought. "But to who? Maybe to Kuudaime's last living heir, perhaps. I mean, you know from personal experience just how much power you can get from being related to that old man, but soon you won't be able to use that privilege anymore. See, just a few minutes ago, I, also, learned that you don't even have the Blood of Vongola. Won't that be a kicker to anyone you trashed? Now see if news were to break out that Haunting Shadows was actually Vongola Nono's daughter, I would really gain some reputation. Probably enough to push you out of Varia. First Vongola Decimo title, now leadership of Varia. Things just keep slipping your hands. Kind of sad, if you ask me and I'm the only one that can follow through with these plans. On the other hand, I can make a deal. Just let me stay in Varia and everything will go back to normal. Simple, right?"

"And if I killed you here and now? Who could hear your story?" Xanxus asked. "Go ahead and try but I should I warn you about something first."

I removed my staff from my holster. I held it in full length in front of me. "See this staff? In the last hour that I removed my handcuffs, I managed to make a few tweaks to it. There is now a hidden senor somewhere on this staff that once hit would send an email to the Arcobaleno Reborn and head of CEDEF, Sawada Itemitsu. I saw how mad you made them after the Gola Mosca incident. Once they receive the evidence that I collected of Celeste's death, blueprints of Varia HQ, video proof of the Cloud match from my mask, and a profile of all the Varia members, they could easily storm this place."

"Now if you kill me I could either push the sensor in my last few seconds, or it could be simulated once it rolls on the floor. It would even be hilarious if you accidently sent the email by picking my staff up. Either way is fine by me. Consider it a... dying present from me. Don't forget that Verde and I were the ones to make this staff. Since we are the only ones that know about the schematics, there is no tell if I could press it a year from now. Nor can anyone be smart enough to hack Verde's system. So the way I see it you have 3 options. One, you let me go and I destroy Varia. Two, you kill me and I destroy you. Finally, three, you let me continue to be Haunting Shadows and Natsuki, the same as always, and we continue our lives. What's it going to be?"

By the time I finished, Xanxus's glass was completely shattered. I knew Xanxus well. His greatest pride was in his power that he held over people. Without his power, he was nothing. He couldn't handle the idea that he was beneath people. That's why he went through much effort to get the title of Vongola Decimo. Being the Don of not only Varia but Vongola too, would show everyone his strength. I was a threat to that and now we both knew it. That's why he wanted to kill me when Bel first took me. Being Kuudaime's daughter I was the biggest threat to him at the beginning. Slowly I became a bigger threat without him realizing it.

I took off my Varia jacket, throwing it on the table. "I'll leave that in your hands for now. Whether or not I get it back is up to you, but don't take too long to answer. Haunting Shadows can't disappear just yet."

I left Xanxus alone to think. Once the door closed behind me a cacophony of breaking came from his office. Checkmate. I returned to my room where I flopped backwards onto my bed. Now that all my adrenaline levels were going down, I was reminded of my sore body.

'I can't believe I just pulled that off. Hopefully Xanxus-sama buys my lies about everything. Like I could really push Xanxus-sama out of Varia or get into contact with CEDEF that quickly, especially after the Ring conflict drama. I really need to thank Bel for teaching me about lying and blackmail. Now all that is left is to wait for his response.'


	7. Lessons

Thank you to IWannaBePopular who reviewed my last chapter. Honestly, I forgot that reviews were even a thing and was really confused when I got the notification. Thanks!

If anyone else wants to say compliments, insults or advice about the story then feel free to speak your mind! Any will persuade me to write better.

* * *

DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN

Natsuki's POV

'An exclamation of horror broke from the painter's lips as he saw in the dim light the hideous face in the canvas grinning at -' "VOOOOOI I CAN'T SEE IT!" I heard Squalo yell from somewhere in the base. You would think that with the amount of money that was put into this place, it could at least block out Squalo's screams.

'The hideous face in the canvas grinning at him. There was-' "Nooo!" My eye twitch a bit in irritation. I understand why I can hear Squalo, but even Lussuria too? I took a deep breathe in and continue to read.

'There was something in its expression that filled him with disgust and loathing. Good heavens! It was Do-' a series of crashing pots and pans interrupted my reading once more. "Okay that's it. What the hell are they doing?" I marked my place in my book and stormed out of the library towards the kitchen.

"Natsuki-sama." A member quickly saluted to me as he stood in front of the kitchen doors.

"What are they doing in there?"

"Renovations."

"Renovations? I didn't hear anything about this."

"Apparently it was Luss-nee's idea. He also said that you should enjoy your off day by relaxing and not doing physical labour." I rolled my eyes at him. Of course it was Lussuria's idea.

Relax? I threw in my jacket 19 days ago. 19 days of no jacket meant 19 days of no missions and pure boredom. I finished 'relaxing' 16 days ago. I would love to be doing manual labour right now. Without my jacket, I wasn't a Varia member meaning that I couldn't go on missions as Haunting Shadows for the time being. Though there was never a dull day, being on missions was way more entertaining. I was definitely going through some sort of adrenaline withdrawal. I should have put a deadline for Xanxus's answer instead of being so vague. Me and my big mouth.

"Fine. Just tell them to try and keep it down a little."

"Yes Ma'am." He saluted once more as I returned to the library.

They did quiet down a bit as I continued my book. Though, occasionally, I would still hear someone scream incomprehensible things. I ended finishing my book and laid on the library floor like a starfish. "Now what?" I had already read almost all of the books that interested me. I even read this book 3 times before.

I sighed. The library was too stuffy for me to get comfortable. 'I need some fresh air.' I went into the back garden taking in a deep breath. The air was still a bit chilly from the remaining winter air but most of the snow melted off already. The sun was beginning to set creating a red and purple hue in the sky. 'It should be dinner time soon.'

I pulled myself up the leaf naked cherry blossom tree to the tip top, avoiding the few buds that were starting to pop up. I took in the view of the forest that surrounded our headquarters. I really did love this place. Trapped here, yes, but I still cared deeply about this place. Or more importantly the people in it.

I overlooked headquarters feeling a sense of serenity. I closed my eyes letting myself fully take in my surroundings. 'It was so peaceful without the rest of the members screaming throughout the day. A bit too quiet for their liking though so it probably won't happen again for a while. Especially Squalo-sama. Something clicked in my mine. Wait a minute- Why would Squalo-sama, of all people, be helping with the renovations when he usually trained on his days off? Lussuria was probably in charge too. Squalo-sama never liked listening to Lussuria's sense in design, so why help?'

The situation was getting confusing. Now that I think about it, I haven't seen any of the officers today. I jumped down the tree and went to the dining hall as a short cut to the kitchen.

"Natsuki. The dining hall is still off limits." Mammon materialized in front of me before I could open the door. I noticed how there was a speck of orange paint on his shoulder. Mammon did not do manual labor meaning that someone else must have put it on him. Yet what would Mammon gain from the renovations? "Where did you just come from?"

"Nowhere special. Follow me." Mammon started to float away from the dining hall. I took one more skeptical look at the hall before running up to catch him. "So how did you get paint on your shoulder?"

"Levi accidentally put it on me." Mammon turned left. "What were you and Levi doing with paint?"

"Painting." I clicked my tongue. I should have known Mammon's answers would be vague.

"What were you painting?"

"Levi was painting."

"What was Levi painting?"

"Words."

"What words?"

"A message Lussuria wanted him to write." 'I wish I could strangle the information out of you.' I bit my lip in frustration.

"What message?"

"A common one."

"Be more specific."

"Something people say on certain occasions."

"What occasion?"

"A celebration."

"What is being celebrated?"

"A day."

"What day?"

"Today."

"I didn't mean when. I meant what's so important about this day you're talking about."

"I realized. My answer still remains the same." We ended our conversation when we entered the kitchen with me holding back my need to strangle him. There clearly were no renovations done to this place, only a mess, making everything more suspicious.

"Here, help me push these into the dining hall." He directed my attention towards the three carts full of food. This was more than our usual intake. 'I guess whatever we were celebrating was a big deal.'

"I thought the dining hall wasn't done yet?"

"It should be finished now." Mammon started to use his telekinesis to push two of the carts into the dining hall. I grabbed the last cart and followed him. The first thing that caught my attention was the bright colours that covered the room. Poorly put up streamers and balloons but colourful. Then was the banner that had Happy 16th Birthday, Natsuki! Written in orange. That would explain what Levi was doing with paint.

"Mouu Mammon, why did you make Nat-chan push in the food?" Lussuria asked. "What is going on?" Lussuria pushed me into my normal seat putting a small strawberry cake in front of me. I could tell that the officers made it from the poor icing job. Hopefully Lussuria baked the cake to avoid food poisoning.

"Happy birthday, Nat-chan!" I looked at his beaming smile. I almost didn't have the heart to tell him. I gave a quick, nervous chuckle. "Um, thanks Lussuria but- umm- my birthday was… yesterday." His mouth froze open as he processed the information before screaming loudly.

"No! No! No! Today is March 21. That's your birthday, is it not?"

"Actually today is the 22nd. You were in a different time zone yesterday so you accidentally missed it. We just had a small dinner yesterday."

Lussuria's face resembled the scream as he let out another shriek. I heard the rest of the members cackle at Lussuria. "You guys didn't tell him?"

"Ushishishi it was more amusing to watch Lussuria run around like a headless chicken while planning." Bel came to my side, taking a strawberry off the top. "Hey!" He laughed at me before putting the entire thing in his mouth. I pouted a bit which only landed a card on my head.

"Belated present, Hime. I would have given it to you yesterday but this party seemed like better occasion." I took the paper off my head. An envelope? I flipped the card over. On the top had my name written in gold, cursive letters with nothing else. There was no way Bel wrote this. "A letter addressed to you from Celeste Trezo. It was hidden in her many, many family files that I took after her death. Thought if anything you should get it."

A letter from Mistress Celeste? I saw that my hands were trembling a bit. Bel must have noticed and placed his hand on mine. "Read it whenever you're ready." He whispered. I looked at Bel's grinning face. That's right, Bel was the first one. The one who I could actually talk to. My first friend. He took my hand that first time into this new world. Once more he was holding my hand in comfort. I had Bel to thank for everything. I pushed my seat out to give him a hug.

"Thank you, Bel." He returned the hug. Squalo cleared his throat to grab my attention. I pushed Bel off and stood in front of a nervous Squalo.

"Happy belated birthday." He revealed a stunning bouquet of bright red Amaryllis from behind his back. My eyes widen at his specific choice in flowers. The flower of pride, timidity and splendid beauty, was it? I don't know whether or not he knew the floriography behind it but I felt that it represented me in a way.

Squalo was my teacher in Varia. He was the one who pushed me harder and the reason I became Haunting Shadows in the first place. His loud manner could hurt sometimes but it really showed how well he could assert himself. That was something else he taught me. He was the reason I even had the courage to take Xanxus on like I did. "Thank you, Squalo-sama." I gave him a hug. He didn't really hug back but awkwardly patted my back.

"Here." Then there was Levi. He had gotten me a small brown teddy bear. It seemed to have no meaning at first but that was our relationship. To be straightforward, we put up with one another. As long as we stayed out of each other's ways, we both got along just fine. A teddy bear was a common gift that I couldn't argue was not cute. "Thanks Levi."

"Natsuki." Mammon even getting me a gift was surprising. He didn't bother to wrap it but it was beautiful the way it was. A light white-pink tinted jewellery box with a handle on top. I unlatched the top, opening it to see a full mirror with sectioned off squares for placement. It even included another drawer on the bottom. "You seem to have a fondness's over shiny objects. You now owe me." I chuckled a bit.

"I know. Thank you, Mammon." I tried to go in for a hug but he only floated out of my reach. That was Mammon. He didn't like it when money was lost nor when I bothered him with useless things like hugs. Yet at the same time I couldn't leave him alone. His illusions, history, personality, all of it allured me to him. Getting to know him better, I only saw how caring and soft he truly was. He always surprised me.

"Hi hi my turn!" Lussuria held a small box out in front of me. "I'm sorry I messed up the date, Nat-chan, but maybe this could make up for it." I carefully removed the yellow ribbon wrapping the box. I opened it to find a gold 4 leaf clover necklace. Mammon was right, I do like shiny objects. Lussuria lifted the necklace out of the box and helped me put it on.

Out of curiosity I pushed the button on the side, opening the pendant. It was a locket for 4 pictures. "It's beautiful, Lussuria, thank you. I promise I'll never take it off." Lussuria was overjoyed that he picked me and started to spin me round. What Lussuria was to me could be described in one word. Mother. My birth mother was, from my research, died soon after my birth while Mistress Celeste only treated me as a fighter. Lussuria was the closest thing I had to a mother figure. He watched over me since the beginning with his heart filled advice and guiding hands.

Lussuria eventually released me putting me directly in front of Xanxus. Our relationship had been tense ever since our little discussion. He has not even looked in my direction this entire time. I rubbed the back of my neck and avoided eye contact. "Oy Fia." His sudden noise made me jump a little.

He threw something at me which I swiftly caught. It was my Varia jacket. It took me a little while to fully understand the situation. "Are you serious? This isn't a joke, right? You're seriously giving it back to me? You won't-"

"Do you want it or not?" Xanxus was clearly getting annoyed with my rambling. "Yes yes I want it. I really want it! Honestly, 100%, no regrets, want this jacket!" I slipped on my jacket taking in the feeling of the leather surrounding me once again. I really missed this feeling. Now I can continue with being Haunting Shadows. I jumped up and down, letting out small squeals of excitement.

"How about we eat now?" I felt myself bubbling with energy that I ran over to the carts and started serving everyone. Lussuria insisted that I be served today but I denied it. It was the least I could do right now. We resumed our dinner like any other day.

Looking around I saw Levi serving Xanxus his food, Lussuria trying to play with Squalo's hair while Bel and Mammon were threatening each other over who deserved the last piece of cake. At this moment I couldn't feel happier.

I took out my phone, taking a picture of the scene. The shutter sound alerted everyone's attention on me. "Nice idea Nat-chan!" Lussuria whispered to Bel and Mammon individually before running out of the room. He soon returned with his camera and a random Varia member. "Everyone, why don't we take a picture? Gather around Boss."

Lussuria instructed the Varia member while we surrounded Xanxus. I stood behind Xanxus's chair. Levi took his right side along with Mammon near my shoulder level. Bel and Squalo stood on the left side. Lussuria soon came rushing over to the right side.

"Three... Two... One... Smile!" In the instant I felt something press on both sides of my cheeks as the flash went off. I looked at both Bel and Mammon who were the closest to me. I felt my face heat up in realization.

"Lussuria dared/paid me to." Both of them said at the same time. I could hear Lussuria snickering to himself behind me. Squalo must have realized what happen and started to yell at the three of them. I calmly walked over to the cameraman avoiding getting caught in Squalo's fit. I took the camera out of the man's hands and dismissed him.

I looked at the picture. Lussuria was gesturing to the banner above our heads while Squalo held his sword up and grin like always. Xanxus barely acknowledged the camera but I still caught his eyes looking in the direction. Levi was the only one that took the picture seriously with no smile and hands behind his back. I felt my face heat up as I looked at Bel and Mammon's actions. Like I thought Bel and Mammon had both kissed me on both sides of my cheeks at the perfect time. It even caught my shocked face with my mouth caught slightly opened. Having a photo of it was even more embarrassing. I was tempted to delete the picture, but when can I ever get a second chance to get such an image?

* * *

By midnight we had all decided to retire for the night. I finished my nightly routine before glancing at my gifts that I set on my table. Bel's was the only one that I had not touched yet. I turned on the small lamp and took a seat. With shaky hands I carefully teared open the envelope.

Dear Natsuki,

Happy 18th Birthday! I'm writing this letter now because in our certain line of business I never know what's around the corner. I will leave Ricardo this letter in case of such event that I can't make it to your 18th year. I don't want to make it too long so just bear with me for now. There are two things I need to tell you. The first thing is something that could be explained by your father. Don't worry he is kind man, I knew him as a friend of my father and your brothers were childhood friends of mine. After listening to your Father's story you might decide to go after him and maybe even follow in his footsteps. I just can't have you leave without reading this first.

I haven't been a great caretaker over your years but I've watched you grow more than anyone. I heard from Ricardo almost every day. 'Natsuki is still having trouble fitting in.' or 'Natsuki does not talk to the other students.' Hearing this only made me feel like I failed you. I only taught you to fight and nothing more. I guess that didn't work out as planned. Yet there was always something different in your fighting style that I found so captivating. It was almost elegant to the point where it was eerie. To me it was a reminder of your Blood of Vongola. Did you know that it started out as a vigilante group that wanted to help the people of their town yet along the way it turned to the Mafia ways like it is today? I found that you were a representation of their history. You held yourself high up that nothing could stop you from your goals and yet still have the kindness that Primo and Timoteo have. Sure, you're shy but underneath that your intelligence and strength only pushed you forward.

After you discover who we, who you really are, I never want that part to disappear. Where you go from that point in life is solely up to you. I, Sakurako, Ricardo and everyone else will miss you dearly but we are not going anywhere soon. One day I just know it, you'll be the top of Vongola. It's kind of strange to think that one day you'll be a higher rank than me, but until then I'll just have to watch over you. I am so proud of you, Natsuki.

Sincerely, Fumiko Celeste.

I felt my throat dry and my eyes wet. Taped to the end of the letter was a picture with me being in the center of the Celeste Famiglia. I remembered this day. I was 11 years old when I, for the first time, had managed to beat Sakurako in a fight. I got a tooth knocked out, and a black eye but I did it. This photo was taken in memory of the momentous occasion.

To read this letter felt surreal. Mistress Celeste meant for this to be delivered when I was 18 when I was to learn about my heritage. This letter was not meant for me. It was meant for the Natsuki that she wanted to become Vongola Decimo. I was never meant to join Varia, nor like it. I felt that I had betrayed her. Betrayed them. Befriending their killers, not avenging them. I did not belong here.

I shook my head of those thoughts. I did belong here. But I don't at the same time. I held my head in frustration. I couldn't be thinking like this. I don't want to think like this. Both families were on opposite sides of the spectrum. Varia the loud, brash killers who didn't care who they stepped on to get they wanted. Celeste the calm, calculating tacticians who mainly focused on playing the opponents minds rather than brute strength. Both are Mafiosi who made a name for themselves. I love Varia. I love Celeste. How could I choose which one mattered more?

I threw my head back letting out an ugly groan. My head hanged off the back of my chair. From my upside view, I saw my bow and quiver hanging between the bathroom and closet doors. 'It's been a while since I touched that.'

In the moment, I threw on a light coat and grabbed my bow and quiver. I ran out into the forest. I went deep in until I found a suitable spot the right amount of moonlight to see clearly. I steadied my breath and placed my hand on the tree in front of me. I took a sharp breath in and punched the tree, shaking a few of the leftover leaves down. I used the tree for support to flip myself high in the air. While in the air, I swiftly removed three arrows and shot down 3 leaves. I landed back on ground examining my shots from afar. Even though the leaves were crumpled up, I still managed to get a perfect shot into the middle.

Perfect. Just like they always wanted me to be. I dropped to my knees not caring that the floor was wet. I screamed out my frustrations hearing the birds fly away. I pounded on the floor and letting out the tears that I was holding in.

I hated that pressure. I hated that I had to constantly live up to their expectations. But I did not hate them. They tried their best to provide everything I needed. They even got killed in order to protect me. Sure they did not understand how I truly felt but I couldn't blame them. I was the one that didn't let anyone in. I chose to become a Varia officer and I did not regret one second of it. I regret not valuing the Celeste Famiglia when I could have. I pushed them aside not realizing that our time was so short. I thought that Varia were the only people that accepted me but if I really tried then maybe I could have been closer with the rest of the Celeste Famiglia.

Why did it take a stupid piece of paper for me to realize what they all sacrificed for me?

I don't know how long I cried before I managed to finally calm down. I grabbed one of the arrows that were still lodged into the tree to pull myself up. I struggled to yank it out. I looked at the tip remembering that it was twirled. It was custom made so that once it struck something it would be difficult to remove. The only way to remove it was to twist it out, creating a bigger hole in the tree. I caught myself chuckling at the arrow.

'I'm an idiot. All day I had been reminiscing about how everyone changed my life yet I forgot the greatest influence on me. The one thing that the Celeste Famiglia taught me better than Varia. The reason that I was able to last so long. They taught me to survive. My deadly arrows, years of combat training, medicinal lessons, top of the line education, all of it was to protect me. I'm not just a Varia member. I'm a Celeste member too and its time that I started acting like it.'

* * *

~The next morning

"Ah Nat-chan, heading out already?" Lussuria found me before I left for my missions. Today I planned to catch up on my work as Haunting Shadows.

"Yep, first I'll be going to Russia for a hunt, then to Taiwan for some recon and, finally, Japan for another hunt. That's it for this week but I still have a few more jobs on my waiting list. I'm still a little tired from last night but I can sleep on the plane."

"Aren't you a little outgoing Mafiosi? I see you are also wearing the locket. Did you decide on your pictures already?"

"Yep. Do you want to see it?" He nodded before hopping next to me. I placed my suitcase down, opening the locket up. Lussuria gushed at my picture choice. On the top leaf I managed to print off a copy of the picture Mistress Celeste gave me. On the left leaf I put in the group picture I took of Varia messing around last night. On the right leaf I put in the picture Lussuria made us take together. I slightly blushed, again, looking at Mammon and Bel's positions but quickly brushed it off before Lussuria saw me. I would never hear the end of it if he saw. The final leaf on the bottom I had left empty. For the time being, I wasn't able to find a suitable picture but I could always add it if I were to find one.

"Maa Nat-chan those pictures are perfect!" I chuckled a bit before sending myself to my plane ride. After finishing my jobs I wanted to give my regards to the deceased Celeste Famiglia. I couldn't returned to our house under the suspicion of Vongola surveillance, and since their death was covered up by Bel and Vongola, their graves would most likely be hidden away from public eyes. I, instead, returned to the town's shrine where we used to go on New Year's to pray.

I rang the bell and clapped my hands twice. 'Thank you Mistress Celeste, Ricardo and everyone else for everything that you guys did for me. I'm so sorry that it took me so long to say anything. I know that I don't deserve it but please continue to watch over me like always. I was selfish and I realize that now. I want you to know that I am happy with Varia. They're a bit strange and can be quite annoying at times but I really can't help being attached to them. I hope you guys can be happy too, where ever you are.' I didn't know whether or not ghosts and the afterlife existed but sending a prayer to those before me felt nice. Like it was final goodbye.

I removed my staff from my holster, sliding out the new addition I added in four days.

~Flashback

"Ehh you want to change your weapon already?" Verde asked over my laptop screen.

"Don't think of it as an insult. I'm just improving it. See my arrows had twisted heads so that it would do more damage when removed. The blade on my staff is best for cutting but in terms of damage it could only do so much. I managed to find a Jagdkommando in our weapons storage which has the same principle as my arrows. If I could attach this dagger onto the other end of my staff, it would provide a higher chance that my enemy won't fight back. Of course I still plan on using the blade for combat purposes." Verde stroked his chin before nodding in approval.

"Your logic is reasonable. The Jagdkommando has been labelled one of the deadliest knives before, while your blade was merely a cutting tool. Having both on the same staff would cover most aspects of a battle and being paired with your combat skills, would make a deadly combination. Alright, I'll tell you how to install it."

~Flashback over

It took me all night but I was able to properly install the dagger. It was proven helpful when I probably, permanently handicap that man's legs 2 days ago. Good thing, 'Science does not sleep' was a basis that Verde followed.

I placed my staff back on my belt before I caught anyone's attention. As I went down the shrine stairs I thought about the Ring Battles. 'Now that I think about it, Namimori is pretty close by. I should pay Sawada Tsunayoshi a visit. Maybe even scare him a little. Xanxus-sama wouldn't approve of me getting caught so I'll have to be careful in my actions.' I snicker a bit at the thought of Sawada running away in fear of me. I hopped onto the train that brought me to Namimori in little over an hour.

I surveillance over the area trying to find any of those kids. Using the binoculars on my mask I was able to spot Lightning guardian Lambo from a distance. He was being accompanied by the Sun guardian's younger sister, Sasagawa Kyoko, self-proclaimed wife of Sawada, Miura Haru and the red Arcobaleno's pupil, I-pin. An interesting combo in my eyes.

Looking ahead of their path I found a red haired, wearing glasses, middle schooler positioning himself around the corner. He had a poor stance and lack of balance that it was obvious he lacked training. I recognized his weapon as the ten year bazooka from Levi's fight. The boy scrambled to input some ammo and took aim at the group. I thought nothing of it as it was a harmless device that would wear off after 5 minutes.

"What the hell?!" When the pink smoke cleared, the group was missing. From my knowledge I knew that they would have switched places with their future selves yet no one took their spots. It didn't make any sense as to how they disappeared when the technology behind the bazooka was absolutely flawless.

'If that wasn't the ten year bazooka, then where did the Lambo and the rest of their group go? If this mystery boy is from a rival family, it could mean big trouble if the guardians were to go missing.' I abandoned my post and followed the boy until he reached Nami-Middle. Behind the school was a baseball field where Rain guardian, Yamamoto Takeshi, was practicing his swings. The boy took cover behind a tree and reloaded the bazooka.

I couldn't kill the boy yet without integrating him on the missing Lambo and friends. However, I also couldn't let him make Yamamoto Takeshi disappear into thin air without any guarantee that he'll be back. I needed more information on the situation but there was no time left. The boy had already inserted the ammunition and was only readjusting his position.

'Squalo-sama is going to owe me big time.' I thrust myself at Yamamoto making contact as a loud explosion erupted.

* * *

A little bit about this scene. I had a lot difficulty writing this scene especially because it was entirely new to the story meaning it was not a part of the old version. I thought about how I could make Natsuki fully realize that Mistress Celeste wanted for her to be happy. I thought about having Mammon or Xanxus overhear her in her room or something along those lines and comfort her.

As you can see I went against it. I wanted her to be able to get back on her feet by herself. Even though it's nice to have someone by your side to help you along your way, eventually there will come a time when people have to grow up by themselves. No one else really knew the Celeste Famiglia so Natsuki was the only one that could fully understand their feelings. So she stood back on her own with a new and improved weapon which shows off both sides of Varia and Celeste in her. Never forget the people who took their time to raise you to who you are today.


	8. Time Travel

Thanks to Random Person (guest) for your kind words

* * *

DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN  
Natsuki's POV  
'Squalo-sama is going to owe me big time.' I thrust myself at Yamamoto making contact as a loud explosion erupted.

"Ouch!" I rubbed my head to somewhat soothe the pain. "Yamamoto-san are you...okay?" I looked around at my new dark surroundings. "Yamamoto-san?" I asked again. Still no response meant that I was alone.

I switched on the mask's night vision. I was in a bedroom? I was in my bedroom? The room's design was exact to my room back at Varia. 'Did the device just send me back home?' Once I climbed off my bed I started to see a difference in the room outline. My work area was littered with papers and a bookcase was added in the right corner of the room. 'I know for sure that I cleaned up before I left. Squalo-sama's flowers are gone too. I was only gone for 4 days, they couldn't have rotten in such a short amount of time. And did Lussuria add in a bookcase while I was gone? I know I talked about adding one in, I just didn't expect him to get ahead of me.' I turned off the night vision and opened the door.

From the blood red coloured walls and white marbled floor, it was clearly Varia headquarters. I found at my feet a tray of food covered in plastic wrap with a note on top. I took the note, reading 'Please come out soon, Nat-chan, we're here for you.' The tray of food was still warm indicating that it was recently put here. Lussuria must have been the one to put it here, he was the only one that called me Nat-chan.

'Lussuria saw me leave a couple of days ago, he knew I was not supposed to be here. Was there an imposter that took my place? No, no one knows that Natsuki exist other than Varia members. Even then they would have to be quite the actor to fool everyone. Maybe this was an illusion then. That glasses boy was eliminating the Vongola guardians so when I stepped in the way, he could have trapped me in an illusion, distracting me from the guardians. Then what was the point in making the useless mess on my desk? And how could anyone find out the details of my room to this extent?'

I stepped over the food and proceed to Squalo's room next door. Empty. I explored more of the base without getting seen by the other members until I reached the dining hall. I placed my ear against the door. "I'M EXTREMELY FULL!"

'Why does that sound so familiar?' Moments later the door swung open. I hid myself behind the door holding it open until I figured that the one exiting couldn't see me from their side view. 'Sasagawa Ryohei? I didn't expect the loud, captain of the boxing club to actually know what a suit was nonetheless wear one to dinner at Varia HQ. Why was he even here in the first place while his sister just disappeared?'

The next thing I knew the door flew opened again but before I could grab the handle the random member forcibly closed the door shut. "Haunti-!" I grabbed his arm, pulling him forward, landing a punch directly on his face. The force was enough to knock him unconscious and give him a nose bleed. I kicked the man over to avoid him choking on the blood. 'It's times like these that I really appreciate my leather gloves.' I thought as I rubbed the little blood off my knuckles against the ends of my shirt.

The door once more with the Varia top members and apparently Sasagawa wasn't the only one that changed. Squalo was the first one that came rushing out. His overall face structure didn't change much but there was some more defined lines in his face. Not to mention that his hair was much longer now. Levi had grown a mustache that was downright ridiculous. Lussuria had grown a red mohawk which didn't seem physically possible. Bel's hair also increased in length along with messiness. Was that a new crown too? Xanxus's eyes changed as they were not so much full of blood lust but of boredom with his now tamed hair.

Then was the new face. A teenager with teal hair and matching eyes. What was most shocking was the giant frog hat that he wore. I knew all of the potential members list and this kid was not there. The way he put his hands in pockets showed that he couldn't care less about me being an intruder but merely went with the rest of the group. An illusionist. I could tell by the way he held his mind separate from the group. A powerful one too. It wouldn't be surprising if he was the one that made this illusion as illusionists like to insert themselves in to closely observe their target. But thinking of powerful illusionists, I failed to find Mammon in the group.

"Nat-chan!" Lussuria ran up to me with his arms opened wide. "You cam-!" I held him at staff distance with the blade close to his neck.

"I suggest that none of you people take a step forward." Lussuria slowly backed out of my range. He looked back at the other members with a pleading posture. Bel pulled Lussuria back from the shoulder. "Shadows shrunk. I'll take care of him." Shrunk? Sure I was shorter than Bel but to say that I shrunk was not the word I would use. Bel approached me, slowly, not making any sudden movements. He held my blade directly on his neck.

"If you are not Shadows, then know that even if you push this into my neck I'll get back up and kill you for impersonating him." The grip on my staff tighten. The way the illusion spoke was too life like. I couldn't bring myself to hurt Bel and merely pulled the staff out of his grasp.

"I will tell you this. I was shot by the Bovino Famiglia's ten year bazooka, so I am not the person you think I am. However, given the certain circumstances that I saw early today, I have reason to believe that this is not the future. If you truly are Varia and not an illusion nor trick, then tell me something only Varia would know about me or... that frog boy gets attacked." Given that frog boy was a powerful illusionist I couldn't let him play me so easily. Threatening him would cause him to up his game that could let me sense a shift in power. That would give me all the evidence I needed to kill him.

"Everything." My eyes widen a bit at Bel's confidence. What pissed me off most was that I didn't sense any change in the frog's demeanor. "I know everything that there is to know about you, Shadows. Your left arm has a 3 cm, cut scar from when I first kidnapped you. The bullet only grazed you but when Boss attacked you it caused the cut to reopen and expand. Even in our time period you still have that scar." It's true that I did have a scar but my uniform covered my skin so an enemy illusionists shouldn't have been able to see it nor know how I got it. In fact, Bel was probably the only one that would know.

"You have 2 guns on your belt that you barely use because you hate the recoil of them. In the future you only carry one. You're a top killer but hate dramas with scenes of killing because the camera angles and music made you feel uncomfortable. Watching you was more entertaining than the show itself. You hate wearing earmuffs because you hate the idea of not hearing everything. Your cup size-" I slapped my hands over Bel's mouth in embarrassment.

"Stop! Stop! I believe you!" Bel removed my hands off his mouth. He roughly grabbed my mask, yanking it off. "Hey be careful with that! Verde and I worked hard on it."

"Ushishishi you really are the younger version." Bel smiled. Not grin or smirk but smiled. Gently. 'Did something happen to Bel over the years?'

Lussuria tackled me into a hug, in which I jabbed him with the sheath knife end of my staff. "Don't get ahead of yourself Lussuria. I don't know about future me but I still find your hugs to be suffocating."

Lussuria grabbed both my hands and pulled me into my spot in the dining hall. "Don't be like that Nat-chan. You must be starving. Here eat this." He took a plate, of what I assumed was his own dinner, and put it in front of me.

"It's fine Lussuria. I ate a bit before I came... here?" I placed his dinner plate back on his side. The rest of the members took their respected spots at the table and continued to finish their dinners. The table placement had Xanxus at the head with Squalo, me and Lussuria on the left with Levi, Mammon and Bel on the right. Yet instead of Mammon sitting in front of me, the frog boy took his seat.

"Oh nonsense, you should eat dinner with us. It just didn't feel right with future Nat-chan- avoiding dinner." Lussuria seemed to have cut off his sentence midway as if he was keeping information from me.

"Future me?"

"Yes, you were so full of work that you just went straight to sleep. It really bothered me that I put food outside your door." Lies. If I wasn't use to Lussuria then I would have missed it. The way his body moved was too stiff compared to usually fluid movements. There was truth to his words but deciphering which was the lie would be the hard part.

"So how did you get here?" Xanxus asked. Was he changing the subject?

"I just got off my suspension from attacking you after the Cloud ring match. I was Japan at the time and wanted to visit Sawada when saw his Lightning guardian and a few of his friends disappear after being hit with the ten year bazooka. The attacker then went on to Yamamoto-san who I ended up trying to push out of the way, landing me here. From what I saw the machine was faulty and I couldn't trust that it actually brought me to the future."

"Yamamoto Takeshi, huh? I'll try to get into contact with him later then." Squalo said

"Wow, you guys must have gotten close over the time."

Squalo stood up, slamming his hands on the table. "HELL NO! THAT BRAT IS STILL IS TOO SOFT! IF THE YOUNGER VERSION CAME TO THE FUTURE THEN HE'LL GET KILLED INSTANTLY!" There was a comfort in knowing that after all this time, Varia still marched to a different beat than normal people.

"I see. Then there was Sasagawa-san, why was he here?"

"Orders from Sawada. Sasagawa was sent here to discuss a counterplan against the Millefoire." Levi explained. It's strange to think that the scrawny Sawada actually took on the position of Vongola Decimo. From what I saw he didn't feel like a Mafioso boss type.

"Millefoire?" They explained that how the Vongola was falling apart from this so called Millefoire. Only a few Famiglias remained intact but most had either gone into full hiding or laid low for the time being, Varia being one of the few still functioning had trouble finding jobs as they became less frequent because of other family's fear of the Millefiore. Then there was Irie Shoichi who was the second in command in Millefoire. From the picture it was obvious that this was the same man that shot us with the bazooka. He was the one I needed to target next.

"Slow down, Hime. You aren't familiar with box weapons and rings. You can't survive off of combat alone in this era." Box weapons, a new technology from Verde that lets dying will flames to power weapons and animals.

"Then teach me. Who knows how long I'll be here so I need to learn how to fight. Squalo-sama I assume you would do the honours once more."

He gave me his signature grin and roughly slapped my back. "WHO ELSE WOULD?" I chuckled at him.

"Squalo-senpai, can you please keep it down when I eat. It's disturbing to listen to you scream all the time." Froggy said in a monotone voice. Squalo only yelled insults back at him which Froggy only mumbled back.

I elbowed Squalo, pulling him closer "Who's the frog boy in Mammon's chair?"

The atmosphere felt heavy as the table went silent. The only one that seemed unaffected was Froggy. Squalo cleared his throat, slightly lighting up the tension. "Natsuki, meet Fran, our new Mist guardian."

I burst out laughing. "New Mist guardian? Hah! Like Mammon is weaker than this kid. I admit that even I can see his potential, but Mammon wouldn't lose to a newcomer."

"Ahh Natsuki-senpai that hurts my feelings. I'm sure that my Master would be disappointed in me if he heard that too."

"Master?" I raised my eyebrow in suspicion. From the side, I saw Lussuria signalling Fran to not answer.

"Before I came here my master was a pineapple illusionist named Rokudo Mukuro." I glared at the boy.

I turned my glare over to the other members who clearly knew about my hatred for Mukuro after he humiliated Mammon. "You guys replaced Mammon with a mini Mukuro? And future me was okay with this?" What the hell is wrong with future me?

"Not exactly. When I first came, Natsuki-senpai tried to cut me after I-" Fran was cut off when a few of Bel's knives pierced his hat.

"Frogs shouldn't say any unnecessary information. Hime, Mammy had been busy because illusionists and espiers are rare. We got the frog to replace him so that we would have an illusionist on hand. He's still a newbie that does not concern you." Another lie. Bel was better than Lussuria at lying but not to the point of fooling me. Yet the way his finger twitched for his knife was my sign. Once again there was a bit of truth but this time the lie was better covered. It seems that there was more emotion in Bel's voice that I somewhat feared what the truth was. He was trying desperately to convince me that that was the only reason Fran took Mammon's spot. For now I'll buy it.

* * *

By nightfall I was caught up on the recent events and returned to my room. Luckily I didn't grow much over the years so I could still wear my new clothes. Except for my curtains being closed and the mess on my desk, it didn't seem like I changed much.

I grabbed the box and ring off my desk. I slipped on the sliver 5 petal rose ring, thinking of my resolve. 'The ring shouldn't be too different than my hands, right?' The ring exploded in a 5 color flame of orange, red, yellow, blue and indigo. All I knew was that I possessed Sky flames while the others were a mystery.

Squalo told me to wait until tomorrow to test out in order to prevent any accidents. If I disobeyed him then there was no way he would teach me about boxes. I marvelled at my box weapon. A dark purple box with a sliver outline and black cracks design. 'I wonder what kind of animal I have. It's super tiny too. Can anything really be in here? Verde was a genius after all but this invention really takes the cake.'

I drew open my curtains letting in the moonlight. 'That's better.' My eyes followed over to my new bookcase. It was filled with classical books, some files of important missions, various reference books for weapons and Mafioso profiles that I must have collected over the year. I pulled out the binder labelled Varia.

I sat down on the floor. The binder turned out to be a scrapbook filled with pictures of my times with Varia, everyone's birthdays, vacation pictures, and Squalo's "The making of the Sword Emperor"?

'Wow this must be the Mafia Land Bel told me about! It looks like we had fun too. I hope I could convince the past Varia to take me too... When am I going back to the past?' I didn't mind being here in the future but I still had to get back to my timeline.

I pushed the Varia binder back into its place and took out the Mafioso profiles. 'Maybe Verde could bring me back.'

Bel's POV  
From the corner of my eye I saw Hime yawn and rub her eyes. "Tired Hime? Should I carry you back to your room?" Hime playfully pushed my shoulder. Being used to my attempts of flirting, she was no longer effected by my advances.

"No I can walk myself. Goodnight everyone." Hime pushed herself out of her seat. "DON'T FORGET I'M TRAINING YOU FIRST THING IN THE MORNING!" Squalo yelled after her. Hime merely raised her hand to show acknowledgment before the door closed behind her.

"Nee Bel-sempai, why are we keeping Mammon-senpai's death away from Natsuki-senpai?" Fran asked in his usual monotone voice.

"Maa Fran-chan, you saw our future Nat-chan. The reason she locked herself in her room all day is because she was still grieving over Mammon's death. They had a special relationship that she hadn't gotten over it."

'That's right. It's all because Mammy died that Hime became depressed and I have to deal with this annoying frog. All of it happen so fast.'

~Flashback  
Hime and I were walking down the halls as we were about to leave on our joined mission. "This is going to be so much fun, Bel."

"Ushishishi excited Hime?" she vigorously nodded. "Yep! It's been so long since we last went on a mission together. I blame you for not wanting to go with me. What changed your mind this time?"

"Nothing much." 'I just need you out of here for a while.' It was rare for us to do a joined mission as I prefer to go solo. She knew this. Hime scowled for a second but quickly went back to her smiling face. She must have known I had lied and let me off the hook. Yet I knew she also hated us lying ever since Nono's almost death. Knowing her, she was merely gathering information right now.

We reached the lobby where Squalo and Lussuria were talking to the new mist guardian that Mukuro Rokudo recommended. On our orders Fran covered himself in an illusion of Mammon. To avoid Hime finding out about Fran I had to get her out of here fast.

"Let's go Hime." But Hime had already left my side to press Fran against the wall, with her blade close to his neck. "NATSUKI STOP IT!" yelled Squalo.

"Who are you and why are you impersonating Mammon?" Fran dispelled his illusion but Hime still didn't move her knife. Lussuria grabbed her shoulder, roughly throwing her off of Fran.

"Nat-chan, calm down. This is our new mist guardian. We were just testing his powers." Realization appeared on Hime's face. She bowed politely at Fran.

"I'm sorry. I-I wasn't t-thinking about... new mist guardian? Mammon already has that title." No one said anything which made Hime more nervous. She started to twiddle with her fingers.

"W-what's the matter guys? Y-you're starting to scare me. Say something. Nee Lussuria? Bel? Squalo-sama? Please -jJust answer my question. What about Mammon? What happen to Mammon?" Squalo put his hand on Hime's shoulder. In one of the rare moments, Squalo spoke gently.

"Mammon was killed on a job. We believe that it was a Millefoire member but it's still being determined who exactly." Hime's eyes grew wide letting me see her pupils shaking. Her hands balled up into fists.

"Don't lie. Mammon can't- he wouldn't- he's still-" Her voice became low and almost inaudible. Her head dropped. "I didn't even get to..."

I slowly approached Hime. I gently caressed her face making her look at me. Her eyes were filled with tears along with a slowly developing red nose. My stomach fell. I had never seen Hime look so vulnerable.

"Bel c-can you do me a favour?" I unconsciously nodded. Consciously, I had no idea what to say to calm her down. Her lips trembled as she continued, "Can you go on the mission alone? I-I need some time." She didn't let me answer and started to drag her feet towards her room. All I could was watch.

~Flashback over  
5 months has passed since that incident. Hime had been locked in her room ever since. Every once in a while she would eat the food that Lussuria left her but never the entire thing. Whenever someone wanted to talk to her, she merely replied with "I'm busy" or with silence. I couldn't let that happen to this Hime.

"Fran. If you tell Hime about Mammon..." I held out a fan of knives and sneered at him. "I'll make you a human cactus."

Fran held up his hands in an innocent manner. "Yes yes I understand." I scoffed at his behaviour.

As the night went on I couldn't resist the temptation to check up on her. Seeing the light under her door was more comforting than the darkness that has been the norm lately. I didn't bother to knock and merely walked in. I stopped in my tracks when I saw her asleep at her desk. One hand was on her laptop while the other was on a paper with a list of phone numbers that I didn't recognize.

I carefully lifted her up. I tucked her into bed, turned off the lights and crawled in next to her. Being so close to her I was able to smell her usual scent of apples, leather and strawberries.

'Strawberries were Mammon's favourite.' I sighed as I brushed a loose strand of hair out of her face. 'When did you and Mammy get so close?'

I watched her body rise and fall in a steady breathe. 'Don't worry, I won't let you fall anymore. Mammon is alive in your era and that's all that matters.'


	9. Frogs and Raids

DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN

Natsuki's POV

I wacked the button of my annoying alarm clock finally making it shut up. I rolled over, feeling a presence beside me, I shot my eyes open. Bel slept soundly beside me seemingly not hearing my alarm.

'I guess Bel didn't change much either.' I was no stranger to Bel's lack of personal space. Bel climbing into my bed was a common occurrence. He would crawl into my bed at night as he 'craved warmth'. I did not need to deal with a cranky Bel all day so I had to carefully remove myself from the sheets. In a hushed manner I got ready for the rest of my day. Once I closed the door behind me I released my breath. 'Bel needs to become a heavier sleeper.'

As I passed through the halls I saw Sasagawa Ryohei running laps on our course. 'With Sasagawa-san here I'll have to wear my mask more often.' I felt suffocated just thinking about it. I opened the door to the training room only to be attacked by a blue flamed shark. I was able to jump out of the way letting the shark crash into the ground. "VOOOOI YOU'RE LATE!"

"Bel snuck into my bed again. Sorry." The shark returned to Squalo's side.

"That bastard of a prince needs to learn about personal space. Never mind that. Do you have your box and ring?" From my pocket, I pulled out the purple box last night and the rose ring I found last night. Squalo nodded and folded his arms over his chest.

"First thing that you need to know about the future is that boxes and rings are the main part of every fight. Rings are used to channel the natural energy inside everyone's body. You have the flames of Rain, Storm, Sun, Mist and Sky. Now unlike most people you are able to harness 5 flames hence why your ring was custom made."

"Is 5 flames rare?"

"Not necessarily. People just tend have 2 -3 waves of energy but stick to 1 main flame or don't bother to test any other waves. Brats like the bomber kid in Japan and you have 5 flames and use all of them. You were a part of the testing of different flames that allowed to create your own box and ring."

"I created my own box and ring?" 'Future me is so cool.'

"Using Verde's research, of course, but you did contribute to the idea of multiple flames."

'Verde? Last night, all my links to him were cut off. If he helped me with my box and ring then that means we're still in contact. Why wouldn't he answer any of the links then?'

"The most important thing to remember is that the flames are a part of you. Box animals, in particular, can reflect emotions and personalities of the user. Many people often get killed by their box in a panic. Your box is highly sensitive because of the amount of flames that you put in. Having 5 flames gave it the ability of taking on the properties of each flame but only with your rose ring. Individual ring flames would only allow your box to take on that one flame. For example, if you only insert your sky flames, then it would not be able to have the regenerate healing properties of the sun and so forth. That being said do not use your rose ring on any other box unless you want to break it. Understand?"

I nodded. "Good. Now, future you was a natural at lighting a ring, said that it was no different than her hands and resolve. Can you do the same?"

I held my hand out in front of me, lighting the flames the same way as last night. The ring actually made it easier to channel out my flames without getting exhausted. "Go ahead and open your box then." I inserted my flames in without any hesitation. A ball of 5 flames shot out of the box and landed on the floor. Once most of the flames died off I found a small white puppy curled up. It stretch out its legs and shook itself awake. It opened its eyes mint eyes, eyeing me carefully. Its ears were filled with flames along with the tip of its tail.

"Cucciolo de CTPSN. You named him Fangs." I kneeled in front of him holding my hand out. Fangs must have been suspicious of me because I technically wasn't his owner. After seeing the flames on my finger, he barked in approval. He padded over to my side rubbing his head against my shin.

I lightly rubbed his head. "I'll be in your care for a while, Fangs."

"One more thing you need to know about Fangs. Powered by Sun and Mist flames Fangs can change size and shape. You signalled him with the phrase 'attack mode'."

"Fangs, attack mode." I commanded. The mint eyes turned into slits of dark blue. His back started to split down the middle as a dark purple lump pushed its way out. The rest of the skin peeled away leaving a large sabretooth tiger in its place. Looking closely, I saw that each claw tip he had had a different flame. He let out a loud roar that left me in awe.

"This future is amusing."

* * *

Fran's POV

I picked my ear to get rid of the buzzing feeling. 'Ever since the boxing freak came to stay here it's got annoyingly loud. Between the long haired shark and him, my ears won't stop ringing.'

Unconsciously, my feet brought me to the garden where most of the members had a tendency to avoid. They said it was a special area that people were not allowed to fight nor scream, a rule made by Haunting Shadows apparently. This was probably the only place that was quiet throughout the whole base. However, this time, there was someone here before me. Natsuki quietly sat under the white gazebo, sipping some, what I assume, tea. My eyes widen when I saw her playing with the flames on her ring. 'A mist flame.'

I silently approached her to get a better view. 'She must be an illusionist then.' Her eyes never left her ring. "I can hear you, Fran-kun. Please do not approach me like you're going to attack." She shifted her gaze at me. Her eyes were her most captivating part of her. There was a certain glint in her grey eyes that acted as a warning. She showed no emotion as if telling me that sneaking up on her was a mistake. She was a killer with years more experince than me. Trying to trick her would only end in death. My death.

"I thought I was being pretty discreet." I stuffed my hands in my pockets and came closer. Yet I did not step foot onto the platform.

"You're a Mist flame user?"

"Not really. Mammon trained me in a bit of illusions and magic but Mist flames are still a new concept to me." She awkwardly rubbed the back of her neck avoiding eye contact.

'Since she's here I guess I should go back to my room.' I turned on my heel.

"Wait!" I looked back at Natsuki with her arm stretched out to me. "If-f you're not b-busy, I could- you can- we-." She took a deep breathe in. "Would you like to join me, Fran-kun? I have some extra tea."

Her eyes changed. Instead of the death glare from before, her eyes were now darting everywhere other than my face. She gave a shaky smile that only proved further that she was nervous. Giving in to the need for some peace I took the seat in front of her and poured myself some tea. She nervously scratched at the tea handle. "Um Fran-kun?"

"Yes?"

"I um I wanted to apologize to you. Last night I was rude to you and judged you based on Mukuro rather than who you were. I guess it's just kind of weird to think that you're Mammon's replacement. But anyway, I know how it feels to get treated poorly based on appearances rather than personality. I'm not very good around strangers without my murderer mindset but I want to try and along with you."

"I didn't bother me much. My master doesn't have the best reputation." She smiled a bit. 'Was this really the same girl that locked herself in her room all day? No, the real question was, was this the same Haunting Shadows that I've heard so much about?'

"That makes me feel a bit better. So if you don't mind me asking, what's with the frog hat?" She pointed to the giant, lumpy frog hat that weighed me down. "Bel-senpai made me wear it. It symbolizes that I'm the second Mammon." She let out a light laugh.

"That sounds like something Bel would do."

I knocked my hat. "The stupid prince does nothing but play with his creepy knives. It doesn't make sense how you could date him for so long."

"Date? Oh no, me and Bel are just friends. Everyone in Varia is important to me and that includes you too now."

"You don't know anything about me."

"Then tell me. Something everyone tells me is that I'm pretty stubborn so I'm not going to give up. I don't get along with many people, so please bear with me for now." She raised her cup up to partly cover her blushing face.

I sighed. 'This place just got a lot louder.'

* * *

Natsuki's POV

(1)An explosion echoed in the mansion, signaling that Squalo made his entrance. I, on the other hand, preferred a more subtle way and entered through the side window. "How was everyone else?" Asked Squalo through the ear communicator. Everyone gave in their location and a confirmation of entrance. "Good. All that's in here are weak idiots. Hurry up and destroy everything. In the meantime find the pack leader."

"Roger." I said at the same time as everyone else. I switched off my communicator.

"Emergency! Varia has infiltrated! Every member on defense!" Rang through the halls along with a barrage of footsteps. The hall was quickly barricaded with white dressed soldiers of Millefoire.

'Meeting point is at the top in 20 minutes so I'll have to be quick.' "Remember my mask as it is the last thing you'll ever see." I threaten.

One member was brave enough to rush forward with his cloud spear. I sighed at his stupidity. I calmed removed my staff and blocked his down strike. I smirked under my mask at the man's gasp. "If you actually want a chance at winning then attack all at once." With a fluid movement in my wrist I knocked his spear out of his hand, sticking into the ceiling. I acted quickly and used the other end of my staff to push my blade into his Adam's apple. The white clothing turned red as he held his neck and fell to the floor. I pushed the staff further down cutting him a bit more in half.

The rest of his group screamed as they rushed at me. 'Taking advice from the enemy is your death.' I slipped my staff back into its hoister. I wouldn't need it anyway against these sorry excuse for assassins. I jumped up to take the spear out if the ceiling. I stepped on 2 people heads and landed in the middle of the group. I dropped to the floor, swinging my leg out, knocking them off their feet. I spun the spear in front of me. 'This is lighter than I expected.'

I flipped backwards and sat on one man's shoulder before twisting his neck in an unfavorable way. I kicked his knife out of his hand and into another's stomach. I jump off the man's shoulder, shoving his corpse onto his group. Using the momentum I trusted myself at the one in front of me, taking the borrowed spear into their chest. I swiftly pull the head out letting the trail of blood splash onto a few of the surrounding members. With their eye sight being covered, I zipped in between theum, slipping in a few stabs here and there.

As each of them fell, I was able to slip off each of their rings. I gathered all the rings into one hand. 'Seriously? The best they have are B-rings? I don't know what's more depressing, this or the fact that Vongola base was defeated by these losers just a few hours ago.' I slipped on 3 C and 2 B Storm rings onto my right hand.

"Let's end this with a bang, shall we?" I said to the backups that stared to block the hall. I placed my Storm blazed knuckles on the floor letting the flames spread beneath their feet. The floor gave out underneath them, dropping them down a floor. Apparently Millefoire floors weren't the strongest as the second floor collapsed from the weight of rumble and bodies. Only a limb or two stuck out from the debris.

'Millefoire is even lamer than I thought.' I waited a few seconds before giving up. I kicked the borrowed staff at the pile. 'That was no fun. I was hoping at least one of them did the movie scene where a hand shoots out of the rumble. At least I finished early.' I threw the leftover rings down the hole. I had no use for such low class rings.

I made my way to the balcony, meeting point without any more trouble. Before I could reach the entrance I found Lussuria and Bel surrounded by Millefoire soldiers. I used my illusions to fake a vine that strangled one member and threw him at part of the group.

"You guys look pathetic. Letting yourself be surrounded like this." I said as I stabbed one man's chest.

"This all Lussuria's damn fault! If he stuck to his own sector then they wouldn't have swarmed here." Bel said, slicing down a few more men.

"That's not very cute Bel-chan! My sector was boring so I thought I could help you." Lussuria metal kneed another.

"I didn't need your help!" I rolled my eyes under my mask. Even in times of life or death, they still have time to argue.

"VOOOI FIGHT SERIOUSLY!" I found Squalo and Fran running towards us.

"Ah Squalo-chan, Fran-chan! Even though you say that there's barely any room to move!"

"That's why I told you to go away earlier!" Bel yelled back. Squalo and Fran joined our group and continued to finish off the Millefoire. 'Why are they're so many of them?'

Fran stepped to the side, tripping a solider from behind him. The solider stumbled forward onto my staff. I let the blade slide out to pierce the man. "Good job, Natsuki-senpai." Fran held up his hand to show his gratitude.

"I already told you to call me Haunting Shadows or Shadows on missions." I slapped Fran on the back of his frog hat. "Ah I forgot." I looked around at all the fallen bodies. 'I wish I could be as laid back as Fran.'

I dug my heel into one of the bodies. "I think that was the last of them for now."

Levi's voice came on the communicator. "I found the commander! Boss! Please respond! Boss! But before that... Someone get me out of here!" I turned down the volume. Apparently Levi has somehow managed to get trapped in the wall, whatever that meant.

"Leave it to Levi to get lost." I said. I sat down on one of the men.

"Ahhh how boring, he got captured so easily." Bel said as he leaned against the wall. I, mentally, agreed with him. Since Levi found the commander, we basically finished our job.

"We already defeated all of the Millefoire members here too. I can't decide if it was good or bad timing, that old geezer." Fran said.

"But it only took 10 minutes. As expected of Varia quality, right?" Lussuria said, trying to look on the bright side.

"10 minutes is too long, trashes." My ears perked at the sound of Xanxus's voice on the communicator. Xanxus often destroyed his ear piece so this goes to show how excited he was about the raid. Though I doubt he'll ever admit it.

"Squalo strategy commander!" A random member shouted out on the communicator.

"Huh! WHAT!" Squalo yelled back.

"The forest is flooding with Millefoire members! 4, 500 members are seen!" The member replied.

"Aren't we in a big pinch?" Bel said but judging by his tone he seemed to be enjoying this idea.

"Hear that? What should we do, Boss?" Squalo asked.

"I don't care how many trashes there are. Eliminate them all." I snickered at Xanxus's obvious answer. How could I expect anything more from our battle crazed Boss? We all nodded at each other before making our way to the veranda. From there we could see the multi-colour flames lighting the forest.

"Flashy show they're putting on. Trying to impress us, maybe?" I said as I could feel my adrenaline rising. Bel placed his hand on my head for a second.

"Ushishishi I'm going to enjoy this. I can't wait." Behind us I heard Levi finally making his appearance. He brought up his tiny flag that said, 'I do not approve of the current Vongola Decimo.' I scoffed at him. He'll do anything to impress Xanxus.

(2)I listened in as Varia started to complain about our situation. The most entertaining part being Fran's insults towards Levi. Though Lussuria had to stop Levi before he murdered Fran.

"So what are we going to do now, Squalo strategy commander?" Lussuria asked.

Squalo hummed as he thought. "Levi, Lussuria, and Shadows standby in the castle and wait for my signal. If anything happens, you'll be the backup. I'll guard the entrance on the east. Bel and Fran will cover the south. Take as many minions as you want."

I heard Bel and Fran, wince at the same time as me. "Geh. I have to look over Fran?"

"As if I'd like that. I don't like your type at all. Because I took over Mammon's place, I'm forced to wear this stupid hat. I didn't agree to wear this hat, you know."

"Squalo strategy Commander that Froggy might die during the mission... By my hand, that is." Bel said pointing back at Fran.

"And why am I on standby? I'm not the one who abandoned post or got lost in the walls. Why should I remain here when its way more entertaining to be out there?" I said with disgust. Standby in an empty castle had no appeal. Besides this was my first real fight in the future and I did not want to stuck here of all places.

"EVERYONE SHUT UP! BABY OFFICERS ARE TO LOOK AFTER ROOKIES! AND YOU'VE ONLY BEEN IN THE FUTURE FOR 4 MONTHS SO YOU CAN'T PROPERLY FIGHT YET!"

"I'm no longer a baby officer.", "4 months is more than enough time to learn." Bel and I said at the same time. Both of us were not happy with the circumstances.

"Bel. Bel." We both looked over to Levi giving strange winks and hand gestures. From what we could read, he was saying 'Go ahead and kill Fran.'

"No way. If I did then I'll end up teaming up with you. That's worse." I snickered a bit as Levi tried to tackle Bel. Squalo clearly saw Levi's message and kneed him in the stomach. I burst out laughing at Levi's, now, ugly green face. From a safe distance, I poked Levi with my staff.

"We really are a messy squad, physically and mentally." Lussuria said.

"NOW GET GOING! THAT'S AN ORDER!" Squalo yelled at Bel and Fran. They both clicked their tongues at each other. Reluctantly they both jumped off to the south side of the forest. I watched with a slight pang of jealously.

When we returned to the main lobby, it was already littered with Varia members that were injured. "Luss-nee, Shadows-sama we got a little hurt." I aggressively rubbed my head. 'With only 32 members available it makes it even more difficult to properly attack.'

"Yes, yes now everyone gather 'round." Lussuria clapped his hands. He let his Sun Peacock heal him while a Sun Fangs took care of the less serious injuries. At least watching their hair and nails grow at an exponential rate was amusing enough. We sent Levi out a bit later to check out the North side after an explosion shook the ground. I would have went but the rest of the members preferred Fangs healing over Kuu's, that they grabbed onto my leg letting Levi go first.

* * *

"VOOOI! LUSSURIA! LEVI! SHADOWS! WE GOT A FUNERAL WREATH ON THE SOUTH SIDE! GO BACK UP BEL AND FRAN!"

"Fangs, let's go!" I recalled Fangs back into his box leaving Lussuria with the remaining patients. I effortlessly jumped through the trees on my way to the south side without any problems.

'Something is wrong. Why are there no soldiers around?' I perched myself on a branch. 'There's traces on cloud flame all over this place.' I listened to the sounds of muffled gargling in the distance. 'The cloud trace leads there.' Though I wanted to help Bel and Fran, I couldn't let this mystery go unanswered. I followed the trail over to a group of Millefoire soldiers being sliced up by a grotesque being with cloud covered claws. 'That's a Bloody Twin, isn't it?' I looked closer to find a purple Mare ring on his left hand. 'Lucky! I found a funeral wreath! He's taking out his own members too. That makes it easier for me.'

"Rain check Bel, Fran, you're on your own. I found the Cloud funeral wreath. I'm going to intercept." I whispered into my com. I could hear Squalo yelling at me to wait for backup but I paid no attention.

I jumped down behind the Bloody Twin. I had to quickly flip backwards to avoid a claw to the face. "Didi. Didi." He started to stager back and forth repeating, "Didi. Didi. Didi." 'If I remember correctly, Didi was the other twin that was killed by Trident Shamal in Kokuyo incident. Looks like he didn't take it well.'

"Didi!" Jiji immediately changed his pace and came swiping at me. 'He's fast.' I made calculated movements in order to avoid getting cut. He tried to swipe at my head, when I bent down and grabbed his arm. I pulled his arm down, hearing a bone pop as I pulled his shoulder out of place. I then wrapped his arm around my shoulder and flipped him over. I took a few jumps back to see how he's react. I removed the staff from the hoister as I saw Jiji stand back up. His body must have cracked 20 times by the sound of it.

'He's a literal monster.' He came at me once more with his claws. I kept taking steps back until I jumped up a tree. I watched as his claws sliced the tree down. I quickly regained my balance and jumped to another tree. 'I'm getting nowhere with all this jumping around.'

Jiji stopped chasing after me and sway back and forth. 'This guy is mentally insane.' He let out a high pitched scream throwing his hands, wildly in the air. I held my ears in an attempt to block it out.

'What's going on?' "DIDI!" Jiji's flames grew in size. He took out a Box from his jacket and jammed his ring in. A large ball of cloud flames came in my direction. I hooked my legs around the branch and hung upside to dodge it.

'A cloud Vulture. Avvoltoio Nuvola. Since Jiji couldn't fly his vulture would. A combination of air and ground coverage.' The vulture turned around, coming at me once again. 'I guess I've got to up my game too.' I let my legs give in and flipped off the branch. I slipped off the Sun ring Lussuria gave me and replaced it with my rose ring. Squalo said I shouldn't expose my Sky flames to people but I wasn't going to let Jiji escape alive.

"Cucciolo de CTPSN. Fangs, attack mode." I doubt that little Fangs could take care of such a large vulture. Fangs let out a roar as he transformed into his sabretooth tiger form. "Fangs hunt down the box. I got the Bloody Twin."

Fangs followed my order, sinking his claws into the tree to volt himself up. He tried to swipe at the vulture when it started to multiple itself. 'Cloud propagation ability.'

A loud explosion distracted me from Jiji trying to swipe down at me only to get partly stuck in the tree. I took advantage of the distance and tried to stab him. He twisted his body in an unnatural way only letting a graze cut on him. He managed to push his nails further down the wood towards my head, breaking the tree. I held my staff out blocking the attack. I kicked some distance between us, finding that my staff had small scratch marks on it. 'If I didn't position it the way I did my staff definitely would have snapped. I need to find a way to avoid those pesky nails.'

Squalo's voice came through my ear, demanding to know everyone's position. "I'm a little busy!" I screamed out. I turned the communicator to mute so that I could focus solely on Jiji. I looked around at Fangs switching between attacking copies and trying to avoid its beak attacks. He had multiple cuts on his legs that indicated that they were too much for him. "Fangs! Switch dance partners!" I swung up on a branch while Fangs went to the ground. The vulture did the same trick of surrounding me with copies.

'Remember Cloud copies could only do so much. The original should have the most power.' I kept twisting and turning away with the footwork Lussuria helped me practice to dodge the ten vultures that didn't give any breaks between attacks. With a little help from my Vongola intuition I found that had the higher concentration of flames.

As the last one came to me I released a shield of Sky Flames from my palm, pushing the vulture back. I launched forward slicing the copies that tried to block the original and stabbed its left wing. With a hole in its wing, it started to plummet out of the sky. Using the flames from my ring I forced myself to fall at the same speed. I stabbed the space between its body and its wing. With a slight push sideways, the blade pushed the wing off. It let out one finally cry before returning to its box.

'One done. Another to go.' I went over to Fangs who was better at long range attacks then me. See while Jiji covered sky and ground, Fangs and I took long range and close combat. Fangs let out a roar filled with Storm flames that allowed him to attack Jiji without touch his nails. Jiji movements became more sluggish, letting Fangs easily access biting and scratching. "Didi... Didi..." Jiji said in between breathes.

'Weakness found.' I closed my eyes as I covered myself in an illusion as Didi. Jiji stopped all movements once he took in my appearance. He held up his shaking hands, dragging himself towards me. I didn't speak but merely held my arms out for him. Having Jiji come closer to me sent a shiver down my spine. Jiji finally reached me and wrapped his arms around me. I could hear light distorted, sobs coming from him. I took the twisted blade of my staff and stabbed it into the side of his throat. I twisted it further in until I heard his vulgar sufferings quiet down. I removed his ring before tossing him aside. A cruel way to trick my enemy, yes, but he shouldn't have been so easy to fool. At least I let him die in the hands of his beloved brother.

I crouched down and patted Fangs. I noticed that the cuts on his legs were already starting to heal from his Sun flames. "We need to work on your dodging skills." Unlike me, Fangs was a bigger target for the vulture to attack, especially with the little room he got.

At the same time an explosion of Sky flames lit the sky. "Xanxus-sama really went all out this time. I wish I could have seen the loser's face when he obliterated them." I held out Fangs' box signaling for him to return. I went back to the, now in shambles, Millefoire castle. As I made my way across the rubble, I heard Squalo talking to Xanxus. "That's because the other guys are more useless than I thought."

"Are you talking about us?" I heard Bel and Fran say together. I jumped onto the pile in front of me.

"Isn't that a fact? Letting the enemies get through so easily." Squalo said back to them.

"About that. That's because Bel-senpai is weaker than his brother." Brother? I thought he died?

"I'm the stronger one." Bel threw a few knives into Fran's hat.

"What're you doing?" Asked Fran.

"I'd like to point out." I grabbed everyone's attention as I made my way down the rocks. "That the person you put on standby was the only one that proved any actual help." I tossed the Cloud Mare ring at Squalo that he swiftly caught.

"And I'd like to point out that you only got to see the Funeral wrath because you went after. If I put you on the North side you would have missed the Funeral Wreath leaving Levi to intercept."

I made my way to Squalo, poking him in the chest. "I have to disagree. See unlike Levi I can actually handle myself. So I could have defended the North side then made my way to Jiji, easy."

"Is that so? Take off your mask and say that." Squalo took a step forward having both of our selves pushing ourselves onto each other. He was a head taller than me but I was not going to back down.

Without losing eye contact, I removed my mask. With the same amount of confidence I told him, "Without a doubt. I mean it's not like you were much help either."

"If you think you're such a big shot, why not fight me right here?"

"You think you're up to it? Little Squ-chan must be tired after working so hard." I said in a baby like tone. This only got him angrier. Even though Squalo and I got along, we still had our differences at times. You did not survive in Varia by being full of flowers and smiles.

He scoffed at me and rolled his eyes. "I'd like to see you try and last a second against me."

"Funny, I was going to say the same thing." We both pushed each other off one another. Squalo readied his sword while I held my staff in front of me. I could hear Fran monotony cheer me on in the background. "Get him, Natsuki-senpai." I took a step back, grounding my right foot.

"Boss... Boss." We lowered our weapons once we saw a badly damaged Levi wobble his way towards us.

"Oh my Levi. You're all tattered and torn, aren't you?" Asked Lussuria, running in between us towards the injured Levi. Squalo and I both puffed at each other before putting our weapons away. We both seemed to lose our ambitions after seeing Levi acting so lame. Besides, I knew that I would have lost to Squalo in any condition.

I watched as Kuu healed Levi's injuries. Out of all of the healings that Kuu did today, Levi's was definitely the funniest.

"The operation's finished, right, Boss? All that's left to clean up the small fry. Should I tell the kids in Japan how it went?" My attention was drawn over to Squalo's one sided conversation with Xanxus. According to the plan, the Vongola kids were to invade the Melon base in Japan and capture Irie Shoichi at the same time as us.

"Oy Squalo-sama, patch me through to Sawada-san." I replaced on my mask and turned on the communicator. Squalo seemed confused at first but realized what my goal was. I could hear the mechanic on the other side complain about a possible bug in the transmission but we really couldn't care less.

"Irie Shoichi, second commander of the Millefoire and acting commander of the Melon base. Is he there?" I asked. The rest of Varia remained quiet behind me.

"Y-yes." I heard a voice say.

"Time travel. It's obvious that you somehow were able to perfect it. I want to know how."

"You're Haunting Shadows, yes? Unfortunately, I can't give away that kind of information to you. It's highly sensitive and I can't risk any time-space problems." I scoffed at his accusations. If he didn't want any problems with time-space then he shouldn't have brought people to the future in the first place.

"Let me rephrase myself. Tell me how you plan to send me back to my timeline."

"What do you mean?" His voice change from being meek to a more commanding voice. If I was a civilian I probably would have shivered in fear.

"4 months ago, I witness a suspicious, younger version of you target Yamamoto Takeshi on Nami Chuu's baseball field. I planned to push him away from the ten year bazooka, only to land myself in the future."

"Now that you mention it, it did feel like someone pushed me when I came to the future." Yamamoto's voice came in the background indicating that I was on a speaker.

"So Haunting Shadows must have been the anomaly I saw in the readings of Yamamoto-san's arrival." There was a break of silence. "I understand, I can send you back to the past but the situation is a bit complicated on this side. I would prefer to speak to you in person." I looked over to Squalo who gave me a nod of approval. Xanxus on the other hand did not care.

"Understood." I cut line off.

"Trash, while you're there they are not to find about your father." Xanxus demanded.

"I wouldn't dream of it. I do not need Reborn or Sawada-san to go blabbing their way at my sorry excuse for a father." The last thing I needed was for the Kuudaime to find out that I was still alive and have him take me away from Varia. Though I made amends with the Celeste Familiga, I felt nothing for the stranger that is my father. "Fran, lend me a Mist ring." Fran fumbled a bit in his pocket before tossing me a Varia Mist ring. I put it on, releasing a Mist centered Fangs.

"What are you doing, Nat-chan?" Lussuria asked. I gathered up puppy form, Fangs into my arms.

"Heading to Japan. Mammon taught me a simple transport spell that I could use. I found that in this era Mist flames are very compatible with magic so to make sure I don't land in the ocean or exhausted myself to death, I'll used a little boost from the rings." I placed my hand on Fran's shoulder. "With a little help from you."

"I've never tried teleportation before, unless the conscious counts." Fran said. He must have been referring to Mukuro's wandering mind.

"Just follow my lead. Light your Hell ring." With one arm I held Fangs close to my chest and with my other arm I wrapped it around Fran's shoulders, letting my head touch his head. He followed my instruction and lit his 666 Hell ring. From what I knew, Hell rings were more powerful than any other Mist ring because of the price to pay.

"Clear your mind. Breathe deeply and I'll do the rest. Just remember the sensation of flight." I whispered softly. I saw his eyes close shut, watching him breathe slow, steady breathes. 'This must have been what Mammon felt like when he was teaching me.' I followed in suit, closing my eyes.

'The Melon base in Namimori was an underground base in a part of the shopping district. Sawada Tsunayoshi has the strongest presence there so I'll follow his lead.' I concentrated solely on the familiar Sky flames of Vongola blood. I felt Fran's warmth disappear, feeling my body extremely light. When the weight came back, I opened my eyes to find myself in a concrete wall based, open space with the young Vongola and a few extra people. Fangs returned to his box, probably in exhaustion. I, too, felt light headed and unstable.

"Haunting Shadows of Varia. So tell me more about your story, Irie Shoichi."

(1-2) A/N: So this was based off the drama CD: Varia, 10 minutes in darkness. The copy that I found was also in Japanese without subtitles so I had to self translate most of Varia's conversations. I won't lay out the script like I did with Bel's scene in chapter 5 because its about 16 minutes long and for the most part everyone fought by themselves so there's no use in translating everything for this chapter. Just thought you should know that most of the things that Varia said in this chapter is in correlation to the Drama CD and the episode. (Yes, Levi did get stuck in the walls.)


	10. Change in Pace

DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN

Natsuki's POV

"Haunting Shadows of Varia. So tell me more about your story, Irie."

Irie took a second to process my sudden appearance. "Um it's nice to meet you, Haunting Shadows." He approached me with his hand stuck out for me to shake. Not feeling a certain degree of likability towards this man, I took his hand, nearly crushing it. He roughly pulled back his hand, shaking it out a little.

"Well I can understand when I'm not liked." He glanced back at his computer. "It's almost time."

Under my mask, I raised my eyebrow in suspicion. A sound of a small explosion erupted. "Where is this place to the extreme?!" I watched as a younger version of Sasagawa Ryohei stumbled off his bed at Sawada.

'Aw man, I just got rid of the future him only 2 weeks ago. Now the louder version is here?' I mentally groaned at the sound of him arguing with Gokudera. I listened, silently as Irie went on to explain the Vongola Box and the Arcobaleno trials. We were to go back in time to help Sawada receive his seals of approval in order to properly open his Vongola box. However it was only temporary in order to avoid suspicion against the real enemy, Byakuran. Vongola chatted a bit more before deciding to return to their base until the time machine was ready.

Before they left a hologram Reborn stood in front of me. "So what are you going to do Shadows?"

"I will assist Sawada-san in getting his seals but I know that the Acrobaleno trails are specifically for the Boss, so I will be watching over him for the most part until I deem it nesscary. For now I will be staying here to watch over Irie-san for any suspicious behaviors. Sawada-san? Do you have a different plan for me?"

Sawada straighten up at my sudden question. "N-no, I think that that would be okay. I appreciate it Shadows-san." I nodded at him. "Then return to your base and regroup." The next morning Sawada's group reassembled and we were sent back to the past. We landed in the middle of the crowded Namimori's shopping district. Not wanting to attract attention, I slipped into an alleyway.

"Huh, where's Chrome-chan?" I heard Sasagawa Kyoko say from the distance.

"Hahi she disappeared!" Miura Haru said after her.

"Juudaime, Haunting Shadows has also disappeared." Gokudera whispered into Sawada's ear. I created a small illusion note in front of Sawada.

"I will stick to my word and watch over you, Haunting Shadows." Sawada read out loud. Once he finished I got rid of the note and went back to my hotel room for the time being. Observing Sawada in school only made me realize that he really did deserve the title No-Good Tsuna. He failed to understand simple math questions and was almost bullied for it if it wasn't for Gokudera's bad temper. Even at lunch Colonello and Lal Mirch used him as a post during their fight.

Colonello announced that his trial would be the trail of combat, after school. I let Sawada and his guardians head out first as I watched over Sawada's new classmates, Monte and Himeko Hariyama. They decided to go shopping with Kyoko and her friend Kurokawa Hana to help them 'familiarize' themselves with their new surroundings. However their shopping day ended early when Trident Shamal took the girls away.

I ran up to them linking my arms with the new students. "Looks like you've been found out."

"As expected of the man once scouted for Varia." Monte or really Mammon said. "I thought you would be travelling the world after being on suspension for so long. What are you doing here?"

"New job from Reborn. I'm acting as an extra hand during the Acrobaleno trails. I'll be watching over Sawada-san's progress over the next few days. Honestly, he really needs all the help he could get." I hated lying to the both of them but I knew it had to be done. I couldn't expose the secret of time travel and such a dystopic future.

"Reborn did?" Mammon was clearly skeptical of my answer. Why shouldn't he be? Reborn didn't know who I was so there was no reason to ask me, of all people, to watch over his pupil's progress.

"I ended up in Japan and decided to scare Sawada-san when Reborn found me." Bel tensed up next to me. Despite all of the practice I put into my little explanation Bel was the one that taught me how to lie. He could probably tell that I was keeping information from them.

"Well I'm off to watch over Colonello's trail. I'm staying at the usual hotel suite so you guys can stay there too." I needed to avoid any more questions for now. I unhooked my arms and handed them the room key. After Bel took it, I rushed off the island. I didn't feel like changing much so I merely covered up my civilian clothes with my Varia jacket and put on my mask.

"You came Shadows." Reborn said from his beach chair. "I said I would. Mammon is, also, suspicious about why I'm helping out with the trails. Don't make it look like I'm favoring Sawada's side."

Reborn tilted his fedora to cover his eyes. "Of course not." I resisted the urge to roll my eyes at him and let my legs dangle off the cliff. Sawada and Gokudera were already in battle position for trail of combat against Colonello.

Next was Skull's trail where he asked Mammon for a little assistance. However, since Skull couldn't pay Mammon's fee, Skull received half-heart illusions and was abandoned in the end, letting Sawada receive his seal of charisma. Then was Mammon's trial of adaptivity. He forbid me from participating in his trail so I only watched. Fong's trail of leadership was entertainment for me. Letting those kids run around after Fong was just too fun to interfere. Especially with Hibari's interference at the end. For Aria's trail I followed the group around in normal clothing to blend into the crowd. 'This trial has no flare.'

I lend up against the wall of the clothing shop that they went into, sipping some strawberry milk tea. 'Aria of the Giglio Nero Famiglia, huh? They're the other half of the Millefoire that combined with the Gesso Famiglia. If she wasn't the Sky Arcobaleno I probably would have killed her by now. It's also extremely disturbing how she's a splitting image of her mother from the picture Mammon showed me. I wonder what happen to Luce? Maybe Aria could see the future too. How nice, to be able to predict the future. Not even Mammon could do that.' I took another sip watching the group leave the store with Sawada struggling with their bags.

I pushed myself off the wall and followed from a short distance. 'Seems like someone wants to flip the roles of stalker and stalkee.' I turned the corner into the space between 2 stores. I stopped walking and ducked before the weapon could hit that back of my head.

Hibari Kyoya. "What are you doing?" I found the pipe that he hit suffered a nasty dent. I turned around finding that his weapons were still in defensive position. "You've been following that group for a while now. What are planning to do?"

"I don't know what you're talking about. I'm just enjoying my day until you came and attacked me. You know for the 'peace keeper of Namimori', you sure are fast to excuse innocent people." I crossed my arms. Sure, I wasn't innocent, but he didn't need to know that.

"Innocent people cannot tell when they're being followed nor when an attack is aimed at them." He didn't give me a second before attacking once more. I blocked his tonfa with my right hand, pushing him back a little. 'Ouchhhh! That hurt! Ohh I so want to stab him right now!' I mentally screamed.

"Wow. Innocent people can't do that either." I finished my drink and threw it into the nearest trash can. "Listen Kyoya-kun." His eyes narrowed at the sudden change in honorifics. "You know just as well as I do that the group that I was following was not full of normal people. I don't plan on disturbing your peace if that's what you're worrying about, just know that I am a helper for now and leave that be. I have absolutely no business with you, specifically."

He lowered his tonfas back into his coat. "I want you out of Namimori as soon as possible."

"Trust me, the moment I'm done my business I'm leaving this boring town." He scowled at me for insulting his town but, nonetheless, left me alone. 'Damn it, I lost Sawada-san.' I rubbed the temples of my head. 'Stupid Vongola kids.'

* * *

From what I assumed Sawada did get his seal from Aria. Then came the most fearful Arcobaleno, Reborn. He completely wiped out Sawada's family leaving without his approval. As expected of the world's greatest hit man. In the afternoon I decided to visit Sawada to see how his recovery was going. I arrived to the beach where a series of machines invaded the beach. 'Pawn rockets? Looks like Verde is making his move.'

I took out my staff and threw it at pawn rocket that was directed to the Vongola kids. The blade hit the core with enough force to make it explode. I jumped down from the ledge, catching my staff before it hit anyone. Sasagawa and Yamamoto just barely made it in time to protect Gokudera from a small tank. Their injuries must have been more severe than I thought.

"Why don't you boys take a nap? I'll take it from here." Gokudera clicked his tongue at me. I rushed up to the 2 left over mini tanks. I skillfully dodged the bullets making my way to one's backside. I used the staff's blade to slice upwards, cutting it open. One piece of debris made its way at me, using my staff as a baseball bat I pitched the debris at another pawn rocket. I jumped on to the top of the next machine, jamming the blade into the head piece, prying it off. The explosion gave me enough momentum to flip off, dragging my feet back. I came to a stop in time to catch a falling Chrome before she could hit the ground. "T-thank you." Chrome uttered as I placed her down.

"Extreme." Escaped from Sasagawa's mouth.

"Out of all the people I expected to encounter today, I would have thought you would have been on my side about this." Verde's voice came on my ear communicator. It shouldn't have been surprising that he could hack the mask's com tech considering that he was the one that made the mask in the first place. Looking over to the Verde talking to Sawada I realized that version of Verde was either a robot or a hologram. "My missions over your experiments. No hard feelings."

"None at all." Verde's platform released a variety of Lightning animals. "In fact I have a special animal for you." I looked up at the crackling sound above me. A Lightning King Jellyfish that could easily covered the whole beach floated directly over my head. "You still specialize in close combat, right?" 'Damn it. He knows my fighting style too well. If I even tried to cut this thing's tentacles I'll get electrocuted.'

"Don't worry about me, your main concern should be on Sawada-san." I rolled to the side avoiding a series of tentacles. 'I only have a Sun and Mist ring. Fangs is out of the question unless I want Verde to ask where I got such advanced technology. That just leaves my gun.' I slipped my staff back into its place and unhooked my gun. I leaped backwards avoiding another stinger. 'I only have one reload so I'll have to shoot wisely.'

I jumped back a few meters and shot 3 bullets at its core. They did nothing but bounce off. 'Damn Lightning hardening factor.' I continued to duck, dodge, and jump out of the way of each stinger. 'This is even more annoying than Avvoltio Vuvola.' Without knowing it I ended up with my feet in the water.

I gripped my gun harder. 'There's something moving in the water.' A squid's tentacle emerged from the water approaching Chrome. I shot at the arm drawing its attention over to me. With my only other option being to jump into the King Jellyfish's stingers, I couldn't get out of the reach of the squid letting it dangle me upside from my foot. At the same time it managed to grab Chrome as well. I first shot at the tentacle holding Chrome then mine, neither of the arms loosing. 2 shots were fired at the squid's eyes only angering it further to tighten its grip. My last bullet went to the jellyfish's persistent stinger to make it keep its distance. It was only because Skull's octopus intervention that I was able to make my escape.

I quickly reloaded my gun not having enough time to fully dodge the stinger. It only brushed my left arm but that was enough to paralyze my entire arm. 'Dammit! As if the recoil wasn't enough, now I have to deal with this!' I punched the electrocuted arm to try and get some feeling back. My shooting arm didn't think that was a good idea considering that pain from the recoil was starting to take effect.

'Damn it to hell! How does Xanxus-sama do this all the time?!' A light bulb went off in my head. 'That's it!' I put on Fran's borrowed Mist ring, letting the flames seep into the magazine. I grounded my right foot and pushed myself off, circling around the jellyfish. I took 4 shots around its head, however this time with Mist bullets. Using my illusions, I made the bullets grow to the size of basketballs, all puncturing its crown.

'Box weapons have a mind of their own, right Squalo-sama?' As long as the victim fell for the illusion, anything could happen their mind and body. Even create massive holes from tiny bullets. The jellyfish lost its structure reducing it to a pile of goo. I shook my arm a bit before slipping my gun back on it holder. 'Good thing that was just a prototype.'

I finished in time to see all of the Arcobaleno arrive. In my eyes, Verde and I had one over powering characteristic that we both shared. Stubbornness. Verde captured the Arcobaleno by showering a green powder on them and were holding them as hostages towards Vongola. On top of it all, he used a vacuum to suck out the group's flames, adding to their injuries. Using the flames he stole, he created a lobster for each person to take on. I took aim at the green ball that continued to sprinkle his Non-Tri-Ni-Sette policy powder on the Acrobaleno. Whatever that was.

Unfortunately since my handgun wasn't built with the special metal that could handle Dying Will Flames, like Xanxus's, causing my gun to malfunctioned. 'Seriously! Now?' I hit the hilt of the gun my paralyzed arm. 'Stupid gun.' I heard an unknown part of my gun shake from the inside. Over with the rest of the group, they struggled to make a dent in either or their lobsters.

'If Yamamoto-san's sword couldn't cut through the lobster then neither could my staff blades. Injecting Mist flames could also ruin the sensors in the staff.' I did the next best thing and threw the gun at Gokudera's lobster, distracting it long enough for him to roll out of the Lobster's claw range. He looked back at me looking a little angry that he had to resort to my help. As he opened his mouth to rebuttal I called out his Boss.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi." Sawada struggled to somewhat turn his head in my direction while, still, holding back his lobster. "Your comrades are all beaten up and continue to fight and you still insist on playing safe? Do you understand what it means to carry the Vongola rings? You lack the resolve to fight for your comrades, for this world." I said, quoting Reborn's words from his trail.

Sawada's eyes widen slightly as he took in my words. I could feel the air change from his flames rising in pressure. "I... I... I want to... protect everyone!" I felt myself grin at Sawada destroying his lobster. 'If only he acted like this during Reborn's trail.'

One by one his guardians regained their strength enough to stand their ground. Once Sawada destroyed the green powder machine Mammon was able to dispel his illusion of the Arcobaleno. I figured that they could handle themselves and borrowed Mammon from the group. "Where are you going?" Mammon asked.

"Verde's a genius but he could also be very predictable." I knew that Verde placed a decoy out to distract Sawada, yet he wouldn't leave his less than perfected experiments unattended. He gave me enough time to pin his location to that rock island near his fake platform. "We need boats."

Using a few covering illusions and telekinesis, we 'borrowed' 2 row boats. By the time we came back Sawada already destroyed the robot and was discussing where the real Verde was. "Maybe he isn't in Namimori."

"No. He's nearby." I noticed Reborn lower his fedora at Sawada's unconsciously using his Vongola intuition. "If Tsuna says that, he probably is." Reborn said.

They followed Sawada's eyes towards the bumpy rock island. "That's bumpy rock where we use to swim and race." Gokudera stated.

"Sawada-san." I pointed at the boats that Mammon settled into the water. He nodded a thanks at me before he and his guardians filled a boat with the Arcobaleno in the other. Not having enough room I decided to stay behind on shore.

The island soon crumbled and I could see the row boats making their way back. "How'd it go, Verde?"

Kaiman crawled out of the water with Verde, in a water suit, on his back. "I gave my seal, isn't that enough?"

"Yeah. I'll provide you some cover before Reborn and the others catch up." Verde chuckled a bit and pushed his glasses up.

"You're trying to get on my good side." He said as a statement rather than a question. I lit my Mist ring and bent down to pet Kaiman. "I still need jobs after all."

"Viper is rubbing off on you."

"Live with Varia long enough and they'll do the same to you." I covered Verde and Kaiman in Mist flames teleporting them near the outskirts of Namimori. "Until the next time." He said as he evaporated.

Soon after, the others made it back to land. Sawada begged Reborn for a second chance at his trail which he denied. Sawada had already proven his resolve for his family and that was more than enough for Reborn's approval. "Good grief are we finally done?" Mammon asked. Without any response towards his question, he transported us to the alleyway that Bel was waiting in. "You guys done Hime, Mammon?"

"Yeah I'm never working for free again." I chuckled as they had light banter. 'It's nice to hear them act so playful.' "At least you guys get to go on other jobs. Reborn is making me stick around for a little while longer." I removed my mask and let my hair down.

"Hime, all week you've been lying. Is there something you're keeping from us?" I stopped running my hands through my hair. I avoided eye contact with them.

"Omertá." That one word cause both of them to frown. They didn't dare speak against the top Mafia code. It was a taboo rule that no one could defile, not even Varia. Yet it was probably the idea that I was keeping a secret from them that bothered Bel the most. Bel sighed throwing his hands behind his head.

"Whatever. Let's just head back, Monte." I smiled at Bel lifting the mood.

"Don't call me that." I held Mammon in my arms. "Now that I think about it. Bel, what's with calling yourself Himeko? Was that a joke meant for me?"

"Ushishishi. It was just a coincidence." From the grin on his face it was obviously not a coincidence. He was probably just messing around with me anyways.

I dropped Mammon and Bel off at the airport before returning to my hotel suite. Without turning on the lights, I flopped backwards onto the bed. I let out a hefty sigh and rolled over a couple of times. I just couldn't get comfortable with the idea of me lying to them. I clutched my locket. 'Sure I'm bonded by Omertá in a sense but that doesn't change the fact that I'm keeping a secret that could change the way we view the world. I mean I traveled to the future for god's sake and I can't even tell anyone!? Irie-san better have a good plan or I'll skin him alive.'

* * *

The next morning I traveled back into the future ahead of the rest of the group with Kyoya following after. After all this drama of the trails I was expecting an easy win from Byakuran but one of Squalo's teaching was to never underestimate your enemy. Byakuran's ace was the Real Funeral Wreaths, a group of insane creatures that bare the true Mare rings.

"Oy Shadows let me speak to the brats." My ear communicator spoke with Squalo's voice.

"The connection on my mask isn't the best over long distances." I caught the group's attention from talking to myself.

"I DON'T CARE! PUT ME ON!" I winced a bit. 'Stupid shark.' "Sawada-san, incoming message." I flipped on the speaker that blasted Squalo's screams. However, like I predicted the connection was too weak for them to talk for long, cutting Varia offline after Xanxus put in a few words of 'encouragement'.

After a one sided conversation of our soon battle, we returned to the Vongola underground base. Following Reborn's instructions we were to all take a few days break before Choice. We managed to recruit CEDEF's Basil, Chrome's trust and gained mobility with Vongola air bikes. Tomorrow would be the start of training.

During the time here, I remained in my room for the most part, only stepping out to get food and shower, but with my mask on, late at night, with no one around. Tonight was no different as I ate dinner in my room after watching Sawada's box weapon almost kill him. I would have help but it was Sawada's own fault for opening the box with such wavering feelings. If he gotten eaten then it wouldn't have been my conscience.

An explosion shook the ground once more making me drop my spoon. 'Did he seriously not learn his lesson the first time?' I didn't have time to pick up my spoon before the door burst open. Something sticky wrapped around my waist when I was enveloped in darkness. I was knocked unconscious for a little while. I pushed on the walls surrounding me when it started to crack open. I found myself in the middle of the dining hall with the kids, and myself, in eggs. Apparently Dino's box weapon got loose swallowing us one by one. I shook my head at his stupidity. I've only heard stories of Dino's clumsiness from Squalo but I didn't think it could have been to this extent. I had to admit though, I did feel lighter.

"Um who are you?" I scanned the room to find who Sawada was talking to when I realized that everyone was looking at me. My hands were brought to my bare face. 'Shoot! I left my mask when the turtle ate me.'

I climbed out of my egg dusting myself of egg shards. I cleared my throat, "I never formally introduced myself." I bowed as the guardians stood in ready position. "My name is Cel-" I hesitated. My last name was a direct association of the Celeste Family. If Reborn heard it, it would have left him to investigate their deaths along with Ninth. I couldn't let them get any hints about me living nor about Varia's involvement. "Natsuki, but you have already familiarized yourselves with the name Haunting Shadows."

The group blinked a couple of times before fully understanding the situation. "A-ah sorry Natsuki-san I just didn't imagine Shadows to be a girl." Sawada said while scratching the back of his head.

"Xanxus-sama was very thorough in making sure my trail was clean." I turned on my heel to return to my room when Kyoko called me out.

"Why don't you eat dinner with us? We made plenty of extra food for Dino-san's welcome party." I bit my lip a little.

"It's fine. I already have food back in my room." I felt nervous just staying their presence without my mask. You would think that after being with Varia so long I could get over my shyness but it was strange to be with anyone I wasn't familiar with.

I sighed heavily when the door closed behind me. 'How can I threaten people on a daily basis yet not know how to talk a bunch of middle schoolers? They're younger than me too. How pathetic.' I stopped in front of my room once I saw the amount of damage from Dino's turtle. I pushed some of the debris aside with my foot. 'Looks like I need to find a new room.' I groaned.

I stepped lightly over rumbleand crouched by the bed side where shards of the broken plate were littered. I carefully gathered up the pieces in my hand. My stomach grumbled looking at the food that fell on the floor. "Um Natsuki-san?" Tsunayoshi's voice broken through the silence.

"Is there something you need?" I continued to pick up the shards not really caring for his presence.

"I-I know that you have food already but Kyoko-chan and Haru are really eager to meet you. And you can call me crazy but it sounded a bit troubled. We won't mind if you join us, it is no problem." Curse Vongola intuition.

"Sawada-san, I only have two conditions to cooperate with you." I stood up in front of Tsunayoshi. "First off, no one is to question my background. Understood?"

"I can't say anything about Reborn but I'll try to control everyone else." There was an intention pause in our conversation for me to properly plan out my next move. "The second condition?"

"If you please, hold out your hands in front of you." He looked confused but listened away. I dumped the shards of plate, that I picked up, into his hands. He was startled enough to release all of the plate fragments onto the floor, earning him 2 cuts on his hands. "That's the second condition." I looked at the blood starting to build up on the cuts. "I will help you, but never forget who I am. You may call me Natsuki but I am, also, one of Varia's top members, Haunting Shadows. I won't hesitant with murder. This was just a warning."

Tsunayoshi took a step back and nodded. I dusted off my Varia jacket and mask that fell on the floor. Fortunately they were placed on the opposite wall from of door that they didn't break from the incident. I draped the jacket over my arm and held on to the mask. "Then shall we, Tsunayoshi-kun?" He seemed a bit surprised that I moved to first name basis but it was only natural since he didn't know my last name. I gestured for him to lead the way.

"I forgot to mention. We have a small surprise for you." Tsunayoshi stated.

"Surprise? How could you possibly prepare a surprise in such a short amount of time?"

"Well Reborn did most of the talking." Talking?

"VOOOOOI WHERE IS SHE?" I smiled a bit at the easily recognizable scream. I rushed towards the dining hall to see Squalo's face plastered on the big screen TV on the side wall.

"Squalo-sama!" Squalo's face was pushed out of the way by Bel. "Ushishishi did you miss me, Hime?" Bel was pulled back by Lussuria who was crushed by Fran.

"Nat-chan how are you? Are you eating properly? Are you injured anywhere? Have been keeping up your training?" Lussuria asked while trying to shove the others.

"Guys just back off the screen." They didn't listen and continued to throw each other like children. 'I swear sometimes I'm the only mature one.' "I'm fine Lussuria. I just need you to do me a favor by fetching my jewelry box."

"I'm on it!" Lussuria's face disappeared off the screen causing the others to fall at his sudden movement. I face palmed. "I told you guys to back up." I mumbled to myself. They once more started to argue for jabbing each other.

Lussuria ignored the arguing pile, holding the box in front of the camera. "Here it is!"

"Fran! Do you remember the spell I taught you?" I yelled to get his attention off their argument. Fran shoved the others off of him, pushing Bel's knee into Squalo's stomach. "Yeah."

"Then please transport my box here." A few seconds later I heard a loud thump, behind me, followed by Lambo's crying. I completely forgot about their presence for the most part. Since I couldn't handle needy brats like Lambo, I left it to the girls to calm him down with some candy and soft words. After he settled down, Haru handed me my box. "Nice to meet you Natsuki-chan. I'm Miura Haru-desu."

"Likewise Miura-san." I took the box out of her hands. Opening it up I found all the components still intact. "Good job, Fran."

"Wow what pretty rings, Natsuki-chan. Oh I'm sorry for looking without permission. I'm Sasagawa Kyoko."

"It's quite alright, Sasagawa-san. You have a good eye though. These rings are very valuable in my work place." What Kyoko didn't know was that the rings she spotted where actually battle rings. I asked Fran to bring them over so that I could use all of my flames without my Rose ring. My Sky flames were meant to be a secret after all.

Looking down at the box I thought about Mammon. "Nee Squalo-sama, did Mammon come back yet?" It was unlikely that the Arcobaleno curse was broken so I couldn't see a older Mammon yet I couldn't help wanting to see his reaction to my present self.

"Not yet! He reported back that his job will take a little longer than expected!" Squalo said back while trying to cut the knife out of Bel's hand. I felt Reborn's glare on my back. I merely brushed it off as a little Arcobaleno feud glare.

"I see." This mission must have been something if Mammon was taking so long. I heard the familiar creek of the main door opening. "What do you mean Shadows' identity was found out?" A well-known shiver went down my spine as Xanxus and Levi appeared on the screen.

"Good afternoon, Xanxus-sama." He didn't look happy at me trying to cover up the fact that I was holding my mask rather than wearing it. "It wasn't my intention. Blame the Bucking Horse!" I pointed at Dino who had noodles hanging out of his mouth. He quickly slurped it up, clearing his throat. "Nice to see you again, Xanxus." Dino gave his charismatic smile, playing the image of a professional boss.

Xanxus was not one to fall for his boyish charms and ignored him. "The last time we talked?"

"Y-yes. I remembered." I knew that the last time we talked was his warning that no one should know about my past. He nodded and took his seat at the head of the table. I released a sigh of relief causing the others to chuckle at me. I even caught a few of the Vongola kids smiling as well. I could understand why. With my mask on, I probably scared them and my reputation only made it worse. To see me act so natural with Varia was, somewhat, reassurance to them that I had human emotions.

I settled myself into a chair when Kyoko handed me a plate. When night and the fullness of one's stomach had taken over, the girls and I decided to clean up. No, we had not bonded over the night. We merely had an understanding. Kyoko and Haru mutually accepted that I would be closed off while I understood that they were good people. We talked on first name basis with the suffix of 'chan' so that we wouldn't be awkward or unbalanced. It was as simple as that.

"You can enter the bath before us Natsuki-chan. We'll clean up." Haru suggested as I was helping gather the plates, while the rest of the kids rested in their seats trying to digest their food.

"Are you sure? That's a lot of dishes." With the addition of Dino, Basil, and me there was an abundant of food made and still leftover.

"We can handle it. Go ahead." I placed a stack of plates into the sink. "Well if you're sure..." 'They're offering right? It would be rude to keep declining. But its also rude to leave them all this work, especially since I ate as well. Nonetheless they are nice people who probably want me to rest. However, they made the meal in the first place so they would be tired as well, they probably needed to rest as well. On the other hand I'm still an outsider so they don't want me around. Maybe they could be trying to bond with me by suggesting that I should go so that I could decline. This could be a test of character. Or-'

"NATSUKI!" Squalo snapped me out of my trance. I retracted my hand that almost touched the sponge.

"Yes?"

"Nat-chan, they mean it." I felt myself blush a little hearing Bel laugh in the background. It was embarrassing having them call me out on my overthinking but I knew that I really needed them to reel me in. I awkwardly rubbed the back of my neck.

"I guess you're right, thanks. Good night guys." I turned over to the girls. "I'll be heading first then." They nodded at me while picking up some more dishes.

I grabbed the handle of my jewelry box and exited the dinning hall. 'I should tell Giannini-san about getting me a new room too. He returned to the control room ahead of time so I'll probably find him there.' I made my way back to the control room. Giannini was working hard on the base for Choice that he didn't notice me until I knocked.

"Ah Natsuki-san, how can I help you?"

"Dino-kun's box destroyed the door to my room so I'll need a new one. Either a door or room, doesn't really matter."

"Of course." He brought up the blueprints of the base onto the TV screen behind him. "Hmm. There's an empty room in section D, room 4. That's near the other girl's rooms too so Juudaime will worry less in an emergency. Dino-san would need a new room too. Would you mind telling him he can move to section C, room 2?"

"Sure." I left Giannini for the dining hall. It didn't take long for me to hear them talking through the walls.

"It's been over a year, how could Natsuki not know?" I stopped at Reborn's voice.

"The future her didn't take it well so it was the best decision to keep it from her." 'Squalo-sama? What are they talking about?' I lend in closer, careful not to let the sensors detect me.

"His killer was never found. If she ever found out that we let his killer escape, she would do everything to find him. May even return to the past to kill them before they could do anything. We couldn't risk Natsuki doing anything rash." 'Someone died? I guess that shouldn't be a surprise since we work in a dangerous business. Why would they keep that from me?'

"Our only lead was Fantasma's leftover skin." I felt my heart drop. 'Fanatasma... Don't tell me...'

"He only made Fantasma shed in desperate measures. With the loss of contact, we only assumed the worse." 'No. No. You said you had contact. That he reported about his mission earlier. You know I hate when you lie. Why would you do it again?' My breath became shallow, feeling the room spin. I felt myself stagger yet I couldn't figure out if I was leaning against the wall.

"2 months later, Reborn was by our door step. That day we pronounced Mammon dead." I clutched my locket, slightly pounding my chest to help me breathe. 'Mammon died? No. He was murdered. Fantasma's missing... Their killer was never found.' The door slid open with a panicked Tsunayoshi coming to check up on me. With blurred vision, I saw that I dropped my box and mask. Tsunayoshi must have heard me dropped them.

"Natsuki-san, are you okay?" He brought a hand up to comfort me. I pushed him aside, scrambling to pick up the shiny metals that spilled from the box. I threw a handful into the box and ran away from Varia screaming for me to wait.

I slammed the door shut, locking it tightly behind me. I was either in the room Giannini gave me or the one next to it but I couldn't care to check. I fell to my knees, holding my ears to block out the sound of the machines that surrounded the base. 'Shut up! Shut up! Everything needs to stop!' I tried to convince myself that they were joking around. That they were faking Mammon's death like when he died with his Viper name. But I couldn't deny the fact that there was always something off with this future. Fran being a replacement, avoiding Mammon's name, the tension when I asked questions. 'I should have known.'

Warm tears slid down my face onto Mammon's gift. With the dim light from the hall, the jewelry lit the room a bit brighter. On the bottom of the box was a small crack. 'No, no, no! This can't be broken!' I used my sleeve to dry my tears to get a better look at the crack. As I touched the crack, I felt a presence was leaking out. There was a strong pull of Mist flames. I used my fingers to pry open the wood not caring that I cut myself. My fingers grabbed the edge of an object and pulled it out. A box weapon?

I scrambled with the pile of rings for a Sky ring, quickly injecting it into the box. It didn't open. A Sky flame should have been able to open any box. I tried my other elements ending with the same result. I dropped my head in defeat.

My eyes widen a bit looking down at the ring by my knees. I still had my Rose ring left. Using it would end up breaking the box but if a Sky flame couldn't open it, I declared it already broken. I took a few deep breaths to calm my nerves. Looking at my Mist flames only reminded me more of him. My flame grew larger in thought of determining what was in the box. I inserted my flames letting a blinding white light fill the room.

When my eyes adjusted, I saw that the lid had popped open. I tilted the box to peek inside. My grip tighten when I saw the contents. It was wrapped tightly in a Mammon chain but there was doubt that it was the real thing.

An Arcobaleno pacifier.


	11. New Goals

DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN

Natsuki's POV

An Arcobaleno pacifier.

I tilted the box letting the pacifier roll out. Massive amounts of Mist flames poured out, surrounding me. "MAXIMUM BURST!"

The flames settled down leaving me in a dark forest. Only flashes of light and moonlight lit the way. "Oh-Ho, looks like the Non-Tri-Ni-Sette policy is starting to set in."

I followed the voice to a teal haired man floating with the support of Cloud flames. I easily recognized him as one of the Real Funeral Wreaths, the Cloud one most likely. I heard the cock of a rifle beside me followed by another shot. I felt like fainting once I saw Mammon and Colonello standing a short distance beside me.

No, they weren't standing, they were staggering. Above them was the same green powder that Verde used during his trial, showering down. Mammon raised his arms as high as he could to conjure an illusion. His pacifier was starting to lose light which meant he was over exerted. Meanwhile Fantasma was already knocked unconscious to the side of a tree. Mammon's illusions wrapped the Real Funeral Wreath in a cocoon of air-sealed blue tentacles. Not a second later, Cloud thorns pierced his cocoon, one making its way to Mammon.

"VIPER!" Colonello abandoned his rifle to push Mammon out of the way, letting his side take the thorn. The thorn itself wouldn't have been bad, but they kept multiplying over his small Arcobaleno body. I ran up to Colonello's body. I tried to yank any vine off only to have my hand sink through. "An illusion..."

The vines wrapped tightly around every nook and cranny of him, the thorns continuing to sink further into him. The light left both Colonello's eyes and pacifier. His body went limp as the thorns moved around his body. Soon his body was buried in dead thorns that lost their flames, leaving Colonello's body in full view. 'Impossible.'

"Oh-Ho, what a noble death." The man's hand sprouted another weed that slithered towards Colonello's corpse. Falco dove in pulling the vine away from his master. "Don't interfere." Another plant whipped Falco against a tree. He didn't hesitate and went back towards Colonello. This time he went for the pacifier. Falco picked it up with his beak taking off into the air. He didn't get far when a vine wrapped around his leg.

Falco pumped his wings as hard as he could to get away from the man. When Falco was in arms reach of the man, he disappeared. Mammon was on his knees with one hand raised. 'Mammon used his usual escape reserve to save Falco.'

"You could still fight? I guess there's a reason why you are a part of the Arcobaleno." Mammon's fists balled up. "Byakuran-sama will be displeased when he figures out that the Rain pacifier escaped. I just have to make sure I get yours then."

The Real Funeral Wreath threw down a plain dagger in front of Mammon. "I am a man of honor, however. The Rain Arcobaleno gave his life to you and in return you saved his bird. I could never kill a man with such honor." 'Then restore time to save Colonello, you bastard.'

"Nonetheless, Byakuran-sama's orders are absolute. So please take yourself to save me the guilt." 'What? How someone be as so cocky to tell their opponent to take their own life? It was a disgrace on one's pride.'

"Cut your tongue." Mammon spitted out.

The man chuckled making me more intrigued to punch him in the face. "I would but if I can't talk my soldiers would assume the worse and move in. That just creates unnecessary bloodshed. Byakuran-sama isn't too pleased with big scale raids either." My eyes narrowed.

"Move in where?" Mammon asked.

"To Varia's main base in Italy, of course. If my 100 A rank soldiers don't receive an update on the dot, they are ordered to raid." '100 A-ranks! But only, us, core members are S classed. If they raid HQ how many of us can actually stand our ground?' Looking up to the sky I found the moon already past the half point. 'Little to no one is even awake at this time.'

"Mmm I'll be back in a few days. Verde is still rejecting my phone calls so I'll try another location I know. If he went off the grid then even I won't be able to find him." My eyes widen at that voice. Spinning around I saw Mammon in his room. He was talking on the phone with a woman that had an almost identical voice to mine.

"What is this?" I asked.

"This was what Master was thinking at the time." A voice echoed around me. 'This feeling. That voice.'

"Fantasma! Is this your doing? Where are you?"

"Just watch. You'll understand everything if you remain quiet." I wanted to ask more but listened. The phone called ended quickly with me wishing him luck on the mission he took with Colonello. The mirage rippled into a new scenery.

"You know that a Dying Will flame's size depends on how firm the user's resolve is." I knew this memory. It was after the Mist ring battle when I confronted him in the cave. "I couldn't save the Celeste Famiglia but with Varia... I have a new start." I looked at my hand burning with flames that I didn't even remember were that big. 'Mammon...'

An image flashed to me standing by the open Varia doors with a face of horror. The floor was littered with the new designed Varia jackets soaked with blood. No bodies were seen, only opened boxes and leftover rings. Towering over the bodies were Millefoire soldiers. I covered my mouth stopping the feeling of throwing up. The scene was too similar to the Celeste Famiglia's death. "Breathe Natsuki-sama. You must keep watching."

'W-why are doing this Fantasma? I don't want to see anymore.'

Memories flashed of Mammon with the other members of Varia, some I did and did not recognize. Pranks with Bel. Missions with Squalo. Silent meetings with Xanxus. The time Bel and Mammon's got electrocuted after 'borrowing' one of Levi's umbrellas. When Lussuria tried to bribe Mammon with caramel in replacement of money. The first time Fantasma and Mammon met. The times we were training together. Most memories were of everyone arguing with one another but Mammon was, more or less, happy.

'Fantasma, wake up.' Mammon's voice rang in my head. The illusion Fantasma shook himself awake from the tree trunk. 'Good grief. This pacifier has done nothing but brought me misery since I got it..' Mammon's small hands wrapped around the handle of the dagger. I remained still. I couldn't move. Even if I could, what good could I do?

'Don't let it fall into the Millefoire's hands.' I held back a scream as he pushed the blade into his body. Fantasma transformed into his snake form and dived for his pacifier. He tightly coiled himself around it, then disappeared taking the pacifier with him.

As the illusion world started to turn to dust I heard my voice once more. "One day I will become one of the greatest illusionists ever that you'll be forced to use that power on me." Mammon's voice added on words that I have no memory of him saying out loud. "I'll be waiting."

At this point I had returned to my room. One arm was still holding the box on a tilted angle while the other had the pacifier sit quietly. Tears kept streaming down my face but I didn't have the energy to wipe them. I clutched the taboo item. "Why did you bring this to me?"

I lowered my arms to get a full view of Fantasma resting on the remains of my jewelry box. 'This was the safest place I could think of. Even if someone broke into your jewelry box, I waited until I felt your Rose ring flames to open the box. You were the only one that could have opened it. Until this day I remained dormant.'

"No. No, the safest place was not with me. You should have brought it straight to Xanxus-sama. He would have avenged Mammon. Instead we've been playing with those fake Funeral Wreaths who have done nothing but waste our time! If Xanxus-sama knew we could have had a plan by now! Not betting on a bunch of children who had maybe half a year of training for a game developed by the enemy!"

I raised the pacifier above my head. "If it wasn't for this stupid thing!" I threw down my arm attempting to destroy the pacifier.

'Break it.' My arm stopped. Fantasma was never this straight nor blunt. They were too brash for him.

'Break one of the world's most precious treasures.' I thought of the Tri-ni- sette. How the pacifiers and the Arcobalenos were the protectors of the world's balance.

'Break one of the last things that are left from Master.' My grip loosened letting it fall onto my lap. My eyes drifted to Mammon's, now broken, present. The one I broke open.

'Break the item that Master wanted to use his last thought to protect.' My breath hitched as his voice resonated in my head. My body fell forward, folding myself into a ball. My locket fell out of my shirt. I held my locket. Opening it up I remembered that Varia were so close to dying like the Celeste Famiglia. Mammon was the one to prevent that sight. "That illusion... Just how much of that were his actual thoughts?"

'All of them. Those are all of the thoughts Master had. Master was always bad with his words but he valued Varia just as much as the others.' 'Of course he did.' To illusionists emotions were dangerous. They could either power the user beyond measure or distract them. Mammon was considered to be a part of the latter. To him there was only money. Yet, he saved Falco. He saved Varia. It cost him his life but I don't think he regretted his decision. I wouldn't have believed it if I didn't see it.

I snapped the locket closed. "Mammon went soft." I weakly chuckled. A part of me wanted to slap Mammon. The other part wanted to hold him tight.

I held my head high as I wiped at my, already, dried tears. "Now what?" I said after taking a few deep breaths.

'I have kept Master's request and kept it safe. The rest is up to you. I shall follow whatever decision you make, Natsuki-sama. What do you plan to do?'

"I don't know." I couldn't wear the pacifier as my own. Not only was it disrespectful to Mammon, it was unthinkable that I would ever reach the standards of the Arcobaleno title. Even I was a little scared of the curse that comes with it. To be trapped in a body of a child with no reason but fate. I couldn't think of anyone that could accept it.

"What should I do? What would Mammon want me to do?" I held my head. 'I have to avenge him, no? But what would that do? Mammon would still be dead. Killing the Cloud bearer would do nothing but stop the Millefoire. Sure that's helpful but is it good enough? What if I die avenging him? Would Mammon be okay with that? He just died protecting us. Isn't dying just making it worse. Dishonoring his sacrifice?'

'May I interject?'

"Please do." I pleaded.

'What you do is no longer a problem. The problem is that, right now, your phone is beeping with messages from Varia and your eyes are puffier than a cloud. Though I remained dormant I saw how Master's death affected the future you. As a Mafioso you can not let someone's death influence you to such a degree. Right now the matter at hand is to focus on Choice, solely. Master's pacifier problem will unfold itself.'

"How can you be so sure?"

'Because Master never liked seeing your face troubled.'

* * *

That morning I called Varia to assure them that I was fine and inform them on my situation with Mammon. They mildly scolded me for running away which I retorted with the fact that they kept it a secret. That shut them up. After hanging up I decided to make breakfast.

"Good morning, Tsunayoshi-kun." I shocked a sleepy Tsunayoshi awake when he entered the kitchen.

"N-Natsuki-san! You're up early."

"I could say the same to you. I didn't think you would want to get up after last night's party. I just had to make a call to Varia now." I dumped the scrambled eggs that I made onto a plate with pancakes on the side. I set the plate on the table. "Here. I'll make some more."

"Thank you." Before he sat down he moved over to the counter and handed me my Shadows mask with a small bag containing my jewelry. "You dropped this last night."

I took both from his hands examining the mask for any damages, ignoring his stares at Fantasma on my shoulder. "Thanks. Verde would kill me if this broke. Or at least try. Lussuria would probably scold me for letting gems get tainted too."

"About that... Verde..." I sighed as I cracked an egg into the pan. "Verde, too?"

Tsunayoshi nodded. "How are you feeling? About last night? Varia told me that you might not take Mammon's news well." I noticed that he was purposeful ignoring using the direct words of death.

"This is the line we work in. People pass away." Though I hate it, it was the truth. This wasn't the first time a Varia member died. All I could do now was to put on a brave face. I finished my eggs and sat across from him.

"You're taking this surprisingly well." He said hesitantly taking the seat in front of me. 'If by well you mean I'm trying my hardest not to storm Byakuran's fort in order to kill the Cloud bearer with a curse object, that was left as a dying present, burning in my pocket, then yes I'm just doing fine.'

I took a deep breathe in. "Tsunayoshi-kun, do you realize what today is?"

"Wednesday?" He took a piece of pancake into his mouth.

"Yes but..." I slid my staff under the table knocking his chair leg out. I stood to the side of the table looking at his dumbfound face. "Today is the start of training. Yesterday it was clear that you have no idea how a box weapon works. We have 7 days to whip you into proper fighting stance for Choice. So finish eating, wake up your guardians and stop lollygagging." He quickly scarfed down the rest of his food and jogged out of the room.

Once all of the guardians' assembled in the main training room Dino assigned tutors. Basil and I were placed as observers over everyone's progress. Tsunayoshi was placed in independent studies. Gokudera was in charge of rookies, Lambo and Sasagawa. Hibari was to train privately with Dino. Though I wanted to try and train Chrome, I knew that her illusions were on a much higher level than mine. Instead Fantasma pointed out an illusionary system that Mammon left behind. Yamamoto was put on standby until Squalo could get to Japan. I offered to transport him when I called, but he was too busy complaining about Yamamoto's lost, to listen. After Dino finished, he dismissed everyone to start.

I clapped my hands together to get all of their attention. "I call this room first. Everyone else, get out." Gokudera grumbled under his breath before yelling at his students to come to the library. I-pin and Bianchi lead Chrome to their training grounds. Everyone else shuffled their way out talking a bit more about what they planned on doing.

Once the door shut, I turned over to the air bikes. "When I said everyone that includes you two as well, Kyoko-chan, Haru-chan."

Behind the air bikes, a small section of the wall peeled away, revealing, clothed tied strangely, Kyoko and Haru. I crossed my arms over my chest. "You do realize that if I didn't recognize Haru-chan's shampoo I would have shot you, right?"

They both were a bit shocked at my statement. "What were you guys doing? Tsunayoshi-kun would not approve of you listening in and you know that."

Kyoko begged with her hands together. "Please don't tell him Natsuki-chan."

"If I wanted to tell him I would have done so already. Did you get the information you wanted?"

They looked at each other in confusion. "What were those 'boxes' and 'Millefoire'? Sounds like the Mille Feuille pastry. Vongola is a type of clam, right? Maybe it's a kind of spaghetti."

"Hahi. In this case, Vongola probably refers to the Mafia Tsuna-san and everyone else belong to." My eyebrow raised at Haru. 'Haru-chan seems to know more than I thought.'

"Mafia?" 'Kyoko-chan on the other hand has no knowledge about our affairs. But now that I think about it, she was the reason why Sasagawa-san won against Lussuria in the Sun match. She may even be the future Vongola don bride. It wasn't uncommon for Mafia brides to be innocent before marriage too.'

I dropped my arms. "Listen, girls. I understand the feeling of the ones that you care about wanting to keep secrets from you. It can be especially infuriating when they claim it's to protect you." I said thinking back to the Cloud match and last night. "But, though I hate to say this, while I'm here, I am under Tsunayoshi-kun's rules. One of them being to keep your involvement to a minimum."

They both looked discouraged that I couldn't tell them. "I can tell you this though. I'm constantly surrounded by boys so I can tell you that they can be complete idiots sometimes. Us, girls, have to stand our ground though. One day you will understand our situation but only if you actually work for it rather than wait for Tsunayoshi-kun and the others to decide."

Kyoko and Haru made a face of determination, bowed to me and rushed out of the room. It took me a second to process what happen. "I think I just killed Tsunayoshi-kun."

'That boy is getting what he needs.' Fantasma jumped off my shoulder to the floor. 'Are you sure you rather not train with Master's illusion seminars? It was made for you after all.'

I nodded. "I can't train with that thing knowing that it isn't him. You're not up to Mammon's level but you still have more knowledge than me. I'll be in your care for now."

Kyoko and Haru took my advice to heart by starting a Boycott against the boys. Though that didn't stop Reborn, Giannini and Fuuta from dressing up as girls in order to avoid starving. I, obviously, took their side in full support.

* * *

Three days past. The boycott was still in effect with the boy side failing to hold themselves up. Last I saw, ramen cups overfilled the trash can, a report of a broken washing machine was filled in and burn marks marred the kitchen walls. It was clear which side was going to give in soon.

"Your illusions are still too concentrated in one area. You need to learn to spread of the power more evenly without exhausting yourself. That way you can create larger images." I sighed as I rubbed the sweat off my neck with a towel.

"I know." My training was similar to Chrome's, focusing on physical training and illusions. However, Chrome was physically weak with me being mystically weak. Almost anyone could make illusions and magic, only certain few could actually perform it to the point of calling themselves espers. Though Mammon tried to bring out my powers, they were extremely draining. At most I could conjure up an illusion strong enough the majority of people expect other illusionists. I was still had a lot to learn though.

"We can't! What if something happens to Kyoko?!" I plugged my ears when I entered the dining hall that was basically boy territory at this time.

"T-that's right. We can't put Kyoko-chan and Haru in danger... No matter what." I grabbed Tsunayoshi's ear dragging him off the bench.

"I'm sick of listening to this useless rambling. If you have time to complain, then you have time to train. From what I've seen you all need a bit more of practice. I'm taking Tsunayoshi-kun first." I pulled him into a training room with him yelping for me to let go.

"Show me how much you improved in 3 days." Tsunayoshi rubbed his ear in pain.

"Honestly, my training hasn't been improving." He lit his ring causing his box to shake in his hand. "It did this last time as well when that... thing came out. I can't figure out why it keeps shaking."

'He's pathetic.' "Open it." I demanded.

His forehead started to sweat. "I can't! What if that thing appears again?"

"By the way the box is reacting to your flames, there is no way its stable. But you are not like Gokudera-san. Your instincts are what drive your learning. You need to practice more rather than being afraid." I opened Fangs' box with a Rain ring. Fangs instantly took a liking to Tsunayoshi by rubbing his leg with his head. Tsunayoshi bent down to lightly pet his head. Fangs tilted his head and playfully nudged Tsunayoshi's hand with his nose.

"Fangs, this is for training." Fangs hopped back into my arms where I stroked his head. "The Harmony in Sky flames can be very captivating, especially when in such a pure form." That was probably half true. The other part would be that Tsunayoshi and I's flames closely resembled each other. Tsunayoshi's feelings were too panicky and the pureness of his Vongola ring was over powering his box but attracting Fangs.

"That's nice. That you can get along with your box." Tsunayoshi smiled gently. At the same time his box started to soothe itself. It still shook but less violently. 'Tsunayoshi-kun is warming up to the idea of being friends with his box.'

"My box is calm now..." He clutched his fist and inserted the flame into his box. A stream of Sky flames flowed out towards the ceiling. I roughly pulled back on Tsunayoshi's collar avoiding him from getting hit by the returning mass. I crossed my arms over my chest as the creature slammed me into the wall.

"Natsuki-san!" He ran up to me. I shook my head.

"I'm fine." Tsunayoshi grabbed his Hyper pills and his gloves. I held his shoulder. "You're not the target so let's keep it like that."

I took a better look at the creature that stood before us. Since Tsunayoshi's feeling were calmer than the first time it was able to take on more of a shape. It was able to gain 4 legs but had no distinguishing features. It reminded me of those rare animal study cases with blurred pictures.

"Tsunayoshi-kun, watch how a real box weapon fights." I made a circular motion with my index finger to signal Fangs to circle around it. Without any sudden movement we separated into opposite directions. The creature took a few steps back to be able to see the both of us, ignoring Tsunayoshi. 'It became intelligent enough to recognize a threat.'

I made eye contact with Fangs and nodded. We both stopped walking. The creature crouched into pouncing position, eyes darting between us. "Recon!"

My shout was enough to startle the creature into charging at me. It tackled me with enough force to knock me down with only my staff in between us. Fangs acted fast and rammed the side of the creature into the wall. 'It's fast and light. Heavy breathing means its low on stamina, whether because of the low amount of flames or the actual box make-up, undetermined. Has the body of flames yet can maintain a physical form. Sharp claws and teeth like a Bester. I could only imagine what a beast it's going to be when it's perfected.'

"I gathered enough information. Let's not prolong this more than needed." Fangs barked at the creature standing back on its feet. The creature gave a low growl that Fangs returned. "We better be careful though."

It jumped in an arc towards us. We both dove forward, low enough to just avoid its claws. It skidded to a stop and quickly turned around, lunging once more. We flipped backwards over it. Fangs landed on the creatures back, sinking his claws and teeth into it. At the same time I landed, I stabbed my blade into its tail. "Now!"

Blue flames surged down Fangs' back causing the creature to roar out. The creature tried to shake Fangs off. I used my telepathy to push its four legs together, restraining most of its movements. The Rain tranquility factors worked its magic and rendered the creature weak to the point of returning to its box. Fangs yawned, shook himself off and stretched out on the floor. I went over to pick up the Vongola box returning it to Tsunayoshi who gratefully took it.

"Thank you Natsuki-san. I'm sorry too. I just thought that my box had settled down a bit. I wasn't thinking ahead."

"Did you learn anything from this experience Tsunayoshi-kun?"

His face scrunched up. "No. I don't understand. I was able to open Hibari-san's box weapon before. What's the difference between now and then? Natsuki-san?"

"I just wanted to see your progress. Now you want me to teach you a lesson?" I said in disbelief. He nodded. "Tsunayoshi-kun. Reborn can hold your hand all you want but at some point you will need to stand on your own. As the future Vongola Don you must learn to adapt to any new circumstances, including box weapons or else you will die. Just look at Squalo-sama. He did not study other sword forms but instead learned it while fighting. Because of this he is able to match any other swordsman out there. Meaning, I will not be telling you how to work your box. The weak die in our world."

"I guess I understand your reasoning. Even though I have no intention of being a Mafioso." He mumbled the second part nervously, under his breath.

"Excuse me?"

He gave out a timid chuckle, avoiding eye contact. "Well I really have no intention of inheriting the Vongola name. The Mafia is too scary and I'm not cut out to take on such a high position."

My mind went back to his interference during the Lightning ring match. I took one step closer to him. "Are you still like that? I thought after everything that you went through you would realize the weight of the Vongola name. The amount of blood shed for that tiny trinket around your finger." My fists balled at the memory of why and what Xanxus did to me. The murder of the Celeste Famiglia was all for the title that this boy standing before me owns.

"That's exactly why I can't become Vongola Juudaime. There's too much blood that was wasted on useless fighting. I don't believe in what the Vongola stand for!"

I grabbed his collar, lifting him up and pinned him against the wall. "H-Hie!"

"No good Tsuna. Always last in anything. Highest mark ever was a 57% in Grade 6. Has a tendency to skip school whenever there was, coincidentally, a needle on the same day. Can trip over basically anything. Runs away from the neighborhood Chihuahua. Was said to be a coward from merely anyone that ever met him. And despite being the only son of CEDEF adviser, Sawada Iemitsu, had no training whatsoever. Can you imagine the level of disgust I felt when I read your file and knew that you were the only candidate against Xanxus-sama?" I released my grip on him causing him to fall on his butt.

"You won't accept Vongola? Don't give me that bull. Since birth I was tied to Vongola whether I wanted to or not. You cannot hide nor run from it. Blood will be spilled. Either yours or your enemies is all up to you. I'm going to kill Byakuran and the Real Funeral Wreaths if it's the last thing I do and you of all people are not going to be the one to stop me. If you fail to master your box by Choice then I will take your ring and place. By force if I have to." I huffed out staring at the shaking Tsunayoshi. I ran my hand through my hair. "Training over. Go take a shower, find a decent meal, or something. Just get out of my sight."

I held out my box calling Fangs back in. I started to walk out as Tsunayoshi stood back on his feet. "Wait Natsuki-san! I just have one question. Please."

I looked at him from the side view with my back still facing him. "If Varia told you about Mammon's death beforehand. Would... Would you have handled the situation better?"

"You're referring to the girls' boycott? If you should tell them?" He meekly nodded.

"Everyone keeps telling me that I shouldn't because it would drag them in too deep. But I can't help but feel bad that they are the only ones that don't know what is going on. I know you're on their side but what do you think of the situation?" I let out a sigh and turned back to him.

"Kyoko-chan and Haru-chan are a prime example of what a stereotypical female should be. They clean the clothes, cook the meals and watch over the children without a care in the world. To me they would die in a second if thrown into our world." His head sunk a little. "But... I have no doubt in my mind that if I were to put a ring in their hands that they would able to light a flame as big as you and your guardians."

His head shot back up with wide eyes. "What makes you say that?"

"You." He made a sound of confusion "Tsunayoshi-kun you threw them into a world where everyone they love has either fled in fear or died. You've trapped them in this base without any natural sunlight or fresh air for days on end. And the people that are supposed to be their protectors, are also the people that are keeping the most secrets from them. How would you act to this situation?"

Tsunayoshi still didn't understand. "Those girls didn't crack. I saw them wake up every morning before anyone to cook breakfast. Same with cleaning up at night. Constantly restocking the infirmary. Looking up the healthiest recipes. Sewing up your damaged clothes. Kyoko-chan and Haru-chan did not crack. I nearly did when I knew Varia was keeping something from me. I have a feeling that we kept quiet for the same reason. That finding out would have meant nothing if it wasn't told from the people themselves. When they confronted me on our Mafia business, I saw a flame in them. They have great determination to help all of you. I can't deny them of that."

He started to smile. "Remember what I said. The Sky flame means Harmony. People are attracted to you like a moth to flame. You have good subordinates, Tsunayoshi-kun. You have to listen."

I left Tsunayoshi in the training room while I headed back to my room. I rotated my neck a little to get rid of the stiffness. 'You and he are very similar if you think about it.' Fantasma stated through telepathy.

'Huh? Me and Tsunayoshi-kun? In what way?'

'Personality. The way you switched from threatening him to helping him is similar to his Hyper mode. As if Shadows is your outlet for your hunting side. You cannot oppose that fact that you and he are bona fide relatives. It would not be surprising if you had comparable traits. Fangs seems to have taken a liking towards him as well.'

'Discarding the fact that we're related, I hated the way Tsunayoshi-kun was talking, that's all. I've trained my whole life for his position and he can't even accept it. If Vongola was anything other than Mafia, like a charity group, he would have been the best choice. The harsh reality is that he is just not ready.'

'Maybe so but I've seen that boy do amazing things. His fight with Boss-sama was nothing less than spectacular. Are you envious of him?'

'Please, I'm not Levi. I just wonder sometimes what it would have been like if I became Vongola Decimo. Would I still get along with Varia? Would Reborn come to tutor me? Would I have guardians of my own? There's the theory of parallel worlds. Maybe I'm Vongola Decimo in one of them. Amusing isn't?'

'The theory of parallel worlds is only a theory. Anything of the sort is impossible.'

'I don't want to consider the possibility of the impossible while talking to a frog through telepathy.'

'True enough. And the girls? Did you truly mean to help them? Or did you have another motive?'

'Half half. I do believe that there is something special about them. Tsunayoshi-kun is only dense. His training is independent but he seems to have forgotten that that doesn't mean he can't talk to people. His health has been getting worse since the boycott started too. I need all those brats to be ready for Choice. None of them are going to get in the way of my goal.'

'And that would be?'

'Isn't it obvious?' I scooped Fantasma off my shoulder holding him at eye level. 'I'm going to avenge Mammon.' I caught Fantasma smirk for the first time.

'I approve.' I chuckled at him.

That night, the boycott was called to an end. Tsunayoshi had told them while getting a hint on his box weapon. Squalo had taken Yamamoto away for training. Sasagawa had punched his anger into Tsunayoshi after learning about the girls. Kyoko and Haru seemed a bit tense around me but slowly reassured themselves that I was safe to be around. Everyone's training was proceeding as plan. There was no more time to waste after all. Tomorrow was the day of Choice.

* * *

A/N: Hello my readers! Once more thank you for reading my story thus far, I really appreciate it. But I am very greedy so I have favor to ask you. As you can, probably, tell my writing has somewhat improved from the first story but it's still not the best. My favor is can someone help create a proper summary of the story? I tried different ways but nothing seems to stick out in my mind. Maybe I can take all of your advice to create one. Thanks and please continuing reading The New Girl in Varia.


	12. Demeanor

DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN

Natsuki's POV

I patted my side pocket for the 5th time assuring myself that Mammon's pacifier was still there. It was a dangerous bet to bring it to battle but I couldn't think to leave it behind. 'Nervous, Natsuki-sama?'

"Just making sure." I slipped on my leather gloves, giving myself one final inspection in the mirror. My Varia jacket was neatly kept to match my black and grey attire underneath. My belt was buckled on the second last hole with my staff attached to the slip on the back, along with my gun and backup ammo resting on my right hip. I tapped the toe of my combat boots a few times adjusting to properly fit. I double checked that my braid was rightfully in place under a shorter top layer before completing my look with my usual black skull mask with yellow plated eyes. 'For Mammon and Verde. I guess Colonello too.'

'Wise words before battle.' Fantasma jumped on my shoulder where I petted him with one finger.

"I would like to think so." I met up with the others in the meeting room. Tsunayoshi pulled me to the side where he asked me to watch over the girls in battle. Once Irie had gotten dressed we went to Namimori Shrine where the battle was supposedly to be taken place. We were, however, transported to a city through a flame powered transportation machine.

My attention was kept on the unruly, green haired male holding a mangled stuffed rabbit with many scars that matched the one across his face. His movements were too fidgety for my liking, not to mention his lingering stares at Kyoko and Haru. It was after Tsunayoshi and Byakuran spun the roulette that made the man react. I held my staff against his neck as I pinned him down to the floor, hearing Kyoko and Haru squeal behind me. "H-how?" The man uttered, his eyes bulging out.

"It's rude to attack someone when there's a conversation happening." I push my staff further into his neck only to have an eerie, familiar Cloud vine wrapped around the man's wrist dragging him back to his side.

"I'm sorry about that. The second I take my eyes off him. Daisy has a weakness for lovely and fragile, like you two." I felt the two girls shivered behind me. I took half a step back to further cover them, never taking my eyes off of Mammon's murderer. 'What kind of monsters are these people?'

Byakuran started to clap in my favor. "Hmm." He hummed cheerfully. "To match Daisy's speed is something I can praise. As expected of the Haunting Shadows. Or should I call you Natsuki di VV-AR-IA." I scoffed at Byakuran's childish form of mockery. Not only did he reveal my real name but I could tell he knew that I had Vongola blood. It was the way he stretched out the letter V in Varia. It was unnecessary yet at the same time it wasn't. He was specifying that I was a part of Varia as if I didn't belong there.

"Whether or not you know my name means nothing to me, Byakuran de GE-SS-O." I returned the gesture for fun.

"I'm surprised you even helped Tsunayoshi-kun considering the things I've seen from you. Your lineage had many paths that you could have taken, Fia-kun*." I felt myself tense at the familiar name. For him to find out the name Natsuki was shocking enough. Yet to find out my birth name was next to impossible. Just what exactly was Byakuran's power?

"What are you applying here?" 'Purposely using my Vongola name... Was he suggesting that I should have over thrown Tsunayoshi-kun?'

"Nothing much. So Tsunayoshi-kun, have you decided your players yet?" Byakuran diverted his attention over to Tsunayoshi not answering the question. I was tempted to push any of the other participants aside so that I could partake in the battle but decided against it.

* * *

In the end our side lost in Choice. The battle was cut close with both targets being knocked down at the same time. However, Daisy was pumped with a high amount of natural Sun flames that almost instantly brought him back to conscious. The loss was not taken well by Irie who demanded to continue even at the expense of his own life. According to him the loss meant that Byakuran now had control over all the parallel worlds through the power of the Tri-Ni-Sette. Irie demanded a rematch on the account of an old promise that Byakuran did not recall.

"I, as Millefoire's boss, formally rejected that." I placed my hand on my staff readying myself to attack Byakuran's smirking face.

"I oppose." An unknown voice spoke. I felt Mammon's pacifier warm up in my pocket despite the Mammon chain around it. I placed my hand over the light that was trying to seep its way out. 'What the-?'

"Byakuran, as the boss of Millefoire's black spell..." My eyes widened at the familiar object that hung around the mystery girl's neck. "I hold half of the authority to decide."

Mammon's pacifier cooled down without anyone noticing as all their attention was on the Sky Arcobaleno, Yuni. She had been in a state of hypnosis under Byakuran's control making the Gesso and Gigilo Nero Familgia's join together. After once more refusing the rematch, Yuni left the Millefoire and begged Tsunayoshi to protect her.

"Not only me, but the pacifiers of my comrades too." She revealed her hands filled with the pacifiers of the fallen Arcobaleno. Yuni made them glow in a brilliant light making Byakuran have a sudden change in attitude. As he made his way towards Yuni I felt my blood boil.

Two gun shots rang out from Reborn and I's guns. Reborn's at his sleeve and mine in front of his shoe. "Don't push your luck, Byakuran. I don't give a damn who you are. But if you lay one finger on the Arcobaleno boss, I won't stay quiet."

"Playing the knight in shining armor, strongest of the babies, Arcobaleno Reborn? And what about Fia-kun? What do you gain from helping Yuni-chan?"

"The satisfactions of letting you lose." I moved closer to Yuni's side.

"Do not worry Byakuran-sama. We will take back Yuni-sama." Kikyo flew up, throwing his Cloud thorns at us. I smirked under my mask as I felt Squalo's shift in position. I didn't have to worry about counterattacking with Squalo's tendencies around. After Tsunayoshi announced that we would be protecting Yuni I finally let loose.

I jumped onto Alo along with Squalo. While Squalo sliced at Kikyo I attempted to kick the Storm Mare barer from the side. Both skillfully dodged our attacks. Squalo stood back on Alo with his sword held up to the side. Without any signals needed I used his sword to propel myself back at them. Using the momentum of Squalo's push I was able to slip in between Kikyo and the Magma man. From behind, I bounced off the building, tackling Kikyo into Alo's waiting open mouth.

Kikyo noticed where I was aiming him and used his vines to shut Alo's mouth shut. With his flames he managed to stabilize himself out of Alo's tail whip while prying me off his back. I returned over to our side catching Tsunayoshi and friends already making their way to the transportation device with Gokudera blocking the path.

"Oy you people." I looked behind me at Kyoya holding his box out. "How long will you continue to aggravate me? That's my prey." Not a second later, Kyoya let his hedgehog box weapon spread around the Funeral Wreaths.

I grabbed Gokudera by his forearm, roughly throwing him onto Alo to make our retreat. We had to get some of future Mukuro's help to escape near the end but still made it back to Namimori in one piece. For now we had about a few hours until the enemy could make it back. I retired to my room where Reborn told me about a meeting in front of Irie's time machine in 2 hours.

* * *

I laid on my bed with my right arm resting on my forehead. 'Yuni, huh?'

I flinched as Squalo threw open the doors in an angry fit. "VOOOOI I'VE BEEN LOOKING FOR YOU!"

"You know knocking wouldn't kill you, right?" He slammed the door behind him ignoring my statement. I sighed before sitting up, careful not disturb the sleeping Fanatsma next to my pillow. "Did you need something?"

"You used your gun today."

"I realized."

"You hate your gun."

"I am aware of my feelings, yes."

"Is the fact that we lost bothering you?"

"No, not really. It was more Tsunayoshi-kun's loss than mine. At least now I have a chance to kill Kikyo with my own hands. That's what makes it interesting."

"THEN WHY ARE YOU ACTING SO MONOTONE! YOU SOUND LIKE FRAN!" Squalo started to swing his sword in my direction in an angry fit.

"I take that as a compliment." I shifted my body to lean against the wall. "I've just been thinking. That Yuni girl. Does she seem... off to you?"

"Off?" He placed his sword back into it's sheath and leaned against the wall.

"Yeah. I can't put my finger on it but my instinct is telling me that she is hiding something from us." I stroked my imaginary beard in thought.

"Do you think she's a spy for Byakuran?"

"No it's nothing malicious, I could say that much. Her resemblance to her grandmother and mother is creepily, uncanny so I have no doubt on who she claims to be, but if she's anything like them then she's intelligent. She stole the Tri-Ni-Sette away from a power hungry dictator. She knows that we can't hide her forever so she has something else up her sleeve. I just can't figure out what."

"Well if that's the case then she stole the pacifiers for a reason. With the power of the Arcobaleno's pacifiers who know what she could do. She would need Mammon's pacifier next." He paused. "You're not going to give it to her, are you?"

"Is it that obvious? Of course not. Princess of the Arcobaleno, sure, but she is no more than a stranger with familiar blood. She holds no place for me to begin to trust her. I know better than anyone that blood means nothing if you have no name on yourself." My mind repeated the memory of Yuni shining the pacifiers in her warm light. Yuni held an abundant amount of power for a child that it was frightful. Yet despite her immense amount of power she seems to be holding back something.

"Are you seriously acting stubborn right now? Yuni may be planning something but if you deem her safe then she is our sole weapon against Byakuran."

"Have you not been listening? I hope you are not implying that I give Mammon's last possession away to some stranger." I glared at him.

The bed jumped a little when he took a seat next to me. "Look here, Mammon is dead. We haven't said this to your face before but now you have to accept it. If Yuni needs that pacifier to defeat Byakuran then it's up to you to give it to her. Not hoard it like a selfish child."

My eyes downcasted to my lap. "Squalo-sama." I said in a lower volume. He tensed up at me being in a vulnerable state. Despite his 'kill the small fry' ethics, Squalo never thought to attack anyone that was shown to be innocent. I took advantage of his vulnerable state to kick his side, pushing him off my bed.

He fell on his butt then slammed his hand on the bed frame. "VOOOOOI WHAT THE FUCK?!"

"What do you take me to be?" I held back my need to tackle him and instead stomped my foot. I could feel my nails dig into my palms.

"I know that Mammon died. I saw with my own two eyes everything that he thought beforehand. The exact moment the dagger pierced his body. I can't deny his death nor would I. I'm not like Tsunayoshi-kun, who's never seen the light go out in someone's eyes. Maybe it's because future me had more time with him or maybe because she didn't have Fantasma, but I will not use his death as an excuse for my miscalculations. Yuni is an unknown entity that appeared out of thin air and you expect me to just trust her? Don't joke with me."

"Are you done?" Squalo pushed himself off the floor, dusting off imaginary dust before walking over to me. I bit my lip not daring to look up at him knowing that my face was probably red.

I swiftly lead back far enough to avoid Squalo's sword. I flipped out of his sword's distance and stayed in my kneeling position with one hand on my staff behind my back. He plastered his prideful grin at me. "Looks like your hyper intuition is still working. I can't argue against your logic then. If you are going to remain stubborn then prepare for the consequences that come with it."

I lowered my head as a knight would to a higher rank. "Of course, Squalo-sama." He still towered over me when he brutally punched my head.

"Owww! What the hell was that for?" I rubbed the top of my head.

"KICKING ME OFF JUST NOW!"

"Well excuse me for thinking that a man who got eaten by a shark would be able handle falling a few centimeters onto his butt. What? Did Xanxus-sama actually destroy it over the years?" Squalo's face went red with anger from the mention of the running gag we had in Varia about them. He pushed our foreheads together.

"THAT'S NOT THE POINT! IT'S THE PRINCIPAL OF THE THING!" He used his forehead to further push me, not mentioning anything about my little accusation.

"Oh please, Fran is about 15 years younger than you and I'm sure the last thing he wants to do is respect you."

"YOU BASTARDS NEED TO LEARN THEN!" I used one finger to push him in the chest so that I get somewhat away from his screams.

"And you need to learn how to not break people's ear drums."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY TO ME?"

"Oh I'm sorry. Did you go deaf from your own voice? I guess I'll just have to speak louder then!" I raised my volume at him.

"HOW ABOUT INSTEAD OF MAKING YOU DEAF, I'LL JUST MAKE YOU DEAD!" At this point Squalo had grabbed my collar to bring me up to eye level where we initiated a staring contest.

"I'll love to see how you explain that everyone else." My cocky smile countering his snarling teeth. A knock on the door caused Squalo to throw me back down.

I patted down a few of the wrinkles on my shirt. "Yes?" I shouted to the other side.

Tsunayoshi piqued his head through. "Um am I interrupting?"

"Not at all. Just having a little conversation. Right, Squalo-sama?" Squalo turned his head in the opposite direction. I laughed at his foolish behavior giving him a light pat on the shoulder. "Did you need something Tsunayoshi-kun?"

"The girls are almost done getting Yuni ready to leave. We'll be heading out soon."

"Alright. Just give me a sec'." He nodded and closed the door.

"Where are you guys going?" Squalo asked.

"From Reborn's limited information, most likely the past." I moved over to grab my mask off the bed and into the inside pocket of my Varia jacket. I bent down to gently poke Fantasma awake. "Fantasma, you'll be watching over the pacifier in my absence." I placed the pacifier next to him while he went back to sleep.

"I don't know how long we'll be gone but I'll be using this time to observe Yuni. After that I'll make a final decision on whether or not I should give it to her. Is that okay with you?" Squalo gave his nod of approval. I gave a glance towards Fantasma.

"Please watch over them." I said to no one in particular. A part of me said it to Squalo, to watch over Fantasma. Even though he was a powerful esper on his own, he was against the Real Funeral Wreaths with full capabilities still unknown. Another part of me said it to Fantasma to watch over Squalo. Heaven knows that man was too brash for his own good by valuing winning over life. Then finally I wanted to say it to Mammon's pacifier. A colorless item that held no power without a soul. Yet it was a representation of Mammon that I did not want to let go. If it has any power left, which I did not believe in, I knew that it would take care of Fantasma and Squalo in my place. But that was just hopeful thinking.

* * *

I walked behind the rest of the group as we made our way through the town. The guardians, minus Lambo, remained quiet for the most part. Tsunayoshi being the one with the most weights on him which was understandable considering the circumstances. Not only was he to save Yuni, he was the one that was meant to save the multiverse from Byakuran's reign. Even with Reborn's unknown plan there was no guarantee that it would be enough.

I double checked for any followers before closing the door to the Melone Base. Luckily, since the majority of the Melone Base was transported away, Millefoire activity was reduced to nothing. There were no followers which meant that we were not being tracked. Not yet at least.

I took a few steps in when I ducked under an attacker's weapon. I took out my staff to try to jab him in the stomach. He bent himself back enough to avoid my attack but still held up his weapons. "Seriously Kyoya-kun! I understand that you're blood thirsty but have you never heard of perfect time and place for everything. This is literally the second time that someone tried to cut my head off in the last hour."

"For disturbing the peace of Namimori. I will bite you to death." He started to swipe at me again.

"I already told you that I'll leave once my business is done." I continued to dodge his attacks having known that Kyoya won't listen to what I have to say. I could hear Tsunayoshi yelling behind me, calling us to stop. Actually it was more like him panicking, trying to make sense of the situation while stuttering for us to calm down. I looked over to Spanner mumbling about how Kyoya was moving too much to start the machine up.

"You never mentioned that you worked for that monkey." I followed his eyes towards my Varia jacket hanging on my arm. 'Now that he mentions it he did call Xanxus-sama king of the monkeys that one time.'

"Well it's not exactly a conversation starter to say that I'm a crazed killer here to spy on your boss."

"S-spy?" Tsunayoshi stuttered out while watching our little fight. Nonetheless he was smart to avoid stopping Kyoya.

"Oh calm down Tsunayoshi-kun. It was during the Arcobaleno trials. Nothing you need to worry about."

"Less talking -more fighting." I held my staff up to block his tonfa.

"You're being impatient Kyoya-kun." I saw him smirk a little at me finally making a move. "But I'll play with you another time." I lit a Mist ring and closed my fist. Kyoya's arms suddenly flew behind his back along with his legs.

"What is this?" He struggled to move his body so I tighten my hold.

"Given your history with Mukuro, I figured I would need something stronger than illusions. Ever felt the strength of telepathy? I practiced for Choice but I guess I'll settle for you as a target." I crouched in front of his scowling face. I couldn't help but poke his cheek in such a helpless position. "Spanner-san, you can start-up the machine." He nodded before typing a few things into the computer, sending us back in time.

We were transported back to Namimori Shrine, our time, safety. I released Kyoya from my grip but instead of attacking me, he hit a bush to reveal Colonello. One by one the Arcobalenos made their appearance, excluding Verde who was observing from a nearby location. The interesting part was that Yuni was able to summon the wills of Vongola Primo from the Vongola rings. Each guardian was to receive an approval from their matching element member in various tests to prove their rightful place over a week time frame. Meanwhile each Arcobaleno was assigned to tutor their element. However, it was pairings like Skull and Verde that were incompatible, to say the least.

Once Reborn finished his statements we were all free to go. I walked over to Tsunayoshi holding out a small paper. "Here. This is my direct number. Call me if you need anything."

He gratefully took the note. I walked over to Mammon looking up to his floating body. "Shall we?" I closed eyes taking a few deep breaths before transporting to our hotel suite. On the landing I lost my footing making me fall while Mammon went over to the table.

"You've improved since I last saw you. Landing still needs some working. Try phasing in rather than plopping yourself." He said. I stood up and took the seat on the bed across from where he was seating.

"Thanks." I gave a sheepishly smile at his compliment. 'I never realized how much harder transporting was without flames. All that training with Fantasma really paid off. First restraining Kyoya-kun now getting a compliment from Mammon.'

"Quite a drastic change if I say. You even gave Sawada your direct line without your mask on." My body froze for a bit.

"W-well a lot happen... Since yesterday. It kind of just happen." My growth in power was normal for 10 days of training with Fantasma but to Mammon it was too much of a change to accept. According to Reborn there was only a day difference in time travel. My identity was even revealed to Tsunayoshi's family during our time together time that I forgot to hide my face again.

"Does Boss know about this?"

"Not yet." Does future Xanxus count? "I was going to tell him after I finished. They don't know who I, actually, am though. Only that my name is Natsuki. I don't plan on telling them any further." Mammon nodded, not asking any additional questions. I breathe out a sigh of relief that Mammon was not one to poke his nose in people's businesses. I looked at Mammon writing a few things into his notebook. Most likely the price of the hotel and the amount of time we would spend here. I felt myself frown when I saw that he had his pacifier out in the open instead of under his cloak like usual. "You're not going to chain your pacifier?"

"No point really. The other Arcobaleno already know that I'm alive." 'For now at least.' I couldn't help thinking solemnly. I started to space out staring at his pacifier. Mammon must have noticed my stares.

"What?"

"N-nothing. It's just um... No. Nothing much." I adverted my gaze from his pacifier.

He scribbled a few things into his little notebook. "You should tell me before someone like Lussuria finds out."

I fumbled with my Rose ring. "What do you think about Varia?" I mumbled under my breath. The whole reason for his suicide was to protect Varia. I wanted to hear it from his own voice, not his death flashbacks. I wanted to hear his voice.

"Varia?" He pondered a bit on his answer. "A group of bloodthirsty, reckless, assassins that get the job done. They could work on being less destructive above all."

I pulled my knees up to my chest. "I'm being serious, Mammon." He finally raised his head from his book for a moment. He did a double take between his book and I, then set his book down.

He floated in front of me handing me some toilet paper that he kept on him for spells. "You're crying."

I gasped taking the paper to quickly wipe away my tears. "Sorry. I-I didn't realize." I kept wiping but I couldn't stop. Soon my breath became choppier feeling my body shake. I buried my head between my knees not letting him see my face.

"I-I don't w-why I'm crying. I-I-I just want-ted to ask you a-bout Varia. There's nothi-ng wrong." Of course, I knew why but I couldn't tell Mammon. I wanted to tell him so bad. A bad taste was left in mouth as I cried and lied to him at the same time. "I mu-st look w-weak now." 'Please don't look at me.'

"Good grief, being around Sawada and them made you soft." 'Funny, I said the same thing to you dying.' My breath hitched when I felt Mammon place his small, baby hand on my head. He tentatively stroked my head in a soothing manner like a mother would a child.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." My apologizes sounding like whispering pleads. I pulled myself into a tighter ball in an attempt to comfort myself. 'How pathetic. Fantasma even told me that Mammon hated seeing me troubled. Why won't the tears stop?'

"If you feel sorry then stop crying. Is there a reason that brought you to ask about Varia?" I shot my head up.

My nails gripped my arms while shaking my head viciously. "None whatsoever!" I stared him dead on with my lip quivering. 'I want to tell you. I want to tell you that you shouldn't die. That I know your true feelings of Varia. That you aren't as cold as you want me to believe. Even now you're trying to comfort me. I don't want you to die. Please Mammon.'

Mammon sighed, shaking his head at me. He muttered incomprehensible words under his breath. My vision became blurry, feeling a wave of exhaustion wash over me. My body tried to its best to resist the temptation of sleep but soon gave in. Before I knew it I fell asleep

* * *

The next day- or really afternoon- I woke up with a throbbing headache. I weakly sat up from the bed, rubbing my irritated eyes. Looking down I found that I was properly tucked under a blanket with my weapons and mask on the nearby table. From the looks of it Mammon placed a sleeping spell on me last night. I sluggishly threw my legs over the side of the bed slightly cringing at the cold, wooden floor.

I mustered up the strength to stand up and walk over to the bathroom. Taking one glance in the mirror I could see how much of a mess I was. My hair was disheveled like future Bel's was, but worse as I found many knots building up. What's worse was that my eyes were blood shot red and puffy to show that I had cried. Not to mention that my snot and tears had dried on my face overnight creating a stiff feeling. I ran my hand through my greasy hair grimacing at my appearance, reminding myself that I didn't shower yesterday.

I took a long, hot shower making sure to properly clean myself off. I cleared the steamed off the mirror looking into my, now clean, reflection. Besides my headache from Mammon's spell my appearance was back to normal to the point where no one could tell that I cried. I would just need to get a proper rest later on to fully feel rejuvenated. Hopefully at least.

I wrapped a towel around my neck patting down my dripping hair. I checked around the suite for Mammon but to no avail. Knowing him he was taking some low ranking jobs near Namimori, avoiding his job of tutoring Chrome if anything. I glanced over to the analog clock that hanged on the wall. 'Tsunayoshi-kun and they should be finishing school soon.'

I dried my hair, got changed, reattached my weapons to my belt and left. What Tsunayoshi didn't realize was that his pathway to and from school was predictable. Unless he was going to one of his guardian's house, specifically Yamamoto's, he had only one path to his house that would be the easiest route. This came in handy whenever I needed to find him. I would need to remind him to change that if there was ever a real threat.

Tsunayoshi was walking with his guardians, like figured, when I found him. I followed them on the nearby rooftops not bothering to intervene. My timing was impeccable as I made it just in time for Vongola Primo's Rain guardian Asari Ugetsu to appear and inform Yamamoto on his inheritance test. 'Hour of the dog? That should be 8pm? That's about 3 hours from now. I should find some way to kill time.'

I jumped down into the alleyway. I looked both ways before entering into Namimori district. I would need to buy some stuff to make Mammon and I dinner so might as well get a head start. I combed through the aisles, wondering what I should make. 'The kitchen in the hotel isn't that advanced so I'll have to stick to being simple. Mammon wouldn't like it if I spent too much either. Especially after last night, the last thing I need to do is make him mad over something silly like wasting money... How embarrassing. Letting him see me cry like that. He even had to knock me out too.' I grimaced at the memory. "Natsuki-chan!"

I turned around to find Kyoko and Haru shuffling their way through the crowd of middle-aged women. "Good afternoon, Kyoko-chan, Haru-chan. Grocery shopping? I thought you would take a break after all the cooking you did in the future."

"Yep but we wanted to make something for Chrome-chan since she didn't eat much at the base. We're going to make it tomorrow if you'd like to join us." Said Kyoko.

"I-I don't know. With the trials going on, I want to make sure that everything works out in the end. But frankly speaking sending you by yourselves to the desolate wasteland that is Kokuyo Land is risky. Even with Chrome-san there."

"Don't worry about it. Bianchi-san said that she would come with us- desu."

'The poison scorpion?' I felt weak to my knees just thinking about her cooking skills. "M-maybe it'll be best if Bianchi-san stayed away from the cooking." They looked at each other in confusion before giggling to one another. I didn't really get the joke but I assumed that it was along the lines of me acting strange. We decided to do our shopping together so that we could get advice from one another.

Afterwards I chaperoned both of them to their individual homes then went to Namimori Shrine for Yamamoto's inheritance. He absolutely deserved to fail in my opinion. Even Squalo would never attack someone in the back unless the opponent was unworthy. It was shameful to, not only, the role of the Rain guardian but to a sword-man's pride. Yamamoto had forgotten his place to attack Usari from the back without being provoked thus making him lose. I even had to slap Gokudera and Sasagawa at the back of their heads for encouraging him. He was lucky that he was given a second chance if anything. In spite of it being easier to tell Yamamoto his faults it would have meant nothing if the Rain guardian could not embody his role on his own. So instead, I remained quiet until he realized it for himself. When the next testing came along Yamamoto was able to regain his usual attitude and won over Usari's will.

By the time I returned to the hotel, Mammon was already back. He hadn't returned the night prior which left me alone for dinner. Since I didn't know about Mammon's whereabouts, and was smart enough not to call, I didn't bother to cook for one.

I cleared my throat to ease a few of my nerves. "Hey, are you hungry? I planned to make some soba noodles yesterday if you're up for it." He hummed in response which I took for a yes. I worked swiftly to place the noodles in the pot of boiling water and started to cut the vegetables. Mammon sat next to the sink, silently watching me.

After quite a bit of time I had the need to explain what happen to me. "Um Mammon... About the other day. I was-"

"So where did you go earlier?" He asked while cutting me off. I blinked a few times in confusion. Mammon wasn't the type to cut people off. It was impatient of him. Even overreacting if I had to say for him.

"I-um- I was at Yamamoto-san's inheritance test. This was his second try except this time he actually managed to finish properly. Besides that, I was trying to say that-"

"Did you not cook last night? The fridge was only filled with raw items when I came back." I tilted my head, scrunching my eyebrows up a little.

"No? I didn't really feel like cooking. You were away so I just ate in the restaurant downstairs. Did you take a mission or should I not ask?"

"It was Reborn. He placed cameras around Namimori so I can't leave without tripping any of his wires. I've was trying to find a way to maneuver around them but Reborn doesn't have any blind spots." I placed the knife down, wiping the excess garlic off.

"Makes sense, seeing how you haven't checked up on Chrome-san once. Maybe you should, at least, give her some advice. Then Reborn would get off your back."

"Reborn doesn't get off anyone's back. He's a persistent parasite that won't shut up." When I found that Mammon was staring at the pot instead of my direction I realized what he was trying to do. He was trying to avoid the subject of me crying. Past, present or future, Mammon didn't change his values. He didn't care about why I was crying about more than the fact that I was. My little epiphany didn't show me a new side of him but one that I always knew was there. No matter what he said about Varia or me, Mammon was Mammon.

I smiled softly at him. "I love that side of you most." My hands flew to my cheeks as I processed my words. "I-I mean that I- me- you are very special to me! Not that everyone else in Varia wasn't- isn't. I'm just saying that you acting like this is why I lov- lik- appreciate you g-guys so much!"

I caught my reflection in the sink tap. My cheeks had turned bright red letting my hands feel the heat radiating off them. Good thing Mammon was already used to this or I think my face would have exploded. "Natsuki."

"Y-yes?" I winced when my voice cracked out a response.

"The pot is over boiling." I gave a little squeal when rushing over turning off the heat and carefully moving the pot over to the next spot. Cautiously I removed the lid letting the steam flow out. I gave a breath of reprieve before jumping at a sudden noise coming from my pocket. Recognizing the ring tone meant it was my main line and not one of my disposable phones for work. The number was unknown in my contacts so it only could be one person.

"Afternoon, Tsunayoshi-kun. Is everything okay?" I slid my phone on the counter letting the phone go on speaker phone.

"Ah- Good afternoon, Natsuki-san." I started to pour the noodle in a colander. "So tomorrow Lambo is having his test at the amusement park. I just thought I should tell you beforehand if you wanted to come."

"Oh you didn't have to tell me. I would have followed you anyway." I giggled at Tsunayoshi's slight stutter at my response. I could already picture him being flabbergasted at the idea of me following him around. He probably didn't even realize that I've done it even during the Arcobaleno trails. I would need to tell Reborn to sharpen that part of him.

"Okay then? I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Sure." I let Tsunayoshi hang up on his side as I ran cold water through the noodles. I then returned to grinding the garlic, smiling to myself.

"You really like to mess with people's heads, don't you?"

"How could I not? He makes it so easy." We spent most of the night in silence like usual. We didn't bring up anything about me crying from that point which lifted a huge weight off my shoulders. Yet I didn't realize how good it felt that I didn't have to keep all of my emotions to myself. The future was stressing me out, not to even take in account the Yuni situation, but it was nice that I could rely on Mammon during everything. I didn't want him to die. That's why these inheritance tests were vital.

Lambo's test was made interesting with Verde's interference but he still managed to complete the trial without a significant hitch. Naturally Verde was peeved at me not helping his side of his experiment but he was not one to hold grudges. A bit stubborn about his side though. Gokudera's trial was amusing to watch when he spent the day hunting down Uri all day when in reality Fon and the first storm guardian, G, were messing with him to test Tsunayoshi and his relationship. Gokudera proved, once more, that he was completely devoted to Tsunayoshi showing G that he was worthy of being his right hand man.

Kyoya was a different story. He refused to take on Alaude's test leaving the rest of us chase him all day. He refused me specifically when I didn't agree to fight him. In my defense, I knew that if we were to fight it would take all day. Most likely longer. We didn't need to waste any time with endless fighting. It took all of my energy not to shoot him in the heart. I had to take a break away from his attitude by resting on rooftops of houses nearby Nami Chuu. From a distance I saw that Haru was approaching the school with I-pin and a few bentos in hand. She met up with Kyoko giving each other smiles when they met up.

I shadowed them as they headed in the direction of Kokuyo Land probably to visit Chrome again. I stopped in my tracks once it was in view. I've only been here once during Skull's failed trial yet I already knew that something was off. The place was dosed in potent, high concentration Mist flames that made me sick. The presence was filled with hatred that called me closer. I felt it difficult to breathe under the weight. I needed to get the girls out before I anything else.

I leaped down in front of the gate causing them to bolt back noticeably. They had to place their hands on their chests to stop the sudden attack from the looks of it. "Nice to see you girls too." I said caustically. I gave them a few seconds to catch their breaths. "I warned you guys that Kokuyo land was a dangerous place to be in by yourselves. If it was one of Chrome-san's friends they wouldn't have stopped at a jump scare."

"Yeah we remember but today Bianchi-san was too busy to take us." Haru said.

"Well if you're looking for Chrome-san she's not back yet. I already went inside and she's not in there." True I was lying. I needed them to get far away from this place. At least until I could get Tsunayoshi to check this place out. If his intuition was telling him the same thing then we would have some serious trouble. "I think it's best if you guys talk to Tsunayoshi-kun about Chrome-san's disappearance. She was always more is lenient with him. Maybe he'll be able to find her. He's still at Nami Chuu if you want to try talking to him."

The three of them agreed with my suggestion making the new direction to Nami Chuu. I sneaked behind their backs to do some further investigation of the area. The whole place was cleaned out only with sweet wrappers littering the floor. How the gang actually lived here was the real mystery. From the looks of it the source of the Mist flames was not going to show itself anytime soon. Logically speaking the girls would probably get Tsunayoshi to come visit tomorrow and that would be the perfect time for whatever attack. I would have to bet on it.

* * *

The next morning, the presence had weaken that I almost didn't feel it anymore. I stood by the gate for the rest of the group to come. Taking into account of a weekend schedule I was able to think of a set range in time that they would arrive. They never were ones to mess up my calculations. Though I was surprised that the girls were running ahead. They yelled something about Chrome being back, running full speed not looking back. We found Chrome sitting quietly on the couch in the, use to be, movie theater. She didn't respond to the girls' kind gestures until dropping a rice ball on the floor causing her to go into hysteria, declaring that she no longer wanted to fight. After a while the boys thought it would be a good idea to leave us girls to tend to Chrome without any distractions.

I grabbed Tsunayoshi away from the group. "When you come back bring Kyoya-kun with you. I want him to confirm something for me." Gokudera didn't give him time to respond calling him back to the group, yet I could see on his face a mixture of fear and confusion. It was not urgent for Kyoya to visit but if anyone could find the source of the Mist flames it would be him. Mammon would refuse if I didn't offer any money for him. Even if it was just a favor. However, at this point I could already feel the point that had the most flames.

Chrome was silent for the most part trembling when the girls tried to comfort her. The only sound heard was coming from the girls' desperate attempts to get Chrome to react. First they tried making her eat then telling funny stories. One in particular about Reborn's April fool's joke on Tsunayoshi caused them all to laugh. Chrome responded to neither.

Meanwhile, Yuni and I sat furthest away from the couch. Like me, she looked sick to her stomach when coming close to her. The presence was no longer around the building but spewing out of her body. It was not strange for illusionists to lose their grip on reality. Mammon had warned me about it many times in training. This was not the case though. Mukuro was not weak to lose to temptations so he wouldn't let Chrome fall under. This was pure anger Mist flames. It didn't feel like either of them.

I watched Yuni shiver for a short period. Kokuyo land didn't have any electrical power to heat the place which was only natural. Yuni didn't complain though. It didn't even look like she noticed seeing how focus she was on the girls. I got annoyed with her selfless action that I had to hang my camo shirt jacket on her shoulders. She gave me a smile pulling the jacket closer to her body.

I was not aware of how much time past when we heard Lambo's laugh echoing the walls. Haru offered to fetch them but I felt myself shudder at a shift in pressure. "Nufufufu, good afternoon."

I ran in front of the couch holding by staff out towards the collection of dark Mist flames. I felt Chrome's evil presence deplete and the Mist flames grow stronger. An opaque man stepped out with a scepter in hand. It took me a moment to process who the man was. 'Daemon Spade?' Of course I knew the history of Daemon Spade. He was the deviant Vongola traitor that forced Primo out of office. He even took on the role of the Mist guardian for Vongola Secondo. Many history books wrote that he was a heartless monster over and over again. Anyone could tell that he was the reason for Chrome's strange behavior.

"The Vongola has no need for the weak." I was caught off guard when a whip wrapped around my wrists. I threw my staff at Daemon causing him to release his hold. My staff hit the wall and rolled back at me.

"I don't know about you but I refuse to be called weak by a ghost." He gave out a sinister laugh. Spinning his scepter, he tapped it once on the ground. The floor beneath my feet sunk downwards. I tried to jump out-of-the-way but the illusion was too quick for me to counter. I heard Kyoko's scream fade out as I was fully enveloped. I winded up submerged in water of what looks like sea. Fish swam by my feet as I landing on the sand.

An illusion version of me stood in front of me. "It seems I misjudged you."

"What are you trying to accomplish? Tsunayoshi-kun won't take kindly to you messing with his friends." I was so tempted to punch that smug look of his face. I mean my face?

"I deem Sawada Tsunayoshi unworthy of being Vongola Decimo. The Vongola has no place for the weak-minded like him. It's a shame though. With your Haunting Shadows persona and Mafioso demeanor you would have been the ideal candidate that I approved of. Wasted blood and potential."

"I have no intention of inheriting Vongola Juudaime. My place is in Varia."

"Ah yes. Varia, Vongola Kuudaime's independent assassination squad. Even with your skills in killing you still want to work beneath the fake Vongola son? Yes, you are lower than him in terms of strength but you can still beat him in rank. I know all about you, Celeste Natsuki. What do you say?" He held out his hand. "You can overthrow that puny boss that tarnishes the Vongola name."

I rolled my eyes, slapping his hand away. "Pass. Tsunayoshi-kun is frail in our world no doubt. Isn't that the reason you were controlling Chrome-san? To anger him? Push him over the line? Well I'll tell you one thing about him to save you some time." I smirked at his dropping face. "He's not going to change his childish ways."

He sighed shaking his head. "You, new generation are so troublesome. Wait here until you change your mind."

My copycat disappeared along with any trace of him. I slipped my staff back into its place taking a better look at the situation. This sea illusion was realistic to the point that I sometimes felt water droplets on my arms. If it gets to my mind any further I'll drown. Mammon would make me go through hell training if I can't get out of this. That sent a shiver down my spine. I shook my head. I needed to stay focus. I slipped on my Mist ring. Even being the first Mist guardian he was still just a ghost that was kept in the ring.

I closed my eyes, collecting my thoughts into one. 'I can still feel Daemon's flames surrounding me. This is an illusion. As long as it doesn't break me, I can do anything in this world.' "I can crash it." My Mist flames stretching across the sea tackling the walls. "It's like you said Daemon. I'm a killer. Did you really think I can't escape some half-ass illusion?" I could feel the ground shake hearing the water crack all around me. I opened my eyes finding myself back in the movie theater. Tsunayoshi and his guardians were already back with a very angry-looking Kyoya.

Daemon played dirty by avoiding all of Tsunayoshi's hits, taunting him. Mukuro had to help him out in the end but it was all proven necessary when Daemon finally gave his reluctant approval. Vongola Primo was the last to go. He was more than welcome to give his seal after watching Tsunayoshi from the beginning.

We were all leaving Kokuyo land for the night noticing the rings glow for a short period signalling the end to all the trials. Chrome had come up to Mammon and I, thanking Mammon for helping her out during their hostage time frame. I felt pride as Mammon's first student that I was able to escape on my will. Mammon was interrupted by Squalo grabbing him out of the sky, already screaming his head off. Bel made his appearance explaining why they were here. Xanxus was not happy that we, two illusionists, were away when a job came up. Squalo lulled Mammon away but Bel stopped before leaving.

"Still not done, Hime?"

I regrettably shook my head. "Not yet. Almost. I promise." He threw his hands behind his head, as he often did when he was bored, walking back to Squalo and Mammon. I heard Squalo yell some things about me needing to come too just to be stopped by both, Bel and Mammon. They both knew that I could not go back just yet.

Watching them leave left me to feel empty inside. I clenched my locket trying to get rid of the pang that grew in my stomach. I was going to a future where I was required to go to soon war with complete monsters. Where one of my most important family members had been pushed to suicide. Mammon being near me this past week only reminded me how much he meant to me. I just was not ready to let him go. 'Daemon was wrong about me. I'm killer yet I was not the heartless Vongola boss that he envisions of. Squalo was right. My demeanor isn't just a Mafioso assassin. I was a child afraid of losing the first people that welcomed me.'

"Natsuki-san." I turned away from Varia to face Yuni. She held my jacket out in her arms. "Thank you very much for letting me borrow your jacket. When we were trapped it helped keep Dokuro-san warm after being released control."

"You're still shaking too." I placed my jacket back on her shoulders once more. "Tsunayoshi-kun's house is quite far from here. We don't need you getting sick. Tomorrow we'll be going back for our final battle. Please be prepared for anything to happen."

"I already am." Yuni replied.

* * *

*A/N: As I was thinking about future chapters I realized that Natsuki is the only Japanese name in her Italian/ Japanese family (Enrico, Massimo, and Federico). So I made it so that Fia (meaning a flickering flame) was her birth name while Natsuki was her adoptive name. I'll get into the reason why she needed to change her name later when he finds out the reason why she was adopted.

Nothing changed much just in chapter 3 and anywhere Xanxus calls Natsuki since I made it so that he is the only one that calls her Fia. Summing up the changes, Xanxus tells Varia that no one knew who she was because she was "killed" 4 days after her birth in a Mafia event I made up called Heir Hunting Season, where if you are an Heir to a powerful Family you get an automatic target on your head. So Natsuki was proclaimed dead when in reality she was adopted by the Celeste Famiglia but you'll find out why in later chapters (like 2 more).


	13. Back Home

DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN

Natsuki's POV

Once we returned to future time we had one night to rest. Nothing eventfully happen during the night which gave us a bit of a break. Not that I got much sleep from the paranoia of a possible night raid. I needed to remain on my toes until those bastards were defeated. I didn't have time for sleep. I could stay awake on missions with no problem. Not of my free will though. I rolled on my bed more times than I could count that Fantasma had to take refuge on the table for the night. I would kill for that sleeping spell Mammon put on me. To say I was stressed was an understatement. I needed to stay sharp.

When morning came I just splashed water on my face to awaken myself. I visited the infirmary for some eye drops to get rid of the pain of staying up so late. Squalo was having a voice call with Varia back in Italy so I had to make it look like nothing was wrong. I exited the infirmary finding Reborn waiting by the door.

I brushed him aside not caring why he was at the infirmary. Probably to visit Lal or Irie who were still recovering, I assumed. But I didn't miss he way his eyes seemed to be in thought when making eye contact with me. Yet I couldn't tell if it was because of our situation or by me.

The door to the communication rooms opened, immediately letting Squalo's screams escape. He was complaining with Lussuria about Xanxus not making time for him. "Morning Lussuria, Squalo-sama." I took a seat on the couch throwing my jacket and mask beside me. I flopped onto my side wishing I had a pillow to cuddle with.

"Ah Nat-chan! Listen to this. Squ-chan keeps yelling at me but I've been so busy cleaning up the Millefoire that I may have developed wrinkles. When I tell Bel to come help us he disappears for a few hours then I find him sleeping in his room. How un-cute, right?"

"Well what did you expect? Did you ever piece together that his name is Belphegor?" I shifted myself trying to get comfortable. "What about Fran? Shouldn't he be helping?"

"THAT'S RIGHT! SEND FRAN HERE! WE NEED HIS ILLUSIONS!"

"Fran-chan? Oh that's right! He went to go visit a girl. What was her name again? W.W?"

"W.W?" We questioned at the same time. Squalo didn't take it as well as I did. He pressed his face against the camera of the computer. I rubbed my temples not wanting to mix myself up with Squalo's anger fits. Lussuria's face started to deteriorate with static then shut off completely.

"VOOOOI LUSS! LUSSURIA! NATSUKI! FIX THE DAMN CONNECTION!"

"Yes. Yes." I trudged my body over to the computer, pushing Squalo out of the way. I took out my phone and attached a wire to the computer. I typed a few codes in order to hack Giannini's system. I would have thought that a Vongola engineer would be better at programming. I should tell Irie and Spanner to improve it later.

My eyebrows scrunched up. "This doesn't make any sense." I mumbled continuing to search the system. Squalo peered his head over my shoulder breathing a bit too close for my liking. I stepped to the side pointing at a part in the coding. "See this." I made a circle with my finger. "This is all normal."

My finger dragged across to the screen to the left bottom corner. "It's this part that is the problem. At first I thought you or Lussuria just broke the line. But this shows that we lost communication from an outside element. We didn't lose power so the only other explanation is if a meteor is currently crashing in to earth or-"

"This is an emergency transmission! Repeat! This is an emergency transmission! Please assemble in the conference room at once!" Giannini's voice rang out on the com. system.

"Or a large metal body mass." I finished my sentence from earlier. The Real Funeral Wreaths were back. Squalo and I nodded at each other. He tossed me both of my accessories. As a habit my jacket flew on with my mask in the inner pocket. Fantasma stomped his foot in excitement. We smirked at each other while fist bumping. "Shall we?"

We didn't rush ourselves as we headed towards the conference room. We were the last to arrive in the group. "VOOOOI WHAT'S GOING ON?"

As soon as Squalo finished his sentence the wall behind us blew up. I covered my mouth as we were flooded in smoke containing debris. I felt an extreme amount of concentrated Storm flames flow its way towards us only to be counter attacked with Squalo's Rain flames. "Squalo-sama?"

He looked my way giving me a nod. I silently understood what he meant. He was going to take on the intruder. Solo. The smoke cleared revealing the magma man. He complained about breaking his ear piece hiding the fact that he was releasing Storm flames. I stood back to back to Squalo with my arms held out, preventing Gokudera and Yamamoto from advancing any further. After realizing the intimate threat the magma man held against them they all started running away while I lagged behind a little. "If you die, I'll be the first one to kick your corpse."

"I ain't dying against this freak." He smirked at me elbowing me to go. I rolled my eyes at him then took off. I believed in him more than anyone to defeat whoever stood in his path. I didn't need any more dead family members.

We gathered outside trying to find the best place to hide when we were thrown to the floor by an explosion. "Voooi..." I held my breath, balling my fist with dirt when his weak voice came from my pocket. "This will end earlier than I expected." Because he defeated the magma freak. Because Squalo wouldn't have lost.

"Natsuki." No. Don't say anything. You need to hide yourself. You're still fighting. You can't be talking right now. "Take Yuni as far away from here as you can!" The ground shook violently from another explosion coming from the base. Yamamoto quickly stood back up, charging back into the base. "Squalo!"

I grabbed his forearm. He gave me this look of pity in his eyes while urging me to let go. My bangs hid my face as I let out shaky heavy breathes feeling my heart pumping erratically, filling myself with adrenaline. With more strength than wanted I held onto him. "Haru-chan! Where is that realtor?!"

"Y-yes! Everyone follow me!" Yamamoto pleaded me with his eyes. I shook my head no. Against his will, I dragged him through the streets of Namimori, away from the base. A few more explosions made a few of us stumble but no one stopped running.

We arrived at Kawahira Realtor with our only hope being dead for 2 years now. The strange owner gave off the vibe of being nothing. It was like he wasn't even standing in front of us right now. It was different than an illusion. Much stronger, much more dangerous. Nonetheless, we had no choice then to put our trust in him. I hid behind the couch with Gokudera and the two kids. Magma freak was closing in us, threatening to burn down the building. That is until Kawahira did something. I couldn't see what happen yet I felt a flame presences appear one second, gone the next. Magma freak ran after the flames in assumption that it was us most likely. Kawahira played it off as a coincidence but it was obvious that he had something to do with it. He even directed our attention from him onto a nearby fight in Nami Chuu. That place was about 20 minutes away so sensing a fight there was incredible.

I lean back against the couch finally having a second to breathe. Tsunayoshi was panicking near the front door trying to establish contact with Kyoya and Dino. Yamamoto sat beside me with his elbows resting on his knees. He didn't say anything but I could tell that we were thinking the same thing. We wanted to go back for Squalo but we knew that it was our duty to stay with the rest of the group. For now we had to ignore our wants to watch over Yuni. It's what Squalo offered his life to do.

After receiving confirmation that Kyoya defeated Daisy, Kawahira took it as a good time to leave. He said nothing more than him going on vacation giving one last chilling wind with exit. The whole thing just made my stomach churn. Lambo suddenly yelling didn't make me feel any better.

"How do think Squalo is?" Yamamoto asked in a hushed tone.

"Fine. Squalo-sama would rather eat shit before admitting defeat." I rubbed my forehead. This headache was getting annoying. I've had sleepless nights before why was this one different?

"You're right." Yamamoto gave his usual smile. I noticed that his shoulders dropped a little in relief. Though my mind was still screaming I couldn't help but worry over Squalo. I doubt that he was dead yet every moment his health line could be depleting. Can someone get Lambo to shut the hell up?!

I lunged over as my stomach was taking a turn for the worse. My mind clicked as I realized that my stomach pain shouldn't correspond with my headache. There was something else at bay. My mind was starting to pound trying process why. "Hey, are you okay?" Yamamoto placed on hand on my shoulder.

I raised my head to assure him. That's when I saw Yuni and Chrome on the opposite couch. They were both in cold sweat, shivering and pale faced. It wasn't just my lack of sleep that was messing with me. There was a threat here. "Everyone stand on guard! An enemy is nearby!"

Gokudera, Basil and Sasagawa ran to the door with their weapons in hand. I held my head. I knew this feeling. It was so similar to Daemon Spade's presence. An unreal presence that didn't feel fully human. I took deep breathes reasoning with myself. It started around the time that Kawahira left. However it didn't make sense that he was the cause since he already saved us from Zakuro. My stomach started hurting as soon as he left. Something must have caused my intuition to go off. That was the same time that Lambo starting his yelling.

I found Lambo near the foot of the opposite couch staring directly at Yuni. My eyes widened when I saw him grinning. It wasn't of happiness, it was the way his eyes were glimmering with blood lust and baring teeth. He was the source of everything. "Fantasma!"

Fantasma understood what I was saying and shot into ouroboros form to wrap around Lambo's neck. I shook off my headache to pick up Lambo, slamming him into the wall. "What are you?"

"Lambo-san doesn't like it when people try to escape when I attack from the outside so I snuck inside." I was thrown back from an explosion of Mist flames. The Lambo impersonator turned out to be Real Mist Funeral Wreath, Torikabuto. He easily bypassed the defenses at the door blowing the entrance to bits. Kikyo and Bluebell were waiting on standby, attacking the second Yuni was out of range. With Kikyo and Bluebell blocking off Torikubato we were at the disadvantage. That was until Lightning Gamma and two members of Giglio Nero's Familigia came to the rescue. They bought off time for Yuni to be secured and for Tsunayoshi to rush to their side.

Torikubato's secret weapon was in his chest. A box weapon that was implanted into each Real Funeral Wreath that gave them the power to be a box weapon themselves. Torikubato's animal was a moth mimicking the unique wing pattern. Mixed in with his illusions he was able to wrap space around us. Even Tsunayoshi couldn't break through until Chrome's box weapon went through Cambio Forma. With the teamwork between the two of them, Torikubato was defeated and Yuni was brought back to safety.

I fell to my knees once Yuni was secure, feeling like throwing up. 'Forgetting someone?'

I jumped back to my feet over to the wall Fantasma rested under who reverted back to frog form. Most likely from the shock of Mist flames on him. I scooped him in my hands. 'Sorry my head is not in the best state right now.'

'Well snap out of it. I understand that you're sleepless but we are at war right now. This little fight now just proved that both sides has tricks up their sleeves. We must remain on guard.' My head dropped in shame. The girls and Sasagawa were tending the injured while Tsunayoshi went back to his usual panicking mode. Fantasma was right. Squalo was taken down and Yuni was that close to being taken away and I couldn't break the stupid illusion. Time was ticking until the final battle.

I walked over to Tsunayoshi, tapping him on the shoulder. He jumped a little, relaxing at the sight of me. "Now that Yuni is secured I'm going to head back to the base."

"The base? Are you planning to go back for Squalo?" I gave him a nod.

"I get that our side is going into an uphill fight with all the injured but I'm going to be no help if I don't have my mind in the field. Squalo-sama is still there. As long as nothing is confirmed I won't be able to fight in a life or death battle. Once I confirm with my own eyes then, and only then, will I be able to support you." He thought about it a little.

"I-" He gave a sigh. "...Understand. Though it makes me a bit nervous to let you out there by yourself I understand where you're coming from."

"She won't be alone." Bianchi placed her arm around my shoulder. "Tsuna I'll be going out too." She said. Giannini, Spanner and Yamamoto joined our side agreeing to come with me for their own different reasons. Reborn gave us a word of warning but still allowed us to go.

I pushed Bianch's arm away, walking over to Yuni tending to Lightning Gamma. She stopped applying the medicine when she me come closer. "Yuni. Honestly speaking I do not trust you nor do I have a reason to. Even though you were being controlled, you cannot deny the fact that you originally agreed to meet with Byakuran knowing full well of the consequences. While in limbo it is possible that you would have been under an influence that changes the way you think. So I ask you this. Can you really be trusted? Not just as the Sky Arcobaleno but as a person."

Gamma abruptly stood up with a face of anger written all over it. However Yuni tugged on his sleeve stopping him from doing anything. She stood up, slightly pulling him back. "Natsuki-san, you are right. I have no right to gain anyone's trust after all that I've put you through. Put everyone through. However I can't handle the fact that Byakuran is destroying people's way of life. I can't convince you to follow me any further so I can only tell you that I will give everything to make sure that Byakuran will not ruin anymore futures."

I stared into her blue eyes. Her unwavering, deep blue eyes. It was like that time when she requested Tsunayoshi to protect her. A bold spirit that did not back down to anyone. A selfless, determined young girl.

I scratched my head looking away for a second. Everyone else was looking at our conversation wondering where I was going with my little interrogation. I looked back at Yuni seeing that she did not back down for a second. Taking a closer look I found that her hands were shaking. Having her stand in front of me for the first time, I realized that I never took in how young she was. From the looks of it Yuni was no older than 10 or 11. At such an age she had lost her mother, had been brainwashed and was currently being hunted down. Such a young girl with pressure bearing shoulders.

With one hand I took her right hand while the other hand dug into my pocket. "Then this rightfully belongs to you." I whispered placing Mammon's pacifier into her hand away from everyone else's view.

I let go of both her hand and the pacifier heading over to the returning group. Yuni said nothing but I caught her bowing in my peripheral vision. "What did you give her?" Yamamoto asked.

"Nothing. Let's head back before it gets late." We let Giannini lead the way to a vending machine which in reality was a secret passage way to the underground base.

The majority of people spread out around the base to do what they needed while Yamamoto and I stayed together. We scoured the area for who know how long. We didn't say much as we searching. That I was grateful for. We continued further and further into the base until we reached an area with the most damage. I brushed my hand against the burn marks on the walls. 'Squalo-sama. Why do you always do this?'

"Natsuki-chan." I retracted my hand looking over to him. Following his gaze I saw a sword and Squalo's prosthetic arm sticking out of a pile of rubble. We nodded at each other before rushing over to dig it out. It was a dud yet it was a sign that he was close by. We stuck around the area eventually being able to dig out Squalo's unconscious body. I placed 2 fingers on the side on his neck.

"How is he?" I laid my hand on my chest settling my heart.

"He's losing blood as we speak, weak pulse, definitely a broken rib or two, his foot shouldn't be in that direction and we have to reattach his prosthetic hand but... He's alive." I heard him release a breath as I continued my examination. "Here, help me carry him to a safer part of the base."

We both carefully took an arm around our shoulders careful not to break him anymore. Yamamoto was taller than me so he ended up with most of the weight. I was more mindful of watching Squalo's dragging feet. Fortunately the infirmary didn't suffer too much damage that we were able to give him treatment with our limited knowledge. We even played on the safer side to not call put Sun flames on him in case of us healing him the wrong way. By the time we were able to stabilize his body, nightfall had already set. We decided that the safest course would be for us to rest in the base for the night with the leftover food for dinner.

* * *

"Hello? Natsuki-senpai? Natsuki-senpaiiiii!" I unhooked my mask off my belt after hearing Fran's voice. I readjusted Squalo's arm on my shoulder. I brought the mask closer to my ear hitting the response button.

"Fran? Why are you here? I thought you were on a separate mission with some girl."

"Ah well this was Master's call. The other senpais are here as well. Unfortunately, master is super under practice and rusty-" A thump was heard in the background cutting him off. "Ow. Master what was that for?" I heard someone mumble near him. "It's true isn't it?" Another thump. "Fine. Fine. Natsuki-senpai?"

"Still here." I responded.

"Well Master has a plan to take care of the Real Funeral Wreaths but we need your knowledge to help us." I looked at the unconscious body beside me. Even with Yamamoto holding the other arm, we were still struggling with keeping him from dragging on the floor. I felt guilty that I would abandon him. It's not like I could bring Squalo and Yamamoto with me. Mukuro was a lone wolf in a sense. Though I couldn't care less about the man, he has a worthy tactician.

A trail of Mist flames appeared in front of us, resembling the legend of will-o-wisps. "That's not something you see every day."

"It's meant for me to follow." I placed my mask back onto my belt. An explosion blew up a few miles in the forest. The only way I knew the location was the amount of smoke coming from deeper in. A pit grew in my stomach. "Yamamoto-san, Varia is already here. The battle is becoming more intense. If I advance forward then you'll be left alone. Can you handle that?"

"Yeah. Leave it to me." I carefully unhooked Squalo's arm, gently putting it by his side. I took one of his long strands of hair twirling it around my finger. Stupid shark. If he wasn't unconscious I would have yanked this strand out as punishment. I gave out a sigh dropping it. I slipped on my mask then tied back my hair not having time to braid it back like usual. I didn't give them a second look following Fran's will-o-wisp trail. It lead deep into the forest to a small clearing. The smell of burning wood mixed in with watery smell of the nearby lake was nauseating. Not to mention that Mukuro's presence was closer than ever.

I pushed one more branch out of the way when I made it into the clearing. Fran was the only one sitting on a large boulder while the Kokuyo gang stood nearby. Mukuro was the first to acknowledge my arrival with a twist of his head backwards. The real Mukuro in flesh in blood. Not an illusion or a Chrome possessed body. "Haunting Shadows. Didn't think that you would show up."

"Rokudo Mukuro. I couldn't go against my cute kohai wishes." No matter how much I despised the one he calls Master. "Now. Fran should know that I don't like wasting time with you of all people."

"Kufufufu, he may have said something about that. Still mad that the Indigo Arcobaleno couldn't defeat hell's curse?"

"Still with the pineapple haircut even after 10 years?" We both took one step forward. Even with my mask on I knew that Mukuro could feel me glaring at him and him me. Soft spots for both of us. Me Varia. Him hair. We looked at each for a few more seconds, establishing our grounds with each other. This was only temporary.

I moved over to Fran, resting one arm on top of his frog hat. He shifted a little when I leaned most of my weight onto him hoping that he can give me a bit of comfort over my, now two, sleepless nights.

"Haunting Shadows, tell me what you know about the Real Funeral Wreaths."

I took my staff out drawing seven circles in the dirt. "Currently our enemies have 2 members removed. The zombie Daisy and undead man Torikabuto." I crossed out two of the circles. "Remaining, 5 including Byakuran with the Lightning still unknown." I drew a question mark over one circle. "With a high probability, the remaining 3 have a box weapon implanted into their bodies to allow them to take on the form of an animal."

I thought back to when each Mare ring user fought. "Bluebell, is most likely a sea creature compared to the other animals that she possesses. Zakuro a sharped claw creature that is able to slash steel and smell far distances given his fight with Squalo-sama. Kikyo, the leader, is undetermined but is able to watch over large areas shown when he killed Phantom Knight in Choice. Byakuran, has used the power of parallel worlds to study each person's technique. So far the only known weapon against them are the Vongola Box Weapons. Those out of commission on our side, Lal Mirch, Gokudera-san, Yamamoto-san, Sasagawa-san and Giglio Nero's Lightning Gamma, Nosaru and Tozaru. Unknown Kyoya-kun and Bucking Horse Dino. Eight non-combats."

"A fearsome opponent indeed. Nagi is late showing up so we'll have to buy some time on our hands." A large purple ball exploded in the sky by the lake's location not too far from us. I recognize it as an open carnage box. The ground shook a bit as it something was crawling through.

"Well looks like times up." Another ball appeared in the sky, this time being a bright yellow. "Whatever we're doing, Sasagawa-san's going to need us soon. 3 minutes limit."

"3 minutes?" A rurly blond animal boy asked.

"Each Vongola box is based off of the original members. Knuckle was a priest that gave up boxing. When stepping back into the ring he had a limit of 3 minutes for himself. If the box resembles anything of him then that would be the story." Mukuro tossed me a ring which I caught with the end of my staff. Bringing it closer to my face my eyes narrowed.

"No way." I dropped the ring into Fran's hands. "I have no purpose for a Hell ring." Hell rings, though stronger than a normal Mist ring, came with a heavy price. Only those that were incredibly strong or mentally insane would bare these rings. In most cases it was both. How he got so many after being lock in Vindicare for all this time was the bigger question. I lit my own Mist flame with a Varia ring showing it off to him. "This is all I need."

He gave a low chuckle. "Prideful as your fellow members."

He approached the two of us with his hand reaching out to mine. He lit his own plant shaped Hell ring close to mine. Fran followed suit with the 666 ring. "Let's play with the Funeral Wreaths a little."

Mukuro and Fran's level were way beyond my skill. Covering the entire forest in an illusion, they managed to take the defensive strategy and played with each Funeral Wreath discovering each of their tricks. I was mostly there for the realistic effect. Thinking to Fran's attempts at copying Varia during the Millefoire's base raid, it was best that I take the reins on their personalities. Obviously the real ones were not too pleased on Mukuro's plan to kill them off. It was when both sides understood the situation that caused the main battle to begin.

I took to the side lines tending to the injured Vongola. If the Vongola boxes were back in action that would have been the best take on the plan. I half healed Sasagawa's lesions when the final Mare ring user appeared. Ghost.

Bel was the first one to make a move. A wrong move. The knives went straight through the man without as much as a flinch. None of our attacks were working. To top it off, Ghost had this strange ability to suck out our flames at a rapid rate from a distance. Each one of us had to remove our rings and boxes from combat. The only ones still affected were Kikyo, Xanxus and I.

I leaned against the tree in support. Looking over to Xanxus, I saw that he was still losing flames as well. Both of our fingertips bleed out Sky flames against our will. Unlike everyone else who used rings as a channel for their flames, Xanxus and I could still produce them manually. Xanxus was better at hiding his weakness than I.

As I was feeling weak in the knees, Tsunayoshi made his arrival. With Zero Point Breakthrough he absorbed Ghost whole. It wasn't right though. No flames were added to Tsunayoshi's own supply. Things were only made worse when the levitating man known as Byakuran floated to the battlefield. I steadied myself with the tree watching Tsunayoshi challenge him to a fight.

The battle ended with the Vongola rings reverted to the original form and Byakuran defeated. Our win did not come for free though. With the cost of Yuni and Lightning Gamma's life, they were able to revive the Arcobalenos. They were to re-balance out Byakuran's disastrous events to give us back out peaceful past and future.

* * *

"Make sure you stay off that leg for a while." Squalo nodded with a pissed look on his face. "And try not to overdo it. Along with receiving treatment from Lussuria. Maybe even check up with a real doctor to replace your hand. Don't forget that your ribs were damaged as well so I would say to avoid training for a while."

"I GET IT! JUST GO BACK ALREADY!" Squalo snapped at my constant reminders. One of my eyebrows raised at him. I took one finger to give him a shove to the ground. He tried to steady himself on his twisted ankle only to wince in pain before falling.

"Gosh that's pathetic. I bet you looked much cooler when saying your goodbyes to Yamamoto-san." He attempted to stand back up when Lussuria took him into his custody.

"Don't worry Nat-chan I'll make sure to watch over him. Take care of yourself as well in the past." I tackled both of them into a tight hug.

"It's nice to know that you guys are still so childish." I let go of them before they had a chance to argue back. I headed over to Fran and Bel watching/ mocking Kikyo. I placed one arm around Fran's shoulders.

"I'm defiantly going to miss having someone younger than me in the group." I thumped my head against his frog head. He dropped something on top of my head making me jump a little. I removed my arm steadying the item above my head.

Bel noticed and took it off. He brought the small item above his head, looking at it through the light. "Ushishishi, a gift from the froggy?"

I snatched it from his hands giving him a little glare for taking it. I ruffled his already messy hair. "Don't be a Levi, Bel. It's not a favorable colour on you."

He brought his face close to mine making me feel his breathe on my cheeks. "I'll be seeing you in the past, Hime."

I bumped foreheads with him giving out a small laugh. "Got it." It was a connection that we had. That we understood goodbye was unnecessary for us. He was the first to back up returning to the half-conscious Kikyo.

I held onto Fran's gift marveling at the little sparkles in the water. A snow globe no bigger than the palm of my hand with a plastic snowman in the middle. It had a tiny black top hat wrapped in a black and red scarf along with an iconic carrot nose. The little object brought a smile to my face. 'Ironic.' "Thank you, Fran. I should probably leave this to future me but is it okay that I sneak it back into the past with me?"

"It was meant for you regardless of time era. Just something I picked up in the country around Vendicare." He replied in his usual monotonous voice joining Bel. I would probably miss his attitude the most.

I slipped it into my pocket hoping that Irie won't have anything to say about it. Or at least won't see it. I then moved to the final group conversing. Xanxus and Mammon were talking about who knows what with Levi remaining nearby. I removed Fantasma from my head onto Mammon's. "He belongs to you." I noticed that Fantasma snuggled into his well missed Master's head.

I unknowingly rubbed Mammon's head taking in the fact that he was actually here. He wasn't dead anymore. This feeling was surreal. To know that this future was no longer the dystonia that Byakuran made it to be. Mammon didn't move. Without looking at his eyes, it still looked like seemed like a dream. At any moment I would wake up in the Vongola base waiting for the Funeral Wreaths to attack. The only way I knew it wasn't a dream? Because he was warm. Mammon, the heartless illusionist whose only love was money, was warm.

"What are you doing?" In shock of him speaking up I retracted my hand.

"N-nothing. I was just- and you are- I wasn't- oh shut up!" I looked in the opposite direction with my lips slightly pouted. I shuffled over to Xanxus. "Xanxus-sama, future me caused some problems that I have to take responsibility for. Hopefully after everything settles down so will my counterpart."

I handed him Fangs' box and my rings. Until these weapons were created in my time, we had to return them over. I could have snuck it back like I was doing with Fran's gift but it would have given me a lot to explain to past Verde.

"Natsuki-san! We're heading back now!" In the distance I saw Tsunayoshi waving to me. Xanxus stuffed my possessions into his pocket giving me a nod. It was somewhat like a sign that said that I did a good job. I looked at Mammon one more time before joining Tsunayoshi.

* * *

I landed harshly on my butt from the time travel machine dropping me off. I rubbed the area taking a look at where I landed. Bookshelves were disheveled with many on the floor. Nearby was a wine cabinet having the bottles extremely close to the edge. "What happen here?"

"I was wondering that too."

"X-Xanxus-sama!" I outwardly jumped in fear off the table that I wasn't aware that I was sitting on top of. 'Perfect time and place my ass, Verde.'

"Care to explain why you decided to appear out of thin air into my office coincidentally after the earthquake." Earthquake? I guess that would explain why everything was a mess. "Is your ring moving?"

I looked at my fingers finding a small pup shaped ring. One that looked exactly like Fangs but fully sliver. I almost threw it off when I saw it blink. I gave off a small flame causing my five flames to ball up. Giving off a bit more made the Fangs ring come to life. Fangs in normal pup form jumped onto my lap yipping happily.

"I'm waiting, Fia. How is Fangs' a ring?" Xanxus seemed to be taken back by his own words. His eyes slanted holding his head. He eyeballed Fangs' form. 'No way. Did he say Fangs? How could he know his name? Did he somehow gain his future memories?'

I stood up brushing some dust off me. "Xanxus-sama if you give me a few minutes I need to confirm a few things before I say anything." He still looked in confusion about the situation that he waved me off. I was about to take my leave when the door slammed open.

"Boss! Are you okay?!" Levi had threw open the door in a panic fit. The door had enough force to shake the wine cabinet doors a little. The wines inside tipped off the edge. All of them reacted like dominoes crashing one at a time. Each bottle shattering caused the scars on Xanxus's face to expand. The flames of Wrath built around his fist. I ducked behind his desk as the ball flew above me. Levi was then covered in smoke with his scream filling the air. When the air cleared it left a gaping hole in the wall with Levi not in sight. Lussuria popped his head from the door looking between the us and Levi's hole.

"Ara Nat-chan welcome home." Was all he said.

I raised my head from the desk. I couldn't help but smile at him knowing that this was normal. This was my life. "I'm home."


	14. Bloodlines

*The Italian spoken in this chapter is provided by Google Translate. It's not the best source but I hope that I do not offend anyone for getting the translations wrong.

DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN KATEKYO HITMAN

Natsuki's POV

I stretched my arms above my head giving a little wail of pleasure. I trust fell onto my bed having Fangs resting next to the legs of my bed swishing his five coloured tail. After explaining the future to Varia they had gotten use to the idea of Fangs being able to roam freely. 'How peaceful.' I thought amusingly. It's been a little over a month since we returned from the future. Fangs was an apparent gift from the Arcobaleno for all our hard work. No longer in box form, Fangs was able to take on a physical form without me needing to go through the hassle of getting his box. The main problem was that I couldn't control which flames to release for him now. Meaning that he was stuck with all 5 flames at the same time. In cases of treating wounds his Sun flames would mix with Storm flames that he would accidentally cut me further. A hectic complication if I were ever in a real life threatening situation.

There was, however, another problem that has risen since coming back. Since I was on probation after the Ring battles my job requests had been piled up. The requests continued increased during my time in the future. Good thing I completed the jobs I already accepted beforehand. If I didn't I probably would have been labelled AWOL. But since coming back my jobs continued to flood over me. Word had spread that I had a strength increase after my 'break' and a new mysterious 'pet' that people kept demanding my presence. At least I was gaining a better reputation. I finished the list of the immediate job list just this morning. Today was my well needed break.

I let my eyes drift close feeling a sense of serene wash over me. I didn't get the chance to fall asleep when someone knocked on the door. "Signorina Natsuki?" (Miss Natsuki).

"Puoi entrare." (You may enter) I sat up to greet the Varia member by the door. He bowed to me not daring to step in. I was holding back my glare towards him for bothering me. "Segnalare."(Report).

"Boss vuole parlare con i leader nel suo ufficio ora." (Boss wants to talk to the leaders in his office now)

"Capisco. Ci andrò adesso, grazie." (I understand. I'll head there now, thank you.) I waved my hand in dismissal. The member left the door opened behind him. Not soon after I heard Squalo yelling fom his room. The member was probably responsible for letting us top leaders know about Xanxus's summoning. I heard his door slam shut with a fumbling Squalo passing by my door with dripping hair and a towel around his neck. I quickly got up with Fangs following behind.

Squalo didn't knock when he threw open Xanxus's door. "VOOOOI YOU SHITTY BOSS! YOU WANT TO EXPLAIN WHY YOU HAD TO BOTHER ME WHILE SHOWERING?"

The rest of the group made their entrance laughing at his little outburst to which he retorted angrily. Xanxus didn't say much at them fighting until it dragged on for too long. "Shut up you stupid shark." From that one phrase Squalo shut his mouth yet still grumbled under his breath. Xanxus slid a sheet onto the table seemingly refusing to look at it

Squalo moved over to his table taking the note off. "WHAT THE HELL IS THIS SHIT?"

I took the courage to take the note out of his hands. The first thing I noticed was the Vongola emblem and official wax seal on the envelope. I flipped the sheet over looking at the Varia crest. 'A bona fide document.'

 _"To Varia, Vongola's personal assassination squad,_

 _These members are hereby invited to the coronation of soon to be Vongola Decimo, Sawada Tsunayoshi, in two weeks' time on the 21th of May in the year of 2009._

 _More information will be disclosed upon confirmation of attendance._

 _Sincerely, Vongola Nono, Timoteo di Vongola."_

On the bottom of the sheet was a hand signed signature from Nono. "Looks like Tsunayoshi-kun is finally manning up. Honestly never thought the day would come." I immediately shut my mouth seeing the way Xanxus's scars started to move. I discretely took a few steps backwards taking the note with me.

I handed it over to Mammon and Bel. Bel gave his signature grin at the note. "Shishishi sounds fun. A bunch of commoners gathering towards one weakling."

"So what are we going to do Boss? Attend or deny?" Levi asked. Xanxus didn't respond. He wasn't thinking about it hard. It was more like he couldn't care less yet was still mad at the fact that this was the final straw to say he no longer had a chance to become Vongola Decimo.

"I deny. What you trashes do is up to you." In a way that was the same as giving permission in his own little lovable way. We didn't find any problems with attending ourselves. In fact it would have been fun considering that the other families were afraid of us. We had a name to up hold by attending.

* * *

'Good thing Lussuria couldn't decide on an outfit. I guess this is what people call a dramatic entrance.' We dropped in from the sky with Levi being the last one. Straightening myself out I took a look at the way the other families retreated. Those that didn't just stood in fear. I couldn't help but smirk at the way they shook. Dino and Tsunayoshi's family were the only ones that took the courage to come talk to us. I swerved around Squalo looking closer at Yamamoto standing next to Chrome.

"Should I not ask?" She shook her head no. I clicked my tongue under my mask for keeping information from Varia but held back from doing anything. If there was a reason for this then we couldn't pump them for information in such an open location. Squalo and Dino were blunter in asking though. Apparently I was not alone in recognizing the illusion's presence. Mammon came to aspect him then praised Chrome for her work. One day I hoped that we could have an illusionist's battle like Mammon and Mukuro did.

"Chi ti credi di essere, marmocchio?!" (Who do you think you are, brats?!) I looked behind Chrome towards two families fighting. One scrawny red haired boy covered in bandages was knocked onto the ground by a larger man in a suit. I scowled at the man speaking in Italian to the clearly Japanese family. Of course Italian was a must for being in Mafia but as we attended a Japanese branch it was merely an expected courtesy to speak in the language of primary. A petty form of mockery to make the other family look stronger.

"I'll talk to you later." I raised one hand to signal Chrome off as I approached the group.

"Che cosa c'é? Non riesci a capirmi? (What's the matter? Can't understand me?)"

"We received invitations. You cannot attack us like this." Spoke the jet- black haired woman. She supported the boy somewhat shielding him from the Mafiosi. I caught her weapon to be a sharp metal fan folded under her skirt, resting on her thigh. She made no effort to reach for it to engage in combat. She was intelligent not to react. Despite wanting to beat up the man, she knew not to anger someone of higher class.

I, however, didn't have that limitation. The man first put his leg in reverse, dropping it forward to the boy. Using my staff I stopped his ankle from advancing. I loved the way his smirk facing turned into fear when he noticed me. Applying the right amount of pressure I extended the end of my staff, flicking it upward to hit the Achilles' Tendon. Knocked off balance he roughly fell onto a few of his men.

"H-Haunting Shadows! What is the meaning of this?" 'Oh so now he speaks in Japanese.'

"This was supposed to be a momentous occasion. Instead you choose to start a farce for your own pleasure. If they are the guests of Vongola Decimo then what gives you the right to trample over them?" He used his hands to push himself further away.

"Y-you have to understand, they're the Shimon Famiglia. They have no status. Having a puny family attend is a disgrace on the Vongola name. I-I was simply thinking about Decimo's reputation. I can't even recall the name Shimon. Can you?"

"Yes I can." Shimon Famiglia. If he had asked me a few weeks ago I would have said no. The only reason why I knew was because I research every guest family. Shimon was the one that stood out the most. History dated back 400 years ago yet still vague. It was only known that the two bosses were close friends until the Shimon were wiped out in war. All records stopped there. I looked towards the Shimon Famiglia. With exception of the bandaged boy, the rest of them were well fit. They stood close to one another as a comfort sign. No. It was a sign of asserting power in numbers. Coming here was on their part. They knew accepting to come would result in this discrimination. They didn't fear the man. Nothing more than hatred for him.

I took a few steps forward shortening the distance between me and the cowering man. Leaning in, I brought my mask close to his face. "I'll ask again. What gives you the right to trample over them? Why should they be punished for your negligence?"

His mouth was open agape yet no words came out. I got annoyed with the man's attitude. He was all bark and no bite. I grabbed him by the collar of his suit throwing him to ground in front of Shimon. "As boss why don't you greet Decimo's guests?" I dug my heel into his spine making sure to hit right in the space between his vertebrae disks. He flailed his arms in an attempt to escape. I turned back to his men warning them not to interfere. Same with the other attendants who paid attention.

He grunted angrily under his breath. I lean into his face resulting in my leg pushing further into his back. "What was that? I didn't quite hear you."

"Gah! I-I'm sorry that I misjudged you! As guests of Decimo's I welcome you, the S-Shimon Famiglia!" I removed my foot letting him squirm away. I watched as the family scurried away from my line of sight.

"Thank you." The fan user said. I placed my staff into its rightful spot glancing at them over my shoulder.

"Enjoy the party."

* * *

'Those Shimon kids are really something.' I aimlessly wandered the halls getting away from all the noise. While the others could indulge themselves in mini appetizers and meaningless conversations, I had a mask on. It could be suffocating to wear this thing on in crowded situations. Some women even tried to flirt me to take it off. Saying sweet words of me probably looking handsome without it. Little did they know. I was smarter though. I realized their goals. Even though we were allies Varia was on top of the list to betray everyone. People had eyes on us, watching our movements. Getting to know who I was under the mask was just one part to ensure their own safety.

I stopped in my tracks seeing Vongola Kyuudaime heading in my direction with his Sun guardian, Nie Brow Jr., by his side. They conversed quietly giving just a second to acknowledge my presence. I bowed to them letting them pass me. They were clear down the hall when I heard rushing footsteps. I turned to see Tsunayoshi running towards me with Reborn sitting on his shoulder.

"Natsuki-san, there are you are." Tsunayoshi stood in front of me having Reborn jump down. Normally I would have scolded him for calling me by my name but seeing how he was going to be Vongola Decimo soon, I brushed it off. "I just wanted to tell you thanks for helping Enma and his friends. I should have been the one to stop them but seeing you there really comforted me. I doubt the other families will give them grief after that show."

"Wait. You're actually friends with that Shimon kid? I thought they were just guests. Tsunayoshi-kun, are you really sure th-"

"Fia..." I stopped talking when I heard my name breath out. It was a silent whisper that echoed in the halls. I followed the sound to the source. Kyuudaime was at the other end of the hall standing stiff as a wall. 'Shit. He must have heard Tsunayoshi-kun "Fia."

Reborn looked between the two of us. "So I was right. I had my suspicions about you since I saw your eyes but to think you were actually alive. F-"

"No Reborn. You're wrong. Only Xanxus-sama calls me that vile name." I glared at the old man who looked like he was close to having a heart attack. "I'm not her."

Kyuudaime walked slowly. Nie Brow tried to support the man but he only brushed him aside. Raising a hand up him reached for my face. I slapped his hand away. His eyes widen. "Did you not hear me? I'm not her. She died 16 years ago."

"Fia. It's been so long since I last saw you. I really thought you died after the Ring conflict. I can't believe you survived all this time, hiding behind a mask in plain sight. I missed you." I balled up my fists.

"Don't start that crap with me! Who do you think you are? You lost your title when I was a child. You abandoned me at the age of 4. Not 4 years. 4 fucking days. I could barely see, let alone think, and yet I was labelled dead. It's all because of you that I had to deal with years of pressure and then get kidnapped by a crazy Mafioso family." Years I've spent in the dark for this man's convenience.

"I-I d-didn't mean for anything like that to happen. I wanted you to be safe."

I scoffed at him. "Safe? I would have been 'safe' with my true family. Oh was that it? Are you actually my family?" His eyes widen. "What was my mother? There's barely anything written relating to her besides being your wife. What was she? A prostitute? Whore? A drunken one night stand?"

He slammed his cane hard to the ground causing me to flinch but he didn't move. He clutched the head of his cane tightly turning his knuckles white. "Do not speak of your mother that way."

That's when I saw it. On his left hand was a single gold band wrapped around his ring finger. I reeled all the memories I had of him. Every time he appeared before me, he had a simple attire with the same ring on. It was Mafia practice not to wear such drastic objects of affection. Jewelry and other metals were supposed to be a sign of power and wealth. In contrast was Kyuudaime who only don on a wedding ring. A show of love and affection. A show that he had a weakness to exploit. Whether it be in the form of hostage, blackmail or mind tricks, enemies could always use that information against him. Yet he still wore it. He loved the woman he married enough to risk his life.

"Then tell me. What happen to us on the day of our death?" He sighed running a hand through his hair.

"Please come with me." He started walking off hoping that I would follow. I knew that Xanxus wouldn't approve of me going. I couldn't help the curiosity that built up over the years though.

So I followed him. "Tsunayoshi-kun cone along. It'll save me the time to explain it later." He seemed hesitant until Reborn kicked him to come.

Kyuudaime lead us to a private room beckoning for us to go in first. He nodded at Nie Brow to guard the door as we spoke. We settled into the couch with Kyuudaime across from us. I removed my mask resting it on my lap. I decided against letting my hair down knowing that we would have to return later on. Kyuudaime stared at my hair and eyes before heavily sat down. "Where should I even start? It's been so long since I thought about having this conversation."

"I suggest the beginning. Who was my mother?"

He fiddled with his ring. His eyes filled with affection. "Kasumi Akari was a lot of things. Beautiful, intelligent, generous but above all she was... incredibly brash. She was a member of the newly founded Yukaza group, the Celeste Famiglia under Secondo's reign. Despite us not being in alliance at the time it did not stop her from becoming Vongola's top mechanic, Giannichi's, apprentice. He saw potential in her that he could not waste. That's how we met. I remember that first time. Her little amount of gray hair was barely tied up in a ponytail with oil smeared on her left cheek. She tried to attack me with a wrench after thinking I was invading their workshop. Couldn't stand a chance."

He gave a small laugh at the memory. "After that Akari had made an exaggerated effort to avoid me. Didn't want to acknowledge that she attacked the soon to be Nono. But as time went on, we continued to meet. Whenever I had a break I would visit her while she worked just to bother her. Most of the time she would be too focused to notice me. Never had I met anyone so bold or passionate at what they did enough to challenge me. I loved seeing her work. The way she lit up while talking about her inventions. Even made this cane."

He rubbed the side of his cane affectionately. "Our second anniversary. Gold plating on the ends to withstand my flames. Light solid oak wood for support coated in a clear layer. Cravings in Italian and Japanese as a good luck charm. The head crystal took exactly 15 days and 5 hours to mold perfectly to my hand and to be soft texture wise. It was her pride to make a weapon for me specifically. Never stopped talking about it. I didn't tell her to stop though. In the end, Akari was the one to propose to me before I even had the chance. We had 4 beautiful children who would have been raised in the most prestige ways... Then that night came... Do you know why that raid happen?"

"Because I was born." That wasn't a question. It was a statement. Mammon had told me once but that was enough for me to place everything together. Heir Hunting Season. Being the top of the Mafia world there were obviously many enemies that they made. Everyone wanted a piece of the revenge. Most families had 2 or max 3 heirs. Vongola had 4. With the power that we had plus having 4 heirs meant that our reign would never end. Of course other families would hate that thought. So they thought to get rid of the weakest. The new born daughter.

"That fateful night 5 enemy allied families raided Vongola headquarters with a single goal in mind. We held them off as best as we could." His jaw tighten. "It still wasn't enough."

"What happen?" Tsunayoshi asked.

Reborn titled his fedora in condolences. "36 of our members died that day. Kasumi Akari was the most predominant death received that day. She was found 2.7 kilometers away from the base. Stripped, hanged and the body marred beyond recognition. Being in the forest there were no recordings of what exactly happen. Anyone could assume. The members who did it were never found but 5 whole families died no more than a week after. News claimed that both Akari and newborn daughter, Fia, died together."

Kyuudaime gave out shaky breathes. He must have seen the body from the looks of it. "Akari was the one to save Fia's life that day."

I felt my breath hitch. "Fia was found crying the next morning in a sound proof safe in the arms of her youngest brother. According to him, Akari found the two of you and pushed you into the safe, promising to return safely." He took a deep breathe in. "After we found you, you didn't stop crying. Some said it was because your Vongola Intuition told you that she was gone. Others said it was due to the atmosphere in the headquarters. I say it's because you're her daughter. That unbreakable bond was severed and was never repaired."

He propped his elbows on his knees hiding his face with his hands. "Everything was spiraling out of control. You wouldn't stop crying until exhaustion. Your brothers refused to leave their rooms. Akari... Akari was gone. It wouldn't stop. I just wanted to protect you. I just loved a woman and wanted to have a family. The only logical solution to me was to hide you. The plan was to erase you from the public eye until you could protect yourself. News was broadcasted that both you and your mother died. You were locked in a room with limited contact with people. The plan worked for a month. Fooled everyone but one."

I saw him smiling behind his hands. "Akari's second boss, Terzo knew better than the fake news. Said that Akari wouldn't have died without knowing that her children were safe. She couldn't have been more right. So we made an alliance that day. Your protection and theirs on the line. Terzo had just inherited her title and gave birth to a daughter of her own. She had the look of trying to blackmail me but in her eyes she was genuinely concerned for you. Intelligent and kind. I couldn't think of anyone better to raise you than her."

'Mistress Celeste...' I thought of every time she cared for me. She would beat the fundamentals into me but was the first to provide first aid. Strict yet loving. That was Celeste Terzo. That was my adoptive mother. Tears were brought to my eyes. "That was the end. Fia di Vongola died and Celeste Natsuki was born. After turning 18 and proving that you could handle yourself you were to learn about that night. Only a handful of people knew who you were. My guardians and I, Celeste guardians, your caretaker and... Your brothers."

I didn't fail to notice his hesitation. "My three late brothers? Enrico, Massimo and Federico."

"Not only them. There is one more brother that knew of your existence."

"What? That doesn't make any sense. The only reason why Tsunayoshi-kun is even a candidate for Decimo is bec- Xanxus-sama." My mind clicked. That's the reason on how he knew about me despite Celeste and Vongola intervention. No matter how hard I was erased from records they couldn't change the facts Xanxus knew.

He nodded. "Though not by blood he is indeed your brother. Xanxus was the one that was holding you in the safe that night. He was the last one to see her. I never would have thought that he would have... resorted to those methods."

"Kyuudaime." His shoulders tensed up. I placed my hand over my locket hidden under my shirt. Close by was the Varia emblem on my jacket. "There were times that I wanted to run away. Away from Xanxus-sama. I hated what he did to the Celeste Famiglia. But over time that changed. I became Haunting Shadows. I earned his respect. He's my Boss now. He's deranged, alcoholic and power crazed but he's still the man that I choose to work for. I didn't forgive him for what he did. It doesn't stop me in the end. I don't hate him."

"You really are her daughter." I saw the way his eyes glimmered from the tears refusing to fall. "She cared for Xanxus as her own and never discriminated against him. Or anyone."

"Nono do not forget that she has your eyes. A splitting image of the two of you combined." Reborn said. I looked into the mirror nearby. My eyes and hair were complimented by one another. I was a combination of both of my parents. 'I wonder if Xanxus-sama thought the same thing when I stood in front of him for the first.'

There was a knock on the door. "Boss, Gokudera Hayato is requesting to speak to Sawada-san." Nie Brow spoke behind the closed door.

"I'm sorry about that. Gokudera-kun must be worried after what happen to Yamamoto-san." Tsunayoshi stood up.

"I should get going as well. Staying here too long with the three of you will look suspicious. I'll escort you back to your group, Tsunayoshi-kun." I stood up straightening out my uniform. I raised my mask up to my face when Kyuudaime spoke up.

"Fia, what are we?"

I put my mask back on not looking at him. "I told you, your daughter died. Celeste Natsuki, as well, was killed in a Varia attack more than a year ago. My name is solely Natsuki and Haunting Shadows. Our relationship is neutral and only requires us to be professional for the sake of alliance. Even then it is my boss that will handle that." He nodded solemnly. "But about Kasumi Akari. I would like to hear more about her one day."

I didn't look back as I gestured Tsunayoshi to go out first. Behind my back I felt a warmth radiating close by. I recognized it as my father's flame. It was as warm as the day he visited me that day of training. Maybe even warmer at the thought that the relationship between the deceased daughter and unknown father was finally taking baby steps forward. The door closed behind us but it didn't stop the warm feeling in my chest.

"Wow, I knew you were special but I wouldn't have guessed that you had that kind of past." Now that we were out of the room Tsunayoshi knew not to speak out loud of any specifics. I didn't give him much attention finally taking in everything that happen. I came here to celebrate someone stealing my life preparation title. I ended up learning more than I ever would had imagined.

As we approached his family we saw them still talking with the Shimon Famiglia. I found Varia off to the side talking to each other while others kept avoiding them in fear. That was the group that I choose to follow. Gokudera and Mammon were the first ones to see us. I gave Mammon a reassuring wave telling him that everything was okay. Gokudera ran over to us screaming out Juudaime. "I almost forgot something. Those Shimon kids. I suggest you cut all connections with them. Low class families do not survive in the Mafia." Tsunayoshi looked at me confused. "You must have noticed them, Reborn."

He didn't say anything looking straight at the group. "What's wrong with Enma? They might be one of the weaker families but we've been getting along so far. He actually reminds me of myself a little."

I knew he couldn't see it but I glared under my mask. "I never said they were weaker, but if you think that you're friends then I won't stop you. Just know that I warned you."

They were more than they let on. I saw it in their eyes earlier. That kind of hatred is the result of years of building energy. Today was not the first time that someone had used their rank against them that was certain. With anger came strength. I couldn't tell if it was towards Vongola or another family but it was unstable to the point that only massive bloodshed could resolve it. That brought up the real question. Whose blood? The one attacking or the one being attack? In this case I feel like it would be both sides.

* * *

"I passed this onto to you, Decimo." We all watched silently as my father brought up The Sin. Word has it that it was a vial filled with the blood of Vongola Primo handed down to each generation. Tsunayoshi reached for the bottle when a loud screech rang out. The walls around us erupted causing everyone to rush out in panic. Through the smoke I spotted my father's guardians surrounding him and The Sin. There was a spike in flames coming off of them but it was quickly demolished by an unfamiliar presence.

"We're taking back The Sin. This blood belongs to the Shimon Famiglia." The earlier Shimon kid, Enma, stood in front of his family with the bottle of Sin in his hand. They explained how the Shimon name was dragged through mud due to Vongola Primo and this was the time for their revenge. Enma was stronger than imagined when he single handed threw Tsunayoshi's guardians around like rag dolls. Dino and us were about to intervene when icicles appeared dangerous close to our bodies, immobilizing us.

Without any sudden movements I wrapped my hand around one icicle. Even with my glove on it was still cold to the touch. I applied pressure on it testing its durability. The thing was as hard as rock. I expected for it to at least budge a bit but it was stable. The icicles completely surrounded us that it would take extreme flexibility and dexterity to maneuver around them scratch free. Once the Shimon were, I assume, a safe distance away they release us from the ice trap. None of us moved. We only reacted with anger of being held back while they were being trashed.

Squalo tried to get my father's approval for us to take on the Shimon but we were denied access. This was a matter between the two Decimos that we had no place to interfere. Our involvement stopped there. We were not allowed to attack the Shimon and Tsunayoshi was still recovering mentally on the ordeal. I swear that guy was too nice for his own good. He was lucky to survive after saving that Enma kid in the end. My father wouldn't shut up about how much Tsunayoshi grew up when he invited me to visit.


	15. Reunions

DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN

Natsuki's POV

I continuously tapped my foot rapidly while drumming my fingers on the table. I threw my arms into the air in frustration. "Ugh why is Bel taking so long? He should have returned by now. Wasting time like this. Can't they hurry up a little?"

Lussuria placed another plate on the table in front of Xanxus. "Relax Nat-chan. Mammon-chan's room is on the other side of the mansion. It takes a bit of work to get there. I don't think that Bel-chan is in much of a rush to get there either."

"Well he should be. Squalo-sama was the one to call us after all." I stabbed down the chicken breast. We had already ate half the meal ourselves and if they didn't get here soon then I'll drag them here myself.

"Ushishishi, impatient aren't you, Hime?" Bel walked through the dinning hall's main doors with Mammon behind him. I shot myself up taking them both by the shoulders. Rushing them over I pushed them into their assign seats. I jumped into my spot sitting perfectly upright.

"Okay, they're all present now. Tell them the good news." I was practically bouncing out of my seat waiting for Squalo to say something.

He cleared his throat. "As Natsuki made so bluntly obvious, I only have one reason for calling all of you here today. We are going to scout out a new leader for Varia."

Everyone, except for Xanxus, stopped eating. Of course I knew who the new candidate was seeing that I was the one to suggest him in the first place. Yet to the rest of Varia this was a ground breaking moment. We have recruited many members over the years but no one was an officer from off the spot. This person was worthy of the title though. From what we all saw he had earned his place and was fitting in quite nicely. Fran, our former/future/ soon to be second Mist guardian. Sure, he was a ten years younger than the one we know but I'm sure that he still has the same potential. The fact that he had memories from his future self was a bonus.

The others didn't take it as well as I thought they would. I knew that they wouldn't be pleased but I thought they would have been more mature. Boy how wrong I was. They were immature children that couldn't get past the petty insults that Fran made regarding each of them. The result of them yelling and reciting insults only resulted in one thing. A fight broke out with food flying over our heads with Squalo's foot on the table ready to fight anyone that challenged him. I was in a good mood though. Even if they were fighting we would, nonetheless, get Fran to join us sooner or later. So I choose to continue my meal, occasionally having to dodge a fork.

The fight was suddenly stopped when Mammon released a murderous intent. He quietly excused himself to the washroom. We all looked at each other for confirmation of what just happen. Mammon was usually the one that remained calm in moments like this. Our fights usually ended with either us running out of projectiles or someone being knocked out. Not Mammon non-verbally threatening us. Everyone returned to their seats cleaning their appearances slightly.

"So as I was saying," Squalo started off "We are going to retrieve Fran to see his capabilities in this era. Depending on how well he's well adapted, we may appoint him as a new officer." I inwardly squealed at the thought of a younger Fran being in the Varia mansion with us. "Prepare everything you need, we leave in 20 minutes."

I excitedly went to my room changing immediately. The last thing was a small backpack with two items placed inside. On the bottom was a small gift that I brought Fran. If my knowledge was correct he should be around 8 years old. I carefully placed the snow globe that future him gave me into the bag. I couldn't wait to surprise him.

I paced around the main lobby for a while until the others were ready. They still seemed a little peeved that they were required to go and retrieve Fran but still annoyingly, reluctantly got on the plane. Even a very ominous Mammon who I felt had second motives in mind for coming with us. I didn't hold in my smiling during the plane that the others felt creeped out. Mammon wasn't happy that I suffocated him in my arms in a overjoyed daydreaming that he had to knock me out with a sleeping spell. The joke was on him when I didn't let him go after falling asleep.

After about 2 hours did they wake me up once we landed. I understood my little punishment that I decided to keep my joy to myself. We arrived in a quaint shack in the middle of the forest. According to future Fran, he lived in Jura with his grandmother for the majority of his life. That was until Squalo and Bel kidnapped him. Now history was to repeat itself.

I knocked on the door having Varia stand behind me at a reasonable distance. His grandmother slowly opened the door taking silent steps out. "Bonjour. Pardonnez-moi mais je n'attendais pas les visiteurs." (Hello. Forgive me, but I was not expecting visitors.)

I scratched my head trying to remember the French language. Good thing I practiced with future Fran. Learning seven languages to join Varia's standards sometimes end up being mixed together. The others could have spoken but we thought it would be better for his grandmother to talk to me over them. "Um- Nous nous cherchons pour Fran. Est-il ici?" (We were looking for Fran. Is he here?)

"Fran joue en amont. Il y a une rivière au ouest d'ici. Suivez la rivière et vous trouvez lui." (Fran is playing upstream. There is a river west of here. Follow the river up and you will find him.) She was clearly showing signs of being senile by disregarding her grandson's location to a bunch of oddly dressed strangers. "Mais aujourd'hui, il fait très chaud, voudriez-vous venir à l'intérieur pour du thé? Vos amis étranges pourraient aussi entrer." (But today is very hot, would you like to come inside for some tea? Your strange friends could come in as well.)

I looked back the others who shook their heads. Well Lussuria and Bel were up for the offer until Squalo yelled at them. I pulled an awkward smile to ensure her that we weren't that bad. "Non, merci." (No, thank you).

I waved her off returning to the group. Squalo continued to scold Lussuria about not having the time to join her for mid-afternoon tea. When Lussuria gave up on his side of the argument, we headed upstream like she said. The forest was dense that we would have gotten lost if it's wasn't for the sound of rushing water leading the most way. How Fran managed to maneuver around was proof that he was no normal child.

There was a nagging feeling at the back my neck. Not a dangerous one just annoying. Only Mammon seemed to notice so I figured that it was an illusionist's presence. It meant we were getting closer to Fran. Yet for the second time today, I was wrong. Before finding out target the Kokuyo gang made their entrance. We should known that he would want his apprentice after getting released from Vindice.

"Ah there he is! That's him, right?" We looked in Bel's direction. Crouching on a rock in the middle of the river was a small boy, with a large apple hat, poking into the water.

"Just like always Grandma's lunchboxes are terrible. Well then maybe I should stir up some trouble." With the same monotone voice, the boy spoke. He talked to himself while we exchanged questions on Fran's character. Fran fell sideways into the water with his hat as a flotation device.

"I sense people." Standing up suddenly he laid his eyes on us. Rubbing them a little he squinted at us. "No good. I'm starting to see fairies."

We were dumbfound. Did he just say fairies? Fran wiggled his body chanting unknown phrases. It sounded like he was trying to exorcise us. Mukuro tried to make Fran to recognize him but was called a pineapple fairy and Varia the tooth decay fairies. Bel, in an angry fit, through his knives Fran's illusion apple hat. Fran took off running away from each person that tried to confront him. Squalo, Mukuro and a pale glasses wearing boy managed to knock Fran off his feet pointing their weapons at him.

I raised my hand snapping my fingers. Fangs understood my command, taking a physical form he stood in front of Fran making the three withdrawal. Still in pup form he growled at them not to move. "As much as I love seeing Fran spit fire at all of you, I feel the need to prevent his death."

I crouched in front of the young frog not caring that my pants were getting wet in the process. "Fran, would it be okay if I ask a few questions about yourself? The likelihood of you surviving these two will be higher if you say yes." I asked as gently as possible.

He nodded not having any other choice. "First, did you recently move schools?"

"More than 2 weeks, I think. Grandma said it was safer this way. In a new school and a fresh start."

'2 weeks already? I lost that much time?' "I see. Then, how did you learn Japanese so well? In this remote region on Jura I wouldn't expect the school curriculum to teach such an off course subject."

"I'm self-taught. Affinity towards it, I guess. I don't really recall much of the process." I knew that the two men were starting to become restless from my seemingly useless questions.

"Final question, I promise. Um- roughly 3 months there was an earthquake that shook majority of the Earth. Do you happen to remember that? Or what you were doing at the time?"

"Not really. Grandma was pretty scared afterwards but when everything died down, she was back to normal."

I hummed in thought. "I understand."

I stood up giving Fran my hand. I pulled him up and guided him to shore. Placing my bag on the ground I retrieved the gift for Fran. A light green frog plushy near the size of his torso. "Here I got this for you. It was supposed to be in return for what you gave to me but that kind of fails now. I have no use for it anyways so you might as well take it."

He hesitantly took the toy. "Have we met before?"

"Don't worry about it. It's past news." I sucked in my breath looking at the snow globe resting in my bag. This wasn't the Fran that I bonded with. I had to acknowledge that. This was 10 years in the past to him and I was a complete outsider.

"VOOOOI NATSUKI! What the hell is going on?!" I unknowingly patted Fangs' head.

"You already should have figured it out, so why are you asking me?" They weren't idiots. They could tell that there was something off with him. It wasn't the same as Fran's usual insults and sarcastic comments. He truly did not know who we were. Fran was bullied for his attitude. With his new abilities of his future self I could imagine the increased skill separating him from the other kids. However, the difference between knowledge of your potential and the years of training shows. The fact that he speakss fluent Japanese despite being in France all his life proves that he did indeed receive his memories. Yet he changed schools. Which means that he recently got his head hit by that block of cheese causing his amnesia.

"How did you piece everything so fast? Even with your intuition there were still holes in your questions." Squalo asked.

I avoided eye contact. "Well there may been a, ever so slight, chance that I predicted this to happen."

Everyone, including the Kokuyo gang, mouths dropped. "You mean to say you knew that he would have amnesia before we got here and you still came?" Mukuro asked.

"No! The problem is why would you drag us along!?" Levi yelled.

"In my defense, I did not have the exact month frame. It was a possibility that remained in my mind, yes, but I'd like to point out that I did tell Xanxus-sama to recruit him when I got back from the future. Then I had to catch up on all of my missions, help Verde in creating box weapons, deal with the aftermath of Tsunayoshi-kun's ceremony drama, handle father's constant invites so before I could tell 3 months past. Now there's a frog with no memories of us. Entirely not my fault."

Squslo raised his hand. "Wait a second. Your father's invites?" I tensed up seeing where this was going. "YOU TOLD YOUR FATHER THAT YOU'RE ALIVE!?"

"D-did I not mention that? M-must have slipped my mind. So the matter on hand-" Squalo cut me off from changing the subject.

"DO NOT BRUSH THAT OFF LIKE NOTHING! YOUR FATHER IS GOING TO SKIN US ALIVE FOR WHAT WE DID! LET ME GUESS THAT BOSS DOESN'T KNOW ABOUT THIS EITHER!" I meekly shook my head causing him to scream louder. He even caught on why I was being extra nice to Xanxus recently. He yelled how I wasted time coming here and that I was unprofessional for letting such important information to slip out.

"As much as I enjoy seeing the usual aloof Shadows being chided like a child, we must take our leave. Make sure to watch over Fran." Mukuro gestured for his crew to start leaving. Squalo directed his attention over to him.

"Stop right there Mukuro! He's your disciple! You take him!" I released my breath as Squalo's one track mind gave me a bit of time to reason with him. Hopefully Xanxus will be more willingly to listen to my reason. If anything I'll just blame Tsunayoshi for blurting out my name at his ceremony. I watched as Fran curiously tried to pull on Fangs' tail. The flames must have been a point of interest for him. On his lap was my small gift. It was supposed to be a joke between all of us. At least Fran was still cute as the older one. This one had his innocence as well. Well some of it. There was something remaining in his presence that insulted people.

"A fight then? Winner decides what happens to him." Mukuro suggested with a hint of smugness in his voice. He drew my attention away from Fran that I instantly stood up.

"I volunteer then. I was the cause for us being here. I'll take responsibility." I almost felt bad that I was going to wipe his ass. Of course I didn't really feel guilty for taking Varia. I only volunteered so that I can finally take care of my hatred against him. Mukuro materialized his trident, opening his mouth.

"I volunteer as well. Mukuro-chan let me take her on." I openly laughed my heart out. M.M was the weakest out of all of the gang. For her to challenged me? I never would have imagined she would be so bold. The loyalty these members have is remarkably high.

"How dare you laugh at me?!" The switch inside of me flipped when she took out a clarinet. I researched each of Mukuro's subordinates' skill. M.M's clarinet had the ability to vibrate molecules to the point of boiling point. M.M stepped in front of her team placing the clarinet in ready position. I stood in front of Varia and Fran, matching to her. I held my hand out releasing out my Sky flames creating a shield against her music.

She growled at me. The combatants were settled. I would have preferred taking on Mukuro but this could work as well. My flames died down letting her see my smirking face. "Natsuki finish this fast. We don't need to be wasting anymore time."

"Got it, captain." I signaled Fangs to stay by Fran. Not for security measures but because I didn't need him to waste effort in this easy fight. I tautly motioned for her to come at me. She brought my bait turning her clarinet into a pair of nun chucks. I closely examined her technique. By holding on side in her right hand she planned to hit my left. I swayed my body back far enough to avoid her. Straightening myself immediately I came face to face with a scared M.M. Her body recoiled when I grabbed her wrist.

"I was told to end this quickly." I whispered. Taking her wrist I twisted it behind her back, putting my full weight onto her, knocking her down into the water. Animal boy yelled in the background with Mukuro not interfering. I watched closely at the bubbles forming in the water. Before she could lose consciousness I yanked her head out. She breathed heavily coughing up water. She looked at me with her drooping eyes having the water droplets build on her eyelashes.

"I'll only say this once. Give up now or give up your life." I felt the muscles on her arm tighten under my grip. She was trying to struggle but with the lack of air that she had, there was only so much that she managed to do.

"That's enough Shadows. M.M's death is not worth it." I rolled my eyes at him but still let her go. She fell to her knees scraping it against the rocks. Good thing the river washed it away. I heard Varia cheer behind me.

"So as _winner_." I stressed the word winner over to M.M. "I want to Fran choose his own path." I left M.M in her wallowing sorrow. Fran heard me looking between the two groups. On one hand was his Mafiose Famiglia, Varia. The same people that he spent majority of the time with and who gave him his freedom to roam as he pleased. On the other hand was his master's group. They were the ones to fully harness his potential beyond imagination.

"I choose that group." A small part of me broke when I saw that Fran pointed to Mukuro. Fran looked at me knowing full well how I felt. I nodded. It was because he was a young illusionist. He was drawn to the power Mukuro had. There was always a part of illusionists that played with people minds, even if we didn't want to. The more powerful they were, the stronger the pull. Mukuro was the only exception in my book. It didn't make it better that the two shared a mind in a future. Even if Fran didn't remember that part.

"If you're going with that pineapple fairy, then please take this." I rummaged through my bag for some paper and a pen. I scribbled down my number, handing it to him. "If you ever need some help then do not hesitate to call me. A simple call every now and then wouldn't hurt either." He took the paper, giving me a nod. I gave him a hug goodbye returning with Varia. It was a sad parting in my mind but it wasn't like I couldn't see him ever again.

* * *

I set down the final plate on to the cart. "Well that's everything. Should we tell everyone?"

"Wouldn't want the food to get cold now would we? I'll get Bel, Squalo and Levi. You handle Boss and Mammon?" Lussuria took off his apron, hanging it in his usual hook. I set off to Mammon's room first. I tilted my head at the door. The closed door. Mammon was always awake or at least aware of my presence. Now I was standing in front of his door without him popping out of nowhere. I knocked hesitantly

"Mammon? Are you awake yet?" I paused when the door knob clicked unlock. I peeked inside looking at his bed. 'Natsuki-san, Master Mammon is not awakening.' Fantasma telepathed. Even in his usual serious tone he expressed his concern.

I rushed next to his bedside. Mammon mouth was pulled into a tight line with his purple signs expanding. He was having a nightmare from the looks of it. I placed my hand on his body releasing some Mist flames. Taking deep breathes I tried to synchronize our thoughts. My brain suddenly received a truck load of pressure. I let go of Mammon, clutching my head. 'The fuck are you dreaming about Mammon?"

Under his sleeping cap he must have opened his eyes. He rotated his head to look at me. "Natsuki? What are you doing?"

I shook off my headache to sit on his bed. "Fantasma let me in when you wouldn't wake up from your nightmare. Are you okay?"

"Not so much a nightmare but an old reunion. Where's boss?" He sat up moving over to his bathroom. My eyes followed him in confusion. He looked anxious to get out of his room. It was like he was trying to escape to somewhere else. With that repelling effect that it had on me it was obvious that it was way more than a regular meeting.

"Uh, I was just about to wake him for breakfast." He came out in a matter of seconds in his uniform. He said something about having to talk to Xanxus in my spot. He let the door close leaving me in his room. Fantasma and I swapped looks. He shrugged his tiny frog shoulders hopping on to my shoulder. I got up when the main line phone in my pocket rang. I looked at the caller id then accepted the call.

"Morning Verde? How can I help you?"


	16. Curses

DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN

Natsuki's POV

"Yeah. We just got off the plane. Mmh I understand. Then I'll see you later. Give Tsunayoshi-kun my regards." I shoved my phone into my purse. I pulled up the handle bar of my suitcase, dragging it by the wheels. Varia stood in front of the car in a circle discussing their plans for the time being. Lussuria waved me over. I maneuvered though the crowd rushing to them.

"Sorry I took so long. Verde wanted to make sure everything was fine on my end." I handed my suitcase to the driver to throw into the already packed trunk. I readjusted my purse while entering the car first. The others filed in behind me taking a seat where ever they could fit in without touching each other. Bel leaned his back against my shoulder while Mammon was pulled onto my lap. Only Xanxus sat in the front by the driver's seat.

"I can't believe that you actually took that job. Making an enemy of us will be your mistake." I rolled my eyes at Levi.

"Oh shut up. I already accepted the job so there's no getting out. Besides Mammon, Verde and I already talked about the terms of me going to his team so don't twist your pants into knots." He cursed under his breath that I was disloyal to Varia for teaming up Verde in the Arcobaleno's representative's battle.

The deal for me participating was that I had to keep both Verde's and Mammon's positions in mind. Both of them wanted to remove their curses. If it came down to the two groups going at it, I would be called to forfeit. Until then I was to fully devote myself to Verde's group since they would get an advantage if they were to engage in combat. Verde's side would have to lose a member and Mammon's side wouldn't have to worry about an extra opponent. In short they had nothing to lose.

The car pulled up to the hotel near sunset. I took a deep breath in of the fresh Japan air. The hotel was the usual one that we tended to stay in during our Japan visits. The place was high class and would not question any strange noises that came from our suite. As long as we paid for the damage the staff couldn't care less. I called dibs on the getting the shower first, pushing Levi second on the list. Yet with his constant criticism on my 'lack of loyalty', he could shower with a water bucket in the living room as a form of punishment.

* * *

I used my towel to rub the ends of my wet hair dry. 'My hair is going to be as long as Squalo-sama's at this rate. I should cut it soon.'

"Hieee!" I looked around the bathroom at the strange sound. Nothing seemed out of place. Wrapping the towel on my neck, I walked out of the bathroom. I scanned the room ignoring the right hand corner that Levi occupied. To think he was that desperate to take my suggestion. That or he was mocking me.

"Did you guys hear that weird screech just now?" I took the seat in front of Squalo reading the newspaper while drinking what looks like tea.

"Bel and Mammon brought Sawada in as a gift." I hummed in response, pouring myself a cup. There was another yell coming from the inner office that we ignored for the most part. A loud knocking came at our door before my lips could touch the cup. Not wanting to stand up, I used my telekinesis to open the door. Out came Bucking Dino, and Reborn, in a panic manner. We understood his motive and pointed to the office where Tsunayoshi was. After a loud explosion and an unknown presence, we knew to interrupt their meeting. A representative of the man in the iron hat spoke of the combat rules, watches, alliances, etc. then disappeared to the next group. He himself was an enigma. Laughing to himself, writing everything across his person, he was either drunk, high or mentally retarded by the looks of it. Tsunayoshi and extra went away after Xanxus's refusal of an alliance.

Mammon placed the briefcase on the table letting everyone to take their respected item. I snatched Squalo's out of his hands examining the structure. I flicked the screen once testing its durability. He took his back stretching his arm out of my reach. "Hey! Check out your own watch later!"

"No way. Besides Verde will probably try to deconstruct one so I want to conduct my own research." I tried to reach for his watch that he kept by pushing me away.

"Come on guys don't argue. How about dinner? The restaurant downstairs is still serving." Lussuria pitched in. Squalo squirmed out of my reach to be the first out the door. I stuck out my tongue at him. We followed in suit to the restaurant downstairs, each ordering our own meals. Our plates arrived just in time as Tsunayoshi, Bucking Dino and Reborn entered the scene. I gestured for them to come join us. Reborn did have to kick the two of them to join though. Dino took the seat near Squalo while Tsunayoshi choose closer to me at the edge of the table. Smart choice.

"Huh? Natsuki-san, you're not wearing your watch?" I took sip of my soup looking at his Boss watch. I grabbed his wrist analyzing the difference between his and Squalo's. The main one, being of course the colour and size. Then there was hardness, the boss watch was thicker by the sound of it but no clear conclusion without proper testing. He roughly pulled back in panic.

"Sorry Tsunayoshi-kun, didn't mean to scare you. I guess he didn't tell you. I'll be getting my battlers watch later when I meet up with my team."

He blinked a few times. "You're not a part of Mammon's team? I thought you would have been the first to join him. You guys seemed close in the future." I turned my head back to Levi, avoiding his crude glare.

"Yeah, well a few complications came up in timing wise. I'm not too pleased with the team leader of my group either. Hopefully I can get past that to make sure I get my job done. After all, he was good at persuading me into joining in the first place. Let this be a warning Tsunayoshi-kun, my team is going to bring something new to the field and it's going to make you look like jokes."

* * *

"Mafia scum."

"Estraneo lab rat." I retorted.

"Varia'a lapdog."

"Kyoya-kun's play toy."

"Will you two shut up already? You've been going at it since she arrived." I glared at M.M for being rude making her shiver a little.

"I concur. Though amusing at first, it has become repetitive and a hindrance to my progress." I shrugged my shoulders at Verde working in the corner of the room. He surrounded himself in the usual amount of machines and devices that he barely had time to look up from his computer.

"Whatever. Let's just talk about our plan for today." I took my seat away from Mukuro and near Verde. I flipped through the stack of sheets closest to me. The experimental weapons were for our new illusionary gloves. Powered by Mist flames, these gloves planned to materialize objects of our will better than real illusions would. Though we illusionists took it as an offensive weapon, it was a useful tool none the less.

"Let's discuss our opponents first then." Verde suggested, finally turned to us. Even the solitary Mukuro was willing to listen if it meant winning the battle.

"Well first there's the obvious. Sawada Tsunayoshi and Reborn team along with Varia and Mammon team. According to Shadows, it's confirmed that Sawada Tsunayoshi will be the handler of the boss' watch." Mukuro pointed out.

"Then there is Colonello. Given his relationship was Lal Mirch, it would only be necessary for Vongola's external adviser, CEDEF to come support them." Verde added in.

"I did some digging as well. Apparently Cloud Arcobaleno Skull has taken residency in the Simon household. Remaining is the Storm and missing sky. However my sources say that Gigilo Nero's Japan villa has recently been in use. Kind of a strange timing to be visiting Japan, don't you think? Not to put in any correlation with Byakuran's recent freedom under Kyudaime's orders." I tilted my head to Mukuro. "Being 'Mafia scum' has its perks."

"How we retrieve information is unimportant in strategy. Playing dirty is usually the best way. Let's use that to our advantage. Our main concern is, Reborn team, Mammon team and Colonello team. Fong's mystery representative shouldn't be ignored either. The Storm Arcobaleno is no fool to recruit someone weak."

"Ah but you forget Mukuro. CEDEF may leave us defenseless at times, but your team is only as strong as your weakest link. Separate information gatherers Oregano and Turmeric into an assault without Lal is their death. Then there's the reconcile Millefoire who I doubt have gotten over their difference to get along. Even Tsunayoshi-kun has his weak spots in his little family. No different with the Cozarto kid. Take out the small fry first then play with the bigger fish. A bit opposite from Varia's teachings but in this case it's best to play strategically not prideful."

Mukuro smirked. "I see. Then it's decided. Fran and I will pay a visit to the split Millefoire. Meanwhile, you can take my group to where CEDEF is. Of course avoiding the main three fighters of their side. Afterwards the other teams will realize how big of a threat we are. That's the time we can unveil our true weapon."

"I'm insulted that you think I need their help but seeing as this is a battle of watches and not lives, I leave it to you." The watches beeped loudly alarmingly. Stating the time remaining until combat start time it quieted down.

"Master. Natsuki-neesan. The watch woke me up." Fran popped out of his room holding onto the froggie plush that I had given him. He rubbed his eyes leaning on the door. I resisted my need to pet his sleeping face and secured the watch on my wrist, grimacing at the fact that I wasn't wearing the Boss watch.

"Fran take this seriously. You'll be going with the pineapple fairy into a war zone. M.M, animal boy, eraser face, let's go. Verde make sure to watch over the kids." I grabbed my kit of Verde's equipment off the floor.

Fran grumbled under his breath when Verde handed him his equipment. "Fran, if you work hard then I'll treat you to dinner that's not cupped noodles and chocolate." He perked up making me giggle. Future Fran or present one, bribery always worked. Closing my eyes, I wrapped ourselves in Mist flames transporting us to the hotel suite that the CEDEF users had booked out. I heard two gun clicks in the room.

"Joshima Ken. Kakimoto Chikusa. Illusionist woman. Do not move." I opened my eyes looking at Oregano and Turmeric pointing their guns at us. Not knowing who I was gave me the advantage above the both of them.

"Oi Where's that idiot M.M?" Ken asked, ignoring the gunned people.

"Opps must have forgotten about her. Ah well Mukuro will handle her." My mind switched seeing the CEDEF members take a step forward. The watches chimed the start of the battle. Not wasting a second, bullets were flying in our direction. Ken and Chikusa were more useful than I thought. Changing to cheetah form Ken was able to dodge his set of bullets. While Chikusa's skinny frame gave him mobility to dodge majority of his bullets with his yoyo's defected the rest.

I sat back onto one of their chairs, spinning my staff in front of me. Once their bullets ran out they gave less than a second to reload. I held up my hand signalling them a warning to hold themselves off. Examining the impalements in the wall allowed me to assess their skills. 'As expected of Iemitsu's workers. The holes look like glock 19 caliber hand guns, similar to my own. Judging from the amount each gun fired, they must have altered the amount of rounds while keeping the preferred concealing shape. It's a good thing Lal isn't here either. It would have been more fun but way more dangerous. Iemitsu even more.'

"Oregano and Turmeric." They tighten their hold on their guns. I chuckled in returned. "As representatives of team Verde, we are taking you out of the game."

Putting Verde's illusion glove in my pocket I stood up. Resembling an animal Ken circled his enemy bearing his fangs. Chikusa stood nearby me watching the enemy. Ken acted fast to attack Turmeric from behind when his attention was on us. Oregano was better at adapting. She pivoted on her foot, taking the shot at Ken to keep his distance. She swiftly abandoned the gun when Ken's Gorilla channel allowed him to pinch the bullet out of the air. They locked hands in a challenge of strength. Knowing she had no chance she pushed her body weight in one direction to twist his weight against him.

Signalling Chikusa he threw his hedgehog yoyo's at Oregano's watch. Turmeric noticed and stood in the way causing him to get a poisoned needle to the shoulder. Tough man seeing that he didn't even flinch.

"Wait for a proper moment." I whispered to Chikusa who was better at long ranged attacks. I pushed myself off pulling my arm in reverse. He cross his arms above his face. Given what's he's shown so far, he wouldn't leave his stomach open. So I swung my leg out aiming to knock him off. He jumped up, flipping backwards as a temptation for me to step forward. I didn't fall for it. Using my staff I jabbed him further than he wanted, and straight into Oregano choke holding Ken from behind.

Turmeric toppled on top of them, creating a dog pile. "Did you forget about me- byon?!"

"My bad. Been awfully forgetful today." I said innocently. Chikusa saw the targets on the ground. Turmeric finding trouble in gaining his footing with Ken's arm over him. Meanwhile, Oregano was pinned by the two men's weight on her. He shot his needles at the pile, avoiding Ken entirely. The needles punctured the center of the CEDEF duo watches. They face palm themselves once they all untangled from each other's limbs.

"Good job Kakapii. Now we can go to Mukuro-san's side." Ken practically bounced in his spot.

"I would love to join the other group but I can't teleport many people, multiple times. Where they are is too far for me to take all of us. Unless you're willingly to end up there in pieces." They looked at each shaking their heads. They were loyal servants of Mukuro's but not complete idiots. That didn't stop them-Ken- from trying to run the distance.

* * *

"Battle commence. The battle period will last 30 minutes." With the confirmation of the new reformed Millefoire representing the Arcobaleno Yuni, they were the weakest team decided. Thus they were today's target. With the three illusionists together we hid in the forest in a pickup truck we 'borrowed'.

'This makes things more interesting. Tsunayoshi's flames are here.' "I shall start us off then." I created a series of telephones poles to alert our opponents of our arrival, covering for Mukuro's Mist track towards the villa.

"My turn." Fran rolled out of the truck, firing air missiles at their villa. I picked Fran up, running through the smoke screen to avoid him getting caught. With me protecting his physical being, he was able to impersonate Tsunomichi and defeat Kikyo's dinosaurs. Hearing a loud explosion set my instinct off. I grabbed Fran's body closer shielding him with mine not having enough time to produce flames.

"Natsuki-neesan! Are you okay?" His childish monotone voice was offsetting to hear. I leaned most of my weight onto him.

"Just fine Fran. Find animal boy for me wouldn't you dear? In that direction." Though I can feel my Sun flames working on the wound, Ken's flames would be more effective. Fortunately the bullets weren't actual lead bullets that stabbed into my skin. Taking two of the hits, however, was less fortunate. They were shot by a skilled marksman with a special bullet. Fran nodded helping me sit down before running off. Hearing Tsunayoshi shout from above it was clear that the shot was from Colonello. I stood up against the presences, I let Fran avoid, when they came closer.

"Come out Yamamoto-san, Gokudera-san. You both reek of fish and gun powder." I wrapped an illusion over me as they wasted no time in showing their bodies. "Hayate."

"A-aneki." My illusion of Bianchi made Gokudera's stomach churn at the sight. Even though he verbally stated that I wasn't his sister, his body spoke against it. I laughed hysterically at him crouching in pain. Yamamoto readied his sword in my direction.

"Sorry Yamamoto-san I'll love to chat but..." I heard an animal's growl behind me being simmered down along with a smell of apples and chocolate. "My escorts are here." I jumped backwards behind the trees binding my hand with Fran's. With our combined power we returned to Verde's truck. An injured Chikusa and Mukuro stumbled in after us. Mukuro and I made a silent agreement to retreat for the night, having Verde's self-driver drive off.

* * *

I remained outside of Varia's hotel with a few other illusionists to cover up the top floor. Apparently Kyoya had run amok in our suite that we had to remake a new one before the other residents found out. Even though I was on Verde's side, I had stayed with Varia for the majority of the day. Minus the battle times and meeting with the group. Even then I sometimes did it over phone. I tried to limit the amount of time needed in that dingy place.

No sound was made. I knew something was off. Looking at the other Varia members they didn't seem to change in any way. Acting like it was a regular day.

"Act in my place." I told another illusionist. I got in the elevator rising up to the second highest level. The hairs on my neck stood on end when the elevator stopped. 'A murderous intent. It's different than the ones Varia produce for each other.' I called Fangs off his ring.

"Attack mode. Target: trapping Varia." Not waiting a second longer, I took out my staff. The doors slowly opened. Fangs charged out the doors' slight opening surrounding Varia in flames. Stepping out I slipped on my mask that was hidden under my shirt. "Mind explaining what's happening here?"

My heartbeat raised staring at the black cloaked creature standing in the middle of the room. "Vendice..." I unknowingly said.

"The Haunting Shadows." I stepped out of the elevator eyeing Varia trapped in Fangs' dome. My eyes slanted at their injuries that were not there about an hour ago. I knew that Vendice had forced their entry into the representative's battle but to do this? A sneak attack? I detached my watch throwing it at the dome. Fangs absorbed the material for Bel to catch.

"As a member of Varia, I, The Haunting Shadows will deal with the Vendice for trespassing on our property."

"Nat-chan, don't be rash! Let us out of here!" Lussuria banged on the dome. Snapping my fingers a mini pop sent him flinching.

"Don't bother Lussuria. You're not the first prisoners of Fangs. My Mists created the dome. My Storms make sure you gain a little punishment if you try to get out, not that you could with my Rains dulling your movements. All tied together with my Skys harmonizing. As a bonus for you guys, my Suns will heal some of your minor injuries. So just sit down, suck your thumb, and watch me."

"I have no business for someone without a watch." Vendice stated in a deep, raspy voice.

"Well I have business with someone that dares messes with my Famiglia." I shifted my weight onto my back foot. I tuned out Varia's shouts, strengthening the flames into Fangs.

"I admire someone so bold. I shall fight with your pride in mind then. Though I do not have time to play." Once finishing its sentence, a chain forward. I jumped up letting it pierce the wall. Landing back down I ran on the chain towards it. Without a sign of effort, it pulled the chain out along with a chunk of the wall. Losing the tension I had to flip off before getting close. In the air, I used my flames to push myself forward. It was in my staff's reach before it disappeared in a black flame. 'The flame of the night.' I used my leg to kick backwards at the new presence. A bandaged hand grabbed my ankle. I gasped when it used that to pull me closer. Vendice did not hesitate to use its elbow to jab my knee. I bit my tongue, suppressing my scream. It threw me across the suite at Fangs' dome for Varia to see what a mess I was.

"You should realize by now the difference in our skill. Release the watches from captivity." I held my staff on the floor pushing myself up. I attempted to extend my leg to no availability. Dislocation from a quick inspection.

'God damn it. This is the second time today that I got injured. That was just a mocking hit. Any change in direction and it could have broken my patella beyond repair.' I put on my own illusion glove made by Verde. This would be the first time that I used it out of experiment. I had to give it my all or else the Vendice would kill me. Making a pair of wings I relieved some of the pressure on my knee.

"VOOOI NATSUKI!" I switched on the glove's second function, instantly feeling the drain of energy. I tried to control my breath while still stabilizing Fangs and my wings. 'No wonder why Verde wanted to use this as the final move. I can't possible keep this up.' I thought back to every illusion lesson Mammon gave to me. 'My illusions are weaker the more complex they were. The longer I hold on, the more exhausted I became. I need to thoroughly spread out the power especially not like this. I can't create powerful illusions like Mammon or Mukuro nor do I have the creativity that Fran has. Hopefully this glove will make up for that. I'm counting on you Verde.'

"Genjuu Nightmare Horrors!" A large pitch black mess of shadows with blood red eyes emerged from the ground. It smiled sinisterly giving off a high pitched cackling. I clutched my fist. The nightmare flailed its body, slithering its way to Vindice. Enveloping Vindice in its hold, it sucked tight enough to outline the silhouette.

'Good. Now if just keep it up-.' My system went into shock at a chain split my illusion in half. The nightmare disappeared in wisps as a chain came flying at me. My eyes clouded at the sudden drain in power. The chains wrapped all around me. I had no willpower left to fight back. Being lifted my lifeless body off the ground my grip on my staff loosened, dropping it to the floor. I felt my wings disappeared as I had no strength to keep them up. I felt numb when the chain around my neck tighten, suffocating me. I tilted my head at Vendice. The room was spinning. There was a buzzing sound in my ears. I couldn't keep my eyes open much longer.

"You asshole." I mouthed. I took one more struggling breath when everything went dark.

* * *

'It's warm. It reminds me of the Sky. No, it's different. What is this?' I lifted my heavy eyes. I still had fuzzy vision but it didn't waver what I saw. Long blonde hair and a pale woman's face gently smiled at me. Her archaic dress style flowed beneath her in sitting position. It was like her hair was giving off a gold outline of her. Like she was an angel or something. 'Who are you?'

"You'll find out soon enough, Fia di Vongola."

* * *

Blinking a few times I readjusted my eyes to the new white light. The sound of walls crumbling and loud screaming shot me up. My body crumpled into a ball at my muscles tension. "What the fuck?"

"Natsuki-neesan." Fran's large apple head hit my head when his face nearly pressed against mine. I held my head giving him a pat on the head.

"Fran? What are you-" I cut myself off looking at the room's decorations. It looks like we were in a hospital with every single one of our opponents barging into the room. "Okay? Can someone explain what's happening?"

Fran and I ignored the fights around us to explain the past few days. Lussuria had to cut in at times to fully explain the events where Fran didn't pay attention. Apparently the Vendice were former Arcobaleno who seeked vengeance on Checkerface/ The man in the iron hat/ Old man Kawahira for cursing them years ago. Tsunayoshi was the one to solve the problem of the pacifiers by constantly fueling them with the flame of the night. The curse of the rainbow was finally removed and all was right with the world. Too bad I missed all the drama. I threw my legs over the side of the bed. My leg was in a knee brace keeping everything in its place.

"The injured should stay in bed." I looked up from my knee towards the short purple cloaked man by the door. From the distance it seemed the man was as tall as me or even shorter. I squinted at the man not recognizing the voice. I knew that form of clothing though. The green frog on top of his head was the dead giveaway.

"Mammon?" My breath was taken away. I used my other leg to hop myself to him. I wrapped my arms around his neck, putting most of my weight on him. Mammon wasn't the fit type so I nearly knocked him off his feet. "Lussuria told me that your curse was removed but I didn't fully process it! You're back to your normal self."

Mammon's telepathy pulled me off him placing me on the bed. "You've been passed out for 3 days due to you working yourself beyond your limit. The illusion you created with Verde's technique completely burned you out. Other than that the doctors say your leg will heal in a few days. Facing the Vendice on your own was completely reckless. If I hadn't shown up at that point of your collapse, it could have ripped you to shreds."

I sheepishly rubbed the back of my neck. "You always did tell me that my illusions were draining. My flames no different."

He sighed heavily. Getting curious I pinched his cheeks that no longer had the baby fat on them. Mammon pouted but didn't say anything. I released my hold to caresses his face instead. "This is going to take some time to get used to."


	17. Perfection

DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN  
Natsuki's POV

Looking back on the wall clock I saw that I just finished in time. I double checked that I had everything that I needed in my small duffel bag. Approving of everything, I zipped up throwing the bag over my shoulder. I locked my door behind me as a regular precaution.

"Lussuria, hurry up! It's almost meeting time." Two doors down I saw Lussuria exiting his own room with two large suitcases almost the size of a myself. "We're going for three days. Not three months. Why do you need so much stuff?"

He tsked at me with his finger wiggling in front of him. "Oh Nat-chan, I'm merely preparing for everything possible. Dirty outfits changes are necessary. It's only a precaution." I sighed at him. Walking over I grabbed one of his cases, dragging it to the mansion's driveway. The rest of Varia's officers had already gathered with their own set of bags.

"Okay, we're all here. I checked up on Mammon this morning. Still unwillingly to move. Didn't even let me see him." Xanxus nodded. After removing his curse, he's been crazy busy. He eventually worked to the point of a fever. Only his love of money powered him to continue forward. Meanwhile I'm getting dragged to one of the Vongola conferences. Honestly if Xanxus wasn't the one to call us to accompany him, I would have avoided the meeting too. He was lucky that Verde had cancelled my job with him at last minute. Mammon was, also, an adult now so he could take care of himself for three days. Fantasma was with him if anything happen.

This meeting was meant for us to discuss other famiglia business with the Vongola. Territory boundaries, limitations in target, other boring stuff. It was necessary though to 'maintain balance' and whatnot. The conference was put in Fukuoka, Japan in time for the Hakata Dontaku Festival. That gave us the perfect cover for us, Mafiosi, to travel in large groups the distance. Not to mention a small distractions for afterwards.

Lussuria braided my hair into its usual place under my top layer. The car pulled up to the hotel with many men in black suits guarding the entrance. The hotel was known for being a cover up towards our host but was as close to neutral grounds than most places.

"Shark, Shadows, you two will be my escorts today." Xanxus stated.

"Obviously."/ "Understood Xanxus-sama." Squalo and I stated at the same time. Originally Mammon was always the one to attend with Xanxus as per usual seeing how everyone else acted before. Levi was too focused on intimating the families to pay attention, Lussuria was in his own dream world and Bel was too bored to remain still for the duration of the time providing unneeded distractions. Mammon and Squalo were the only responsible ones to take on the given that Mammon was too sick to come I was the first runner up. The others were here merely in case of any funny business while we were preoccupied.

I put on my mask before letting Levi open the door. A member of the host's family nervously came to greet us. He hid his emotions well for the most part by speaking with knowledge and respect. It was the darting eyes that was dead giveaway. We stopped in front of brown large doors having a few people hold out boxes with different crests on them. One woman came up to us with the Varia crest box. "As common procedure, weapons must be confiscated before entering the meeting area."

Xanxus and Squalo grumbled but gave up their weapons as they were use to the set up. I followed after them placing everything into the box. The women stood there looking at me. "By weapons that also includes your mask. As per my boss's orders, anything that can provide any harm or provoke suspicions. The Haunting Shadows' mask has unknown capabilities that have not been pointed out. I'm afraid that I have to ask you to please remove it if you want to be granted access."

Squalo's glared at the woman. "A mask is nothing of a weapon."

"Why all the hoopla? It's just a mask. Take it off and everything will be fine." We looked backwards at one of the allied family's Boss. He was putting in his weapon in his box without any complaints and a smug look. I warningly took a step forward when a cough broke us up.

My father with two of his guardians walked over to us. He stood in between us looking at us both. "Now there's no need for any of this. I can personally vouch for Shadows' mask not being of any danger to us. Identities are everything in our world. Having a mask is nothing odd."

"I second that. Shadows is pro-assassin. Who knows what will happen if he removes his mask forcefully." The Bucking Horse came to place a hand on Squalo's shoulder. He shook him off giving off his murderous intent

The other families snicker at the previous boss for being snobby. The man rolled his eyes muttering whatever to us. He slammed the door behind him. "I didn't need either of your help. I could have handled him."

"I was only stopping anything from happening. It is the first day. Let's not start a farce, hmm?" He gestured for us to enter the room first. The two families diverged at the table having Xanxus sit in his spot at the long table with Squalo and I hovering his back. One by one more people came in taking their designated seats. Including us, there were 19 Bosses and their 2 escorts present. The clock chimed once signalling the time was exactly 1600 hours. The hostess stood up at one end of the table.

"As the host of this year's meeting, I welcome all of you here. I understand that we are not here to socialize so shall we get started?" He scanned each of us. "Where is the Boss of the Gigilo Nero Famiglia?" Everyone's attention was drawn to the Gigilo Nero family with two men standing but no Yuni in the chair. One man retrieved an envelope with their seal on it from his coat.

"The princess has called in sick. She writes her concerns in this letter addressing everything that she wishes to say regarding this meeting along with an apology for any trouble that may arise in her absence." The man handed a letter to one of my father's guardian on the other head of the table. Inspecting the sides of the letter beforehand, he handed it to Kyuudaime to read. Nodding he read the contents, slipping the sheet back into the envelope.

"In terms of our alliance and in respect for her character, I accept her reasoning. Please send my regards for her to get better soon." The men bowed in thanks. No one spoke up in honour of his ruling.

"This does bring up an interesting point though." One Boss spoke up. If I remembered correctly, their head base was closes to the Gigilo Nero's. "Recently my people have noticed a triple increase in the Gigilo Nero's defenses. Now their Boss refuses to participate with us. Not even her right hand man, Lightning Gamma is her representative. Makes me wonder if they're hiding something. It wouldn't be the first time. Seeing as how Miss Aria magically disappeared from the face of the earth only to be replaced by her alleged daughter." The whole room whispered their thoughts. There was always space for gossip in our group. Gossip meant a chance to climb in rankings. True or not.

"Regarding Aria-sama's disappearance cannot be explained in simple words. Aria-sama was always known for being a mysterious beauty. She was never fully open with everyone because she believed in putting on a brave face for us. The princess is exactly the same. Their blood is in no question. It's exactly that kindness that we found increasing security to be necessary. The princess enjoys to wander the town, play with the local children or speak with the elderly. We merely wanted to watch over her in any case. She is sick due to her playing in the rain for too long. Gamma-aniki is by her side and refuses to leave. That is all to the situation." My ears perked at his voice. Everything that he spoke of sounded rehearsed. Like they were expecting each question to be thrown their way. A proper explanation without any delay in speech.

* * *

"Finally we're done here. I thought Lussuria's voice was annoying enough. Beccio needs to learn to shut up about people trespassing in his territory." Squalo stated as we crashed into our suite.

"That was nothing compared to the Nuevo and Difo constantly arguing about their unfair trade. They did this, they did that, I really don't care to mediate." I rolled my shoulders easing the tension building up. The three days dragged on with five hours each. Each one filled with people complaining and yelling threats at one another. We were not civilized people who discussed things in a orderly manner. That's why three days and five hours was normal. It gave everyone a break from the shouting. I should have stuck with Bel to go touring instead of being an escort.

"Hey guys look!" Lussuria barged through the door with a flyer in hand. Xanxus was the first one to take it. "Ninth gave this to me. We should go. It's near this hotel and it has an onsen inside. This could be a great opportunity for us to make some meaningful memories." We crowded around Xanxus to read it. Apparently the Vongola owned an elegant hotel nearby. We waited patiently when he gave us a confirming grunt.

* * *

I tied my hair up with the towel while wrapping another one around my body. I placed my clothes neatly into the basket with my weapons hidden underneath. Looking around the cabinet spaces it seems that they had other guests present too. The innkeepers told me that they were supposed to be very special guests that do not be disturbed. Of course, I was the only one to listen since the rest of them went ahead of me. I slid open the door to the bathhouse portion instantly feeling the steamy air. There was even the presences of flames nearby. 'Tsunayoshi-kun?'

"Yeah it's really nice here. It looks like the boys are having fun too." I recognized that voice. Inside the small pool of water four bodies relaxed themselves. I looked to the barrier hearing Squalo's signature scream. I gave a sigh. 'They were supposed to be relaxing.'

Bianchi was the first one to notice me. "Hello there." The girls followed her gaze to me. They smiled at me almost standing up.

"Natsuki-chan!" Kyoko said. I stepped into the water, taking a seat somewhat distance from them.

"Oh you've meet before?" Bianchi asked. Now that I thought about it I've only met the future version of herself. She was one of the few people that didn't get her memories of the future. She was meant to be in the dark to avoid any unnecessary information being slipped out.

"My name is Natsuki. Please to meet you Poison Scorpion." She brought her defenses up, blocking off the girls with her arm. "Don't waste your energy. I understand your concern but the girls and I have no bad blood. We're merely here for some time off."

"I know those voices. It's no fool's guess to be Varia. What would a girl be doing with them of all people?"

"Omérta binding. I have no reason to tell you exactly who I am. Though at this point you should be able to fill in the holes yourself." Her eyes slanted before quickly widening. I sunk myself a little further into the water hearing the explosions stop. "I mean it Poison Scorpion. I have no intention in harming these girls."

"She's right Bianchi-san. Natsuki-chan was a bit scary at first but we've become good friends. In fact why don't you help us make dinner tonight? The more the merrier." I met with Haru's pleading eyes, balancing the pros and cons. On the cons side the rest of Varia might not be open to eating with Tsunayoshi. On the other hand, if we ate here we wouldn't have to deal with the annoying Mafiosi. That settled it. I nodded at her making her smile. They chatted mindlessly about the meal plan for the rest of the time until realizing the pruning of their skins. I remained in the water for a few more minutes as they changed. I had no problem with seeing their nude bodies but I had a feeling that the Poison Scorpion wouldn't be happy of me showing off my weapons to them.

Preparing dinner mostly composed of me following their direction and trying to keep the Scorpion from touching anything edible. We were close to finishing when a Reborn in a bathrobe knocked. Seeing the adult version of his was unsettling knowing how much more of a threat he was now. "Natsuki, I'm going to need a bit of your time."

The girls waved it off as nothing taking over my section of food. He led me back to the entrance of the boy's bathroom. "Dame-Tsuna managed to freeze everyone in there with his Zero Point Breakthrough. Besides Bianchi, who possess no ring, you're the only one here that can free them."

"What about you?" Looking down from his face I saw a small bulge poking out from his chest. My instinct told me something was off as I reached forward to investigate. He grabbed my wrist showing no sign of effort.

"I also have no ring to free them. My powers as an Arcobaleno are not present so I have no way to produce Dying Will Flames anymore. You, Fia, still can." I snatched my hand back, scowling at the hitman. He knew exactly which buttons to push for him to get his way.

"You're so lucky that I can't shoot you." I stomped my way into the onsen, not enjoying the feeling of my clothes almost sticking to my skin in humidity. Holding my hands up I lit my Sky flames to surround them. I bent down touching the edge of the ice. Increasing the volume little by little the ice began to thaw them out. They shivered their bodies dropping a bit in exhaustion.

"Natsuki-san, what are you doing here?" Tsunayoshi, the closest one to me, asked. I remained in my position, stabilizing my breathing. 'Had to freeze the entire thing, didn't you?'

"Saving your dumb asses!" Snapping back at him. Having him close to me I noticed that his complexion was paler than usual. I leaned in closer to get a better look. It was quickly replaced by him turning a bright red before backing up, and sinking into the water. 'He's still jumpy though. Must have been the tiresome day Reborn put him through. Speaking of which...' I pinched the bridge of my nose. I turned to the Varia occupying the other half of the bath.

"We were supposed to be-" I cut myself off seeing that Varia had been transformed into their ten year older future selves. In the background was the ten year bazooka having black smoke come out of several of places. I looked away taking a deep breath in.

"You know what, I don't want to know. Dinner is ready, so go eat while I fix this problem. And you better hope that this place has tools!" I grabbed the bazooka off the floor, practically dragging behind me. I ignored Reborn outside the bathroom going straight for the innkeeper. She was kind enough to lend me a temporary suite so that I could work on the repairs.

I had to stop by the lounge area to ask Giannini to borrow his equipment though. He wasn't very open to the idea of me tinkering delicate technology until I made some convincing arguments, the main point being a knife in my hand. "If you're going to do nothing but hover me in a panic fit then go eat dinner."

"No way! As the Vongola's mechanic I can't have some stranger working on our technology unsupervised. What if the tenth gets in trouble for any more damage?" I inspected the ends of the ten year bazooka. I gently placed the item down onto the tatami.

"First off, its Bovino tech. Lambo would be the one to get the heat not Tsunayoshi-kun. Secondly, the last thing I need is your advice. Your father was a great man. You, however, still need some practice. I can do this myself." I opened up his tool chest taking out the proper size screwdriver. The bazooka itself wasn't that different from its more destructive counterpart. The main difference was mainly in the ammo used.

I arranged the pieces out in front of me keeping the smaller ones closer. A knocking came at the door startling Giannini. The knockers let themselves in without either of us giving permission. A scent of hot food invaded my space reminding me that I still hadn't eaten yet. I only spared a glance at Bel when he crouched down beside me with a tray of food. "You're back to your present self. Good thing since I couldn't find a way to reverse the effects."

I slid in one part into its proper placement. I heard a crunch beside me when Bel pushed a bitten tempera near my face. I looked at the crumbs he dropped, taking the closest pieces of the bazooka away from him. Opening my mouth towards him he feed me the rest of the tempera. I puffed out a little bit of hot air. "This dinner should have been hours ago. Why is it still hot?"

"Apparently the food went missing so those high pitched girls made some more. They even made enough for us despite losing the talent show because we were Hime's friends." He took another bite of my food.

"Talent show?" He shrugged his shoulders, feeding me a spoon of rice. I chew and swallowed it properly. "Weird that you're delivering me dinner. Where's Lussuria?"

"Since we transported to the future during our bath, Lussuria wanted to re-soak himself. Something about fixing his complexion." I grabbed the wrench bolting in the head of the joint. Would torque of the bolts matter on the bazooka? I looked to Giannini freaking out in the corner. No change since I started. So there's nothing wrong with what I'm doing.

"Still strange. Why would you want to join me here? Where's the fun in watching me fixing this?" I knew Bel. He gets bored faster than anyone I could name. There's a reason that he would possibly want to visit me. He knew that I could have eaten later.

"Do you think that we can change the future?" My hands stopped moving. I gripped the wrench a bit in fear of Bel's change in personality. I shook off my surprise to keep working.

"I do. Last I checked, Byakuran isn't planning to rule the world. What did you see?"

"Nothing much." He leaned onto his back with his hands behind his head. I didn't press forward on what he was holding out. He laid there quietly. I set down my tools for a second to brush his hair. I could see his mouth move in confusion but he didn't open to say anything. I took another bite continuing to work until it was back to its normal state. Giannini was quick to snatch it out of my hands to analyze the bazooka. He finally released his breath hugging the machine tightly. I picked up my tray of finished food poking Bel with my foot to get up.

"You go ahead of me. I have to return the dishes. Giannini let's go." Bel waved a hand up to show he understood while Giannini scampered up. I parted half ways with him leading up to the kitchen. I blinked a few times at the girls washing the plates. Do they ever stop working?

"You guys realize that there's staff whose literal job is to do this, right?" They jumped at me suddenly appearing. Kyoko had to readjust her hold on the plate before settling down.

"We know. But after we used the kitchen twice, this is the less we could do." She took the plate out my hands adding it to their pile in the sink.

"Yeah about that, I'm sorry that I couldn't finish making the first time. Or even the second dinner too. I had to deal with some business from Reborn. Then Tsunayoshi-kun got in a small accident that I have to cover up. Thank you for feeding us intruders on your dinner." I picked up a short stack of plates carefully putting it into a cupboard.

"It was nothing. Your friends were pretty funny. They really get along with Tsuna-kun and the rest of the boys." I pursed my lips a little. 'Get along' wasn't the exact words that I would use to described our relationship. I said nothing against it though. We would be leaving soon if anything. Might as well play along for the night. I hardly ever ran into these girls either so there was no reason to get too close to them.

"Well I should be going now, before Squalo-sama has a hissy fit." I bowed at them about to take my leave.

"Hey Natsuki-chan, why don't you stay with us for the night? We barely talked today so why not have a slumber party? It'll be fun." I stopped in my tracks. I turned back to them with a fake smile to cover up my nervous twitch.

"I don't th-" I cut myself off when the door behind me flew open and a familiar smell of perfume came in.

"Why Nat-chan would love to join you! Wouldn't you?" Lussuria placed his hands on my shoulders keeping me away from the door. I glared back at him smiling.

"What are you doing?" I snarled at him quiet enough for the girls not to hear.

"Go out and have some fun. These past few days stressed you out. Having some girl time is exactly what you need. Being around men 24/7 is not helping you." He raised his head away from mine. "Please take care of Nat-chan for tonight. We'll pick her up in the morning." He pushed me forward, dashing out the door before I could kill him. I bit my lip down, holding my need to chase after him. Kyoko laughed at Lussuria not understanding the dilemma I was in.

* * *

I growled feeling the hostile presences surrounding our room. I grabbed my staff that I always kept by my pillow. Bianchi woke up as well. At first her eyes showed her to think of me as the culprit preparing to fight me. Then she realized the real threat around us. We nodded to each other having a silent agreement. Extending my staff I poked Haru, who was closest to me, awake. She mumbled a bit rolling over. I covered her mouth, shocking her up. Still with my hand on her mouth, I brought a finger to my lips. The Poison Scorpion woke the two remaining girls.

Not being able to make out the situation, the frighten girls cling to us as we attempted to evacuate them. We made no sudden movements heading towards the exit having the Scorpion lead out. She opened it slightly, trying to peek into the hallway. She jumped back getting in a defensive position. A man threw open the doors holding a gun loosely in his hands.

"Now where are our precious hostages going?" Once he finished his sentence the wall behind us exploded. I held my arm up to keep the dust from flying into my face. I kept my eyes on the intruders watching the girls quiver from my side view. Scanning over the scene there was only one guard at the front with five in the back. There were more though. Near Tsunayoshi's location were way more. Expected that they had the bigger problem.

"I think you gentlemen have the wrong room. We're just a couple of young ladies here on vacation." Bianchi tried to reason her way.

"Don't bother trying to lie to them. They're stupid enough to gang up on us but not that stupid to fall for such a trick." I spoke. All wore surgical masks covering half of their faces but in general wore black clothing varying in style with no visible crests. From the looks of it they were freelancing assassins. Yet freelancers never work together. Especially in such large groups.

"Very good observations. Men." The man blocking our escape path twirled his finger around. "Gather them up."

I scoffed at the men charging up to me. With that physical built it seemed that he was more of a close combat fighter about a head taller than I. I ducked as his arms went to clutch me. Steadying with my left hand in my right hand, I hockey checked the man. He dragged his feet on the ground, rubbing his stomach. "Feisty girl, aren't you?"

"Don't you know it's illegal to hit on a minor?" I play pouted, batting my eyelashes. He gave a hefty laugh having an amused look in his eyes.

"Good thing I don't hear any sirens." He readjusted his stance.

"That works better for me then." I rested my staff on my shoulders loosely. The remaining men circled us with knives and guns ready to shoot me at any moment. The man threw a punch aiming for my head. I tilted it with the least amount of effort that his arm's hairs grazed my face. His fist met with staff's end giving me a push to twist around him. He kicked backwards making me grab his ankle pushing it upwards into a standing split. With my available hand I grabbed the other end of staff to whack his back. Releasing his ankle I let the man fall flat on his face while I jumped to the side, avoiding a thrown Shuriken.

"Stupid back seaters." I jumped further away from my target at another interfering with us. Grabbing the closest person with a gun, I pulled his arm forward. Slipping out the twisted dagger on my staff I continued to pull the man forward, stabbing him in the stomach. I slithered my fingers backwards around the gun he held. I smirked as I looked at the man's pupils shake.

"Kyoko-chan!" I mentally groaned at Bianchi's panic voice. I snapped the man wrist at the same time as removing my knife. He curled into a ball trying to apply pressure over his wound, but it was easier said than done with one broken wrist and a hole bigger than your palm. I kicked the bloody man away, looking at Bianchi pinned on the floor. The top man step on her arms behind her back keeping his body weight on her. Across from her was Kyoko crying in the hold of the same man I first attacked. He had a bloody nose from me face dropping him but it didn't stop him from holding Kyoko captivate. In the corner of the room Haru was frozen in fear but still held I-pin from rushing into danger.

"How about we make a deal?" Bianchi's captor pointed a gun to Haru. Bianchi struggled harder seeing where this was going." You seem pretty experienced. You didn't even flinch at the blood. So how about you drop your weapons and we let the orange one go."

"You're right. I am more experienced than them. So I know that you can't hurt us besides the minimum scare damage. Please try a harder bluff before you offend my pride." I glared at the men sneaking dirty looks at Haru and Kyoko. The top man twitched his fingers forward to signal his followers.

"Oh it's no bluff. Our orders were for one of you. Though with your good looks I might just take you for myself. If you value your life that much that is." One man prepared a gun to my head. "Deal?"

"No thanks. I can name a pesky little scorpion that will kill me before anything happens to those girls under my watch. So if you want my weapons, then take it." I flipped my staff switching out which knife to use. With the blade end out, I threw staff at the man's abdomen setting up a trap for him. Any direction he went in would result in Bianchi's release or possible damage to himself. That was the main problem with free lancers. They only cared about completing the mission with as limited damage as possible. If they only needed one of us then Bianchi freedom meant nothing to him.

Bianchi saw the opportunity when he jumped upwards to roll away. Working quickly she attacked the man while he was still in the air, kicking him to the wall. I, using the gun from the previous attacker, shot at Kyoko's handler's back. She fell harshly to the ground into Haru's waiting arms.

"Take them out of here!" I shot once more at the man trying to regain hold of Kyoko. Flipping backwards I used one person's shoulders as support to go behind him. I stole the dagger off his belt, stabbing him in the calf. I dragged it downwards until he attempted to use his other leg to kick me away. I kicked his attacking leg knocking him off balance. He fell onto his comrades who merciless pushed him out of the way. A baton user snaked his arm around my neck holding me in a choke hold. I could feel him smirk in victory which I gladly returned. I released my Sky flames from my hands burning him off me.

"Sky flames?!" The men stopped advancing once realizing the danger I posed. I looked at Kyoko and Haru whose bodies refused to move from their spots. Their faces pale and shivering from fear.

"Fangs." His ring gave a warm glow shifting him into his attack form. "Take them somewhere safe."

His Storm flames flared setting one man on fire. He begged for his fellow assassins to help him spreading the flames to them. A technique that Bel's mink had inspired. Seeing that once sent all of them to turn against each other to ensure their own safety. He calmed them down giving himself time to have Bianchi help the two girls onto his back. Fangs wasn't typically used for transportation but desperate times called for desperate measures. The girls hung on tightly when Fangs started running out the door. Bianchi took off in the direction of Tsunayoshi's room.

"The targets are getting away!" The top man stumbled in regaining his footing. I released my murderous intent making him stop in his place.

"Funny. I was about to say the same thing." I cracked both sides of my neck. "Now that they're gone, how about we make a deal?"

Illusions of vines cracked the ground wrapping each person but one. Having seen my flames and Fangs, I couldn't have let them leave. The illusion wasn't high grading but enough to trap their shocked minds.

"You know I was holding back because those girls were innocent enough to befriend a killer without knowing it."

Sounds of bones snapping and the cries of full grown men filled the room.

"But I've also been having a tough past few days."

One by one bodies fell around me as I took steps forward towards the ring leader.

"So hear me when I say this deal because I'm only saying it once."

I picked my staff off the ground without any need to rush towards the man backing himself up. I grabbed him by the collar pinning him to the wall. He held back his tears when I stabbed him in the side.

"Either you tell me everything you know now or..."

I removed my blade just to push it back in harder. He no longer bothered to suppress his fears, screaming out in pain.

"Or you tell me _now_."

* * *

"Natsuki-san!" Tsunayoshi threw open the door in his hyper mode. He froze looking at me sit in the middle of the room. I sat on the first man that thought it was a good idea to flirt with me and hold Kyoko in such an improper way. Close by was the ring leader tied up in a bathrobe's sash crying his eyes out. I held my head up with my hands covering half my face. Tsunayoshi slipped out of his hyper mode as I raised my head to him.

"W-what hap- what d-did you do?" His face turned white dropping to his knees. Gokudera and Yamamoto caught up to him in time to catch him. They took one look at the scene, Gokudera the one to stop Sasagawa and Lambo from looking and Yamamoto adverting his eyes. I walked up to Tsunayoshi staring him down.

"My job, dear Tsunayoshi-kun." His eyes went blank taking in the reality. Up until now, Tsunayoshi's Mafia life consisted of fighting against power hungry monsters. He's never seen death in the eyes or felt blood on his hands. Especially of another's body. Reborn punched Tsunayoshi out of his trance and more importantly, away from the crime.

Reborn closed the door behind me without any thought of invading my personal space. He leaned down to my ear. "What did you learn?"

"Enough to know that there are some liars near me. Why? Were you expecting something?" He pushed himself off turning his back to me. It wouldn't have matter anyway. Even with his back to me, there was no way I could land a hit on him. His confidence was what set us apart in being able to hold blackmail.

"Why don't you clean up then we can discuss your findings. I'll deal with this mess while you're at it." He gestured to the bottom of my kimono drenched in blood. I, personally, had no problem with it. Tsunayoshi and co, however, saw it as evidence to my actions. I shrugged my shoulders deciding that I might as well make them feel a bit more comfortable after such a night.

"Wait! Where's Kyoko!" Sasagawa loudly pointed out. Tsunayoshi scrambled up to search for the runaways.

"They're fine. My box weapon is in charge of watching them. From my instructions they should be somewhere safe, so don't worry over them."

* * *

"SOMEWHERE SAFE MY ASS! If Fangs is going to knock down our door down at 3 in the morning at least make it a reasonable explanation!" I rolled my eyes at Squalo, too tired to tell him to shut up.

"I never specified where. Since Tsunayoshi-kun was fighting at the time Fangs' logically explanation was to bring them to you guys. Don't blame him." I replied dryly, scratching Fangs behind his ear letting him know that he did a good job. The girls were still shell shocked but they managed to find safety with Varia. After seeing Fangs at their suite they took the message that something was wrong. They came back to investigate right in time for our debriefing.

"Nat-chan, is everything okay? You seem mad."

"Well you're not the only one that had an abrupt sleep. Now we wait for the special guest I called a few minutes ago." Lussuria was wrong. I wasn't mad. I was furious. The audacity of these people that made them think they can fool us.

"Special guest? What did you do?" Reborn asked suppressing his blood thirst.

"Nothing stupid like you guys." The entire room went silent. No one spoke to Reborn like that. His fedora slightly covered his eyes but it was enough to see that he was glaring at me. Even Leon was tense on his shoulders preparing to move on command.

"We gathered here for a debriefing. Why don't you get started on that Natsuki instead of playing this game?" Reborn leaned back into his chair.

"Fine. How about we start with Yuni of the Gigilo Nero?" People looked at each other at the mention of the Sky girl. "Tsunayoshi-kun may not know this but there was a Boss's summit this week. The person missing was Yuni claiming to be sick, despite having knowledge that not attending can cause war. Then there was Verde. Who never cancels on anything, saying he needs to reschedule our meeting. Should I say that even World's greatest hitman, Reborn was being more protective when I refused to rescue Tsunayoshi-kun from his zero point breakthrough."

"What does any of us have to with the attack tonight?" Reborn asked getting his temper tested.

"You tell me. Looks like they had only two targets. Vongola Decimo, Sawada Tsunayoshi-kun, and a five year old Chinese girl named I-pin." The two targets visibly stiffened. "Anyone with a connection to the Arcobaleno. Or should I say past Arcobaleno? Is that the better term?"

"Natsuki. You're pushing it." A mist flame formed behind me. I resisted a need to spit at the cloaked figure that appeared.

"Finally there's this liar." I leaned backwards into my chair. If I could see his eyes I would have stared straight into them. Instead I had the black void that covered the unknown look he had. "Sick from overworking are we now? You look pretty healthy to me."

"You don't understand what you're getting into." Mammon warned me.

"Then tell me. Why are people after the Arcobaleno? Who are desperate enough to hire so many untied assassins after one girl? What's so big that all of you had to go into hiding?" I snapped my neck back at Reborn suddenly standing up making everyone flinch. Mammon paused for a moment then followed in suit to walk to the center of the wall letting everyone seeing them. Reborn tilted his fedora while Mammon looked off to the side. I almost regretted my decision seeing him grind his teeth.

No signal was needed between the two. Reborn loosen his tie, unbuttoning his dress shirt. Mammon's arms rustled around under his cloak. At the same time their clothing was pushed aside to show off their chests. My mind went blank for a moment wondering if everything to this point was a dream.

"Why-WHY DO YOU HAVE THOSE?!" My breath became rigged looking at the item familiar sight stuck to them. Hanging off their skins was a clear Arcobaleno pacifier. They put their clothing back on properly covering their curse objects.

"We don't know." Reborn started. "A few weeks ago each one of us, minus Lal, woke up to their pacifiers returned to our bodies. They hold no powers in them and our bodies had received no consequences after getting them. It's like they aren't even here."

"A-and the Vindice?" Tsunayoshi asked.

"Unknown. As soon as we saw that each of us were in the same situation we made paid them a visit. The entire place was in savaged through. The Vendice were at a complete lost. We hardly agree on anything but one thing was for sure. That someone was trying to get their hands on the Arcobaleno pacifiers. Right now Yuni, Verde and Fong are treating them in the Giglio Nero headquarters. Meanwhile the rest of us are using all of our sources to find anything on the cause. All while keeping a low profile." I didn't understand what was happening. The entire Vindice defeated? Their pacifiers were back? There's an enemy out there that could do that?

"Now that I said everything, understand that each person here can be used as a hostage point. Please watch out for yourselves until we can wake up the Vindice. Even then our chances of getting anything useful is slim." We nodded in agreeance. I glanced at Mammon feeling a guilty burden weight on me. His face didn't betray any emotions, remaining neutral as the norm. I knew him better though. He had an air around him that told me that he repulsed the idea of everyone here knowing. Mammon hated his curse. To be brought back to the start one after a taste of freedom. It must have been suffocating.

"Natsuki-chan..." Kyoko appeared beside me gently holding my sleeve. "Thank you for saving me."

My eyes widen. Her hair was disheveled with her eyes and nose puffy red. Probably from crying in fear. Where was the elegant school idol Sasagawa Kyoko that I knew? I hesitantly raised a hand to her head to comfort her. Haru sat quietly in the corner of the room. Where was the preppy cosplayer Miura Haru? Between the two of them this was the moment in their life where they saw my world. At least I-pin and Bianchi had somewhat of an idea of what I did. For Kyoko to thank me? I never had someone do that for killing. This was normal for me. Taking someone's life was normal. For them? I made a great sacrifice for them to survive. That was the fine line that separated our worlds.

"Nat-chan?" I stopped petting Kyoko. She bowed to me in gratitude. Sasagawa helped her stand up taking her out of the room. Following after was the rest of Tsunayoshi's family with heavy shoulders. Tsunayoshi was the last one. He stopped by the door frame seeming to wanting to say something. But then continued to follow his friends.

I leaned forward on to the table. 'I went too far today.'

"Natsuki, you heard Reborn, right?" I pulled my attention to Mammon. I absentmindedly nodded. "Then until we find out who exactly we are after, I call the Haunting Shadows on probation."

I jumped up from my spot. "What?"

"You heard me. I'm calling for a probation on you to work until we find out what our enemies' goal is." Xanxus listened quietly to Mammon's decision. He didn't input anything on him.

"Why me? Is it because I pried? Well excuse me for making sure that you guys weren't plotting against us." I sarcastically stated.

"It's not only that. We have no idea what exactly is happening. The last thing we need is for you to run head first into danger like always."

"What does that mean?"

"It means that you are headstrong. You'll be a danger if you get trapped during on of your missions. We all know well enough to see that you would take the challenge in taking them on yourself. You did so tonight."

"Like I had a choice! Those girls were bystanders and the Poison Scorpion had no chance."

"Then what about when you challenged Boss to a fight you knew you would lose." I tensed up at the memory. "Pushing yourself into enemy fire only to be sent to the world ten years into the future. Picking a fight with a first generation Mist guardian. Mocking a Vendice guard by yourself. You don't know restraint. You only know how to follow orders regardless of your own self being."

"I follow orders because if I don't then I will get killed. Like you have any right to criticize. Only money can persuade you. Any higher bidder can make you change sides in a second. At least I have my own set of morals!"

"Your own set of morals? Or someone else?" He hit a home run with that last one. I slammed my hands down on the table, side stepping away from it. He stood in front of me. Even though he was back to his adult size we were about the same height. I was breathing heavily, clenching my fists. "You'll get killed if you don't listen? Boss hasn't made that threat in over a year. The real question is when did you get a new order? If you weren't told to change, would you? That would ruin your perfect image wouldn't it?"

"I abandoned that a long time ago." Perfect. That's what I was told to be. Perfect studies. Perfect athletics. Posture, speech, image. I was built to be the Vongola Decimo that everyone dreamed I would become. I hated that word.

"Then why did you attend as Boss's escorts knowing that it'll be filled with prejudice people against the mask you cannot remove? Why did you become Verde's representative when you hated Rokudo Mukuro and prefer to be on my team? Listen to Kyudaime despite knowing that Boss would have your head? Have a slumber party with those girls when you're uncomfortable with them? Using Fangs as transportation even though your flames could drain you quickly? It's because all these things were expected of you. To be a stand in, to protect the people close to you, to accept the most hated of jobs. You cannot and would not break the expectations that people have placed on you simply because you are still the same girl that hid behind Bel on her first day."

My knees buckled under me as I took in his words. Reeling back my memories I didn't have a memory of me disobeying anyone. Even my fight with Xanxus was predicted. That's why everyone held back on telling me about Gola Mosca. They knew that I would get mad in a way that would make me revolt back to Xanxus. Depending on which situation was direr was my way of deciding.

"You don't have a mind of your own and that's a weak link for us." Lussuria rushed up to my side. I barely noticed him rubbing my shoulder. Mammon walked past me. "Until then, I'll be holding onto these."

I whipped my head to him. His hands held onto both my mask and Varia jacket. My fists tighten further making my knuckles white. "STOP!"

My Sky flames flickered in my hands. Nothing more than a flicker. I stared at my hands in shock. 'Why aren't my flames working? I didn't even overuse them today.'

"You have no resolve to hurt me." I dropped my head in defeat. I tried to reason myself that if I didn't stop him I would lose my ability to ever call him wrong about me. That if he won here I was everything he called me. I couldn't fight back. Somewhere in my mind I had already accepted his words before he even finished. My flames couldn't lie.

Mammon phased out with my possessions leaving me on the floor. I blankly looked at my hands shaking with anger. Someone came to take Lussuria away from me. There was a shake of a head and the rest of them leaving. Only Bel stayed behind. He sat in front of me for a while.

"Hime? You know Mammy was just trying to make sure you were safe." He tried to reassure me.

"He was right though. I don't have a mind of my own. I've been pushed to be perfect for so long that I didn't even realize that I was still trying to fit into it. Did I even change by coming to Varia? Can you name how Bel?"

He stayed quiet. "I commit mass murders on a daily basis without a shred of guilt. I have thousands of people come to decapitate me for a few stacks of paper. I was strangled by a vengeance filled zombie and still thought that it was a good idea to insult him. But do you know what scares me? Two teenage girls whose main topic at their _sleepovers_ is the recent cakes that they've eaten. Yet I couldn't stop Lussuria from pushing me. I couldn't stop Mammon. What difference is there between me now and how you kidnapped me?"

I met his face. He couldn't say anything. I felt the energy drain out of me. My body didn't want to move. It was like I didn't know how to move anymore. "You know... Future Squalo-sama told me that someday I would have to pay for being stubborn. I guess I should have listened to that too."


	18. Girl's Touch

Thank you to Marie Yoshina for your kind words and I actually remember that you would leave comments on the older version so it's nice to see that you're reading this newer one.

Same goes to every other reader who take time to read this story. Longest chapter I wrote in a while so enjoy.

* * *

DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN

Natsuki's POV

I stood in front of the small house reading the name plate above the mailbox. Sawada 澤田. Even from the outside I could hear the children screaming their lungs out. I scowled at the sign. 'I can't believe I'm actually doing this.' Reborn opened the door. He didn't look surprised seeing me standing here. He shook his head and came up to the gate. "What are you doing here?"

"Trying to prove a point." After reflecting on Mammon's words, I found that I couldn't look at him anymore. Anytime he entered the room it would become tense. Especially at dinner when we all were expected to gather. Xanxus didn't take our dispute as a proper excuse that we were all forced to eat in the stiff atmosphere. After going through that enough times, I decided that if I couldn't leave for a mission then I might as well make the most of my free time. That meant making fun of Tsunayoshi and proving people wrong. If I didn't change after meeting Varia then I'll try a different environment.

"Then I won't ask any further." He unlocked the gate side stepping to let me in. I entered the house reminding myself that Lambo was not to be killed for being loud. Reborn led the way to their living space.

"Mama, we have a guest." I bowed to her giving introducing myself politely. "This is Natsuki. Until she figures out a few things can we lend her a room?" Sawada Nana turned away from the stove with a ladle in her hand while Tsunayoshi started choking on his food. She smiled warmly gesturing to the dining table.

"Of course! We're running low on space, so you might have to a share a room with Bianchi-chan but you're welcome to stay here for the time being. Please sit down, Natsuki-chan. Breakfast is almost ready if you're willingly to eat." I backtracked at her motherly kindness. With no explanation she welcomed me into her home not knowing the gun I had on my person.

"That'll be lovely, I'll just set down my bag first." I jutted my head to the side at Reborn. He took my message taking the led to her room with Tsunayoshi quickly excusing himself to follow us. He closed the door behind him as I set down my one duffel bag.

"So how does your point relate to us?"

"I'm going to observe Tsunayoshi-kun. As the former candidate for Vongola Decimo I wanted to make sure that the Neo-Vongola Primo is up to date. He's been improving in strength and intuition but no way in attitude. He does not know any basis nor connections so even if he can fight, he doesn't know who to do so. Think of this as a check in." I couldn't care less about him being the successor as long as he didn't die or mess with Varia. My only goal in coming here is roughly 90% related to what I claim. The other 10% is revolved around watching how Tsunayoshi is able to interact with those around him.

If I was ever going to prove Mammon wrong, then I would need to learn a new strategy. According to Mammon it was my character that refuses to change over any challenge. So I was going to study the personalities that were as opposite from me as possible. And who was more opposite than me then the citizens of Namimori. Tsunayoshi was going to be my main focus for the time being solely because our blood. He was the only one, minus my father, that I knew that related to by blood. Yet despite that we were on completely different sides of the spectrum. When I drenched myself in blood at the Vongola hotel I describe that as a normal day. He, however, was probably scarred for life. The main difference and still similar factor that we shared was our Sky flames.

His flames were pure and natural for him not counting the seal from when he was younger. Mine were weak and tiring. Skies with a harmonious feeling to them attracted people naturally. Even Xanxus's, though filled with anger, attracted whose similar to him. Thus, explaining why Varia members would still pledge loyalty to him with pride despite all the torture they were put through. Tsunayoshi was even able to rope in Mafia hating Mukuro into his family in a sense. The more impressive part was Gokudera. He had already had his father as a Sky and plenty others as a freelancer until Tsunayoshi came into the picture. There was a charismatic feature to him that I wanted to explore into depth.

"And how long will this 'check in' be?" If Varia was serious about finding me, then I wouldn't have been able to make it this far. Since I did, it meant that my probation this time was less severe than the other. They probably couldn't care less about where I was at the moment. I had nothing on the enemy so even if I wanted to act 'reckless' I wouldn't have the access to. If the Arcobaleno couldn't find anything in the span of 3 weeks, then I was a hopeless case with a 0.1% chance of finding anything.

"Who knows? Until I find my answer or something important pops up." I shrugged my shoulders. I walked over to Tsunayoshi. Was it his tiny frame that shook whenever in fear? Was it the fact that he kept his uniform so disheveled? The only times I've seen Tsunayoshi stand out was when he was fighting. His flames were the most captivating part of him. I could never read his eyes though. It was like he was trying to blank out every time he landed a hit. His only focus was more on enabling the opponent rendered useless than defeating them. That made it obvious why Kyoko and Haru adored him but not blood thirsty Kyoya.

He noticed my starring that he tilted his head. "Is something wrong?"

"Nothing at all. You should probably go finish your breakfast. I need to head to Nami Chuu for some student work. I'm going to be attending there for a while."

* * *

"Oh come on Kyoya-kun. I just stepped on school grounds." I sat on a tree branch looking down to angry Cloud guardian glaring at me. The other students froze in their spots watching Kyoya emit a murderous intent. He brought his tonfas back up.

"I haven't forgotten that your group was also responsible for school damage and disturbance of the peace." I sighed shaking my head at him. 'Man can this guy hold a grudge.' I took out my extended staff from my belt making him smirk. I tossed my borrowed school bag first at the same time that I jumped down. Not even having my feet touch the ground, I had to use my staff to block his attack, pushing me back to the tree. I turned by body enough so that my feet planted onto the trunk, launching myself forward. Attacking his tonfa once I pushed myself above his head flipping me away from my corner. Getting behind him I ducked his move, rolling out of range for my bag. I hooked it onto my shoulder grounding my feet into a fighting stance.

"Is this any way to treat a new student?" He stopped his movements having our two weapons meet once more. We forced ourselves against our weapons having finally sealed each other's movements.

"New student?" I shoved him off, shortening my staff to show that I had no intention of fighting.

"Of course. As of today, I'll be transferring to Nami Chuu. In fact, I did a bit of research and saw that the disciplinary committee are supposed to be the ones to register new students."

"What is happening here?" Adelheid Suzuki arrived on the scene. She noticed my staff, placing her hand on top of her thigh where her fan was being hidden. I rolled my eyes at everyone being so cautious. I understood that I had the ability to kill everyone here, but I never made one threat since coming here. Besides the people that knew that I was Haunting Shadows, no one had a reason to feel danger near me. To make everyone happy, not counting Kyoya, I put my staff away holding my hands behind my head.

"Happy?" She didn't move. "I'm a new student. Can I please just do the needed paper work?"

Kyoya placed his tonfas away. He wasn't happy but was compliant to assist. I followed him waving to Tsunayoshi who looked drained of all his energy. I ran to catch up to Kyoya who was clearly reluctant for me to join. I walked beside him for the most part, surveying the school and its participants. People saw that I clung to the fearful leader, fleeing closer to the sides of the walls. I could hear them whispering though. Rumors already spreading on who I was. My relationship with Kyoya and how I was able to stand my ground with him. I sighed realizing that fighting with him was probably not the best idea to start my personality.

He brought me to their committee's room. I closed the door behind me finally shutting out all the whispering. He moved expertly around his office getting me a few sheets for me to fill out. I took a seat on his desk skimming the sheets. He frowned at my actions but didn't say anything. At this point we both gave up on doing anything about each other. I borrowed a pen off the desk filling in all the needed information with a few lies to cover up who I was.

Once finished I handed the papers back to him to approve. He read it through then handed it back to me. "You forgot your last name."

"Is that actually needed?" I saw that portion, choosing to leave it blank. The last name I prominently went by was Celeste. Yet with the extermination of them, I haven't used that name is so long. I wasn't even comfortable with the name Fia. The name Vongola was already out of question. If for one second outsiders heard that a girl was named Vongola here, a massacre would start to confirm if it was just a coincidence.

"For any official document a full way to address someone is required." He pushed the paper once more at me. I snatched it back scribbling down the first name that came to mind. He read over the name raising an eyebrow at me.

"Is that fine?" He nodded. Placing the papers on his desk, he grabbed me a fresh girl's uniform and a written note. Going through his cabinet he got out one file. I read the side seeing that it was Tsunayoshi's school records. He took out of paper from the folder placing it on top of the uniform.

"Since this is too short of a notice, your schedule will be the same as the small animals. Just give the teacher this note." I took the items, reading Tsunayoshi's class list.

"Wait, Tsunayoshi-kun is two years younger than me. Why aren't I in yours or Sasagawa-san's class?"

"Because you're here to watch over him, aren't you? That would be the only logical reason for you leaving that monkey group that you love so much. That's why your application will not go through the full process so that you can drop out anytime." I gave him an approving nod. Kyoya wasn't fun to play with just because he was strong. He was also intelligent enough to understand that reading his enemy was an important factor to put into consideration.

"Then I'll be taking my leave. Hopefully I won't run into any trouble while I'm here or else I'll have to speak with Adelheid-san." I poked a bit at his pride, knowing that Adelheid's liquidation committee was second in line if anything happens to Kyoya's team. I left Kyoya to do his own thing heading to the washroom to change. I kept my belt higher on my stomach than usual to make sure that my flimsy school uniform's shirt fully covered it. I stuffed my clothes into my school bag hiding my gun between the layers. The school bell rang through the washroom walls signalling that first class was about to begin. I was in no rush letting the other students run past me to avoid either of the two law holders catching them.

The hallways were empty by the time that I made it to the classroom. I knocked on the door letting the middle-aged teacher open the door. He gave me a stern look silently wondering who I was. I handed him Kyoya's note explaining who I was. One that specifically stated that all questions regarding me will be addressed to him. I saw him stiffen at the note before side stepping to let me enter. He cleared his throat entering the room behind me, drawing all attention to me.

The boys were the first ones to notice my entry. First saying that I was cute then others realizing that I was the crazy girl that fought Kyoya. I stood by the teacher's desk tuning them out. The teacher slammed his hands onto the table to stop their blabbering.

"Apparently we have a new student today." He looked at my transcript laughing. He quickly caught himself remembering who I was. He nervously mumbled an apology to me not letting the other students hear him. They could tell that something was up though.

"Everyone be nice to our new student, Sawada Natsuki." The whispers started again. This time they all did a double take between Tsunayoshi and I at the back of the room. He cowered at the attention. I summoned my courage to ignore them. It was easier to imagine them as targets. Keep your friends close and your enemies closer as they say. My goal was to seduce them in a sense. Seem playful and nice to get close, then learn more on Tsunayoshi. It was as simple as that.

"As sensei said, my name is Sawada Natsuki. Some of you may know my cousin so please treat me with the same respect that you do him." I liked this school. Instead of admiring him like the head boss that he was, here he was Dame- Tsuna. I couldn't study them, so I'll just let them be. Their whispers only reminded me of bad memories anyways.

"Sawada-san, please take a seat. There's an empty one at the back of the class." I bowed once then proceeded to my spot. "Now I have to get some worksheets for Sawada-san from the teacher's office. Do not cause a ruckus."

The moment the teacher closed the door my desk was swarmed by the majority of the class.

"Is it true that you're related to Dame- Tsuna?"

"Why did you transfer to Nami Chuu in the middle of the semester?"

"Where did you come from? Are you fully Japanese?"

"That's a cute dog ring. I can't believe that Hibari-san let you wear it. Where'd you get it?"

"Did you get it from your boyfriend? Is Hibari-san your boyfriend?"

"Are you dating anyone right now?" I listened and filtered each question individually.

"I was raised in Japan but am only half. Tsunayoshi-kun is my cousin and I'll be staying with him until I work out a few problems. My ring was a gift from a friend, not Kyoya-kun. I'm not dating anyone nor am I interested in such relationships. I'm happy that you all are interested but if you can please not crowd around my desk then I'll appreciate it." I asked politely. I played the role of being nice and innocent since it was easier than having them afraid out of their minds. It can serve as experiment as well. If people were fearful of me in my old school than let's see how they'll behave if I'm gentler.

They all understandingly backed off to give me space. I smiled sweetly making a few of the boys gush at me. I laughed inwardly at their stupid faces. From the corner of my eye I saw Gokudera criticizing me. I could hear how he insulted his classmates for falling for my trap. I twirled a strand of my hair using my telepathic communication to send him a message.

'I completely agree with you.' I saw him jump shaking his head like a wet dog. I purposely looked the other way to stop myself from bursting out laughing. He pushed himself through the crowd with his friends behind him. He slammed his hands on my desk making me 'jump in fear.'

"Don't try your Mist crap with me you demon-woman!" I batted my eyelashes innocently.

"Whatever are you talking about Gokudera-san? I was just sitting here. You should learn to watch your mouth as well it's very impolite to speak to me like that." A vein popped on his head when his classmates chimed in to defend the new student. Fortunately for them Yamamoto was able to grab hold of him before any explosives went off. When everyone's attention was on him I stuck my tongue out at him. Yamamoto tighten his grip while Gokudera spewed out a string of cusses at me.

"G-Gokudera-kun the teacher will be back soon so let's sit back down. Okay?" The loyal puppy listened his boss's order going back to his seat. I held Tsunayoshi's sleeve back. He gave me a look of curiosity.

"Thank you, my dear cousin." He tensed up. I released my hold on him as he snapped his arm back. I could see him controlling his shaking at my underlying message. The teacher came back soon letting me get my personal space back. I hardly paid attention to them or the lesson. I would listen to everything to make sure that nothing was strange, yet it went out the other ear. I was already ahead of the curriculum when I was in school, now being in years lower than me with knowledge gained from experiences, I was bored out of my mind. Was high school always this boring? This was, at least, less exciting than a mission.

"Sawada! Solve the question on the board." I perked my head, snapping my attention back to reality. I saw his yelling was directed to the other Sawada in the room. Tsunayoshi buried his head in the textbook quickly reading the section over. Even from the distance I saw the sweat and panic written on his face. I looked to the board realizing that we had already switched to math class. I heard people snickering at him while Gokudera tried to whisper him the answer. I rolled my eyes at him before standing up with an empty notebook in hand.

"Testing out the other possible values of both positive, negative 1 and 2 leaves with only one option equaling 0, being (x-2). So, x equals to 2 meaning that that's the only factor of given equation." I said out loud for everyone to hear. The teacher seemed shocked looking between the two of us.

"Ah yes, that's correct. Sorry but I was referring to your cousin to answer. I-It's fine. Next time I'll be more specific." He turned back to the board not calling on either of us for the rest of the class.

"Is she really Dame- Tsuna's cousin? They're nothing alike." A few people implied with their constant glances. 'Trust me, that's what I'm trying to figure out.'

* * *

I gave a sigh hearing the lunch bell go off. I folded my worksheets in half discarding them onto the table. I jumped at people calling my name to have them join them for lunch. It was a strange concept hearing so many people ask for me to eat with them. I refused all of their offers heading over to Kyoko who was getting her bento out. "Ah Natsuki-chan, do you have something to eat?"

"No but I've done a bit of training to go without food, so I'm used to it. I actually wanted to speak with you." I took the chair from the desk in front of her desk. Lowering my voice, I used my Mist flames to cover our presences for a little bit. Tsunayoshi's family watched me from the distance. "I wanted to ask if you're okay. Last time we met it became a bit intense."

"I'm fine, thanks." I looked her over as she held onto her bento box lid tightly, forcing a smile onto her lips.

"You're doing a lot better than I thought you would. Even if you are covering your eye bags with makeup." She blushed, covering half of her face with her hands. Biting her lip she slowly lowered her hands with her smile dropping with them. Her eyebrows furrowed together almost like she was about to cry.

"Can you keep this a secret from Tsuna-kun and Onii-chan? They've both been so anxious lately that I don't want them to worry."

"Worrying about you is considered their jobs. Why wouldn't you want them to know? It's not like they're going to cage you in for being a tiny, little bit disobedient." I said with a touch of anger on the scenario. She retracted a bit hearing my tone.

"It's not that I don't appreciate what they're doing, it's just... I don't want to pull them down. Everyone's been stressed since the trip and I haven't been able to think of a way to help them."

"I mean unless you fix the Vendicare and find out who attacked them, I really doubt that there's much that you can do."

"No, not help in that way. I mean I want to support them." I tilted my head. "During that Choice game, all I did was watch. That night at the hotel showed me that I really don't know anything. I thought that when Tsuna-kun told me everything, that boycotting against them was the final step. I listened to him even offered him advice on his box weapon. I never looked further into what they were actually doing. I never took in the danger. I don't want you to tell them because compared to them, me losing a bit of sleep is nothing."

I noticed how her volume slowly quieted as she continued. I examined the look her eyes gave off. It was nowhere near what I expected. I thought that Kyoko would live in fear after being held at knife points. That being near me after seeing that I was the same as those men would make her run away. Instead she was so focused on helping Tsunayoshi that she forgot about her own wellbeing. "Why Tsunayoshi-kun? Everyone here calls him Dame-Tsuna so what made you think otherwise?" She hummed in thought.

"I don't know. The first time that Tsuna-kun actually talked to me was when he confessed to me in his boxers." She gave the first laugh that I heard from her. "I was really scared when I realized that I screamed. A senpai thought that he was a pervert that he challenged Tsuna-kun to a kendo fight. The whole thing was rigged in the end and he still showed up. When he won I thought, 'Wow he wasn't what anyone thought he was.' I guess when you ask why I want to be with him and the danger, I would have to say that I know that he'll always work his best. Every day was something new."

I took in her answer and the way she spoke. It looked like a spell was placed on her to make her to relax. That spell was merely a memory of Tsunayoshi and the comfort that he brought with him.

"That's a very nice answer. Just remember that sleep is important as well. I won't tell them like you asked, but in return w-would you like to walk home together today?" I slapped my hand over my mouth hearing myself stutter. It has been so long since I last heard myself do that. My Mist flames stopped covering us as I faltered to keep my mind straight. She blinked a few times then smiled brightly.

"I'd love to. Haru-chan, Chrome-chan, Hana and I were going to the shopping district today if you don't mind. Oh, Hana is my best friend. She can be blunt at times but she's a really good friend to me. You can join us if you want." Hana? That name sounded very familiar. It was a common Japanese name but there was something about the way Kyoko said it that made a bell go off in my head.

"Were you talking about me?" A girl with long black wavy hair approached us the smiley Kyoko made her straight-faced friend stand out next to her.

"Hana, meet Natsuki-chan. She's going to come with us after school if that's okay."

"I don't see why not. You were always bonding with the new students, especially the ones connect to Sawada." She shrugged her shoulders seemingly laughing at Kyoko.

"Uh if I may ask is your surname, perhaps, Kurokawa?"

"Um yeah? Did Kyoko tell you?" I held back my laugh realizing why she was so familiar. I was not expecting to such a unique character here. Meeting her in person rather than the word of mouth was entirely different. Compared to the image that was put on her by associates I expected a more explosive woman than the mature one standing before me.

"Just a guess. We were just talking about Tsunayoshi-kun and her brother, have you had a chance to meet Sasagawa-san by chance?" Her face squeezed up in disgust surprising me once more. Rubbing her temples, she let out a sigh.

"Don't get me started on him. Lately whenever I see him he starts yelling and acting strange." I mentally shook my head at Sasagawa's antics understanding his distress. Though it seemed that even Kyoko was oblivious to his reason. I stood up bowing to her.

"Well I hope that he calms down soon. I have to find Tsunayoshi-kun so I'll see you later." I left the girls to their lunches heading to the concerned boy.

"Y-you didn't say anything weird to Kyoko-chan, right? I noticed that she looked a little sad when you were talking to her. Is everything okay?"

"Oh, just some girl talk. I plan on hanging out with them after school if you must know. Though I won't deny your concerns by saying that I don't have another objective in accompanying them. You should have a word with her if you want to convince her not to hang out with me." I was only here to observe him, after all Let's see how he would talk to Kyoko when she's in a time of need. For all he knew I could have threaten her to keep her mouth shut. He shook his head taking his two bento boxes out of his desk.

"I trust you Natsuki-san. You can be scary at times, but I trust you. My mom packed you a lunch box as well if you want it. Thanks for helping me out earlier too." He handed me his extra box. I held back a glare letting him put the lunch into the palm of my hand. He nervously smiled at me, running to his friends once he finished. 'I'm here to observe you, not be your friend.'

"Hey Tsunayoshi-kun I would like to accompany you for lunch. Is that okay?" Gokudera whispered into his ear that he had every right to reject my proposal. Yet his kind nature saw that I stood alone and didn't have the heart to leave me. He looked back to Gokudera pleading with his eyes to consider letting me join to which he couldn't say no to.

Gokudera walked behind his group at my pace. "I'm not going to let you do anything to Juudaime. Even if you are here to watch over him, I know better than to trust you. I don't care who you are or about your status."

"Then maybe you should think about your Boss's. Is his Storm threatening a high ranking Varia member with no provoking? Even after he so graciously invited me to join them from lunch. What does that say about his leadership? I already warned you to watch your language once. Don't test me. You may have a higher status, but I have more knowledge and experience over your head. Your group has strength but no reputation. All the allies saw from Tsunayoshi-kun so far was him getting a beat down by the Simon. I have the power to completely destroy any authority you have in the Mafia just by talking." I heard him clenching his teeth and fist together.

"You wouldn't dare." There it was. This was a different form of threatening, one where I wasn't challenging lives but pride. The main thing that set him aside from the rest of them was his background. He was the only one that knew how important influence was. That I had that influence over him.

"Why not? You just accused me of such actions." We reached the rooftop in a short amount of time. Tsunayoshi and Yamamoto were still unaware of the pressure of our conversation as they waved us to come join them. "If you understand the difference between us, then you shouldn't try any further. It's really bothersome that I have to deal with this. I didn't come here to fight. Must I say that to every student here?"

"I'm sorry then." Gokudera spat out through his tight teeth. I kept walking to join them for lunch whispering back to him unheard to his friends.

"That's a lot better."

* * *

"Fran!" I tackled the young boy almost knocking him over. With everything around me going so wrong I needed someone like him to relieve my stress. We originally were going to wait for Chrome to show up but Haru messaged that she would be a little late because she forgot that she had the student duty today. So, while the two girls went to help her out with her that, I went to get Chrome who didn't have a phone for us to contact her with. Seeing Fran was just a bonus that I couldn't refuse. Not to mention that the other two couldn't step onto the land without Fran scaring them with a few low grading prank illusions. Though that explained the rumors of this place being haunted.

"Ah Natsuki-neesan, that explains why I felt Mist flames that weren't Master's. If you're here for Chrome she already left a bit earlier. You can probably catch up to her if you wanted." I unconsciously tighten my hug before releasing him. 'How can you tell me to go when you're the person I need more?'

"I guess so, she shouldn't be too hard to find though. Before I go I can take a request if you want me to buy anything." I held his hands lowering myself to his level.

"Is there a reason why your flames keep flickering?" I patted his fake apple head to reassure him.

"You already improved this much while I was gone, haven't you? You even grew a little." I praised him for his growth physically and mentally. Him choosing to go with Mukuro that time is really showing the better side. He already read me to the point of understanding my emotions based on my flames presence. He probably could have saw it the moment I stepped onto their territory. It wouldn't be surprising if he surpasses his future self soon. "Just a small fight between me and the fairies you met awhile back. I'm working on something to figure everything out so you don't have to worry too much."

"Master told me that if your mind isn't into it then you can't control your illusions. Isn't that dangerous for you to go out like this?"

"I'm not on the job right now it shouldn't be that big of a problem. Even in my state only experts can detect my flames so I'm not too worried. Namimori is a lot safer compared to Italy which is a nice breather. I can take care of anything that's thrown at me too. "

"That kind of thinking can get you killed." I sighed hearing the same criticism from my kouhai as Mammon.

"You also got cocky with yourself." I stretched his cheek out, tsking at his words. He pried my hand off him rubbing his cheek in pain. He pouted making me laugh a little.

"You should go find Chrome now."

"Fine, fine, I get it." I understood his message giving a final ruffle on his apple hat. I made my way down the stairs feeling him release his illusions around their base for a while so that I could leave without any trouble.

"I like anything sweet too!" He yelled through his illusions still in his monotone way. I burst out laughing knowing that he only said that after realizing that I had more money than Mukuro could provide for him to going all out. I calmed myself down heading to the original meeting spot.

Like I expected Chrome was already there somewhat pacing in the spot. It was hard to believe that a small figure like her could probably break anyone's psyche if she wanted. With one order from someone higher up she could find anyone's deepest secrets and create the worst nightmare that anyone could imagine. Taking one more step forward she noticed me widening her one eye moving her feet into a combat stance. I waved at her approaching her slowly.

"Shadows-san, what are you doing here?"

"Right now? I'm a messenger. Haru-chan didn't finish her student duties. Kyoko-chan and Hana-san went to help her out. I transferred to Nami Chuu so they invited me to join you today."

"You transferred there? What about Varia?" She lowered her guard in surprise.

"A small break to visit Tsunayoshi-kun. Though I'm more surprised that you decided to go on this shopping date with them. After Fran said that you returned to Mukuro's side for teaching, I thought that you would have neglected Namimori students until you had to deal with them." We took a seat a nearby bench.

"I did consider that for a while, but I realized that I wouldn't have been able to speak to Mukuro-san without their help."

"Y-you changed his honorific." I was caught off guard when I noticed that Chrome wasn't even that nervous around me. She may have been at first but now that she saw that I was harmless, she spoke to me normally. Even her beloved Mukuro was still treated with respect but on the same level as her. She was even the one to wear the Mist VG despite Mukuro being the first official guardian. It seemed that Fran wasn't the only one to change in my absence.

She shyly scratched the back of her neck, blush on her unusually not pale complex. "He thought it would be better if I become more comfortable with him especially since I would be seeing the physical him more often."

"Natsuki-chan! Chrome-chan!" Haru waved to us in the distance with the other two following after her. She was breathing heavily, resting her hands on her knees once she managed to reach us. We gave her a few seconds to catch her breath while the others took their time to reach us.

"You okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm sorry that I forgot. I was about to leave school when one of my classmates told me. Did Haru keep you guys waiting for long?" I shook my head standing up to greet them, Chrome the same thing.

"It's fine I got to visit an old friend with the extra time. Which reminds me, is there a nearby cafe that I could buy a cake for him?" Hana gushed.

"For a boy? If he's older than I'd like to meet him. Can you tell me a bit about him?" 'So she likes older men. Good thing.'

"He's eight and likes to prank random people on the streets." I laughed at her immediately losing interest in him. Should I bring up the fact that I know the best candidate boyfriend for her or should I just leave it for him to work on?

"Sorry about that. Hana has a vivid imagination of having a mature boyfriend that she only likes cool, older types." Kyoko apologized. "I know a few cafes that are pretty good that we can try as we pass by them. I might as well get some cakes for Lambo-chan, I-pin-chan, and Fuuta-kun. You're staying with Tsuna-kun, right? Do you mind taking it back to them?"

"Not at all. As long as Chrome-san takes mine back to Fran." She nodded.

"Wait, your friend is not just eight but lives at that abandoned health land? Wow, you have some interesting friends. Sawada and you are defiantly cousins. Even if in school you guys are complete opposites, he was always befriending weird people. Not that you guys are weird." Hana addressed to Chrome and I. Which made sense considering that we were only able to become friends with them because Tsunayoshi was here. Haru was somewhat in that category but she was a different set of strange.

"It's fine. I'm actually pleased that you acknowledged me as his cousin since I don't hear it that often. It's a nice change in role. That's exactly what I wanted to here by coming here."

"You want to be known as Dame- Tsuna's cousin? Now that I think about it, he kind of talks to you formally. Are you guys that distant?" I was impressed by her as her questions were quite observant. She wasn't just mature by word. She showed that she was more suspicious of me and Chrome than she let on. It was almost like Hana found the need to protect the two pure ones of the group from whatever we were involved in. Not that she knew any specifics. I had to applaud him from finding such a wonderful girl in his life.

"That's not so much the case but we have very different mindsets. Even though we're cousins I only met him about a year ago. We grew up with different ideals that most of the time we don't agree on how to handle things. To be frank his friends are the ones to be more disrespectful to me rather than him himself. Tsunayoshi-kun only knows that I'm older that he feels the need to speak formally." That and the fact that he first met me as the Haunting Shadows.

"So where should we go first?" Kyoko asked to relieve any further questions that Hana may have had regarding me. Hana looked between the girls as if asking herself what group she got herself involved in.

"Lead the way." I lagged with Haru who was talking about all the recent things going on with her life since we last met. She rambled on about her working on a up and coming play as a costume designer, inviting me to come watch. It was happening in a few weeks, so I wasn't even sure if I would still be in Namimori during that time. I was about to refuse when I realized that I could travel back and forth if needed. But then there was the problem that I may be busy at the time. That is, if Mammon decides to give me back my jacket and mask. Well wasn't the reason that I was here to find a way to convenience him of giving it back? Jobs were probably piling up like last time as well. Would I have time for a school play? Should I prioritize that over my job? My job was important to me though.

"How about going in here?" Kyoko pointed to a clothing store with a small sign that said that there was a sale going on. Haru forgot her question to wander into the store to browse around. Kyoko and Haru would circle around the racks stopping occasionally, to recommended to us. They even played around with the accessories to pretend that they were rich. Being surrounded by those types of women during my missions made the two girls look like children. It was refreshing though to not have to shove those women off me for the time being.

"Shadows-san, are you okay?" Chrome approached me after escaping Kyoko's grasp.

"Just not use to this type of environment. Are you?" I told her hiding the fact that I mentally scolded myself for not being able to answer Haru's question.

She shook her head, smiling a little at them playing around. "I'm okay with them though."

"I get what you mean." Both of us understood that times like these don't last too long. For me it was times of Varia dinner before it was awkward. When food was somewhat eaten and not me clenching my knife just to stop myself from stabbing them in the bad way. I looked at Chrome as her gaze was adverted to the windows behind me. I followed them to the dimly yet filled with flashing lights arcade across the road. I spotted inside many high school students playing a variety of games with hopes of winning either a prize or over their friends.

"Have you ever been to an arcade?" I asked.

"I don't think so. How about you?"

"Jobs take you everywhere, even into places like that. For my own personal reasons not really."

"What? You guys haven't been to an arcade before? Did you guys want to go in? It'll be fun. It's been a while since we went to one." Hana holding a few hangers of clothing came overheard our conversation. The two others jumped in, popping out from behind her. I looked at Chrome who shrugged her shoulders for me to decide. I was going to deny any need for the extra effort when I saw that I had a second advantage point in going.

"If it's not a problem than I would love to. Just don't cry when I beat you guys in the games." Haru jokingly rolled up her sleeves in a challenge.

"Oh I don't know about that, I'm pretty good at the dancing games." Kyoko laughed at her.

After paying for a few pieces of clothing that they liked, we went over to the arcade. The loud music and yelling made me think of home. By accident the first game I went to was in shooting. The plastic toy was nothing compared to the real metal that I was used to. It was no close in weight, size or design. I knew zero assassins that would paint red flaming streaks onto a sniper, even the cockiest of them. Though I had to say that the absence of recoil was a nice touch. The overall game was at a low level that made it easy to get a new high score.

Kyoko clapped behind me. Coming up to the platform she looked at the perfect score, giving me a pat on the back. "Sometimes I forget that you are a Mafioso."

"That's not a good idea to do. Would you like a turn or would you like to versus me in another game?" She chuckled a little.

"I don't think that I can beat you in a gun game. I think I'll take you up on a dance challenge though. I'll get Haru-chan too so that we'll see who's the best." I set the gun back into its position as she hopped off to get Haru. Dragging her over to the dance machine they call me over. Hana and Chrome finished up their pinball game to come watch us. I didn't recognize any of the songs as they were the more popular, more modern, type of pop songs. They ended up picking the song for me at a medium level. I wasn't familiar with the moves as they were as they added in the hand motions, singing along with the song. I was merely following the arrows on the screen matching to the floor tiles.

Though I did get some of it wrong on purpose for their self-esteem seeing how hard they were working. Finishing last was no chip off my shoulder seeing that they were exhausted themselves in dancing the fast-past song.

"See I told you that I was good Natsuki-chan, desu. I can be a champion." Haru who got first bragged. I was going to let them go with the win, but she unknowingly challenged my pride.

"Oh then I call for a rematch. This time I won't be holding back."

"You were holding back?" She jokingly retorted, inconspicuously trying to change the level higher for the next song. I blocked out their singing and dancing to watch the screen. The game was basically a test of reaction speed. The matter of whether or not you know the songs honestly didn't matter, they were to serve as a distracting point. Getting a feel for the size of the board was all that was needed. One time was enough for me to understand.

"Do you ever doubt me Haru-chan?" The song ended. The screen roulettes the numbers for each result. The numbers stopped with me getting another perfect score with a mini character congratulating me on a good job. Haru gave a defeated sigh giving me her title at being the best.

"You really are prefect compared to Sawada." Hana leaned against the dance bar. I bit my lip hearing her sentence under the music. Taking in a deep breath I calmed down. She didn't know about me that would imply an underlying insult. I just smiled at her.

"Thanks, but I'm plenty not." I stopped myself from finishing the sentence with that word. Hana seem to shake her head at me probably thinking that I was being modest. "Would you like a turn? I'm okay for another round."

We continued going on a variety of games until they felt exhausted. Keeping to their word they brought me to a nearby cafe to eat some desserts. I looked through the glass case at the few cakes that they still had. I treated Chrome to anything that she wanted and three different slices for myself. Chrome held back on ordering too much that she settled for a small chocolate cupcake. We decided to sit outside with our sweets after thinking about wanting to get some fresh air. Kyoko was the last one to sit down with her tray. "I'm beat. I'm don't think I want to do tonight's homework when I go home tonight."

"Then I hope that you have a good night's sleep then."

"Natsuki-chan... You didn't." I took a bite out of my cake holding back my smile. She seemed to have, now, understood why I was going through such lengths in hanging out today. With wide eyes she held her hand over her shocked mouth.

"You should finish your cakes before it gets dark. Your brother will have a few words with me if you go home too late." She smiled brightly making me blush. I didn't think much of me tiring her out, but it seem to have an impact on her. It almost made me forget why she troubled in the first place.

* * *

"Then I'll leave these with you then Chrome-san." I handed her the white box containing the five cakes for Fran. Not knowing what to buy I choose at random. I assumed that he would enjoy anything but if all else fails Ken looked like the type to eat off of scrapes. Chrome bowed to me taking it out of my hands.

"I'll walk Kyoko home, so we'll see you guys tomorrow." Hana nudged for Kyoko to follow. She mouthed me a thanks and linked arms with Hana.

"I'll be going now too." Chrome bowed to us again, walking towards Kokuyo land. I faced Haru.

"It's not safe for you to go home alone. I'll walk you."

"Eh? But Tsuna-san lives in the opposite direction from me. You don't have to go through that. Besides you should give the kids their cakes before they fall asleep."

"You still walked their almost every weekend to visit them, so it shouldn't be that far. It's no problem if their cakes wait a little longer. It's better that I walk you home to make sure that you don't get into any danger. Besides I love walking in the night time. It's much more peaceful." I gestured for her to lead the way as if I didn't already research where she lived. She had no choice but to start walking though I could tell that she was relieved that she didn't have to walk by herself. How she did it almost every day was a show of how much she valued them.

"Kyoko-chan looked really happy earlier. I'm glad that you came today. It was the first time that we got to see you in a relaxed state."

"Well more relaxed than usual. Namimori is a nice place that I can drop my guard a few more times. There are a lot of surprising things here that I couldn't account for. You count for that as well."

"Me? What for?" The sun had fully set that the street lights had flickered on.

"Very similar to Kyoko-chan actually. The way you ran up to us today shows that you were excised to join us. You even indulged yourself in two slices despite it not being your self-celebrated 'Haru appreciation day'. I could tell that you were trying extra hard to have fun. Perhaps as a coping mechanism?"

She dropped her head, not looking at me she walked ahead. "Was I that obvious?"

"I can be pretty observant. You're handling yourself well though."

"Haru always knew that Tsuna-san was in the Mafia. I put my complete trust in him though. After I acted so selfishly at our boycott I wanted to make sure that helped them in any way that I could. At the hotel..." She drifted off sentence slowing down her pace. I placed a hand on her shoulder.

"You don't have to force anything." I nearly pushed her away when she tackled into my chest. I could tell that she was trying her best not to cry by her hiccupping breathes.

"How do you do it?" She whispered.

"Everyone is different. The way you're handling it now is good enough. If you placed your trust in Tsunayoshi-kun, then things will get easier. Hopefully you never have to put yourself in that situation ever again." I spoke quietly.

"I don't want that. I want to be by their side whenever happens to them. But when Kyoko-chan was captured. I-I... just sat there." I switched the hand holding the box to the hand that was holding my school bag. With my free hand I rubbed her back like Lussuria always did for me.

"You were in shock. Even if you moved, it would have only made things harder for me to act. You held onto to I-pin which kept her safe since they were after her. Anyone normal person in that situation would have acted the same."

"Then what about you?"

"Well I wouldn't call myself normal. Did you not see how well I handled that fake gun today? Imagine the damage I could do with a real one. You wouldn't be standing like this in the dark with me if you saw." She let out a weak laugh taking a step back. The street lights showed off her tears brimming in her eyes. My shirt said that she didn't shed one tear yet. She used her sleeve to rub her eyes clear of them, giving a little sniffle.

"Natsuki-chan really is funny." I wasn't trying to be funny. It was enough for her though. I didn't get the two girls today. They were stronger than they gave themselves credit for, yet it seemed that they were stuck inside their bubble of being a damsel in distress. It wasn't the Mafia that did this but their minds that eventually broke them down. In a way they were similar to me that I did not like seeing them so broken down. I've only seen them as perky supporters, now the roles were switched. The most frustrating part was that the person they should be relying on is at home probably getting a beat down from his tutor.

"Haru-chan, if I may what is it about Tsunayoshi-kun that makes you try so hard? You even go as far as to say you love him. I'm sure that they're other men out there that would be just as cowardly as him. Why the Mafia man?"

"I never told you how I meant Tsuna-san did I?" I shook my head. She walked a little further to a bridge. She leaned against the railing making me a bit worried. Her feet were planted firmly on the ground reassuring me that she wasn't doing anything drastic. "I live on the edge of Namimori that I never even heard of Nami-Chuu, my school was all girls that focused mostly on academics. By coincidence I met Reborn-chan and thought that he was an innocent baby that needed to be protected by the menace Tsuna-san."

"Menace? We talking about the same boy?" I leaned down to see the calm river beneath us.

"I know, right? I only changed my mind when he saved me from drowning in this very river." I marveled at her as she showed the same look that Kyoko gave me when talking about him.

"So you find the need to repay him with your own life?" I asked in confusion. It wasn't rare for people to feel gratitude towards their savior that they misunderstand it to being romantic emotions. She shook her head though.

"It's because even before it happen all I did was yell at him. I didn't deserve to be saved. At first it was like you said, I only saw him as a knight in shining armor. When I kept spending time with him I noticed that he was exactly opposite. He had his moments when I was so concern about him tripping in battle. He always came back in the end. The relief I feel each time he come backs alive, that's when I realize that I can't bear to be apart from him. To me even if I find another man to love, I don't think I can ever be separated from him."

To give him such a commitment. I never saw the distance between Tsunayoshi and I until I heard them talk today. One by one people were changing around me. Hearing now I saw that Mammon wasn't joking in saying that my progress was spit worthy.

Haru suddenly blushed as she took in her words. "Ah but don't tell him that I said those things. It'll be embarrassing if he heard them!"

I reeled myself back in seeing that they, at least, had their usual quirks. "Alright then. We should get you home too."

* * *

"Those girls are too kind. I'll make sure that they get it tomorrow. Thank you for bringing it back." Nana poured two cups of tea for us wearing what looked like her sleep wear as I placed the box containing the cakes into the fridge since the kids were already tucked in for the night.

"I should be the one thanking you. I randomly sprung up today with no explanation as to why. I'm sorry if I caused any problems." She shook her head.

"It was no problem at all. You're not the first one that needed a place to stay. I just hope that whatever problems you have right now will clear up. If there's anything that I could do to help, then feel free to ask." She placed the two cups of hot tea onto the table, taking her seat.

"Thank you but I doubt that you'll understand much about my situation." She sat there with an innocent smile on her face. Waiting a little I found that she didn't deny my statement. "Or would you?"

Intrigued I took a seat in front of her. "I'll be blunt. Are you a part of the Mafia, Natsuki-chan?"

I nodded as I took a hold of my tea cup. Nana sighed playing with her cup handle. "How much do you know about your son and husband?"

"Enough. Not that Iemitsu ever told me anything. There were always strange people following my Tsu-kun and I whenever he was gone. It was scary at first, but they never did anything. Only watched us. I finally figured it when this old man in a Hawaiian shirt came to visit. According to Iemitsu he was a higher up person in his business. You would think that the Mafia would be better at telling if someone was listening in around the corner. They did some sort of flame magic on Tsu-kun and left the next day. Ever since that they day I knew to look out further evidence about what exactly my husband was."

"What you probably saw was my father sealing Tsunayoshi-kun's own set of magic flames. From what I heard he was never meant to have live this life until my brothers were killed. Tsunayoshi-kun was a last resort when I couldn't take over the role. I'm sorry that you had to experience that."

"Honestly the hardest part was that no one told me. I finally pieced everything together when Reborn-kun came. On the first day he shot Tsu-kun and explained everything to him. Things like that just kept piling. Namimori students getting attacked and the next day Tsu-kun is beaten up by coincidence? Lambo-chan getting hit by lightning and rolling down a hill? I don't even know exactly happen, sometimes I believe that it's a dream, but these bandaged creatures attacked me and I fainted. The only way I knew that it was true was when I saw our broken roof."

"Then why do you hide that you know from them?" She lightly blew on her tea, taking a sip.

"It's nice to have a secret to myself every once in a while, I think." I chucked at her playful wink. I covered my mouth to stop myself from getting out of control.

"Sorry, it's was just a unique answer. I've only learned about you from how your family spoke of you. This morning I really believed in their words when you accepted a stranger into your home."

"You're not a bad kid Natsuki-chan. I can tell that much. Same with the rest of the children that come here." My eyes downcasted to the steam floating out of my cup.

"All day I seem to be hearing that. From your son, Kyoko-chan, Haru-chan, Chrome-san they all put their trust in me. Meanwhile back home if I was called a good child I could get kicked out. I remained a good kid for so long that I wanted to rebel by coming here... No, that's a lie. I wouldn't be kicked out for being good. I would be kicked out because I refused to change. Meanwhile everyone else around me grew in character becoming braver and stronger each day."

"Do you have to change?"

"Doesn't everyone? As I continue my job if I don't change, I could really put myself in danger. Even my cute kouhai told me so."

"Well if it makes you feel better, I think you did change." I scoffed at her.

"How could you possibly know that?"

"Because it's impossible to go without changing. Even if you don't realize it yourself. Can you not name one thing? Not even something as simple as learning how to hold your weapon? Making some friends? Even this morning you were extremely formal to me, now you're sharing a nice cup of tea with me in the night time. Something you should know is that even though you change, it doesn't mean that you must go through a complete make over. Just going out of your way to do something you wouldn't normally do is enough."

'Little things?' I looked back on my actions. For one thing, I wouldn't have thought that I would ever escape from the Celeste's protective egg shell. I didn't think of a day that I would get the chance to go on a shopping trip after school to the arcade and cafes. I even had someone like Fran I enjoyed playing with like a brother. I had heard people at my old school speak poorly of me yet in Namimori, when they called me scary for fighting Kyoya, nothing affected me. And the words that hurt me was from the people that I can call confidently my family. Even with the Celeste I still hesitated.

I felt the warmness of my cup in my hands. "I've been trying all day to figure Tsunayoshi-kun out all day. Everyone, even if they didn't openly say it, only gave him praises. In a way I wanted to figure out why they loved him. I'll keep it simple but the two of us have this part of our blood that harmonizes with people. I thought that because Tsunayoshi-kun was constantly surrounded by people that the two of us were completely different and I wanted to know why. I think talking to you, or really everyone today, I may have figured out why."

"I'm glad I could help. Are you going back home then? You're welcome to stay for at least for the night." I shook my head.

"I've been told that I have an emotionally drive. I really should be getting back to my family. I do have one more request, but it would require you to keep another secret from your son." She hesitated but nodded.

"I already told you that I think that you're a good kid. If my Tsu-kun trusts you then I should too." I accepted her answer. Standing up I went back to the room that I shared with Bianchi, quietly taking my duffel bag. I returned to the kitchen where Nana had stood up. She looked nervous in what I could say but stood firm. I placed the bag on the table and dug through a few of my clothes to take out a small pouch. I poured out the extra rings I had onto my hand. I picked out two rings placing them on the table. They weren't Varia rings but were simple A rank, gem in the middle, rings.

"Please deliver the yellow one to Kyoko-chan and this blue one to Haru-chan. I can't give you any more information regarding what these are without getting in trouble, so I ask that you give it to them and hopefully they'll understand that these are for self-defense. It's also important that Tsunayoshi-kun doesn't find out until they have it or else he'll throw them away." She carefully slid them off the table holding them tightly.

"You're not going to get them into any danger, are you?" I quickly finished my tea.

"I want to say no." She nodded knowing that I did want the best for them. "Let them know that I'm not forcing them to wear these. I merely saying that it's better safe than sorry. Tsunayoshi-kun can speak to me directly if he wants. I'm going to do this my way."

* * *

I opened the door Varia's main dining hall. I dropped my bag causing them all to stop eating their breakfast. Sensing the tension, the random members bowed quickly to all of us and scurried out of the room. Levi was the first one to speak up. "You came back faster than we thought."

"Where is he?" A Mist flame appeared in the room behind Xanxus' head chair. Mammon walked to the middle of the room with me meeting him half way. "I want my mask and jacket back."

"On what grounds?"

"Their mine."

"You didn't earn them."

"I counteract that I did. I couldn't bring myself to hurt you that night because you're important to me." I gestured to everyone in the room. "You all are. I repeat that to myself so many times that I probably sound like a broken record. That past I had with the Celeste? The past that you want me to get rid of because it shows that I haven't change? It shows way more." The thing that drew everyone to Tsunayoshi wasn't just his Sky flames, it was the way he used them. He only used them to protect not to force people to him. They admired him being able to stand up when he was needed. What Nana had to point out was that I had my own set of people that I loved. My flames were not as bright or powerful as his or Xanxus' but they would drain me dry before I think to let any of them suffer.

I lit my hands on fire. "These flames show who I really am. My blood, heritage and emotions. As long as I hold those close to me dear I can't get rid of my past. I will always try my best to please people not because I want to look perfect but because I want them to trust me. I go through each tiresome trial to make sure that I don't get left behind. Even if that means going to an annoying arcade and answering simple middle school questions. I want to stay with the people I care about. It can make me predictable, rash and make things turn risky, but that only means that I'll work harder to figure it out."

"What's your point?" I seized my flames, breathing heavily as I exerted more than I wanted during my talk. I knew that Mammon wouldn't take my sappy explanation of how I grew and changed and so prepared another explanation that he would enjoy more.

"I will always complete a flawless execution of orders without hesitation. If that looks perfect to you then it may be. But the point that you fail to realize is that it does not make it a bad thing. As a member of Varia it only holds our status higher than anyone else and that's good in profit."

He materialized my items into his hands. He took a few steps forward. "You should stick to making things more concise explanations. As long as you aren't going to get yourself killed than that's all that was needed. Not throw a whole fit about it."

I tackled him into a hug which he just accepted. I stepped back grabbing my mask and jacket back. "With that I'm going on a job!"

Squalo stood up from his seat. "WAIT, YOU JUST GOT BACK!"

I grabbed my bag off the floor, dashing out the door before he could deny my leave. The moment I sat in the car to the airport my phone rang with an explanation wanting Squalo. He said that when I got back that I would have a problem on my hand for not explaining where exactly I was going. After all the strain on the relationship I had with Varia to go on a job with everything resolved was a large weight off my shoulders. I had the best sleep in the longest time.

* * *

A single spot light shined on a man standing in a dark trench coat with a red and white masquerade mask on to cover his eyes. He used his leather checkered gloved to remove his metal hat revealing his sliver long hair. He bent his knee, curtsying to me. He held a smirk on his face that reminded me of all the problems he caused us. I placed my hand on my lower back to find that my staff was not in its usual place. "You should loosen up a little, Fia."

"What are you planning Checkerface?"


	19. Stelle Ring

DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN

Natsuki's POV

A single spot light shined on a man standing in a dark trench coat with a red and white masquerade mask on to cover his eyes. He used his leather checkered gloved to remove his metal hat revealing his sliver long hair. He bent his knee, curtsying to me. He held a smirk on his face that reminded me of all the problems he caused us. I placed my hand on my lower back to find that my staff was not in its usual spot. "You should loosen up a little, Fia."

"What are you planning Checkerface?"

"Nothing much. I just want to chat." With a snap of his fingers he brought out a lounge chair for him to sit on. He sat down grabbing into the air for a worn out, brown bonded book.

"Chat? When you chatted with the Arcobaleno they ended up getting cursed so forgive me if I'm a bit suspicious." I rubbed my fingers together for Fangs' ring not finding it on me.

"That's understandable but I still have my reasons. There's not much I can do now though. This is just a remnant of my powers giving a final message. For as long as I have left I have to give you this message. With the Arcobaleno's pacifiers having a different source of energy it lead to a catastrophic outcome that I so foolishly thought that I could handle. The Tri-Ni- Sette has been thrown off balance and I've exerted too much to be able to do anything." I raised an eyebrow at him.

"How is that possible? If the Tri-Ni- Sette is off balance, then what happens to the Earth?" I opened my mouth to question further when I saw his figure flicker. I wasn't there at the final representative battle, but I knew that Checkerface wasn't weak to let his image waver. His smirk dropped, raising his fading glove up.

"Like I said I'm using my last strength to come here. I don't have much time to answer all of your questions. I wish that I was more capable to provide more but I'm at my limit. Everything you need to know will be explained in this book. What happens next is solely up to the beholder's decision." He levitated the book in his hand. A small push made it float its way to me. I held out my hands letting it slowly place itself on top.

"Why me? Why not Yuni or the rest of the Arcobaleno? They were the protectors, were they not?"

"I feel like she will be the one to answer that." 'She? Is he talking about Yuni?' Checkerface's figure started disappearing at a faster rate from the bottom up. Still sitting in his chair, he gave me a small wave.

"Wait! There's still a lot that I don't understand!"

* * *

My eyes shot open attacking the blurry face in front of me. I held the man's wrists above his head with my other hand choking him as I pressed him onto the ground. He frantically scratched at my hand, grasping for air. "Fermare! Fermare signorina Natsuki!" (Stop! Stop Miss Natsuki!)

I rolled my eyes at him returning to the plane's seat as he coughed furiously. I had to take a second to process everything that happen. The man in front of me was a Varia member that was a part of my squadron. 'It was a dream. I'm on a mission right now, where the employer wants a group of business men dead.' "Perdonami, ma l'aereo è atterrato." (Pardon me, but the plane has landed.)

"Va bene. Per favore dì a tutti che partiremo presto." (It's fine. Please tell everyone that we will be leaving soon.) He nodded at me, stepping off the plane first. I held my head in frustration. 'He got extremely close to me in my sleep and I didn't even realize.' I caught an unfamiliar object on the floor. Picking it up I inspected the wrinkled pages from the side. 'This better be worth it.'

I hid the book in the pocket on the inside of my jacket, making sure to zip it up. I braided my hair, placing on my mask before stepping out of the plane. The night had already taken over which meant the perfect time for us to act. My five men stood at the bottom of the stairs waiting for my order. I descended switching on my voice manipulation, as bowed to me.

"Unus, please inform Xanxus-sama that I have a message for them afterwards regarding the Vendice that I need them to past on along to a few people. Until I finalize everything tell them to stay on stand-by. Call them a thousand times if you must. Let's make this quick and then you can all have a break since I know that many of you have solo missions as well. I will be staying in our plane for the time being, but you have my permission to leave once finishing. Duo remain here to watch over the plane with Unus to make sure no one listens in and watch over our possessions. Quinque take on Unus original target as well and I'll take care of Duo's. The rest of you are to follow the plan."

They saluted in sync. 'Unus' and 'duo' headed back into the plane to take a phone call in a secure location. I gave the rest of them a nod to spread out across the city according to the plan. My squadron was small compared to someone like Squalo but it was the perfect for my type of solo missions. They weren't always required to accompany but I didn't want to waste the effort of chasing each man.

I went up the fire escape on a nearby building leading to the rooftop. Checking my surroundings, I made sure that nothing was off. The only spotted things were my members making their ways towards their individual target's home. If mine was following his usual schedule he should be at the local bar gulping his nth alcoholic beverage. I took my time in walking over to the location knowing that he wouldn't be finishing any time soon.

I sat on the rooftop near the bar keeping an eye out for my target. I already confirmed his attendance so now I just had to wait. I was tempted to read Checkerface's journal but knew better than to give myself a distraction during a mission.

I stood up seeing the man of interest walking out, tipsy. The bouncers gave him disgusted glances as he tried to pick on the women standing outside in racy outfits. All refused his offers of nursing him to health. It was moments like this that made it easier for me to take on the male image. I knew many female assassins that would use their bodies to lure men into a secluded area but that wasn't in my style.

I jumped into an alleyway that was in his path. My black attire helped me blend into the night proving why I was called the Haunting Shadows. I didn't move letting him stumble his way closer. Standing in front of me I took out my shorten staff with the blade end out. Before he realized what was happening I sliced cleanly upwards on his stomach, ending at his chin. With a stupid grin left on his face, he died peacefully.

I grabbed him by the collar of his shirt pulling him deeper into the alleyway. I used the back of his shirt that wasn't yet drenched in blood to clean my blade. Double checking that the man was dead, I abandoned him in the alley for the police to find later.

I spotted the next man on my list walking out of his building holding onto to a briefcase. Not wanting to take too much time I conjured up an illusion of a bow and arrow. Taking aim, I shot him in the spine in the middle of the busy city life. I erased the arrow before anyone saw it. The blood poured out of him that no one tried to clot the hole, screaming for others to call the ambulance. I counted exactly one minute of no movement confirming death. The ambulance arrived ten minutes after being blocked by the citizens struggling to make room for them. They lifted the man onto the gurney letting me see that the light from eyes had already gone out.

"Tribus to Shadows, reporting on a hiccup." I clicked my ear piece on.

"Shadows, what hiccup?"

"The target's death is secured but I have 2 homeless men who bared witness. How should I proceed with erasing the evidence?"

"Why was this not prevented in the first place?"

"If the target had gotten further into the street it would have taken him to an airport. Suspected of fleeing the country. The two are in my custody. Waiting for orders or permission to act." I shook my head.

"Shadows to Quattuor, what is your status?" Another male voice with wind blowing in the background came online.

"Quattuor, reporting confirmed death and was previously moving to station base."

"Change of plans. Tribus, send your location to Quattuor. Get rid of the men and dispose of them far away from the target. Quattuor will act as a watcher and is not to help Tribus in the movement. Understood?"

"Understood." They both responded, turning off their communication.

"Wow, you're quite a leader." A squeaky woman's voice came behind. My hand flew to my staff spinning around. As far as my eye could see there was no one around. I felt a faint presence of Mist flames that would explain its disappearance. It wouldn't explain how it was able to come so close to me. Even if I was focusing on my target I should have felt someone near me. How much did the voice hear into my conversation? I grinded my teeth not being able to follow the trail. I couldn't recognize that voice meaning that it was definitely an enemy that I wasn't aware of.

"Shadows to all units, ordering to remain on guard. After each task is completed report to the station base immediately. No room for any argument."

"Understood." I counted each distinctive voice noticing a missing tone. My eyebrows furrowed under my mask after the voice didn't respond.

"Shadows to Quinque, demanding an answer." I got silence. I clicked my tongue knowing that there was something wrong. I moved quickly to Quinque's second target's home. The man was long dead by the time that I got there so Quinque couldn't be too far away. I scanned the area choosing which was the best route of escape. The one with the less witnesses. I choose the path that was dimly lit checking each crack for a sign of him being here. There was no trace of him.

"Unus to Shadows, we found Quinque." I felt like snapping at Unus.

"I told you stay at station base."

"We did." My eyes widen. I used my Mist flames to transport myself inside looking at the unconscious body in front of me. I crouched down to take a closer look and steady myself with the sudden use of my flames. I ripped off his clothes to look at the damage. Burn marks, knife play but not too deep and a faint flames presence surrounding his body. The same one that talked to me on the rooftop.

"How did he get here?" I used my telepathy to get out my pouch of rings. I took out my spare Sun ring that was lower class than the one I lent to Kyoko.

"Same as you. His body was transported inside not too long before we reported to you. We refrained from moving him until you arrived." I nodded hovering my flames over his burnt marks first. They were the priority so that he wouldn't get a fever. I kept my flames low, slowly moving to touch the marks.

I was suddenly repelled from him by an unknown force. I let out a groan throwing off my Sun ring. Whoever did this was playing with me. "Shadows! Quinque's burns are spreading!" I got up pushing Duo aside looking as the statement was true. I bit my lip seeing as Quinque was suffering as the black marks were getting larger. It expanded roughly 0.5 cm in circumference until it stopped moving. I kept my calm in front of the members.

"Did you manage to connect to Xanxus-sama?" Unus shook his head keeping his eyes on Quinque. A knock came at the door putting everyone in their defensive position. I took control and opened the door. At the bottom of the stairs was Tribus and Quattuor being hung loosely by their Varia jackets. Nothing was there to hold them but two black silhouettes with no presence off them.

"What have you done to my men?" Taking a closer look at them they didn't seem to be injured, only knocked out. The real concern was if they had the same black marks on them

"Oh there's no need to thank us." The voice was distorted, almost robotic. Even telling the gender was hard. The one thing I was able to hear was the high confidence level off their voice.

"And what exactly would we need to thank you for? You should be begging for mercy once we find out who you are." They both started cackling at me holding what looked like their stomachs.

"Quite the contrary Haunting Shadows. I honestly believe that the opposite will happen. In terms of what you have to give thanks to that's why I have this second present." They threw the two bodies at my feet. "The first present is obviously this warning that I put on them."

I scoffed at them. "Warning? Last I checked those were used when there was a danger present."

"Precisely. You can clearly see who's at the disadvantage here. I want to offer you an employment with me. I only ask for the two things. One is your loyalty and the second is the item in your pocket. It's giving off a strong pull towards my Mist guardian. Did you happen to get that from someone important?"

Fangs growled dangerously at them begging to be let free. I clenched my fist trying not to show that their knowledge of Checkerface's journal left me worried. "In fact, I did. That's why I don't plan on entrusting it over to you. If you want it so badly then stop hiding behind this Mist curtain and face me head on. The last thing I want is to work under someone who's all bark and no bite."

"It's funny that you say that while wearing a mask. Nonetheless my offer of switching sides will remain for as long as it takes for you to see the light. I do hope that you change your mind. Maybe then you'll be able to meet me face to face." The two figures faded away without a trace. Unus and Duo stood on the top of the stairs waiting for my orders.

"Move them inside onto the bed then prepare for takeoff. We're leaving immediately." I turned on my heel, storming up the stairs as the two of them parted for me. I banged on the table, slamming my fingers onto the keyboard. I typed in the code for the direct line to Xanxus. I pulled the webcam onto the screen as I can see from the corner of my eyes the two of them each carrying one person aboard. I was not pleased to see that Levi was the one pick it up.

"Oh it's you. Boss is in the middle of lunch so try to call again in a few hours." I threw off my mask so that he could clearly see my glare.

"Three of my men were just attacked and are in agony from unknown black bruises that only get worse with Sun flames. The culprits have escaped and are most likely to be the same ones that attacked the Vendice. So I swear Leviathan if you don't get him on the other side of this line then I will light every single one of his fucking alcohol bottles on fire."

* * *

I compared Verde's reports on the Vendice's injuries to my squadron's resting in Varia's health bay. It was difficult to use them as reference as their bodies were already half decayed after the stress that the Flame of Night brought on them. What was more interested was in his notes. So far there was no treatments that helped. I thought that the Sun flames had made it worse but apparently Sky flames were rejected even further. Yuni had tried to help when she burnt her own hands a little. Those did heal with normal Sun flames, but Verde has chosen not to let any type of element near them until he figured out more.

My end was the same. They were unresponsive to all stigmas, almost a coma like state. The main difference was in them occasionally going into shock. The Vendice less frequent. I gave the three of my men a look over for clues as to who the attackers were. The Mist trail was long gone that even Mammon couldn't sense anything on them. No city cameras recorded the scene, so they essentially attacked us and mostly likely fled the country. That or they were never there in the first place. It wouldn't be surprising if they were an astral projection.

"Signoria Natsuki, Xanxus-sama said that they want to contact Vongola Decimo soon. They are waiting for you in his office." I nodded at Duo taking one last look at their bodies. I grabbed the journal off the night stand.

"Thank you. And I'm sorry that you didn't get the break that I said you guys would get once completing the mission." I walked beside him, heading to Xanxus's office.

"That's fine. It wouldn't be relaxing with the knowledge that the others are hurt." I lightly slapped his shoulder, causing him to flinch at me suddenly touching him.

"I'll take care of it. Those three will be fine. We're Varia after all. Those people don't understand what tree they're barking at." He bowed to me, somewhat, relieved at my words. I opened the door seeing that I was the last one here. I closed the door behind me bowing before walking over to the computer's desk. I took my seat, turning on the necessary applications for the call.

"How were your men? Did Verde's research help?" Lussuria asked. I shook my head.

"I'm going to commence the call. It's best that we look at this thing together." I opened the journal for the first time waiting for it to connect through. I sat up as I read the first page. I quickly took the corner of the book, flipping through the entire thing. I stopped on a page that had a world map with two dots on it. One white and one black, both separated from one another. I marked the page with my finger continuing to skim the book's contents. I angrily ran my hand through my hair as Tsunayoshi picked up the video call.

"That damn Checkerface! I knew I should have known better." I ignored the scared Tsunayoshi on screen, stopping myself from throwing the book away.

"Hime, what does it say?"

"Nothing. Zilch. Zero. The sole thing visible is this world map. It doesn't even look like there's anything in either of these locations on the world maps that I've seen. It doesn't even say what it's indicating either. Just the dots itself." I flipped to marked page holding it towards the group. I caught them squinting their eyes looking at the page. Taking the hint I stood up to let Xanxus see it first. He raised his hand to bring it closer to him. There was a small shock that made him retract himself. All of us looked at the smoke coming off his fingers that barely touched the corner.

"That page is blank." He shook his hand glaring at me. I withdrawal the book making sure that I had shown the right one. As clear as day the map was plastered between the two pages that I had given him. I looked at his fingers seeing that they were slightly burned when the book itself had not received any damage or change in return.

"Natsuki." Mammon called me, stretching his blue glowing hand towards me. I held the book flat on my palm for him to take. The light around his fingers increased but the book didn't move an inch. He snapped his hand back with an annoyed look. Not even Mammon could touch it, even if not physical.

"What do you think about it Viper?" Reborn asked.

"Whatever Checkerface did to that thing has a strong protection over it. For that kind of spell it would be assumed that it would at least be noticeable. However, this doesn't have any presence around it that it's almost non-existent. If we weren't looking at it right now, it's possible that we would completely forgot about it."

"That doesn't make sense. The people that attacked us found us in a matter of hours saying that their Mist guardian had sensed it. Plus, when I first woke up it was thrown on the floor, but it was the first thing that I noticed." I stared at the book wondering why I was the only one that could see its contents or even touch it in the first place. 'Was it because he gave it to me in the first place? What did he say again? That she will be the one to tell me.'

"Connect the call to Yuni." With the fact that the Vendice were trying to recover from the attack, communication between the Giglio Nero was limited so that only the Arcobaleno could get in touch with them. Mammon waved in the direction of the computer. A second box appeared on the screen. We waited a few seconds until Yuni picked up the call with the Sky pacifier hanging off her neck.

"Everyone, I hope that you have good news to deliver." Yuni maintained her calm composure in front of us. I held the book in front of the camera.

"Do you see anything on this page?" I ignored the need for formalities, getting straight to the point. She scanned over the page. She shook her head.

"I'm sorry but I don't see anything. Perhaps the connection is weak that makes it harder to view." I flipped the book upside down so that we can both view it.

"This was given to me by Checkerface in my dreams. So far it seems that no one can touch it nor see this image. He mentioned something about a female being the one to explain everything to me. But this book is completely empty that I can't even figure out who 'she' is." I flipped through the pages once more trying to find something.

"Wait!" I finished flipping when both Tsunayoshi and Yuni called out to me almost simultaneously.

"Natsuki-san, go back a few pages." I listened to Tsunayoshi's tone, individually flipping each page. "There! I can see it. Seven dots all in Japan."

I looked into the video feed on our side. To my eyes it was blank like the others. His guardians crowded a bit around him having a confused look on their faces. They were on the same boat that I was on. "What about you, Yuni?"

"Please flip a few more pages." I flipped about 20 pages away from Tsunayoshi's and 48 pages away from my bookmark. "That page. But only my yellow dot is in Japan. The indigo one is in Italy, with the green, red and orange close by but not exactly in the same area. The blue and purple dots are separated from everything else."

I looked at her page seeing it blank like his. Hearing that each of us had something different, threw me off. There was a common factor between the three of us that was connected to what this journal is meant to show. It was reasonable to assume that it was because it was our Sky flames but that didn't explain why Xanxus was unable to touch the book. Assuming that the other two could hold the book as well. I walked over to our world map pinned up on the wall. From what I heard Yuni's and Tsunayoshi's dots favoured Japan and Italy while mine were spread out.

Everything pieced together seeing where all the majority of the dots lead to. I bit my thumb as it brought up a bigger problem. "What do you think Natsuki-san?"

"Stupid Tsuna." Reborn hit him on the back of the head. "Those dots are pointing to each Vongola guardian and Arcoableno. But it looks like it's only the bosses that can see where they are. We have to get it into contact with Byakuran later to see if it applies to the Mare rings as well but judging where it came from then it's plausible to what it relates to. The real concern is, what exactly is Natsuki seeing?"

"Whatever it is, we need to investigate. The more convenient one to go to would be the white one." I pointed on our world map to the empty spot off the coast of Japan.

"Isn't that where the Simon Island is?" Gokudera commented. If the dot was truly on Shimon island that would explain why it didn't appear on the map. Since the Shimon were erased from history there would be no records of them or their home. The magnetic field would also disrupt all ships that didn't know where it was going, making it the perfect hiding spot for whatever this was.

"Then that's where we're going."

* * *

I jumped off the boat onto the sand. I held onto my side bag with Checkerface's journal hidden inside making sure that it didn't get wet. Levi pulled the small row boat onto shore ensuring that it wouldn't drift to sea. I scanned the new surroundings of Shimon Island. The place was overtaken by the vegetation that was beyond being able to tame. The ruins themselves were crumbly but well supported at the very least. It was clear that this island was untouched by modern society.

"Natsuki-san!" Tsunayoshi waved to us from the higher up parts of the island. Behind him was his family and Cozarto's. They had arrived the day before since they were closer than us. I checked our compass that failed to work. If it wasn't for Cozarto's exact directions and him lowering the island's defenses, this place would have been impossible to find.

"Give us a second! We'll clear the path for you!" Path? Koyo Aoba walked out in front of him with his Shimon ring lit. A bit away from the shore a part of the forestry parted ways. Aoba looked pleased at his work, signaling us that it was clear. This island was truly in their control.

After making sure that our boat was secured we went the way that was open. The entire way was similar to a tunnel that was forcibly opened up, which it was in a sense. Judging from the changes on the ground this wasn't a one-way path. Aoba was probably leading us in a direct line to their location. This was their land that they wanted to protect that they couldn't have us straying around.

I stopped walking causing the others in front of me to stop as well. I looked to the side having my instinct say that something was calling to me. Something that felt warm and familiar. "What's wrong?"

I examined the wall of vines blocking out most the light. I pressed my head against the wines, trying to peak through the small holes. I made out the shapes of small buildings close by, most likely to be a village from the size. I gave the wall a push testing it's durability. "Squalo-sama, do you think cut a way out for us?"

"Who do you think you're talking to?" He raised his sword up, grinning pridefully. The rest of us stood as far as we could, letting him loose. It took two swings of his sword to cut out a patch for us to walk out of. He sheathed his sword admiring his work. "How's that?"

"Perfect." I gave him a thumb up, taking the first step out. I hopped down the jagged rocks in the direction of the village. The others didn't hesitate nor question as they followed me. It took about 5 minutes for us to reach the abandoned village. At this time Tsunayoshi would notice that we weren't in their forest path. I kept walking checking every second for anything that popped out.

"Doesn't look like this place has been touched in decades." Bel crouched grabbing a piece of rubble. The piece matched the nearby wall seeing that it's structure was falling under its own weight. "Is something as precious as the Vongola rings really on this island?"

"I have to admit that, minus the magnetic field, this isn't that special of a place." Mammon was a few feet away from us, trying to find a clue himself.

I ignored the two of them continuing to walk. This is the Shimon island that's been protected for over 400 years. These buildings were originally here as a home for the former residents meaning this place wasn't as lifeless as it was right now. There had to be something more to it. Xaxnus stood quietly listening for any noise other than the noisy Varia members. His eyes moved quickly, scanning the whole area. "Where are the animals?"

The others stopped moving. We made no movements trying to catch some movement. Not even was a fly was in our way. "Boss is right. Maybe the magnetic field hid the island from them being able to migrate here."

I walked to the edge of the forest. Taking a sample of the soil, I rubbed it in between my fingers feeling the quality level. I played with the soil noticing that it was well nourished. "That's possible but with this level of forestry, I doubt it. Animals are needed for a plant's ability to thrive. Without animals for 400 years it would either die or adapt. This place is no different than a regular island though. Something is keeping them alive for all these years."

I stood up, clapping my hands clean. I looked up from the dirt seeing something hidden deeper in. A large brown mass was untouched by the greenery. "Hey, there's another building out there."

I pushed the plants aside, struggling to walk in between it. I took carefully steps, ducking every second to avoid getting hit with a stray branch. I finally was able to stumble out into a clearing. One by one the members followed out, shaking the loose leaves off us. I scanned the area with the single wooden house in the middle of the clearing. It resembled a small cottage that was well taken care of. I walked closer seeing that besides the grass around it there was not a single natural item touching it. Not even moss grew on it.

"I guess this would be our best bet." Squalo walked up the steps without a squeak from the floor boards. He twisted the doorknob pushing it open, heading in first. We managed to just barely fit everyone into the small house at the cost of our personal space. It was relatively empty having bookcases, filled completely, attaching to the three walls. We each inspected a bookcase's contents. The books were dressed in a thick layer of dust that made it hard to judge any of them.

I, being one of the smaller members, moved between their bodies. I stopped maneuvering at the book spine in front of me. There was nothing unique on the book to my eyes yet to my instinct there was something off with its placement. I brushed the spine clean. 'Stelle.'

My finger tilted the book out. I shielded my eyes as a bright light starting to pour out. I heard Squalo yelling when he was cut off. I waited a little before peeking one of my eyes open. I lowered my arms turning around to check on the others. My eyes shot around seeing that I was alone in the house. I rushed to the exit, pulling on the door. I pulled hard on the handle not being able to open it. "There's no need to panic."

A woman's voice came from behind me. I spun around facing the adult woman standing in front of the bookcase. Her long wavy blonde hair came to a stop on lower back, wearing an outfit that represented her of a higher-class status. She stood there with a gentle smile on her face. "Where did they go?"

"Just outside. It's probably best if we discuss this in private. I'm sure you have many questions. Please ask away." I lower my defenses a little not sensing any danger from her. She took a seat on the floor having her large white gown spread out around her. I blinked a couple of times seeing this familiar sight.

"Were you the one that called to me after the Vendice knocked me out?" She nodded, gesturing for me to sit. I moved slowly to sit in front of her.

"I've been watching over you for a while, Fia." I overlooked that she called me my birth name to get to more dire questions.

"Can you define 'a while'?" She playfully rubbed her chin in thought.

"Since that Storm prince kidnapped you?" By Storm prince I assumed that she meant Bel meaning that she had been watching over me for nearly 2 years. For the entire duration of time that I was with Varia there was this woman observing me.

"Why me?" My mind clicked, realizing that she was the female that he was referring to.

"Did you ever question why your flames are so weak? Why you get exhausted easily when exerting just the littlest? Originally you had Mist, Storm and Sky. The last one being the most prominent." I spared a glance to Fangs' ring resting on my finger. It was proven on multiple occasions that I couldn't maintain my flames for prolonged periods of time. Supporting Fangs and my own flames for more than five minutes has knocked me out for hours in the past. As a reason, I never thought to question further.

"Then what about my Sun and Rain? How did those appear?"

"I believe that you learned that extra set from the two in your familgia. You unconsciously drew on their energies that made a faux type of flame. That's only possible because of this set of flames that you haven't touched yet that drains you of your strength. It must have absorbed the wavelengths from those around you."

"You mean the reason that I become lethargic afterwards is because of some other type of flames inside of me that's feeding on mine and others?" She shook her hands out in front of her.

"Not out of others at all. You don't have to worry about them being affected by you. It would actually be better if you could rely on them. These special flames of yours are hard to control that it relies on your natural flames to support it, even if you aren't using them. So, whenever you use one of your other flames you basically reduce your support line putting negative effects on your body. You've not only passed out from exhaustion, but you've also experienced being knocked out for days on end. That's the cost you pay for your flame use." My head started to spin processing everything.

"And what exactly is this special flame in me?" She held her hand out levitating a jack shaped rock in her palm. I stared at the object feeling the immense power radiating off it. It was lit with a white flame that I didn't recognize.

"Vongola rings. Mare rings. Arcobaleno pacifiers. These are a small fraction of what the Tri-Ni-Sette truly are." I listened attentively. Her statement matched to the one that Lussuria and Fran had explained after the representative battle. From what I heard the Tri- Ni- Sette was nothing as it was today and was split up because the power was too potent for us to handle. Repeating that in my mind I figured out what that rock was.

"To be a star, you must shine your own light, follow your own path, and don't worry about the darkness, for that it when the stars shine the brightest. You, who has been following her own path despite the many obstacles that have come in your way. You, who have not met your birth mother, having your adoptive family murdered, forced to be a bargain point in the middle of a war. You, who has adapted to everything while learning who exactly who you are." She gently asked for my hand. I felt myself being compelled by her kind attitude, placing mine into her's.

"I, Elena Spade, find you Fia di Vongola also referred to as Natsuki of Varia, to be the next worthy Stelle guardian." The stone circled around the two of us. The rock stopped and slowly floated to the hand that Elena was holding. I witnessed the exact moment the rock changed shape to wrap itself around my finger.

When the light had simmered down I found a silver Star shaped ring on my finger next to Fangs. I felt my side grow warm. I pulled open my side bag, taking out Checkerface's journal. It looked the same as before. "Wow, he kept that old thing?"

I caught Elena looking at the journal with a fond gaze. "You know what this is?"

She softly touched the cover, dragging a finger on it. "It's a collection of all of our words. It was Sephira-san's idea. We each took a portion to write in our daily lives. The part that might interest you is that many us wrote in the specific parts of our powers. The maps are what Kawahira used to keep track of the past Arcobalenos."

"I hate to break it to you but there's not a single word written. Simply these maps." She chuckled at me. She used my hand to open to a few of the blank pages.

"Try using your Stelle flames for the first time." I hesitated in nodding. I took in a deep breath to light the white flame on my finger. The page sparkled causing gold cursive Italian words roll onto the page. I stopped my flames feeling myself getting a headache. This power made Tsunayoshi's Sky flames child plays. Elena waited patiently as my conscious flickered on and off for an indeterminable amount of time.

Feeling a bit more stable I flipped through the pages. It wasn't completely filled but that would imply that Tsunayoshi, Yuni and Byakuran had a section for themselves. I looked at the map being the first page of Elena's part. "If this white dot points to the Stelle ring then what about this black one? Is that another Tri-Ni- Sette ring?"

"After the creation of the Vongola, Mare and Arcobaleno, remained four that still contain its full power. The Scudo stone, Sognare stone and the one that you see on the map. That's the Buco Nero stone." Her face soured up with concern. "Understand this Fia. With everything in this world there needs to be a balance. With the Stelle ring that serves as a light and life that supports this island, there is the Buco Nero that brings nothing but darkness and chaos."

I felt her fingers tighten her grip on me. "They are responsible for your men's and former Arcobaleno's injuries."

I shot up, stumbling a bit at the Stelle ring still having an effect on me. "The owner of the Buco Nero ring is the reason my men are suffering so badly?!"

"Please understand that there was no way the owner would have known that you are the Stelle owner. There must be another reason why they targeted you specifically. But as long you bare this ring you will have to face them time and time again. By nature, the two of you will be as different as the sea to lava. Whoever this person is they realize and plan to misuse their powers in every way possible. And only you are on the same level as they. For that, I deeply apologize for bringing this on you."

Elena stood up, lowering her head to me. She clutched her dress, scrunching up the ends in an ugly manner. I knew the bare minimum of Elena Spade. The most I heard was from Tsunayoshi's report to my father. I knew that she was an elegant woman that prided herself with the Vongola's ideals. From talking to her I clearly heard the sincerity in her voice.

"Miss Elena, you choose me to be the Stelle guardian and for that, I won't let you down. They were the ones to start this war first. Please do not feel sorry." She raised her head with tears brimming her eyes. She walked over holding onto my shoulders.

"Then I pray for your success." She gave a final smile as her body dissolved into sparkles taking the cottage with her. I returned to the grassy field on Shimon island noticing that the sun was starting to set. 'I wonder if she managed to reunite with Daemon.' I looked between the book and my new ring. 'Two more rings to find. Scudo meaning shield and Sognare meaning dream. Then was the problem of the Buco Nero. Even the name black hole was opposite from my star.'

"Nat-chan!" Lussuria ran up to me pulling me into a hug. Behind was the rest of Varia joined by the Vongola and Shimon. "Oh what happen to you? We were suddenly thrown back to the village and you were nowhere to be found! Even the Shimon never heard of anyone being able to get close to that cottage. I was so worried."

I patted him on the back pulling him off me. "I'll explain everything. It's quite a lot and I feel a bit tired, so we should get to a place that we could talk comfortably."

"I would love to hear that story too, if you don't mind." Everyone got into their battle stance. I quickly hid the book in my bag securing the latch. Another woman with dark, curled violet hair sat on a boulder just a few feet from Tsunayoshi. She leaned on her hand with a grin plastered on her face. "With old Checkerface and that annoying bitch 'resting in peace', I can finally do something fun."

"Who are you?! How did you get on our island?" Adelheid demanded to know. The woman turned her head to her, not amused at her tone.

"It's been so long since I heard any one call me a name that my new friend has decided to name me, Azazel. I only follow where that journal leads me. Who would have guessed that Elena would chose this to be her resting place? She was extremely close to that Giotto fellow. A small magnetic force was a simple task for my predecessor to crack." Predecessor? Giotto and Elena?

"Azazel." I called to her. She smirked turning her attention to me. I saw her eyes wander to my fingers. "Return to your grave and take the Buco Nero stone with you."

She burst out laughing. I recognized it to be the one that attacked us a few days ago. I was tempted to use my new flames to state my dominance but knew that I couldn't handle the reciprocations to come by.

"No can do Stelle user. My predecessor has a very interesting plan with my powers that I can't abandon him now. He's determined to make sure that you bow to him. You were hard to recognize without your little mask. I wouldn't have known if he hadn't talked about you nonstop, Celeste Natsuki." The Varia members twitched closer to cover me. "Who would have thought that he and you would be the bearers of the Stelle and Buco Nero! Truly opposites by nature!"

"Tell me! Who is the new owner? What is he planning?" I covered my Stelle ring pulling my hand close to my chest.

She shook her head at me teasingly. "Now where's the fun in that? Shall I give you a hint?"

I clenched my teeth at her mocking me. "I am merely an apparition. My powers now are nothing compared to what they were at life. So, everything is up to my predecessor to command. And his most recent order is still in place. Now you might ask, what does that mean so here's your hint. Do you happen to be missing anyone?"

His most recent order? I wasn't a part of his team so how could I know what he orders? The only thing that we know about this man is that he's a ruthless leader that owns the opposite ring from me. He attacked my men who had no relation with this case... He even attacked the girls at the Vongola hotel.

My heart starting racing as she started cackling at my face. "I hope you don't disappoint us Natsuki."

She faded with a black mist that even Mukuro and Mammon were unable to stop her from leaving. My knees felt weak that Bel had to catch me from falling. He carefully set me onto the ground, shaking my shoulder. "Tsunayoshi-kun..." I managed to mutter out.

He heard me, rushing to my side. I stood back up pushing Bel a little. I grabbed the shaking boy by the collar staring into his eyes. "Tell me that you secured I-pin's safety."

* * *

Thank you to all readers once more.

Especially to Marie Yoshina who always leaves such nice words. I was really trying to improve in Natsuki's character so I'm happy that it sort of worked with the last chapter.


	20. I'm not playing

DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN

Natsuki's POV

"Tell me that you secured I-pin's safety." I felt the weight on my arms increase as he lost the feeling in his knees.

"S-she's back in Namimori." I threw him to the ground. I abandoned everyone pushing myself through the forest to the beach shore. I stopped seeing how high the tide had risen. The night had already taken over that it was impossible to see where our boat was. Or even see if it was still attached.

"Natsuki, it's no use." Mammon floated next to me scanning the area and depth of the water.

"Then transport us back. Make an illusion boat with Mukuro. We have to get back to Namimori. Not even Lambo is there to protect her. If the enemy gets their hands on her then we'll be at their mercy since Tsunayoshi-kun wouldn't dare attack with her as hostage." I thought to how scared I-pin was that night. She wouldn't be able to defend herself if they truly did do something.

"Even if we rush back it wouldn't make a difference. They could be bluffing for all we know. First we need to contact his family to see if they even are in danger. If they are then we need to think of a plan so that the Vongola would agree to. We still haven't heard the story of your disappearance yet. It looks like they know more about than we thought so we need to understand everything as well. Don't forget that right now you're also their main target." My eyes went down to my hand. The Star ring twinkled in the moonlight.

I turned to him, pulling him into a hug. Normally he would have pushed me away but this time he stood still. 'This week has too many twists.' I rested my head on his shoulder. This was probably the first time that I held him since he turned back to an adult. His size only reminded me that this was all true. The Tri-Ni- Sette was thrown off and there was someone out there that was using that to their advantage.

"You're going to deliver a perfect execution, aren't you?" I let out a weak laugh at his attempt at joking.

"If it's what you want then I'll listen. Can I ask for a favour though?" I felt him nod, not saying a word as he rested one hand on my back. He didn't make any extra movements letting me tighten my hold on him. "These people are pushing me to my boundaries both mentally and physically. Whatever I plan, please do not stop me. I need to know that you'll support me."

"Are you going to do something reckless again?"

"I have to. If I don't I fear the worst and I'm not referring to the Earth's balance." In the logical sense, of course I had to care for the Earth's system but to me nothing was more important to me than Varia. My squadron already posed as an example of what happens when I don't play by their rules. "Can you just support my plan?"

"If it was anyone else then I would have liked to hear it before agreeing. But since it's you then I'll play along. Hopefully the Celeste tactician side is still in you."

I released him. "Thank you. For now we'll need to meet up with Tsunayoshi-kun and learn all that we can for now. I'll tell your and Bel's specific tasks together."

"You already have something in mind?"

"I've been wanting to try something like this for a while. I just never thought that I would have to resort to such a method so soon. I wanted to wait a little so that I could finalize a few things but like I said, they're pushing me to my limits." He nodded and we went to the Shimon's headquarters.

We all gathered in their large dining hall. We sat with our respected groups each person feeling the tension in the room. Most of it coming off Tsunayoshi who looked half dead. Gokudera, who was next to him, placed his hand on his shoulder. He jumped slightly at the touch. Tsunayoshi seemed like he wanted to speak when he couldn't find the right words.

"Juudaime, don't worry." Gokudera turned to us. "After Shadows had rushed off we used the Shimon communication to contact Juudaime's mother. She thought that I-pin was with us, so we can say that she's been missing since yesterday morning. We then called Yuni who said that Fong went missing this afternoon. He left without any note, leaving us to assume he went after the enemy like they wanted."

"And what does the Vongola Neo-Primo plan to do?" Tsunayoshi flinched at Xanxus's question. He dropped his head, clenching his eyes shut.

"To me, getting I-pin and Fong-san back is the main concern. We already knew that they were a threat because they attacked the Vendice but today even my hyper intuition didn't see that woman. I can't get the two of them back without all of your help. That being said I don't want anyone else to get into trouble either. I need everyone to, please, help us." He stood up, bowing to us.

I pushed my seat out, turning my body to Xanxus. I lowered my head first then met with his eyes. "Xanxus-sama if I may, I have a plan that would like to offer. I ask for permission to collaborate with the Vongola Neo Primo on my own actions."

"Nat-chan are you-" Lussuria was cut off by Mammon shaking his head at him. With Mammon on my side they wouldn't have the right to say that I was being reckless.

"Mammon, have you heard it yet?"

"No boss. Natsuki has simply asked for some assistance from Bel and I. From what I hear, she has been anticipating something like this and has been scheming something of her own as a counter." He nodded looking back to me.

"Are you acting as Fia or Shadows this time?"

"A mix." His eyebrow quirked.

"That would be the first time you're bringing yourself into a mission. Is it because that apprentice is someone you know personally or because the Storm Arcobaleno holds a pacifier?"

"Neither. I'm bringing myself into it because it makes it easier for me to work. My mask isn't the only thing that covers up my thoughts. Sometimes a smile can do the same." He scanned over my confident posture. He sneaked a glance at Tsunayoshi who was gripping the edges of the table. Xanxus smirked.

"If you're going in the direction that I'm thinking about then I give you permission. As long as you take up the possible consequences that may occur. If anger arises, you'll take care of it."

"No arguments there." I gestured for Tsunayoshi to sit back down. He plopped down seemingly relieved that I had a plan for them. "Then Tsunayoshi-kun is it okay for me to start us off?"

"Yes, please. I'm counting on you Natsuki-san." I held back my laugh.

"First things first, I will explain all that I learned about this book and the Tri-Ni-Sette. Then I would need to secure a few things for my plan, privately. Tomorrow all of us will return to Namimori so that I can explain my plan in through detail. I have to warn you though, Tsunayoshi-kun. I have permission from Xanxus-sama and Mammon to act as I please. Once I receive yours then you'll be treated as the Vongola Neo-Primo in my eyes. Meaning that I won't be sugar coating anything for you."

"I understand but like I said, I-pin and Fong-san safety is what I want. As Haunting Shadows or Natsuki-san, I know that your skill is exactly what I need right now." I held back my grin, returning to my seat.

* * *

"Please be more patient, Squalo-sama. I just needed Bel and Mammon to run a small errand for me. Then we could get started. They still have five minutes." Varia and Tsunayoshi's family sat in living room of Tsunayoshi's home, finding it the most convenient place to meet up. We had returned to Namimori early in the morning. At first our two groups split up so that we could have time to discuss things on our own. At that time I had sent Bel and Mammon to get something needed for my plan.

"Well they better get here soon!" I bet that Tsunayoshi was hoping the same thing so that we stop crowding in his small house. At exactly the time needed they arrived, shooting Tsunayoshi up from his seat to open the door for them. They gave me their attention the moment that they walked entered the room.

"Did you get it?" I asked. Tsunayoshi walked in behind them, wondering why they weren't carrying anything on them. Bel grinned at me taking the seat closest to me.

"Yeah. Everything is in place." I nodded watching Tsunayoshi move back into his seat. I scanned each of the members of his family seeing that, besides Mukuro and Hibari, they had their own set of bags under their eyes. Even Chrome had her own worried look glued to her face from yesterday.

"Then I'll get started. Like we figured out already, the maps inside this book points to different parts of the Tri-Ni-Sette. On my map it points to the Stelle and Buco Nero stones. Knowing that, I plan on using this book to find the enemy's location. At that point I will infiltrate them and retrieve our two targets. I already studied all that Elena wrote, so I understand that I'm the only one that can handle what the owner throws at me. And seeing that they know a lot about me, I can say that they want me as a hostage. If it comes down to it, I may have to go for a trade."

"No way is that happening Natsuki!" I grabbed Squalo by the shoulder pushing him back down.

"I agree with him, Natsuki-san. There's no way that I can allow you to sacrifice yourself."

"I wasn't finished. Trading is a last resort. The percentage of me using it will change on your part Tsunayoshi-kun. What I ask from you is the help from three members of your family as a support unit. With my squadron being out, I need a few extra hands. Of course, I will provide any other needed resources and a week's worth of training to make sure that there are no loose ends. They just need to follow my lead." Tsunayoshi opened his mouth to respond when Reborn raised his arm to cover him.

"I disagree with these terms." I resisted my urge to click my tongue at him. I knew that Reborn was going to be the hard one to please in all of this. Nonetheless, he wouldn't be able to come up with a route for them to escape.

"So what you're saying is that you'll be taking three people from my side to help you in going directly into the enemies' base?" Tsunayoshi asked to clarify. Hearing Reborn's refusal must have scared him.

"That's all. We don't need to create a big fuss. I can't fully handle my power yet so we shouldn't rush anything. We just need to get in, get them out, and leave." He looked back at his guardians. None of them agreed with me after seeing that Reborn had an opposite opinion.

"What do you think about it Reborn?" He didn't look in my direction knowing that it wouldn't change his assumptions of my words.

"Tsuna, how badly do want I-pin and Fong back?" He was caught off guard but didn't waver in thought.

"I couldn't care less about the Tri-Ni-Sette. I-pin is a child and doesn't deserve this. Fong-san the same."

"If you believe in those words then you have no choice but listen to her. Unless you come up with another plan soon, Natsuki is the only option that you have. Understand Tsuna, that you are the one to have the final saying." He glared at me, understanding the general idea of what I was planning. Tsunayoshi nodded, but I doubt that he fully got the weight of Reborn's words. Or mine. He gave each of his guardians a glance at. They made eye contact with their boss, silently agreeing to follow his decision. He looked back at my smiling face.

"Are you sure about this? Won't it be dangerous for you? Especially with the Stelle ring?"

"Well that's why I need your members. Think of it as both sides of Varia and Vongola putting something on the table for the sake of their safety. Just what you wanted." Behind me I could tell that the rest of Varia had seen where I was leading to. Yet only Mammon and Bel were fully aware of the exact plan.

"Okay then Natsuki-san. I agree to your plan."

"I'm just going to make everything official. You, Sawada Tsunayoshi Neo-Primo, agree to allow me, Natsuki of Varia, permission to lead on a small group containing three of your members into enemy territory. And since I only need these three I ask that you leave everyone else, including allies, to stay out. In return, you have my word that the former Storm Arcobaleno, Fong, and his apprentice, I-pin, will be freed from the enemy." I put my hand out in front of him. He took it giving it a shake to symbolize our contract. He pulled his hand back looking at Gokudera and Yamamoto.

"Great, so the three of us will-" I waved my finger, clicking at him. Reborn adverted his gaze knowing that this was the turning point.

"Not so fast Tsunayoshi-kun. I already decided the members that I want to take." He wasn't bothered and innocently understood.

"Alright then. Who did you pick?" I grinned brightly at the staircase.

"Sasagawa Kyoko, Miura Haru and the Poison Scorpion." All colour was drained from his face, turning to where I was looking. He stood up seeing Kyoko and Haru standing there. His mouth moved but no words came out. He shook his head, half of the energy being from his shaking body.

"W-what? W-hy? H-how are- How long have you been listening?" He quickly faced me. "Y-you want them? You brought them here? No. No way am I letting them to follow your plan."

"NEITHER AM I!" Sasagawa yelled at the top of his lungs.

"You can't do that Tsunayoshi-kun, Sasagawa-san. I clearly stated everything in our agreement and you shook on it. It's not my fault that you didn't think of them. They were even in the room the entire time and you didn't think of them at all."

"T-the entire time?"

"Of course. It saves me some time in not having to explain everything. What did you think that Bel and Mammon were bringing to me? I knew that Mukuro would be able to sense if Mammon transported them in, so I had the two of them work together. Bel can lose himself in killing but when it comes down to it he's the best at controlling his sound. Mammon had helped moved them through your room's window and Bel quickly showed how to remain quiet. They were sitting on the stairs, in full view, listening to everything that we had to say. They just had to come down when everyone's attention was on Bel and Mammon's entrance."

"Why them? Why them out of all people?! They have nothing to do with this!"

"On the contrary, they have everything to do with this. As a member of your family they hold the responsibility to listen to their boss. But since you desperately want to know, I'll tell you why I picked them. The point that they have that not even Varia could manage is that they don't have a blood thirst. A key point that each Mafiose have is being able to find people out from that. Yet if it's not present then most people to miss it since they already make their presence known. Plus, woman naturally have smaller bodies so if I wanted they could probably crawl through smaller spaces that your guardians can't. In fact, you probably don't even know this, but this is the second time that they managed to eavesdrop on you. Now all they need is to master the rings that I gave them."

"Second time? Rings?" Tsunayoshi looked to the two girls who refused to meet their eyes. They walked over me. Without saying a word, they pulled on their necklaces showing off their rings that were hidden under their shirts. Judging from everyone's faces it seems that this was the first time that they've seen them.

"You gave them rings?!" I saw the orange flash in his eyes that he was reaching his end point.

"Actually, this would be a great time to bring in my second surprise for you. I know that replication is important to prove a point. The point right now being that people without a murderous intent are prime for picking in hiding their presences. Your mom was the one to give them their rings. Isn't that right, Nana-san?" I saw his body tense up not daring to look back. Nana walked out of the kitchen, not meeting the eyes of her broken son.

"I'm sorry Tsu-kun. But I couldn't argue with her friends' words. You said that I-pin-chan was with you. Can you imagine how scared I was when her friends told me that she's actually been kidnapped?" She clenched her hand to her chest. I stood up placing my hand on her shoulder, giving her a small pull to sit in my seat. "I'm worried for the girls as well but from what I hear, Natsuki-chan's way seems to be the only one."

I looked at the scene unfolding in front of me. Not only did I have his greatest supporters on my side but his very own mother. "I don't care how much proof you show me. I won't let you take them."

"Too late for that. Boss's word is absolute. There's nothing I can do to change that."

"I'm not their boss! I have no control over their lives."

"And yet just minutes ago you were ready to throw Gokudera-san and Yamamoto-san under the bus." He looked to the two of them shaking his head.

"I-it's not like that! I just have complete trust in them." Yamamoto went up him holding onto the small boy.

"Don't listen to her, Tsuna. She's just trying to get you to fall for her words."

"I wouldn't want to hear anything like that from you Yamamoto-san. I've heard all about how you joined his side. He prevented you from suicide, was it? Ever since then you've been his loyal guardian even having your own father murdered in the future just from association. You're in no position to argue who is right or wrong with your bias. All I'm saying is that the complete trust that he speaks of is knowing that they will listen to you without complaint. I mean, why wouldn't you ask your strongest guardian, Hibari Kyoya? Or even your two Mist guardians who can literally possess people to do their bidding?"

"Hibari-san and Mukuro don't work well together. If they were sent to go save I-pin they would only end up fighting."

"And, yet from what I've seen from Skull's Arcobaleno trail those two listen to you and show off the best of their skills when they're together. You even saw how Xanxus-sama asked a few questions on my plan. And since you brought up I-pin, once more I never did hear that your guardians say that they wanted her back. I never even heard it from anyone besides yourself. Only them saying that they will bring her back or that she was fine to help soothe you."

"Of course we want to save I-pin and her master!" Lambo yelled, jumping onto the table. I leaned down to glare at him. He held back his tears, sniffling his nose at me.

"And how do I know that you're not just saying that because I'm accusing you? You've been known as a liar on multiple occasions that I don't trust anything you say." Lambo tripped over his feet, falling off the table. Kyoko went over to help him when I stopped her. She looked at me pleading that she wanted to at least check on him. I shook my head at her making her step back.

I patted the worried Nana on the shoulder jutting my head in his direction. She didn't waste a second, running up him. He buried his head in her chest, crying loudly. All of us listened, hearing him beg for me to get out and that he just wanted I-pin back. Tsunayoshi walked over to me.

"Why are you doing this?" I scoffed at him, rolling my eyes.

"I don't know what you're talking about. You're the one making me look like the bad guy. I never forced you nor the girls to agree with me. I told Bel and Mammon not to touch them or do anything that would scare them. They came on their own free will. I stated everything that I needed in our agreement, I let you have this morning to plan anything you wanted, I let you consult your tutor, and I'm offering the three of them training. You're the one that didn't state any terms that you wanted. You should be considering yourself lucky."

"Lucky?! You're dragging two innocent girls into the middle of a battlefield with crazy people that won't bother killing them! You know full well that I've been trying to separate them from me for the longest time. How on earth are you calling me lucky?"

"Because I'm still holding back on you. Haven't you realized by now? You have given me full permission to do whatever I want to them in exchange for I-pin and Fong. With such loose terms, I don't even have to assure their own lives." He took a step back finally seeing the main problem.

"Y-you wouldn't..."

"Who knows? From the lack of terms on your end I can literally do anything I want with them. I can strip them naked and throw them into a brothel, hoping that the enemy is into that kind of stuff and takes them back to their base. I can even kill the three of them for the fun of it. Even if I didn't pick them I could make the prideful Mukuro licked the bottom of my shoe for the rest of his life. As long as I get our two targets to freedom then I would have fulfilled my side of the agreement. Notice that I said get them to freedom, since that's important as well because throwing them into the ocean can be counted as freedom as well. Do you consider yourself lucky that I'm so nice now?"

"Reborn... Please do something..." He desperately fell to his knees.

"I can't. Like I said earlier, if you couldn't come up with your own plan then we'll be playing in her hands. This is Mafia play." His statement didn't stop him from scowling at me.

"I wouldn't have agreed if I knew that it was them."

"Now that everything's been settled." I looked at the two girls. "I want the two of you to pack a few of your things that can last you a week's worth. If you need anything else, I can supply it. Make sure to include comfortable excising clothes. I'll inform Bianchi-san later and the three of you will meet up at Namimori Shrine at 8pm sharp, today. If even one of you chickens out, then the contract is broken, and I will not go forward with the plan. Keep in mind that I will be leader of this group so anything that Tsunayoshi-kun tells you, minus his order to accompany me, is under mine. Understand?"

They reluctantly nodded. They both met Tsunayoshi's tear filled eyes, neither said saying anything. They looked away quickly, rushing out of the house. I watched the two of them slam the door shut.

I walked over to Nana still trying to soothe the crying Lambo. I offered her a handkerchief from my pocket. She thankfully took it using it to wipe his face. I moved over to Tsunayoshi with Gokudera holding back his spit at me as he sat by his side watching the poor boy. I crouched in front of him grabbing his chin to make him look at me. "I warned you."

* * *

I sat at the bottom steps of Namimori Shrine looking at the time as seven bodies walk down the path. The three girls I wanted walked with small gym bags in hand. I stood up to greet the four boys following them with tense glares on them. Only Reborn seemed to accept that there was no possible way to argue. They reached me, placing their bags down for the minute. "You guys really didn't have to accompany them."

"Please Natsuki-san, can't you reconsider?" I sighed annoyingly at him.

"Fine. I can reconsider after I hear what Kyoko-chan and Haru-chan have to say." The two of them looked at each then at Tsunayoshi. Sasagawa looked straight at her sister seemingly about to cry at her.

"Natsuki-chan, you're sure that you can bring back I-pin-chan?" Haru asked first.

"I promise it. If you follow my plan then I can ensure their safety. Better than what Tsunayoshi-kun could ever offer." I said with full confidence. They both nodded at one other. They took another step forward, distancing them from the boys.

"Then we'll follow you." Kyoko answered.

"Kyoko!" Sasagawa yelled at his sister. He resisted the urge to take his sister away.

"Kyoko-chan, Haru you don't understand. Infiltrating their base, even just to get someone out, is dangerous. I've been on only one and even with the help Shoichi-kun gave us, it pushed us to our very limits."

"Oh the failure that was the Melon base raid. Mentioning that only proves your inexperience. Your report consistent of you getting found the moment you entered, getting knocked out and ended using Spanner's, who was an enemy at the time, technology. Not to mention your guardians getting separated and getting beaten to a pulp. If Irie really was a villain all of you would have died on the spot. Meanwhile, Varia's raid secured 2 fake Mare rings and the Italian headquarters. Myself, going on thousands of missions and killing hundreds more each time."

"Onii-chan, if Natsuki-chan said that we can bring back I-pin-chan then I'll help her. Natsuki has already proven that she's our friend. We trust her. We get that it's going to be dangerous but when her friends came to talk to us neither of us could deny that we wanted to be a part of your meeting, even in secret." That's right, I knew the feelings that these two had towards the Mafia. They didn't want to avoid it like most people. They chose to stand by our sides that I had no doubt that they would agree to follow me.

"Does that make you feel a bit better Tsunayoshi-kun? It's 8:03 already. We'll be leaving now." I put on my mask, signaling for my car to come now. I scanned over the girls shaking my head at them. I put my mask into its spot walking to Bianchi.

I stuck out my hand asking for Bianchi's bag. She pushed it into my hands. I placed it on the floor, zipping it open. I dug a bit through her clothes pulling out the small tracking device. I gave the bag back to her, moving to Kyoko. I tugged on the back of her shirt at the tag. She flinched but didn't move as I brought my staff's knife to her neck. I cut out the paper seeing the budge from something between the paper and fabric. Finally, was Haru. I pulled her hair tie, letting her hair loose. I showed the three items out in palm.

"Nice try Gokudera-san. My mask was developed by Verde and I. You think you wouldn't input a frequency scanner. I would have found these trackers one way of another." I threw the items on the floor in front of him. He clenched his fists seeing it lie on the ground.

My car pulled up to the curb. Unus stepped out bowing to me. I nodded at him letting him return to the car. Kyoko gave her brother a hug, Bianchi trying to reassure her's and Haru trying to look strong. I gave her a push into Tsunayoshi's chest giving them all a minute to say goodbye. By their own will they placed their bags into the trunk and joined me in the car. I gave Unus the signal to leave. I spotted through the window Tsunayoshi watching us drive off.

The car's arrangement had Unus driving in the front with the rest of us in the back. The three girls sat on one side facing me. Bianchi sitting between the two them, holding their hands. They sat in silence not knowing how they should start the conversation. "Don't look at me like that Poison Scorpion. I'm not doing anything wrong."

"Wrong can be a very subjective term."

"Fine. Then I'm going to tell you some things that's going to happen this week. First note, each of you will continue your daily lives. Bianchi-san is going to train in the morning while Kyoko-chan and Haru-chan are to attend school without my training getting in the way of your student duties. Each of you can visit home if you ask beforehand. After school is finished you are to return to the place we are going to right now as soon as possible. However, none of you are allowed to speak of anything that happens in training to anyone or of our plan. That includes each other and Tsunayoshi-kun. The only one that you speak to about your training regime is myself."

"What's the point in letting them go back to school? They'll be worked to death if they spend all day in school and all night training."

"It's because there's no reason to take them out. Even Tsunayoshi-kun and I had to continue school while training. I also don't need people questioning the disappearance of two female students. I understand how the human body works, including its limits. I'll be watching over it. If they can't keep up, then it will be on them." I crossed my leg over the other.

"Tonight I will assess each of your own capabilities and will formulate a routine specific to yourselves. We will then go off that. To limit the chances of the hostages getting badly injured we must act fast. We will be moving out in one week's time." They all nodded.

"When we successfully get inside the base, and learned the location of our targets, we will be splitting up. The three of you will be going to find Fong and I will find I-pin. Let me make one thing clear here so that we all understand. After we split up there will be no communication." Haru suddenly sat up.

"D-don't you think that's a bit r-risky? They say that there's power in numbers. I-It would make Haru feel a bit better if we were all together. Or if we could at least call for help."

"No can do. If we had communication then you'll be too reliant on calling me over the smallest problem. Not to mention that your mind will waver if they manage to hack the system. You guys are still rookies that haven't hyphened your senses. With an ear piece you would not hear around you or will get confused with my sound."

"Then how about splitting the teams evenly? Two-two. Or switching targets where you get Fong and we get I-pin? That makes it easier for us to grab her and will help soothe her if she's with us instead of you." Bianchi reasoned.

"You're forgetting that they don't care who I-pin is. To them they only see her as the thing that keeps Fong in place. The only thing that's keeping him from rampaging is her. The security will be lax around him knowing that. That's why if you manage to get to him, you will tell him that I've rescued I-pin. He will then be your new form of protection. If we split it two to two then it would only bring me down in the harder part."

"But how can we know if you have her if you said that we don't have communication?" Kyoko asked.

"Just lie. Let him loose and escape with him. This week you'll be meeting a few members of Varia so you'll be escaping with them. Who exactly is undetermined yet. Don't worry about me."

"Wait just a minute. I won't follow through with the plan unless we confirm I-pin's safety ourselves."

"You don't really have a choice. The moment one of us gets our target, security will be flared. Say you get Fong and you wait for me, you risk the chance of all of you getting captured. Fong is strong, no doubt, but we don't know what kind of condition he's in. At most he would be able to help all of you to at least to safety, not hold them off forever. Then there's scenario number two where I allow communication or we meet up to prove that I-pin's safe. At that point all defenses will be focused on Fong and we won't be able to free him. He's the one they want in the end. Are you willing to let a part of the Tri-Ni-Sette rest in their hands and having I-pin feel worse for leaving him behind when he went there to help her?"

Bianchi bit her lip at me. "No."

"Wow you guys really are siblings." Her eyes slanted. I looked at the two girls on her side. "And you two. Neither of you have any training and I really doubt you touched your rings since I gave them. This week you're going to see a side of me that you never have before. If training becomes too hard then know that this is exactly what you asked for when you asked how you could help Tsunayoshi-kun. I'm not going to hold back in my actions or words and I won't tolerate any acts of weakness."

The car pulled up to the edge of Namimori forest. Unus opened the door for us, letting me step out first. After the girls got their bags we walked deeper into the forest. There lied a mansion that Mammon covered with his illusions. After all the damage that the Vendice caused at our hotel we had decided to build a separate base in Namimori. We were lucky that it finished construction by this time. It was smaller than our Italian base but had enough open space to make up for it.

We caught sight of the building when Mink ran past their feet. The girls flinched, instinctively jumping back. Levi soon flashed behind them almost knocking them off their feet. They looked into the forest that they disappeared into. "What was that-desu?"

"Varia type of training. Levi is kind of slow on his feet so chasing something like Mink in the forest is one way he tries to increase his agility. Don't mind him too much." They shook off their shock, following me. The members stood outside observing his training seeing me bringing in our newbies. Lussuria skipped over giving the three of them a look over.

"You sure about this Nat-chan? They look kind of tiny."

"Ugh you sound like Tsunayoshi-kun. Don't worry, I'll take good care of them." I directed my attention to the girls. "Girls, meet Lussuria. Like Sasagawa-san and Kyoko-chan, he's a Sun user. He'll be the first person you'll be seeing if you get injured. This would actually be a good time to introduce everyone."

I stood in front of the group. I first gestured to Squalo. He took one look at the girls then looked back at Levi in the forest. "This is the second in command, Squalo-sama. He'll be staying with us in case of any problems that arise in this week. If you ever feel that something's off, then you should talk to him. Next up is this small fellow."

I attempted to wrap my arm around his shoulders when he stuck his arm out, blocking me from coming closer. I stuck my tongue out at him. "This is Mammon, he'll be here to put up a barrier around this forest. Don't even think about having Chrome-san or any other illusionist try to break in if that's what we're thinking Bianchi-san. I'll take it the wrong way."

She didn't look at me only making sure that the Varia members don't try anything funny. Bel walked next to me with Mink resting around his neck. Mink jumped onto my shoulders circling a few times until he got comfortable. I scratched his head then pointed to Bel. "This is Bel who is only here for the sushi."

I looked behind them at Unus walking over. "One of the members from my squad, Unus. Duo is surveying the area right now but these two will be observing the two girls just in case."

Levi stepped out of the forest glaring at Mink for stopping his training. "You've already meet Levi."

He scoffed at the two, returning to Xanxus's side. "Finally, there's my boss, Xanxus-sama. Don't worry too much though as Levi and Xanxus-sama will be returning to Italy tonight to take care of their own business. The building is also quite large, and the men will be resigning in the right bracket. I'll be with them too so that you can have a bit of privacy. They wouldn't dare go over to your side for the time being. We'll also be providing food, but you are welcomed to eat separately from us."

They didn't speak but looked at each other. "Is something wrong?"

Kyoko shyly rubbed the back of her neck. "Well after hearing how you talked to Tsuna-kun and having all of them tell us how scary your friends are, we thought that you guys would have been stricter. You're even letting us go home if we wanted."

"That's only because I know how it feels to be trapped in." I sneaked a glance at Xanxus who knew exactly what I was referring to. "This is simply a part of the process. I don't plan on breaking your spirits or turning you into a hard core Mafiose. Don't be fooled though."

I petted Mink on the head. "This thing around my neck is a box weapon. It can literally spread flames for more than 100 feet of radius. Right now, it sits on me with the potential that could burn me to a crisp. In a week's time you'll be faced with people that hold almost the same amount of threat. You will only survive this mission if you train hard. I meant what I said to Tsunayoshi-kun about not ensuring your lives. If you think that because you have freedom that I'm going to go easy on you then you're wrong. Get that into your head now."

They straighten their backs only having Bianchi still refusing to tolerate me. "I'm only here as a representative of Vongola. I don't attend on getting friendly with you. You can give us all the freedom in the world and hide behind your mask all you want. That does not change that we're going on a suicide mission. The moment we finish you're going to get all that's coming to you."

"You mean the satisfaction that I managed to rescue two hostages? I'll happily accept that. All of you go inside. Get changed. We're going to get started."

* * *

Thank you to all readers.

Especially to the Guest who commented, I'm happy that you think that my story is unique.


	21. Complete the Mission

DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN

Natsuki's POV

"Looks like they really aren't going to join us." I took a sip of my water as the members of Varia sat around the dinning table.

"Can you blame them? They probably collapsed in their rooms after that diagnostic training you gave them. You should remember that, before today, they never even stepped onto a training field." I flipped through my notes on each girl, ignoring Lussuria's comment.

"This is only the beginning. They should get use to it. Neither Mistress Celeste nor Squalo-sama held back on me and I don't attend on babying them. I'm going to put all of knowledge and resources into them."

"Are those girls really worth it? You can just trade them in for the Storm Arcobaleno and the other one. Even just using them as a shield would be okay. Teach Sawada his place in our world. It's obvious that he has a teenage crush on Sasagawa's sister. I wonder how he'll react to her death."

"I'm sure that he's already scarred for life with the way I left him. He'll probably tackle Kyoko-chan when he sees her at school tomorrow. If she can handle it with her sore body. Hopefully her brother won't try to heal her muscles, it'll slow down her training. I'm not going to stop him though, let him realize how much of a hindrance he is to me. Sasagawa-san is the primary reason why Kyoko-chan's body is unable to protect herself."

"What about the other two? The brown hair girl looked like she was going to cry when she looked at Sawada. The Poison Scorpion kept glaring at all of us if we moved any muscle. Boss would be okay if they died." Levi looked over to Xanxus seeing that his statement was true.

"All of them are going to be difficult. I wouldn't risk a Vongola- Varia war if I wasn't confident though. I can't mold the three of them to be Varia quality in a week. I can, however, work on their skills that they already have. I just need them to behave long enough." Bel leaned over my side, seemingly scan my notes. He picked out one of the sheets looking it over.

"These are pretty big plans for them. You even decided on the leader for the side group. Isn't that a bit risky? Shouldn't you at least wait until you know their skills? You know that side leaders could think differently." I snatched it back returning it into it's rightful spot.

"She won't. She wants I-pin back that she wouldn't think to test me. As long as she follows my teachings then she would be able to prioritize what's important. Ah but while all of you are gathered I have one more thing that I need you guys to do for me. If that's okay?"

"You already got those girls. What more is there to your plan?" I didn't meet any of their eyes, taking a bite of my meal.

"I already have Mammon and Xanxus-sama's permission but I need all of you to agree with my plan. It's risky to say the least. I already said that I would take on any consequences onto my shoulders so don't worry about me bringing you down. I need to know that you guys will not stop me. No matter what I plan." They all collectively met my gaze giving me a signal that they gave their permission. All except Bel.

"You're putting a lot of faith into these girls. If that's the case, then I won't stop you but I'm not stupid like Sawada. You have to swear that you won't die." Bel said with a serious tone. Just the same with Mammon, these two understood me the most.

"I swear. I just need some support for you guys." He paused.

"Then I'll support you." I placed the journal onto the table letting them all see it. I flipped to my pages.

"This will be in my possession until I leave. However, to make sure that they don't sense us when we get to their base I'm going to leave this in the hands of Tsunayoshi-kun or Yuni. Giving them a chance to read their own section as well. Can you make sure that this reaches one of them? Taking it with something covering it should be fine. I want to ensure that it's in a safe spot when I leave. Azazel can sense it so you have to be careful that this doesn't go anywhere that they shouldn't know about."

"We'll take of it personally." I nodded at Squalo. I looked at my Stelle ring. I lit the small white flame. I saw that each of them reacted. I gripped the book grabbing a handful of pages, minus the map.

"I'm really glad that I have all of your support. Once all of this is over, I have some trust that I need to regain. If they're willingly to give it back to me." With that I ripped the pages out, burning it with my Sky flames. Both flames completely disappeared as I felt myself tilt off my chair. I felt a familiar psychic power wrap itself around me as Bel's hands rested on my sides to keep me up right. I took in heavy breathes not fully hearing what they were saying to me.

Mammon used his telepathic talk to have his words reach me. 'What was the purpose in that? No one can even read your pages. Ripping them out and burning them with two types of flames could have killed you.'

I didn't have the mindset to respond back using my Mist flames. Instead I closed my eyes not responding to any of them. I felt Xanxus's flames come closer, behind me.

"Fia." With his deep voice, he clearly projected himself to give his message. "I don't know jack shit about the Tri-Ni-Sette but if you continue to play these dangerous games don't think you can easily regain my trust. Keep this in your mind as you go on."

* * *

I sat on the training ground with Bianchi. I showed her my mainline phone that had Unus and Duo's report on Kyoko and Haru. "There. They both made it to school. Now are you willingly to start training?"

I pushed myself off the wall, standing up to face her. She stood up towering over me. "Fine, but there's nothing that you can teach me. If we aren't going to murder any one, then what could you possibly teach me?"

"How about some respect? Gosh I should have just taken Gokudera-san. At least he has more experience than you."

"How about you forget this ridiculous plan and just leave it to Tsuna to fix. The only reason why he had to follow you was because he didn't have enough time to come up with anything. Reborn and him could have figured something about if you hadn't intervened."

"And by that point I-pin is dead and Fong broken in every possible way. Reborn is a great hitman but he's not a miracle worker. Besides he wouldn't dare touch me knowing his commitment to my father."

"Your father?"

"Yes, he can be very influential. Reborn lays one finger on me without my consent, Xanxus-sama reports to him and he turns from world's greatest hitman to the highest bounty ever listed."

"I highly doubt that your 'so called Father' could do something like that. Why else would you be in Varia? You're probably as sinned as they are."

"That's true, but I chose Varia on my own. My father was not pleased when he found out, not that he could stop me. See, unlike you and Gokudera-san, my Father actually wants to protect their child."

"And what's that suppose to mean?" She glared at me taking a step closer to me.

"It means that I know everything about your family relationships. Lavina was her name? Gokudera-san's real mother? Fell to her death off a cliff on the way to his 5th birthday party, the one day that she was allowed to see him by Mafia law. Tragic story, really. How does it feel to see your brother- sorry- half-brother everyday, knowing full well that he's the product of an affair against your mother? That your father let him roam free while you were expected to be the next heir? He can't even stand to see you without getting sick to his stomach. You can love him all you want but your family is just as rotten as your food."

Bianchi reached at my neck. I grabbed her right hand, twisting it behind her back. I swept my leg under her, knocking her off her feet. I released her, with a final kick landing her a few meters away. She took a second to stumble to her feet holding her stomach in pain. "Bitch."

"Am I joke to you Bianchi?" I dropped the honorifics, fed up with her attitude.

"Not at all. I'm treating you with the same respect as any other Mafioso. You haven't earned my trust so why should I give you anything more than my minimal effort? I'll listen to you if that's what you want. Just don't expect me to be fully compliant."

"No, that's exactly what I want. Like you said yesterday, we aren't going to be friends. That doesn't mean that I'm going to deal with this. Ultimately, it's my decision to train you for the mission or let you die out there. It doesn't change my overall plan. Understand this, I didn't want you here. I only let you come because I knew that they and Tsunayoshi-kun would feel a bit better with you here. When in comes down to it, I don't care who you think you are to talk to me like this. I can and will leave you to rot if you continue this way."

She dusted herself off walking up to me. This time she didn't make a move to attack me. "You are a joke to me. Pretending to be all that because you're an officer of Varia. You guys are nothing but a bunch of backstabbers that abandon their comrades that don't meet your so called 'Varia quality'. The Mafia being no different. That's why I'm going to protect Kyoko and Haru from it."

"You done? We already wasted enough time as it is. We shoul-" I was cut off.

"Like I said before, what can you possibly teach me?" I held back my hand reaching for my staff.

"And like I told you, you have to work on attitude. One major flaw in you that I saw even before yesterday is that you constantly let your emotions lead you to drastic actions. Just now was only one example."

"That's only because you were already testing me. In a real situation where I know my boundaries then I'll be fine." I half listened to that statement knowing that if was false.

"Didn't you come to Japan to kill Tsunayoshi-kun knowing that he was the up and coming Vongola Decimo? Also known as the most powerful familiga in Mafia history? All for the sake of Reborn who had no intention of leaving his position of being his tutor. In what boundaries were you sticking in there?"

"Love has no boundaries." I rolled my eyes at her. It was strange to think that I was on the other end of calling someone reckless based on emotions.

"Right, but something that does have bounds is your life. During this mission I ask that you put Fong in front of everything else and then yourself." Her eyebrows furrowed.

"What about Kyoko and Haru? Shouldn't I be watching over them as well?"

"Not necessarily. You're only goal is to get Fong, that's all I care about. Besides I'll be taking care of them this week that each of you should be able to stand your own ground. If you or them can't then the blame is only on the person. That's how you survive. If that way doesn't work, then think about it like this. If you manage to live and free Fong, then you'll be able to reunite with your lover Reborn." She shook her head at me.

"Not at the cost of those girls' lives. I wouldn't be able to live knowing that I was a reason for their death."

"Strange? I thought that you said that love has no boundaries. Does that mean you don't love Reborn enough? Then you're okay with not seeing him for the rest of life or letting him down?" Her nails stabbed into her palms in way to keep her from attacking. I kept my face static.

"Do you understand what I mean about your attitude now? The smallest of details tick you off and in any case, that's the last thing you want to happen." She reluctantly nodded. In this state I was on top of her in every aspect. I crouched down to pick up some dirt. I held it in my palm, showing it off to her.

"Keep a close eye on this." Her attention focused on the pile. "In our eyes, all of you are on the level of civilians."

"So you're saying that we're nothing more than dirt to you?" She took her eyes off the dirt to glare at me. In a swift motion I threw the dirt at her face, having a bit of dust fly into her eyes. She tripped backwards rubbing her eyes and outfit at the same time.

"The fuck are you doing?!" She coughed as tears were building up in her eyes.

"Lesson 1: Just because you're Mafia born, doesn't mean that you're doing any better than the other two. That's what I meant by saying you're civilian level. I told you to keep a close eye on it, yet the second I changed the topic you adverted your attention away from your target. The main difference from the two girls is that you somewhat more knowledge, not experience. You're fighting focuses on poison usage so it's always been a clean job. You haven't run into any problems thus far but if you did, poison can't save you from every situation."

She managed to clean most of herself off, not happy at me. "Was throwing dirt at me really necessary?"

"People have been known to learn better when there's a consequence involved. Shall I re-demonstrate?" I offered. There was the murderous glint in her eyes that made me excited.

"No thank you. I have something I want to teach you." She stepped forward, closing the distance between us. Her eyes stared me down from the height difference. Her hand moved to brush my sleeve. I slapped her hand away, not breaking the stare down as her glare got harder.

"I propose something else. Lesson 2." I placed one hand on her back pulling her close to me. In my other hand I took out my blade to her back. She realized the danger and used all of her strength to push me away. I smirked seeing her reach for the spot that my blade touched. Her eyes widened looking at the ground. Parts of her hair were spread out onto the floor. She pulled her hair forward seeing that half of it was long and the other half was horribly chopped off.

"Lesson 2: If you're close enough for your poison to work, then you're close enough for combat. If I pushed my blade just a bit further your person could have been stabbed deeply. Sliced in half if I had a sword."

"Is every one of your lessons going to be like this? I can learn without the repercussions."

"Show me that side of you then. Not this bratty child standing in front of me. Let's do this then. Try this exercise, keep your eyes looking forward. Imagine that pole there is a target. If you fail this exercise then you cannot backtalk me anymore. Understand?" She nodded as I dragged my staff behind me.

I scanned over her as I circled around her. In a mere five minutes into my lesson, minus waiting for Unus and Duo's reports. She irked me to no end. I knew that between the three of them, she would be the most difficult to handle. Yet I figured she would eventually lighten up with a bit of rough training. When she would conform would depend on this.

"In your eyes, what are your own strengths? How do you self-train? Do not repeat any of my statements." She kept her head straight.

"I'm constantly working on new techniques that could work in any environment and no matter who they are, if they hurt someone I care about then they will suffer." Her eyes twitched wanting to glare at me behind her.

"Would you say you're merciless?"

"If nothing is at the cost then I see no reason why I should show mercy. The dirt-bag probably deserved it if I'm already attacking them in the first place. Those people that took I-pin are only one example. You are another." I overlooked that last part walking up to her back. She flinched when I placed my hand on her shoulder.

"Are you willing to kill in front of those girls?" I could feel her muscles tense up. Whether it was from my touch or the question, I couldn't tell.

"If it's the only method, then I would be the one to take the blame. Their minds may never forget what can happen but their hands should never know the feeling of a bullet going off or of a knife puncturing someone."

"I can't promise anything. That's why you're going through training." I swung my staff like a bat, making direct contact with her side. She didn't stand a chance rolling a few feet away. She let out a groan getting back up. "Fail."

"What do you mean fail?! You're the one that suddenly attacked me!" I walked over to her pulling on her shirt to make her reach my level. I pinched her two lips tightly.

"You were to think of that pole as a target and not take your eyes off of it. That does not mean that no one else is going to attack you from any other direction. That's a basic Mafioso practice and you still couldn't focus. So with our deal, you can't back talk me any further. This will be your only warning before I kick you off the retrieval group." I released my hold, roughly throwing her back. She gritted her teeth hard enough to almost them snap. She slowly straighten her back, lowering her head to me.

* * *

"You don't have to be tense Haru-chan." I led her into one of the indoor training rooms. She had just finished school and returned immediately to start her training. I let Bianchi off the hook for the day and took Haru first while Kyoko did her homework.

"Hahi, I can't help it. What happen to Bianchi's hair?"

"She was being too rebellious for my liking. Haru-chan won't be like that, right?" She nervously shook her head. I didn't mean for that to sound intimidating but I could see how Haru was suspicious of everything. It mainly due to the two girls witnessing the outside training grounds having many poisonous holes fill the place. Bianchi's rough appearance probably didn't ease them either.

"Um can I ask a question before we start?" She twiddled with her fingers, watching me move around the few items for her.

"Go ahead."

"Do you only want I-pin-chan back because of your deal with Tsuna-san?" I doubled checked that the targets were in a good position before turning to her.

"If you're asking if whether I value I-pin-chan's life then it's a yes. Though she is the apprentice of Fong, I don't believe that she has any relation to be dragged into Tri-Ni-Sette drama. She's shown me that she's innocent and does not deserve to be there. However, if you're asking if I would be willfully go to rescue her without Tsunayoshi-kun's request, then it's a no. Above all, I've learn my priorities in life and she is not one of them. Please do not use this answer as something to sway your determination though. I am putting everything it this. Any further questions?"

She regretfully shook her head. I sighed running my head through my hair. "What answer were you hoping for?"

"I thought that being our friend, you would have thought a bit more of us."

"Why do you think I choose you and Kyoko-chan to help me out? I've always been looking at you two as fighters. That's why I'm no longer going to hold back on anything you need to learn. Unlike Tsunayoshi-kun who does the fighting for you, I'm going to teach you how to defend yourselves. I may not prioritize your lives over others but in the end, you will be able to do it yourselves. In a way, that's what you both hoped for when you wanted to support Tsunayoshi-kun."

She cracked a small smile looking at me. I could see the determination in her eyes once more as she readied herself. "So what's first-desu?"

I handed her a small box and three gray sashes. "Your weapons."

"I-I get weapons?" She shakily took the items out of my hands. She opened the lid of it, confused at the thousands of sliver pins, no bigger than the average finger, inside. She carefully picked one up, squinting at the tiny object.

"Is there something special about these? They almost look like sewing needles without the eye."

"Exactly." I gestured for her to follow me to the human mannequin. "Honestly, working with pins requires exact precision and focus. Not many people are able to work with it and if they do, it's more in the technique of throwing multiple at once to create a higher chance of hitting the target. You, on the other hand, have impeccable sewing skills. We just need to expand a bit further to throwing at the right spots. You attend Midori all girls school, right? Quite prestigious of you."

She embarrassingly rubbed the back of neck at the flattery. "With a minimum 85% average to attend. You, with the highest grade in the school. At first glance, I would have labelled you an air head."

"That's rude-desu. Besides, I'm sure you would have had a higher grade if you were in my school." I nodded, agreeing that school work was nothing compared to Verde.

"That's besides the point. I'm merely disclosing this because with the proper strength and aiming, needles can do a lot more than you can image." I picked out one of the pins. I took a few steps away from the mannequin asking her to step back. She rushed to get a sufficient distance away from it. Holding the pin like a dart I flung the thing forward.

The pin stuck out just beneath the throat with enough force to knock the mannequin over. I grinned seeing her mouth open in amazement. It was a bit off from the chest, where I was aiming towards but was still efficient enough to cause damage to a real human. Haru meekly raised her hand.

"Um Natsuki-chan? If it's alright, I would prefer if I don't- um... you know."

"You don't want to kill?" She didn't meet my eyes, nodding.

"I'm not going to ask you to. That's why I'm making sure that I have your academic history correct. There's three types of points in your body that you can poke and cause a reaction. One is immense pain to the point of death, something that Koyo Aoba can find easily, one that you want to avoid if you don't want to kill. Then the two that I'll be teaching you, often used in acupuncture."

"Acupuncture? Isn't that usually for treating pain?"

"Typically yes. Related to that are pressure points that cause muscles relaxation. Even without your Rain flames, you can render your opponent's body useless or unwillingly to move. Then finally is a... euphoric sense. You can take advantage of that to catch them off guard. However, you can only do this if you study these places in the body, properly. Hit the wrong one and you can create big problems."

She looked at the needles, gripping the box tightly. "Alright then."

"I like that answer." I took the sashes off her hands, demonstrating how to wrap one around her wrist. "Here you have three sashes. I left them gray so that you customize them as you please. It's up to you how you want to carry your pins but having something to stab them into to hold them is the most convenient way. One on your wrist, ankle and waist are the most common places but this week you'll see how you favour."

She rotated her wrist, looking over the material. "When you said weapons I thought that you would have given me a gun or knife. This makes me feel a bit more comfortable."

"That's important. We would need to work on keeping you calm in a stressed situation as well. There's an old joke that Mafiosi can smell fear."

"T-that can't be true." She tensed up, realizing who I was. "You can't do that, right?"

I tilted my head side to side. "Not exactly like you would imagine but there's always signs of fear that make it easier to tell. Fear is one way that people use to find someone because the work becomes sloppy. Don't worry, even though it's your first time going out I'll make sure that everything is covered to the smallest details."

She didn't ease up. "A week is a short amount of time. My body still hurts from yesterday."

"In one week there's seven days, 168 hours, 10,080 minutes. Even outside the training room, there's always little things that can improve your skills. That's why I said you can customize your sashes. Whether you choose to embroider it or stick beads to it and whatnot, it'll require you to be focus and improve your precision. Then as you are in school, surrounded by hundreds of people, watch them, make yourself disappear. Even in your sleep, your muscles and brain are still working. Little things."

"You're really putting in everything into this. It doesn't sound like you have any holes."

"There are multiple. The key thing is just not to let anyone know."

* * *

I sat on the table, swinging my legs waiting for the last trainee to come in. She weakly knocked on the door, peaking in to see if she had the right place. I waved her to enter. Kyoko shyly entered in her track outfit, slowly closing the door behind her. "Take a seat, Kyoko-chan."

I gestured to the seat in front of the table. She carefully made her way to the chair, taking a seat. "How was school today? I bet Sasagawa-san was happy to see you alive."

She loosened up with the topic of her brother. "Yes, he asked a bunch of questions about our training- ah- but I didn't answer anything specific like you told us to do. He wasn't really happy about that. Tsuna-kun didn't say a lot today."

"That's reasonable. I pushed their buttons by bringing the three of you here. Tsunayoshi-kun should be feeling the most guilt for letting it happen." She nodded. "You have a question for me?"

Her body shook a little at my comment. It was somewhat my Vongola intuition that said that she was hiding something behind the way she sat. "Seeing the way that Tsuna-kun was looking at me today, I wanted to at least tell them what you had in mind for us. You know, just to ease them a little. They can even input possible strategies that they could think of."

I glared at her. "No. That's not an option. Tell them after the mission is complete for all I care. As of now, they are to know nothing."

I rubbed the corners of my eyes to stop me from scaring her any further. "What I mean to say is." I gave out a sigh.

"I'm sorry." She apologized with her head down. I placed my hand on her shoulder.

"I know that you want to make everyone happy Kyoko-chan but that is literally impossible. As long as I have you three working with me, there is no way for Tsunayoshi-kun or Reborn to forgive me. Know that I'm denying them access for our own safety. I trust that they won't reveal information but I'm not risking anything in this."

She put her hand on mine. "Are you okay Natsuki-chan?"

I pulled back my hand, nodding. "There's more stress on me than I say."

She paused before speaking again. "I get that there's a lot of pressure on us to succeed but aren't you trying too much?"

"Three of my men of my squadron were attacked, Kyoko-chan. I didn't hang out with them outside of mission. I only know them by their code names, and any information on Varia documents that I found. I knew nothing of who they were. Yet when it comes to missions, they would be the first people that I depended on to support me. And, likewise, they looked to me to lead and protect them. It was because of me, that they now rest in a coma. I'm want to make those fucking bastards grovel at my feet for laying one finger on them." I clenched my fists at the thought of the three of them in the sick bay.

"I... I had no idea that they meant that much to you." She quietly spoke. "Can I ask one more question? I promise I'll focus right after."

"Go ahead." She took a deep breath in.

"You seem so use to everything happening. How old were you when you first joined the Mafia? Why aren't you scared?"

"Since the day I was born. My early childhood days were complicated, so I wasn't always so threatening. I guess I officially joined when I was your age. Over two years now. I never said that I wasn't scared though." I placed my hand over my chest where I could feel the locket resting. "Even before I joined the Mafia, people have died around me. That's something you can never get use to."

I met with her eyes that looked at me with pity. "Any thing else you want to add?"

She remained quiet, shaking her head. I removed my hand, reaching for my notes. "To be blunt Kyoko-chan, out of the three of you, you are the weakest, and has the lowest potential in battle skills. It'll take months to develop any useful muscle. Even your Sun flames are weak since you've never use them. That just makes it more difficult as I had to find you a new weapon."

Originally Kyoko was going to have a variety of seeds that she can activate with her Sun flames to sprout at her command. Unfortunately, both girls though resolve firm, had difficultly in lighting their flames for long. And when they did, it was too explosive for them to control. Unlike with Haru's weapon, Kyoko's couldn't work without the flames so I had to choose something else.

I took out a black fountain pen, handing it to her. She spun the top, popping out the tip. "A pen?"

"For this mission, you will be doing more thinking than fighting. I will be teaching you some self-defence, but the majority is going to revolve around how to think on your feet. One of your stronger points is in your innocent. The school's ever popular, Sasagawa Kyoko." She blushed at her title. "This time you'll be using that image to mislead enemies. Perfect a lying face and you'll be the ideal leader for your group."

"Leader?! Wait a second, what about Bianchi-san? Wouldn't she be better?"

"She doesn't have the proper mindset. When it comes down to it, she'll most likely betray me to save your butts. She also has a known name. The enemy will be focusing on her over you. At that point, you can do a lot more than she can. Like I said your innocence is your strong point. The best kind of leader is one that works behind the scenes. However, neither of us will be telling either of them that you are the leader."

"Why not? Doesn't that kind of throw off the authority that I have?"

"Not at all. The two of you already look to Bianchi-san for guidance, the only difference now is that you are able to offer some advice. I'm going to be teaching you specifically how to take advantage of different situations and how to read more into things. If you can really be a leader, then your ideas will be the ones to stick out over hers. This just lessens the pressure on you to be expected."

"And this pen?"

"Just a regular pen. Take notes with it at school if you want. I want you to keep it on you at all times though. It'll come in handy when you least expect it."

"Doesn't that make me basically defenseless then?"

"You want to focus extra hard then."

* * *

Kyoko's POV

A week flew by in a blink of an eye. I nervously rubbed my hands together, sparing a glance at Natsuki beside me. I looked at her tired eyes.

We had only flown into Italy this morning. Natsuki said that she had some last minute details to deal with that she had to return to her main base for the duration of the day. She gave us permission to roam the streets with Unus as our guide but all us were too nervous to leave the hideout that she intentionally brought us to. By the time that she came back, night had taken over and we were off into enemy territory.

I drew my attention back to the abandon prison. The gate was left wide open, with no lights on. "Hahi, are you sure that this is the right place, Natsuki-chan?"

"Positive. I even had Yuni confirm Fong's location this morning."

"Security seems lax." Bianchi said, looking at the lack of guards on the courtyard.

"According to the locals this place hasn't had anyone in it for decades. It's the ideal hideout for hostages. They're most likely in the lower parts or inner parts where citizens can't detect them. From what we've seen so far, this group favours free lancers so the amount guards shouldn't be anything concerning. We should focus on not alerting the higher ups though." She touched her small ear piece.

"You guys in place?" She waited a few seconds. Her eyes seem to sadden when she nodded. "We'll be heading out then."

I figured that she was speaking to Unus or Duo through the other end as they were going to be a part of the retrieval group after we succeed. She picked the piece out of her ear, throwing it on the ground. She stomped on the item crushing it into it's separate components. 'She really meant no communication.'

"I managed to find a blueprint of the place. There's a control room on the fifth floor that we should check out first. We'll most likely split up at that point. Everyone ready?" We all collectively nodded even if I didn't, personally, feel prepared. I felt my heart beat out of my chest as we rushed in. With Natsuki leading, she made sure to check every corner before crossing it. I didn't question her directions knowing that she had most likely memorized the blueprint beforehand.

We went down five flights of stairs until we got to a floor with lights. It was surprising empty for a hideout. The lights were too dim that even when we almost ran into someone, Natsuki was able to get rid of them without a sound.

We finally made it to a room that had a closed door that was most likely the control room that Natsuki spoke of. Her eyes slanted, leaning into the wall. I caught her hand glowing in a faint light blue light. The light quickly disappeared making her click her tongue in frustration. She held her hand up, signalling us to wait.

Her hand reached for her staff. I felt my breath shorten as she bent forward. In a second she flew into the room, closing the door behind her. I made eye contact with Haru who was equally worried. We waited nearly one minute when the door opened again. I saw Haru put a hand on her flower embroidery sash and Bianchi getting into a battle position when Natsuki came out.

We quickly followed inside, closing the door behind us. There were five men lying around the room, none of them have signs of conscious. I adverted my eyes when I saw that her blade was out with blood dripping down it. I, instead, focused on the screens on the wall.

Most of the screens were black with only one section of the cameras actually working. On them were all the angles of the man in white puffy pants without a shirt. His breathing was shallow, his head hanging low, unlike his arms that were chained up. His body looked malnourished with multiple cuts and bruises on him. The number one thing that caught my eyes was the clear pacifier hanging off his neck.

"Is that him?" I asked. Natsuki nodded, typing a few things on the computer.

"He's on the lowest level, three floors beneath us. Still alive." I looked at the rest of the black screens, then at the rest of the room.

"Where's I-pin-chan?" Haru asked before I could.

"I can't seem to figure that out. Most likely, they wanted to keep a closer eye on her rather than cameras. I'm going to have to go back the floors and look for her by myself." She walked over to the men. I looked away seeing her move each of the bodies into a normal sitting position around the room. She cleaned her hands onto her shirt, hiding the blood in the black.

"This won't fool anyone who looks closely. I don't know how often they do rounds so we should move quickly." Bianchi nodded, jutting her head to the two of us. I gave one more look at Natsuki. She didn't see me as her eyes went hard.

I took a deep breath in, looking at Bianchi. She peeked out the door first then motioned for us to follow her. We followed the signs pointing to the stairs, always stopping at any noise or disturbances that we felt. With only two hostages here there was a lack of worry in those checking the halls to check every corner. It was like what she told Tsuna about us being able to hide our presences without a killer intent.

I stiffened at the sounds of multiple men partying on the final floor. They were laughing loudly with the sound of glasses clinking together in cheers. Bianchi stuck her head around the corner, instantly retracting it before getting caught. She signaled us that there were 12 of them in front of Fong's gate.

This was probably where they partied since the rest of the place was deserted. The three of us simultaneously understood that we wouldn't be able to avoid them. Haru was the first one to move, placing a hand on her sash. My eyes weren't fast enough to catch everything. All I saw was her hand swiping to the side with a few silver streaks coming out.

I heard the sound of a few bodies crashing onto the floor. "Heh light weights."

One of the men chuckled. "Wait a minute. What's sticking-"

The voice was cut off with more of Haru's fast weapons cutting through. Another body toppled onto the bottles of alcohol littering the floor. "It's an attack!"

Bianchi ran out of the corner grabbing some purple cupcakes out of her pouch. Haru chased after her into the battlefield. I rushed in with her, first heading to the door keeping Fong in. They were clear walls that gave a view of the poor state that he was in. Different from the other cells that we past, this one was updated to have a proper electronic lock on it.

My mind suddenly screamed out in a recognizable danger. I rolled backwards, just barely missing the knife that came down on me. I held my breath as one caught me in between their arms, lifting me off the floor.

I flailed my feet in an unless attempt. Somehow my body knew how to react, throwing my weight upwards. I wasn't larger than the man but the sudden change in weight, threw him off balance enough for me to take advantage of it. With the leg exercises that I worked on all week, I pulled my legs in closer to my head.

The man fell hard onto the floor, his head cushioning mine. That was enough to loosen his grip on me, letting me escape. I spared a glance at Bianchi who was being ganged up from behind. "Bianchi-san!"

She heard me, turning her head fast enough to avoid the hand reaching for her hair. Fortunately, Natsuki had cut off enough that it wasn't something that could be grabbed at. She kicked the side of the man's head, knocking him to the side.

I didn't let my guard drop as someone aimed a punch at my head. I curled into a ball, knowing that I couldn't punch him with enough force to hurt him, I aimed for the feet. I stopped when I saw a light reflect off his shoes. I knew that Natsuki had said that most protection was hidden in clothing so I had to quickly change targets and hugged the man's ankles.

I wasn't strong enough to lift a man this size in a normal situation. But with the adrenaline in me, training from Natsuki and the element of surprise, I stood up. I pulled him forward with the strength in my legs, just enough for him to lose his footing.

I staggered backwards releasing him, taking in heavy breathes. "Enough of this shit!"

I ducked behind the couch at a mad man shooting his rifle around the room. As I was hiding from the bullets, one managed to grab hold of my arm. I couldn't pull it back nor attack without being shot. The bullets stopped and the one holding my arm pulled me to my feet, tightening his hold. I looked seeing that Bianchi and Haru were in the same position one way or another.

The one holding the rifle motioned for the remaining five that weren't poisoned or paralyzed to put us right in front of Fong's doors. He pointed the gun at us, his finger not moving from the trigger.

"Hands up!" We listened as we heard the cock of his gun. "I recognize that technique, Poison Scorpion. Vongola Decimo sent you?"

Bianchi snarled at the man. Knowing that she was going to say something that could put us in more danger, she shut her mouth.

"We came here by ourselves." I announced. The girls looked at me with their eyes wide. The one holding the rifle was skeptical until he met with my eyes. 'My innocence is my strong point.'

"Oh really now?" I was quick to agree. Bianchi lowered her hand to comfort me, thinking that I was breaking down. The man saw this, pointing his rifle once more at her. They all thought that she was leader.

"Only her. Come here." My wobbling knees weren't acting as I came closer to him. I shuttered as his hands roamed my body only to find my pen on me. The man scoffed at the thing.

"A pen? That's you're only form of defense? Seriously? No wonder you're so scared. At least the other one had her needles." The man's alcoholic breath came closer to me. I held my breath but in a way, I wasn't scared.

I was scared that he would suddenly shoot. Even more terrified that he would kill the two girls behind me. Of all of us dying after all that we've trained for. Not of him though. Compared to the way Natsuki talked to Tsuna. Compared to Natsuki that night at the hotel when she was ready to kill. This random guy was nothing. My heart was calm realizing that the real monster was not here.

"I can't kill with a pen." I whispered to him. He and the rest of the men burst out laughing at me.

"Well you're right there girly!" He grabbed the pen with both hands in a manner that looked like he was going to break it. A thought came to mind making cover my ears, cowering away. I peeked at the girls following my lead.

That's when I realized what Natsuki told us at the beginning. No one knew of each other's training. To them, they only knew that my pen was a weapon in some way. So if I was scared of it breaking, they would be as well.

The man stopped, taking a closer look at it. I released a fake sigh of relief making him grab my arm. "What's special about this pen?"

"I-I'm just suppose to keep it on me at all times. But I heard Reborn-kun say that it's dangerous if I let it break."

"R-Reborn?" I felt the room get tense at the mention of Reborn. I knew that he had influence but only his name was enough to make these people quiver in the shoes. However, it was my signal to the girls that this was all a bluff. Only we knew that he had nothing to do with this. Today, we were not from Vongola Decimo like they thought.

Amidst of their fear I jumped at the man. He held the pen out my reach that he didn't realize that I was aiming for his sniper. I managed to get it out of his grip, holding it tightly. "Bianchi-san! The door!"

She understood me, turning around to acidify the door the was holding Fong. A hole quickly formed, filling the room with poisonous gas. The men raised their arms to cover their faces, backing away from the purple smoke. "Haru-chan! Their arms!"

Haru took a quick breath, throwing her weapons at what seemed like random spots on their body. They lost all strength to uphold their arms, breathing in all of Bianchi's smoke. They tried to stumble their way to attack us when I directed the sniper at them. I wouldn't dare shoot but at this point they weren't aware of what I could do.

Bianchi made a big enough hole for us to jump into to grab Fong. She handed the both of us masks. She melted his chains letting him free. Haru and I grabbed an arm, waking him up. He groaned, weakly opening his eyes. "What...? You're... "

"We're here the help you Fong-san. Natsuki-chan - ah- Shadows is working right now to get I-pin-chan, so you don't have to worry about her."

"I know who you are." He powerlessly smiled. I nodded at Haru as we both brought him to his feet. Most of his weight was put on us.

"Here, let me take one arm." Bianchi offered to one of us. I shook my head at her.

"Bianchi-san we should move quickly. You're taller than us so it'll be harder for us to move. Plus, you would do better at leading us so you should be at the front. Haru-chan's weapon also looks like it's better when she's a distance. We need to put a mask on Fong-san as well."

Bianchi seemed to be fine with my idea, taking out another mask for him to use. She then moved first to grab my pen, slipping it into her pocket. All the men in the room were knocking out by the gas letting us leave as fast as possible. We didn't care much about being caught any more as we had to get out.

Dragging the older man up all the steps was the real trouble. We couldn't lift all of his weight that he had to do most of the stepping for us to finally get out. Surprisingly enough we didn't run into anyone but had seen more damage and cast aside weapons than when we first past through. I could only think of it as signs of Natsuki rampaging.

We made it outside without any trouble. With the worry of enemies popping out lessen and no more stairs, we broke out into a run. We made it to one of the rendezvous points having Unus and another man come out of hiding. They immediately took Fong off our hands, helping him into the car.

"Is Natsuki-chan back yet?" I went up to them as soon as Fong was put into a comfortable position.

"Not yet but we have orders to bring you back to Varia headquarters. We put our trust into Natsuki." I entered the car having them speak into their ear piece that I recognize the same as Natsuki. An hour passing let our bodies finally relax from all the pressure that had built up.

We pulled up to the headquarters with her friends waiting outside. We got out first having her colourful friend, Lussuria, run up to the car. He grabbed my shoulders shaking me. Bianchi got out pulling me out of his hold.

"What are you doing?" She demanded.

"Lussuria! Calm down!" The second in command, Squalo, told him, grabbing him back.

"W-what's wrong?" Haru stepped out of the car, coming to our side.

"Where's Nat-chan?!"

"S-she's-" I stopped talking seeing her blond friend, Bel, holding her usual jacket and mask. I knew that those meant a lot to her that I couldn't understand why they were holding onto it to welcome her back. Unus and the other man stepped out of the car walking up behind us.

"W-Wh- How are you awake?" I looked back at them, both hanging their heads. Three more people jumped up out from the forest. I recognized one of them being Duo and the other two unknowns. I looked as one was holding I-pin. I ran to the man taking her off his hands.

He bowed to me letting me check up on her. I-pin was in a better condition Fong, still sleeping. Haru came up to me giving me a hug as she saw I-pin in my arms. I looked up from her to see all five men, kneeling in front of their boss. Unus was the only one that stood up, still with his eyes glued to the ground.

"Unus speaking for Haunting Shadows full squadron. With the return of members Tribus, Quattuor, and Quinque, we report the rescue of the Arcobaleno Fong and her apprentice I-pin. " I looked at the men realizing that these three were the one that were attacked. Yet from what I heard, their comas weren't curable. I guess that would explain why her friends were so shocked.

The boss, Xanxus, walked in front of the group. "What did Fia do? How did she fix you?"

"While I was watching over her temporary squadron, Duo remained with her as she used her Stelle flames to heal their injuries. According to her, the journal revealed more about her ring that let her formulate a theory. Duo was then to inform them of our final mission after she collapsed for over 8 hours. Even when she awoke for her mission, she couldn't produce the smallest flicker of flame in exhaustion."

"VOOOOI WHERE IS SHE NOW?!" Unus flinched at the man yelling at him.

"When the enemy first confronted us they offered her a spot on their team. Natsuki has decided to take them up on that. The plan that only her squadron was aware of. She traded the life of the apprentice for herself, while these girls got the last variable that she could not secure by herself." My eyes widen hearing that she joined the other side.

"No, that can't be true." I turned to her group. "Can't you guys do something? We know where their hideout is so we can take you there. Then you can bring her back."

"We can't do that." The one in the black cloak, Mammon, spoke for the first time.

"Why not? She's going to get herself killed! Look at Fong-san, he's beaten purple."

"It's because she played us as well." I closed my mouth. "She made each of us give our word that we can't intervene with anything she does. Even if your mission is complete, her plans are not. This explains why she tied up all loose ends with her squadron and you girls. Finally, leaving her resignation note with Checkerface's journal, making sure that we would see it."

"FUCK THAT NOTE AND JOURNAL!" Squalo with gloved hands grabbed the small paper and ratty book off of her jacket and mask. "'I'M RESIGNING', MY ASS!"

He crumbled the paper throwing it at her squadron. They probably could have spoke out to defend themselves. Argue that they couldn't fight against what Natsuki wanted from them. They didn't though. I knew that the bond between them was strong. They trusted her to make the right decision for everyone. I saw how tired she was today after healing them. There was nothing that anyone could do to stop her from joining the other team.

The angry second in command. then flipped through the book to what looked like a few pages had been forcibly ripped out. "AS IF WE EVEN CARE ABOUT THIS THING!"

Like with the paper, he threw the item but this time at Unus's head, just barely missing him. I hated seeing them like this. I knew that they were Mafiosi but when they were around Natsuki, I sometimes forgot that. They were a family all together that use their foul language and violence to express themselves. I looked at Haru who had this hurt look on her face. Like me, it was heartbreaking seeing such a close group breaking apart.

We both took shakily steps away from Bianchi. Unus looked at me, wondering what I was thinking. I gave him a weak smile. I bent over to carefully pick up the journal. But with I-pin in my arms, I handed it over to Haru. She dusted the dirt off of it, holding it close to her chest.

"I-I don't mean to be rude b-but if I learned anything from Natsuki-chan this week, it's that she really loves you guys."

"K-Kyoko-chan is right. If she gave you guys this journal, I-I think you shouldn't throw it around."

They stared at the two of us. Xanxus came up to us, looking down at our hands and then to the book. "How were you two able to hold onto that journal?"


	22. Scudo Rings

DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN

Kyoko's POV

Xanxus glared at Haru and I. I bit my lip, not knowing how I should start to respond. Apparently this journal in Haru's hands was more meaningful than something she left behind for them. I tighten my hold on I-pin in my arms seeing him open his mouth.

"You're the leader that Fia assigned?" I was confused as to who Fia was but nodded. He looked over us from toes up. "You all reek of poison. Mammon, take them to Fia's quarters so that they can change clothes and shower. Bel, Squalo head to the separate hideout. Check for any clues she may have left behind. Lussuria, take Fong and the apprentice to the sick bay."

He turned his neck to give a side view to Natsuki's squadron. The atmosphere around him changed, shaking me to the core. "I want you five in my office, immediately."

The men nodded in sync, finally rising to their feet. He walked pass them going inside the building first. Only once he had past everyone did they move. The five men followed Leviathan inside, passing side glances towards Natsuki's other friends. Bel handed Mammon her jacket and mask and jumped away with Squalo to, what I assumed, go to their second hideout. The two remaining walked over to us. Lussuria went to the car lifting Fong into his arms without any trouble. He then walked over to me. I placed I-pin on top of the body, having her small body lie on her master's stomach.

Mammon stood in front of the three of us as the last one. "Follow me."

He seemed to have float, guiding us through the maze of hallways. The idea that this extravagant place was essentially Natsuki's house was mind blowing. Her room was even more impressive. Having a full king size bed to herself, a view of her garden, a full bathroom to herself and a walk-in-closet. The room was probably big enough for her to do some exercises in here if she wanted. And here I thought that the building in Japan was jaw dropping.

"Take a shower and use Natsuki's clothing." He went over to her desk that was neatly organized reaching for the white box on shelf above it. He brought it onto the table top, opening the two drawers and main opening. He seemed to rummage though the pieces of jewelry, looking for something.

"Um is that okay?" I asked implying both to use her clothes and for him looking through her possessions. He closed the box, returning it to it's rightful spot.

"She's not coming back anyways." His sentence was short and concise. Maybe if I was Natsuki I could have guessed what he wanted to say behind them. I sneaked a quick glance at Mammon's hands. He didn't hold anything in them meaning that he didn't take anything out. I couldn't help but wonder what he was checking for. "I suggest remaining here until someone gets you."

He didn't speak any more and left us behind in the room. We awkwardly stood there, not use to the environment. Bianchi coughed to clear her throat. "You guys should shower first. I wouldn't want my poison to start affecting you."

"You go first Kyoko-chan. You were the one to help free us earlier." I didn't have reason to argue and went in first.

We all took relatively fast showers, making sure to wipe ourselves clean all of the sweat and poison off of us. Natsuki's clothes were comfortable fitting, even having some bigger sweaters for Bianchi to put on. Though I felt that each of us wanted to sleep, we all stayed awake.

More than anything, I wanted to read Natsuki's journal. They hadn't taken it away from us that left it in our care. I think that the idea that I could learn more about what she was planning was what drew me to it. I couldn't explain it but there was a pull that Haru and I felt towards it.

I inwardly jumped when someone knocked on the door. Levi had come to escort us to the meeting room. We were brought to what looked like a dinning hall with all of Natsuki's friends sitting on one side. On the other side was her squadron. I was relieved to see that they were alive after the way that Xanxus was glaring holes into them.

"Kyoko-chan! Haru!" I looked at the laptop at the head of the table. Tsuna had his face pushed off the small screen, replaced by my brother.

"Kyoko! Are you okay?!" Brother asked in a panic manner. I giggled at him taking a seat on the opposite side of Varia with Natsuki's squadron.

"I'm fine Onii-chan. If anything Natsuki-chan's training left more bruises on us than the enemy could." Reborn pulled him off the screen to sit back. Now it was Tsuna and him in the middle of the screen with our friends slash his guardians surrounding him.

"Speaking of Natsuki, from what Leviathan says she has switched sides. Would any of the members like to comment on that? If not, then she will be seen as a threat and will be taken down as such." Reborn looked straight into the camera giving off his intimating presence.

"Reborn-kun, you shouldn't-" I stopped seeing him turn his head to me.

"Be harsh? Do you realize that she's an enemy at this point? She knows each of our battle techniques and has access to multiple resources. We need to hear the full story or we could all die." I sank deep into my seat. He was right though. I couldn't argue that Natsuki was a formidable opponent. With or without the special rings they had.

"Unus, Duo, Mammon establish a mental link." Xanxus ordered. Mammon stood up, floating behind the two men. I panicked as the room changed. I shot up from my seat seeing that we were now in some hallway. Bianchi placed a hand on mine and Haru's shoulders. The computer connected to Tsuna was being held up so that they could view it as well.

"Relax you two. It's just an illusion. Most likely it's Unus and Duo's combined memories being shown to us." I looked at the door in front of us, slowly taking my seat. From our surroundings it resembled the hiding base in Japan. I looked at the two men standing near us. Another copy of Unus and Duo knocked on the door.

"Come in." Natsuki's familiar voice come through. They walked into the room with Natsuki sitting inside. It was a small meeting room with her sitting by a small table. Its hasn't been a day since we've last seen her but I already felt that she was so distance from us.

"Thank you for coming so quickly. Please join me. Have you had a chance to read my report?" She gestured towards the chairs positioned around the table. The two men took their seats and poured themselves some tea.

"Yes. All of it seems overwhelming. This enemy, their power, you're up against something dangerous Natsuki." She nodded along, picking up her cup.

"Before I explain my plan, tell me, as my squadron, do you believe in me?" The two of them glanced at each other. Their eyes met with determination turning back to her.

"You've never lead us astray in the past. We trust in your decision." She chuckled at the two of them. Her presence shifted as she got serious.

"Say, what do we know about our opponent? Lay all the information on the table. Main point that I want to hear. Their goal. What do you think of it?"

"This person is trying to collect the Arcobaleno pacifiers by any needs necessary. They have the power to attack the Vendice and keep Fong-san in captivity."

"They tend to frequent hiring free lancers. Probably as a way to keep everything to themselves. It shows that they have something big on hold and one of them being money. Their goal? Points to the Tri-Ni-Sette." Natsuki set her cup down.

"Think again because it seems we have different ideas." All of us were confused. I didn't understand much about the Tri-Ni-Sette only the fair bit. The Arcobaleno, Tsuna, Natsuki and our enemy had a part of this super strong force that helped control the Earth's balance. I couldn't see any other goal that could be possible. Even Varia was mildly intrigued.

"What else could it be? They hold one of the strongest objects on the Earth. What more could they want?"

"That's what's throwing me off. The reason why humans can not wield it is due to it being too draining. The Arcobaleno, Vongola and Mare bearers can only do so because it's only a seventh of it's true capabilities. Thus in the other manner, the enemy has enough strength to easily attack one of them. Retrieving a hostage was unnecessary."

"When you put it that way, it does sound a bit suspicious. What other reason could they have for picking on so many people? With the show off of power and resources without any stated goal, it's almost like they're purposefully starting to declare war with us." She snapped her fingers in approval.

"Precisely Unus. That's the kind of alternatives that I want to hear. Now answer me this, with who? Vongola, Arcoableno or Mare?" Duo cocked his head a little.

"None. If we go off of what they've done so far, the most likely target is you, Natsuki."

"Now the two are starting to catch on." She nodded, proud of her men. I couldn't follow the story, however. They kept thinking outside of the box to something that I thought we knew. Why would Natsuki find it weird that the enemy's target was the Tri-Ni-Sette? Everything matched up to her Stelle ring if anything.

"Not to insult you but do you know why? I mean, you're a lovely lady but to do so much to pull you to their side seems much. Attacking the Vendice as a big show to capture everyone's attention, picking fights with the Arcobaleno to show that they're not afraid, attacking your men. What do they gain from provoking you? The most would be your ring but they seem uninterested from what you say."

"That's the part I haven't figured out yet. All I know is that the only time I've ever seen them without other assassins was that night at the plane. For some reason they found the need to give their offer in person when the notebook containing so many answers was in my hands. They could have easily taken me. Even though they knew me past my Shadows' mask they didn't move to attack me in any way. They know too much about me that I can't put my finger as to why."

"Then why is it necessary for us to know about this? It's unlike you to state anything irrelevant. Regardless of their goal, Decimo still desires for the prisoners to be freed." Natsuki bit her lip.

"That's why I asked if you believed in me upon your entrance. The next part that I'm going to discuss must remain inside my squadron and no one else. Only until I-pin and Fong have been secured."

They remained quiet. She took in a deep breath, not needing to hear any confirmation from them. "Later today I will force Tsunayoshi-kun to hand over custody of Kyoko-chan, Haru-chan and Bianchi-san so that I can train them to extract Fong. After reading Checkerface's journal, I'm going to need you guys to help with I-pin. All of you."

"All of us?" Duo questioned. It was the way that Natsuki emphasized it that made it sound like there were more people to her plan.

"The Stelle ring and Buco Nero ring are opposite by nature. Like yin and yang. There needs to be a balance. Where they bring destruction, mine brings restoration. In theory, I can use my Stelle flames to heal our fallen members. It's the last thing I should do with my life." My eyes widened hearing her. They both shot up from their seats not having her flinch at the sudden movement.

"Your life?! What are you referring to? If healing Tribus and the others will kill you then we will focus on finding another way." She calmly shook her head at them.

"It's not that." She whispered. They lost the anger in them, sitting back down. Noticeably closer to her.

"Like I said there needs to be a balance. As long as one of rings is in use so must the other. With that power, I doubt they would give it up so easily."

"So you're going to suicide to force them to retire their powers?" I gasped loudly, covering my mouth.

"This will be my final mission. I hope that I can have your support one more time." Tears were brimming in her eyes, not letting them fall. They each placed a hand on her shoulder. I sat in amazement of their relationship. Outside of their missions they didn't speak. That didn't change that they were aware of everything about one another. Even reliving their memories of them, I didn't feel as if we were in the same room.

They retracted their hands, kneeling in front of her. "There's nothing we can say to change your mind?"

She stood up, clutching something underneath her shirt. "Either way, in the end, the two rings of Stelle and Buco Nero must fall. Elena's final words in the journal. I wish I could change that."

Slowly, the scene melted away and we were back at the Varia headquarters' office. No one spoke for while. It was kind of hard to process all the information that was thrown at us. Natsuki's betrayal had already done a toll on our beliefs on her. Her revealed actions were not hinted in any way prior to today. I couldn't help feeling guilty at not realizing. I saw how hard she was trying. I should have pushed further.

"With that Natsuki started her training with these girls during the day and strengthen her flames at night. When it came down to the mission the five of us were used for one of two purposes. Roam the premises so that we could rendezvous with the girls or retrieve the apprentice after she proposed her life in exchange. Once we got her, she was going to end it all."

"S-so N-Nat-chan? Sh-she's-" Lussuria with shaky hands started off. Even through his sunglasses I could tell that he was pleading to the Varia men.

Thankfully the two shook their heads. "There was one factor that stopped her. She couldn't bring herself to break the promise that she made with Belphegor-sama. In promise of their support she could not let anyone take her life. A last minute decision that even we don't know the full details to."

"That means she's alive!" I blurted out in glee. Haru held my hands, agreeing with me. Yet, not even Bianchi, seemed happy at the idea.

"You idiots." Leviathan commented.

"That can't be considered a good thing, Kyoko-chan." I looked to Tsuna's screen who did not meet with my relief.

"What do you mean? This means that she's not a traitor. It means that we can go back and rescue her. If this Tri-Ni-Sette thing is so dangerous and vital, then we can't leave her. She had good intentions. She got I-pin-chan and her master back. Why isn't this a good thing?"

"Because she's a Mafioso." I was at loss for words hearing him. This was the kind Tsuna that always forgave anyone. Why was this any different?

"Tsuna-kun... Don't you want to save her? Have you forgotten how many times she's helped us? Natsuki-chan's scary but she isn't as cold heart as she's imaged to be."

"Kyoko-chan is right! Tsuna-san we have to save her. Xanxus-san, we have training from her. We'll help you in any way possible to-" Haru was cut off by Tsuna slamming his hands on the desk, shaking the camera a little.

"I don't want to hear any more of you two fighting for her sake." Haru took half a step back from the computer. He gave out a sigh. "Xanxus-san I need to ask you for a favour... as the Vongola Neo-Primo."

Tsuna seemed to want to bite his tongue off from that title. I wanted to speak more to convince him more. I didn't say anything. Xanxus turned his to him, giving Tsuna his attention. "I ask that you use your resources to send these three back to Namimori as soon as possible."

I quickly realized what he was doing. He was making us come back so that we would have someone to keep a close eye on us. I know that he's just worried for us. I understood that. I couldn't understand why Natsuki wasn't on the same level. She was our friend.

"Seeing as the mission is over then we have no reason to keep them here. They'll stay in a separate hideout for the time being. We'll send them back as soon as the ones in the sick bay receive the okay." Tsuna looked at us apologetically. Not regretfully though. With that he ended the connection. Xanxus looked at our side of the table, jutting us out of the room.

"There is one more order that we were given that Sawada couldn't hear. If you allow me to present it now." I was about to move when Duo raised his hand.

Xanxus raised his suspensions but allowed him to approach. Duo fetched out an envelope handing it to him. Xanxus ripped open on side taking out the folded sheet inside. "Since Natsuki was ensured that she was going to die she left some what of a last message to you."

He raised his eyebrow, reading over the contents. It was a quick scan over when I saw him clutch the paper.

"What does it say Boss?" Squalo asked. The grip held on the paper loosened as he smirked.

"Sakurako is still living. Do what you want with this information." It looked like only the core members could understand what that message meant. 'Sakurako? Never heard that name before.'

The members smirked in their creepy fashion. Xanus stood up making the others follow, us copying them. "Find her."

"On it Boss." I felt myself smile.

"Are you going after her?" I asked hopefully. His glare wiped my foolish smile away.

"We're going after Sakurako. Fia is on her own." I stuttered in nodding to show that I understood. One by one the members left the room leaving us girls and Natsuki's former squadron alone.

"We'll take you guys back to the hideout that way you can relax." Unus took the lead to take us back to Natsuki's room.

"Hey, who's Sakurako?" Haru asked them. Tribus shrugged his shoulders

"We have no idea. She must be important for them to react that way. Natsuki left it as her last so we'll leave it as that. Prying further could create problems for us." They lead us back to Natsuki's room so that we could collect our few possessions. My eyes trailed off to the journal that we left on her bed.

I contemplated for a second before sneaking it under my clothes. I peeked at all of them, only seeing Haru noticing my actions. She didn't say anything against it.

* * *

We went back to the shack that Natsuki had originally taken us to at the beginning. It was a simple shack, one room with two beds and a bathroom. According to Natsuki is was just meant as a separate hideaway that they could go to mislead any trailers. It wasn't meant to be spectacular like other places so that it didn't matter if they abandoned for long periods of time.

"You guys should get some sleep. I'm going to talk over some details with her men." Bianchi told us as she stepped outside. Once the door closed behind her, Haru rushed to my side so that we could look at Natsuki's journal.

"Are you sure you should have taken that?" I held the book out.

"I don't know. They clearly didn't want anything more to do with her. Maybe if we read her journal then we can find something to convince them to reconsider. She must have written something serious or she wouldn't have left it with them." I flipped to the first page. Then the next. And the next.

I flipped through the entire book until I found a single world map with a pink dot somewhere in the middle of China. Haru took a hold of the other half of the book, flipping through the pages herself. "Looks like that's all. What do you think it means?"

"Maybe it's where Sakurako-san is! Natsuki-chan's smart so if this Sakurako person is anyone like her this could be a secret message towards Varia." I theorized.

"And since they threw this out, we're the only ones that knows about it. Maybe if we get to her we can do what Natsuki-chan did to Tsuna-san. We can tell them that if they want Sakurako then they'll need to rescue Natsuki-chan."

"Oh, but what if she agrees to Varia's ideas first?" Haru paced a bit around in a circle.

"What if we get to her first? Then we just need to convince her to at least not side with Varia for the time being." I took a glimpse out the small window at Bianchi outside.

"We'll then we need to leave tonight when Bianchi-chan is sleeping. We then need to convince Unus and them to help us." Haru nodded. I closed the book, hiding it under my pillow so that Bianchi wouldn't try to read it.

* * *

"Are you crazy? Forget what Sawada wants, Xanxus-sama will have our heads if we don't get you back to Japan in one piece." Quattor complained, quietly so that we didn't wake Bianchi inside the shack.

"We understand that this is a lot to ask for all of you, but you have to think, whoever this Sakurako girl is, she is the only one that we can depend on right now. This is the only clue that we have that Varia doesn't. We're only asking for a ride." I reasoned, holding my hands together.

"I'm sorry Sasagawa-san, Miura-san. This risk is too large. If this girl is anything like Natsuki then the chances of you two dying are extremely high. Without any idea as to who she is or what she can do, we don't even have confirmation that that map is the true thing."

"Then I'll shoulder the weight myself." I declared.

"Make that the two of us." Haru joined in.

"Natsuki wasn't one to care for risks in the end." Was all Duo commented. The five of them exchanged glances with one another. On the same wavelength, they looked like they came to a conclusion.

"Fine, we'll escort the two of you there and regardless of whether or not she's there, we will drop you back off in Japan afterwards. In return, the two of you will take full punishment. Is that a deal?" Unus suggested. The two of us nodded.

* * *

Unus spoke to the taxi driver in what sounded like Mandarin. He then turned to us. "That's as close as we can get to the mountain. You girls will have to take the rest on foot. Xanxus-sama must have found out by now so I'm going to the group to handle that for now. Return here as soon as possible and wait for one of us to come back."

We gave the driver our best attempt at saying thanks, moving to get out.

"Hey girls?" We stopped to look at him. "Try not to get killed. We don't know her backstory but death was a sensitive topic for Natsuki."

We nodded, stepping out. We looked up at the mountain then to the forest out in ahead of us. The car drove off, truly leaving us with nothing but what we had on us. It was still relatively early in the morning that I doubt that anyone would be in this remote part of the country. Apparently this mountain wasn't even favoured to be climbed on, for reasons we couldn't figure out.

"Too bad the map wasn't more specific." Haru joked to lighten our tension. I held to the book in my hands.

"Yeah. I'm sure we'll find our way though." We started walking on the non-existent path. Stepping over the rocky terrain, we were careful not to fall or trip over anything. Though I would be lying if the occasional animal didn't startle us.

We must have walked for an hour when we reached the base of the mountain. I cranked my head upwards, not seeing the peak. Natsuki may have trained us in a variety of situations. Mountain climbing, however, was not on the list. I scanned around the base looking for any clues as to how we can get up when something caught my eye.

I brushed aside Haru going in the opposite direction of me as I circled a bit around the base.

"Hey Kyoko-chan!"/ "Haru-chan!" We shouted simultaneously. I looked at the small triangle inside of the shield craving on the wall, curiously my fingers trailed over it.

"I think I found something! It feels like a button!" I shouted back at her.

"Same here! But it's not doing anything!" I heard her faintly shout back.

"Let's try pushing them at the same time! Ready?! 1, 2, 3!" I pushed onto the craving. I flinched back seeing the wall starting to shake. A part of the wall caved in. sliding to the side. I cautiously peeked my head inside. On the other end was Haru who was doing the same thing.

We both walked in, meeting in the middle. I opened my mouth to question everything when the wall beside us opened up. We were now getting scared, still advancing forward.

We were in a small room, bathed in the light of pink flames. The wall behind us slammed shut behind us, trapping us in. "Sorry for the scare. It's just a precaution."

We looked to the two pink flames forming. The flames settled down, leaving a boy and girl in it's place, both of them being strangely opaque. "What's happening? Who are you two?"

"Can you let us explain first? We're not enemies to you. In fact, we plan to help you." The boy slowly raised his hands in an innocent manner. I motioned for Haru to lower her hands from her sashes. If they were any way truthful we needed to establish the grounds of some sorts of agreement. The two of the didn't even look like they had any weapons on them. But then again, neither did Haru or I.

The boy gave sigh of relief. "I'm Ren and this is my twin sister, Lin. Unfortunately, we are not the Sakurako you are looking for."

"How did you know who we're looking for?" I asked in a skeptical manner.

"Well how else? We've been watching over you two." Lin said without any hesitation. "Ah, but I don't mean that in a creepy way. I just mean that we're kind of like ghosts that's been stalking you."

She smiled guiltless having her twin face palm himself. "What she means to say is that we were searching for a predecessor. We've decided to observe the two of you to see if you were fit for the role. That's what lead you to us today."

"Predecessor for what?" Haru questioned. Lin moved closer to us, scanning us from the foot up. There wasn't anything dangerous that screamed at me about them but there was defiantly something that was unreal about them. Maybe it was the fact that they were practically see through that contributed to that.

"Sasagawa Kyoko. Miura Haru. What do value most in this world? What drives the two you to go into enemy territory with little training? Why come to this remote mountain for someone you don't even know? We already know the answer from watching you, but let's see how you answer." Ren asked.

"I-pin-chan was there. That's all we needed to know, but about Sakurako..." Haru trailed off observing around us. I flashed her a smile to reassure her.

"It's because even without finding her here, I think that we were able to defy Tsuna-kun is show that we aren't to be dragged back to Namimori. Natsuki-chan's our friend. If she gave her life to prevent anymore harm to us, whether or not we get anyone's help, I think we'll still try."

"Would you like the power to do so?" My eyes widened at her blunt statement.

"Are you two Tri- Ni- Sette holders?" I pieced together.

"A bit different than the other leftover stones where we've split it in half for the two of us to share the title. We've chosen the two of you to be the new holders. If you choose to accept that is. Unlike Elena-san our powers don't necessarily need to be passed down, but the system being overthrown in such a manner. We've decided to act."

"Why us? We've only recently received training. We do want the power to help them, all of them. On the other hand, to hold something with same power as Natsuki-chan and Tsuna-san. It doesn't sound right."

"And yet those are the reasons why it should belong to you. Those roles that are place on rings are nothing but show of the powers it could possess. The ones that we've perfected was to protect. Our legacy left behind. Scudo meaning shield. No more fighting between the humans and our kind. To help put an end to all of it. To a certain extent, it does relate to the Vongola and Stelle rings that you fear for. Yet on no level does it mean that you are to use it in such an ill manner that you imagine."

I listened carefully, staring at the journal I was holding. "You said you wanted to stop all the fighting. Did you?"

The twins exchanged glances. "Well there is a reason why humans are the reigning species. A goal such as ours does not live without at least one sacrifice. There's a reason why all of our powers were sealed away for so long. It's not something that just anyone can play with."

"I want to help Natsuki-chan, Tsuna-kun, Onii-chan and everyone else. I don't want to be left in the dark anymore." I looked to Haru.

"I want to help them beyond just cooking and cleaning for them. If this power really is something so amazing, then we can't let it be taken away." She nervously smiled at me. The two of us knew nothing about what we were getting ourselves into. Yet at the same time we were fully prepared to commit ourselves to it.

"Sasagawa Kyoko." Both raised their arms. They levitated a unique stone in their hands. It looked as if two rectangles were glued together as it was being surrounded in pink flames.

"Miura Haru." The stone flew out of their hands, circling around the two of us. We stepped closer to each other, watching it increasing in speed.

"We, Kagamine Lin and Ren, find the two of you worthy to be the next Scudo ring bearers." The stone split into two balls, one flying to each of us. My hand unconsciously was brought up to touch the ball of light. It completely enveloped my hand, changing its shape to half of a shield. I matched with Haru who had the other half of the ring to mine.

"I have to warn you guys that you shouldn't use your powers recklessly. The two of you together are as strong as the Buco Nero owner in terms of raw power but that doesn't give you the ability to fully handle it. Try lighting your rings on ol' Checkerface's journal."

Checkerface's journal. So this didn't belong to Natsuki like we thought like it did. Nonetheless, we turned in a few pages to the map that we originally followed here. We placed our hands on the open book taking a few breathes.

'Your flames are a show of your emotions. The stronger your resolve the greater the flame.' I reminded myself of Natsuki's words from training. Though our flames were draining at that time courage from these rings filled me up. Our two rings sparked a large flame, I couldn't control it fast enough that I ran myself dry.

The book was dropped onto the floor as the two of us fell to our knees, eventually tipping ourselves to lay on the ground. There was a high pitch ringing in my ears as I struggled to catch my breath. With my heavy eyes I looked to Haru who wasn't in any of a better condition than I. I downcasted my eyes to the book that had a few blurry words inside. 'I guess that's what we were trying to accomplish.'

We laid there for some time trying our best to at least remain awake through it all. Once my body wasn't screaming anymore I slowly pushed myself up. "Haru-chan, are you okay?"

She sat up with the little strength left in us. "Yeah. You?"

"I think so. That was nothing like the rings that Natsuki-chan let us use though."

"Do you understand the level of intensity that these hold?" I nodded at Ren. Now that we owned a part of the Tri-Ni- Sette we were placed with more pressure.

"Good. Now I hate to push you out while you're still weak but we have a few trespassers here. We pushed them off as much as we can but they're getting persistent. We wish you the best of your luck." We couldn't question anything further when the cave lights went out. I couldn't process what happen next as we were sitting outside, at the foot of the mountain with the moon at the peak.

I blinked a few times, realizing that we were just thrown out. "Finally they let you go. Those bratty twins need to learn their place with me."

I lunged forward to grab the journal off the floor. We both stood our ground at the woman standing in waiting. I couldn't recognize her but knew that she meant bad news. "Don't touch them, Azazel."

I felt my breath hitch at the familiar threatening voice. Natsuki came out of the forest with a man by her side. He looked around her age, slightly shorter than her. Suddenly my finger with my ring on it started tingling. 'Was it trying to warn me of something?'

"Oh you are in no place to tell me what to do Natsuki. You're Yoshi's lapdog dog. So no back talking." I looked at Natsuki who had no reaction to the comment. Not just Natsuki, but anyone would have been mad at that kind of statement. She didn't though.

Her gray eyes were blank as the man placed his arm around her. She made eye contact with me. My memories with her were brought up, not once remembering such dead eyes that she had. Only a day had passed and she was already beyond recognition. She slowly bowed her head.

"I apologize for my actions. They were unauthorized." I shivered at her monotone voice. She was broken. The man used his finger to make her look at him.

"Don't beat yourself up sweet Natsuki-chan. You're a kind person at heart that you care about these defenseless girls. It's cute." He caressed her face in a way that made me almost puke.

"Whatever you did to Natsuki-chan we're going to stop you!" I announced. He seemed peeved at me for interrupting their 'moment'.

"You girls shouldn't speak so roughly with strangers. My name is Tachibana Yoshi, the owner of the Buco Nero ring. Just because you've obtained the Scudo rings does not give you the excuse to be so brash." I caught the black ring shinning on his finger realizing why Ren and Lin were anxious to let us out. This was our enemy here and we were still a bit woozy from our rings.

"Just because Natsuki-chan came to your side doesn't give you permission to touch her. She's a Mafioso. Don't mess with her!" Haru yelled at them. I could hear in her voice that she shaking.

"Well she never went against it. Isn't that right?" He gave her a small rub on the shoulder to answer.

"You girls need to learn your position. Even with switched sides, I'm still a higher ranking than you. I can speak for myself." I picked at her words, not hearing that she was okay with it. She probably couldn't speak up for herself.

"See? Now why don't hand over your rings and we'll all leave peacefully." He held out his hand for us with a smile. I held the journal and my ring tightly.

"I thought you only wanted Natsuki-chan. Why do you want our rings?" I questioned. His eyebrow twitched a little.

"How you came to conclusion is impressive." I panicked a little, realizing that it was Natsuki that theorized that in the first place. "That is still very much true. All I care for is that Natsuki-chan is by my side. I can't have any of you trying to take her away from me. That's why I choose to follow where the journal led us, thinking it would lead to the next guardians. Azazel, please do the honours."

We took a step back at her step forward. We had our backs against the mountain, with no way to escape. I think that even if we tried, we were too tired to get far. "Natsuki-chan, a little advice?" I pleaded.

Her eyes glared to the left of us. "I have no part of this."

She pushed Yoshi to the ground, jumping back. For a second I thought that she was going to help us when a familiar orange flame filled my vision. I felt like crying with relief seeing Tsuna's sharp orange eyes. "Whether you're a part of this, you're our enemy now."

"Kyoko!" I looked back at my brother, Reborn and the rest of Tsuna's guardians coming to back him up. Even Lambo was here to save us. They stood in front of us with Tsuna seemingly leading them. Up until now, I never felt such a tension coming off them.

"That wasn't too nice Natsuki-chan. I'll forgive you though." Yoshi seemingly didn't sense the same thing, nonchalantly getting up. His only focus was on Natsuki keeping her distance. Not even Azazel was concerned with them.

"I was purely trying to save you. I don't need your corpse on my hands. Tsunayoshi-kun's finally growing up with the mind of Decimo." She returned to his side, never taking his eyes off us.

"Well I don't particularly feel like changeling Vongola Decimo. Shall we retreat for now?" She nodded at him. He pulled her close while Indigo flames covered her hand. With that they faded away.

I got a second to breath when my brother pulled me into a tight hug with Lambo clinging to Haru's leg. The flame on Tsuna's head went out but the wrinkle on his forehead remained. I gently removed myself from my brother to approach him. "How did you guys find us?"

"We knew that you would try to find Natsuki-san on your own so I had called Basil to keep an eye on the airports in Italy. We saw you sneaking your way here. You were luckily we did too. Why isn't her squadron at least here to watch over you?"

I lowered my head at him. I knew that he was right to scold us. "We're sorry. It's just that we thought that coming with her squadron would scare her away or intimidate her. That if we got to her before Varia could, we could her convince her to help us."

"Who's her?"

"In a letter that Natsuki-chan wrote to Varia, she told them that Sakurako-san was alive. Then we read her-" Reborn grabbed Haru by the shoulders, cutting her off.

"Haru. Repeat that again." He strictly, demanded.

"S-Sakurako-san is alive?" He let her go facing Tsuna.

"Varia's looking for Sakurako. We have to find her first, Tsuna. We can't let them near her." He turned back to us. "Did she mention anything else? Location? Contact information? Anything?"

I hesitantly shook my head. Tsuna looked closely at Reborn's stressing face. "Reborn, who is this Sakurako? Why can't we let Varia find her?"

"Sakurako, if it's who I think it is, is Natsuki's older sister to put it a better perspective. If we let Varia find her, she's going to die. And if that happens then you lose possibly one of the best allies that the Vongola has ever had as she's also the only heir left to be Celeste Quattor."


	23. Sakurako

DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN

Tsuna's POV  
"Sakurako, if it's who I think it is, is Natsuki's older sister to put it a better perspective. If we let Varia find her, she's going to die. And if that happens then you lose possibly one of the best allies that the Vongola has ever had as she's also the only heir left to be Celeste Quattor." Reborn responded. Gokudera lost his tense atmosphere from the shock of the news.

"Celeste Quattor?! She's alive? Juudaime, we can't have Varia get to her! If Shadows knows something about her, then we need to get her back as well!" I was surprised at his sudden outburst. Out of my guardians, Gokudera was always hostile to her. Now he was telling me that we needed to get her back?

"Calm down Gokudera-kun. There's still a lot we don't know. Reborn, I thought that you said that the Celeste famiglia was wiped out? And even though she's the next in line, why should we put effort to go finding her?" Reborn smirked at me.

"Looks like Natsuki's really stared to influenced you to start questioning more." I bit my lip at his statement. Though I hate to admit it, Natsuki had really opened my eyes to what I had to do as the boss. I planned to destroy this stupid system but had no idea what was at stake if I tried anything. People like Natsuki set me as their number one target for tricking, and I had no way of knowing.

It wasn't just that. Natsuki, in a way, was like Reborn. With rough words and merciless tactics, they never told me directly what they wanted. Only telling me that I needed to figure out everything by myself. With my box, Verde's trial, and with the girl's boycott. Though I have a feeling that she had another objective up her sleeve for helping us all the time. I honestly never knew what she was planning.

That only got worse with the deal she made with me. So many lives were on the line and she choose to take advantage of me. I couldn't sleep those nights knowing that I was the only one to blame for letting it happen. I knew that they were after I-pin. That they were dangerous people. If only I-pin didn't get captured in the first place. None of this would be happening.

"Yeah, I'm not too happy about it either." I gave a sigh, looking at the two girls. They held onto Checkerface's journal and had a new set of rings on their fingers. That only led me to one conclusion. "Why don't we find a place to sleep for the night? Then we can talk more about...everything."

"No Tsuna-kun." Kyoko started. "We came here to help Natsuki-chan. After seeing the way that she looked just now, we can't stop here. Ren and Lin gave us these rings so that we can protect people that we care about. We won't go with you unless you agree to help us rescue her."

Ryohei opened his mouth to rebuttal when I placed my hand on his shoulder. I gently pulled him to the side to stand in front of them. I gave the best smile that I could. "I understand. With the mystery of Sakurako-san still around, she's the only one that we can rely on. Like Unus and Duo said before, she's never any of us astray before. The fact that she kept her promise with Belphegor-san is proof enough to not abandon her."

They lit up, tackling me into a hug. I awkwardly regained my footing giving them a few pats on the back. They really worked hard this time around. "Are you sure about this Tsuna? I know that Gokudera and the kid said that she's important but Natsuki is dangerous. Even Hibari is on par with her."

I reassuring looked at Yamamoto. "Yeah. To be honest I'm still a little weary of Natsuki-san but something I can't do is let Sakurako-san die for nothing. She's innocent for all we know. We can't let Varia get their hands on her."

* * *

It was times like this that Reborn being so successful in his field was helpful. He had no trouble in getting us a few rooms in a nice hotel for the night. Kyoko and Haru had to talk to Unus regarding them going with us. They were surprisingly willingly letting them go if it meant that they weren't in charge of their well being anymore. Though they did have to stay with us for when we were going to call Varia since they had a more direct line. Though a higher up like Natsuki would be directly to Xanxus.

So here we sat in one room with Natsuki's squadron in the other. We sat in a variety of places around the room so that we can have some form of discussion. Taking a safe route, I wanted to know everything that I needed to know before talking to Xanuxs. Most of the attention was on me to start us off. "Um I guess we should talk about the elephant in the room. Kyoko-chan, Haru. Are you the owners of those Tri-Ni-Sette rings?"

They nervously placed Checkerface's journal down on the table in front of them. "Yes we are. The matching Scudo rings. We didn't even know anything about it before heading here, but I guess we were drawn to them."

"I was afraid of that." I took in a deep breath. "Okay. If you guys are bearers, then I can't do anything about it. But you aren't going to disappear and run off like you did today. Can we at least agree that you have to consult me, or one of us, before you go into battle?"

They looked at each other shrugging their shoulders. "We get it Tsuna-kun. We'll listen to what you have to say before doing anything risky."

"Great. Great. Now um- Reborn. Gokudera-san. About this Sakurako-san. Who is she?"

Gokudera raised his hand first. "I'm not too familiar with Quattor herself but I know all about the Celeste famigila. Especially about Celeste Terzo. Like you, Kuudaime wasn't too open with Vongola business. No one knows how but she managed to convince Kuudaime into a alliance. That hasn't happened in years that many families focused in on how she could accomplish that as the newly boss. When news broke out that they were killed in a massacre, everyone was put on their toes."

"Is-Was she that good?" I corrected myself, knowing that she had past.

"A top of the line tactician that assured victory with some of the best weaponry maintenance. If her daughter is anything like her then we have to secure her. If you were worried about how Shadows works, then Quattor can run circles around us." He suddenly covered his mouth, dropping his head. "Not to mean any offense to you Juudaime!"

I shook my head, patting his back to show that I didn't take any. He raised his head, rubbing his chin in thought. "Though I have to wonder why Shadows would be aware of her living. Their killers were never found nor any survivors. Reborn-san even said that they were sisters, but from what I remember Terzo only had a daughter."

I awkwardly rubbed the back of my neck, being aware of her dark past. "That part isn't really important. Reborn, do you think that Sakurako-san would be able to outsmart Natsuki-san and our enemy? Have you met her before?"

"I haven't but when you're the only heir, rumors start spreading but judging by our knowledge of Natsuki's existence, Sakurako was under her umbrella. No private information was able to get far, true or not. Gokudera is right though. Though fairly new, the Celeste familiga was able to shake our world with both their entrance and departure."

"Well if they're so great then why did they die? She can't possible be better than that trespasser if they're dead." Hibari mentioned, being on the opposite side of the room. He did bring up a good point. I knew that Varia would have been the one to kill them since Natsuki was with them. Sure, they were strong but that would sound too easy. Even for them.

"Their trainings probably revolved around different things. Where Natsuki was meant to be a possible leader of a sub group to her father, Sakurako focused on inheriting the Celeste's most prominent features. There was no doubt that Natsuki was the strongest in the Celeste familgia at the time but Sakurako will be only one to counter her mentally."

"Natsuki-chan is pretty smart though. Even if they were trained differently, it doesn't mean that she's dumber than her sister- desu."

"No, not dumber just not as calculating. There's experience difference in their levels. The main thing that separates tacticians and fighters is their view on the battle. Us, fighters have to make quick decisions that decides on the life of all attackers. However, to someone hidden behind the line, they only view us as toys to control. That lack of pressure on them makes her mentally more capable than all of us. If we get Sakurako's help we don't have to fear anyone trying to overtake you. That is, if Xanxus didn't kill her yet."

I nodded getting the general idea of her skills. I should have expected as much from Natsuki's sister. "But why would Xanxus try to kill her if she's a reliable asset?"

"Because Natsuki isn't there to protect him anymore. Since it was originally his call to murder her family it wouldn't be surprising if she holds a grudge against them. However, with Natsuki on their side there was nothing that she could have done to them. Now that she's gone, they're an open target. Being the Celeste heir assures any enemies that may want to team up with her to take them down."

"Varia was the one that killed the Celeste famigila?!" I somewhat ignored Gokudera to listen to everything they had to say.

"If you say it like that then can we count on her to help Natsuki-chan now? I mean I know I wouldn't want a bunch of killers coming after Onii-chan. If Natsuki-chan knew that they would go after her sister, then doesn't that mean that they had a strain relationship?"

"Well then we have to ask, who had her loyalty? Her sister or her familgia? And then we have to ask, does Sakurako feel the same way?" I pondered a bit at the idea. Why was Natsuki trying to kill her own sister? If anything, Sakurako could have remained hidden but she was pulled into the full view of Varia.

"Alright then. Yamamoto-san, can you get Natsuki-san's squadron to call Varia. I think I'm ready." Yamamoto nodded, standing up to head to the other room. I took a few deep breathes, calming my nerves. He came back no later than a minute with the group following behind him. I stood up so that I could greet them as best as possible.

"Save it Sawada. We're only helping those girls. We're going to establish the call and then we're leaving. And don't worry about the ones back in Italy. Once they receive the approval we'll escort them back to Japan." Unus told me. I nervously sat back down letting them move over to the computer. Once the call starting dialing they left us to be.

The tension in the air was thick as we listened to the ringing. It stopped and came the face of Squalo. He smirked leaning away from the camera. "Hey Boss! It's Sawada and trash! They got the girls too!"

He moved to the side letting Xanxus be the center of the frame. "Is there something you need?"

He seemed to be smirk at me all knowingly. "Sakurako-san. Natsuki-san's sister? Are you after her?"

"I am. She's too risky to leave alone. Even if Bel did erase any tracks, she has the ability to track us. And without Fia to vouch for us we can't have any loose ties."

"Well then I'll tell you this. We're going to look for her as well. Can you answer this though? Why did Natsuki-san tell you that she's still alive? Do you know how their relationship was?"

He was a bit skeptic. "No. For the majority, Fia preferred to not mention her past. Only when she felt thankful to them. She never spoke poorly of them enough to kill them. At least, not of the family as a whole."

"Is there anyway for us to stop you? She's innocent and there's always a chance that she doesn't revenge on you." He scoffed at me. The other members laughed behind him.

"Whatever Fia was planning with telling us is up to us. Even Duo said that you weren't suppose to hear the news. We'll do what we want once we find her. Try to keep up but we already have a lead on where she can be." With that he cut off the connection.

"They already have a lead. As expected of Varia." I ran my hand through my hair. There had to be some way we could find her before them. Or at least stall them long enough.

"Hey Juudaime there's something bothering me about your call." I looked over to Gokudera. "Xanxus kept calling Shadows, Fia. You might not know this but that was the name of the only daughter to Kuudaime. It sounds a bit off that he's calling her that. Perhaps that could be a clue as to who Shadows' really is."

"Ah that, um, it's not really in my place to tell you but that's actually her birth name. Natsuki is something that Celeste Terzo came up with." Gokudera looked as if he stopped breathing for a moment to piece everything together. I placed my hand on his back giving off a bit of flames to help him. A trick I learned from her as well.

"Kufufu I thought the name sounded familiar." I turned to Mukuro in the corner of the room. "That explains a lot of the relationship between the families. That makes a bit easier as well. We can find Sakurako this way."

"What do you mean?" I questioned.

"You keep referring to them as sisters, meaning that Haunting Shadows was close to our target. At least, at one point in time. If she really was Kuudaime's daughter, then that means the alliance between the two was an agreement of protection. And I doubt that Celeste Quattor would be able to live by herself for over two years since her family was killed. Sounds like she had help."

"You think that Kuudaime has been helping her all these years?"

"All I'm applying is that you can't runaway without some help. The fact that Haunting Shadows so confidently stated that she was still alive without contact is suspicious itself." It did seem strange. The entire family was murder and so she was on the run. Even Natsuki, or Fia to be specific, was labelled dead to go into hiding.

If Sakurako was really out there, she couldn't be alone. And with the alliance still in place, she was protected. She had the needed resources only if she remained in contact with someone. It couldn't have been Natsuki since she was treated as a hostage at the beginning. Probably long enough for her to die alone. So her only source had to be Kuudaime.

"Reborn, do you think that you call Kuudaime and try to see if he knows anything?" He nodded shifting Leon into a hand phone. "Reborn and I can handle the rest. The rest of you guys should get some sleep. It's been a long day and with a lot of information to process."

"No way Tsuna. We should stay awake and head out as soon as the old man tells us where to go." I shook my head as Yamamoto.

"Kuudaime isn't going to put up a fight against us so it shouldn't be too long. If we're serious about going to get her then we should be well rested. We may have to fight with Varia tomorrow so we need to be ready. That and the girls have Tri-Ni-Sette rings now. Azazel could come by again and though they haven't tried anything so far, we can't be sure that's the case everytime. Today we were lucky that they backed out."

"Tsuna's right. You need to be well rested. This would also be a sensitive topic to Kuudaime. It's best that the two of us called him alone since we know more about Natsuki then the rest of you." Surprisingly it was the girls that stood up first. With all their recent rebelling I would have thought they would have protested a bit more.

"We get it Tsuna-kun. Don't overwork yourself." Kyoko smiled kindly to me. How I missed her smile. After all the stress I was trying to work on, something as simple as her smile really brighten my mood.

"Thank you." I said quietly. The others slowly followed her, Gokudera and Yamamoto being the lingering ones. I gave them a nod signalling them that I would be fine. They closed the door behind them leaving just me and Reborn. He gave me a second before hitting a button on the Leon phone starting the sound of dialing.

"Good morning Tsunayoshi-kun. How can I help you?" The elder man started off.

"Kuudaime, Celeste Quattor is she alive?" He paused for a second. Even through the phone I could feel his tension.

"How did you know that?" My heart rate raised a little knowing that it was true.

"Natsuki-san told Varia and now they're after her." There was a sound of something cluttering in the background.

"What? Not possible. Fia knows nothing about Sakurako's whereabouts. There's a reason I kept that information from her."

"Wait, so Natsuki didn't know about Sakurako?"

"Of course she must have known about her living but I made sure that the connection between the two was severed. For both of their sakes. For exactly this reason. Terzo raised them in the highest manner that if Sakurako knew of Fia being with her family's killers, there's no telling what they could do."

"Kuudaime I know this is moving kind of fast but there's a lot of complications happening here that I don't really have time to explain in detail. We need her help but we can't do that if Xanxus kills her. Please if you have any information on where she is, we would really appreciate it. We'll work out the details." I unconsciously rubbed my hands together in a worried manner.

"God Fia." I heard him murmur under his breath. "She went into hiding. Last she reported was in France. I'll send you the location."

* * *

I checked the map for the nth time. From what we've seen from the country so far, this wasn't what I was expecting for a runaway heir. I suppose it's better than the rundown image that I placed in my head. The home that was described in the Kuudaime's instructions led to a small cabin on the outskirts of the town. Not necessarily being an outcast but just enough distance to establish some privacy. France was actually quite nice. If we had more time I would have liked to give everyone the day to relax.

The girls deserved it the most. Even though they only spent a week with Natsuki, I could see the results of their training. They blended into the crowd better than our large group did. Not to mention their eyes. They didn't stand out. Only sparing small glances at anything that caught their attention. Not enough to attract attention to them for being too careful.

An older woman sat by a small table with a large sun hat blocking her face. I caught her long pink hair flowing in the wind as she took a bite out of her snack. I took a step forward, bringing her attention to me. Her head raised up revealing her orange eyes. They surprised me. I knew that the two of them weren't blood related but I couldn't help but imagine a more mature version of Natsuki.

Maybe it was my fear talking or me wanting to project Natsuki's image onto her but there was no doubt that a strong presence to her. The way she posed herself showed off her cautiousness attitude towards us. We definitely needed to watch what we say to her.

"Comment puis-je vous aider?" (How may I help you?) Reborn stepped forward first.

"Pardonne-nous mais la majorité d'entre nous parle japonais" (Forgive us but the majority of us speak Japanese) She nodded setting down her biscuit, gesturing for us to come closer. I walked a bit closer, careful that I didn't do anything to alarm her. Not that she couldn't already see my stiff steps.

"Is there something I could help you with little Mafia boy?" She smiled innocently as if mentioning me being in the Mafia was causal.

"H-how did you know?" She shrugged her shoulders.

"You tell me. Can I at least learn your names before I speak of anything?" She looked to Reborn, holding out her hand towards him. "Let's start with tall and dangerous here. Do you have a name?"

Reborn moved up to gently hold her hand. "Reborn."

"Reborn, hmm? World's greatest hitman Reborn? Now I know that I've been out of the game for a while but remind me, weren't you suppose to be one of the strongest babies? You hardly look the part." She released his hand looking up at him. Unlike her sister, she spoke in a completely different manner but with the same goal. Both were carefully in their words, but where Natsuki would taunt in submission without fear, Sakurako professionally charmed.

"Would you consider me a liar?" She shook her head.

"No, I don't believe anyone would be that stupid. So if the rumors are true, I assume this would be Decimo?" I stumbled over my feet to walk over to her. She giggled like a child at me. "You're younger than I thought you would be. I apologize for not being able to attend your inheritance ceremony. Though I heard the experience was quite...eventful."

"N-no it's fine. I sort of know of your situation."

"I would think so. How else would you know that I was here? I'm no where near the level of my mother but I can try my best. Though I would like to hear all the terms and conditions before I accept any job you have to offer. I'm sure you understand that Decimo."

"Actually that's not why we're here. You're in danger. We're here to take you to safety or find some way to hide you for the time being. Is there somewhere you can stay that others wouldn't know of or-"

"Woah woah, slow down Decimo. Why would anyone be coming for me? After my familglia's disappearance, my role in our world has vanished. In case you haven't noticed, not too many people are particularly concerned with someone that's been dead for over two years. Besides, my guardians are training around the world right now. They can't come back here without their boss here."

Gokudera rushed up next to me. "You have guardians? Can I meet them? The guardians that Celeste Quattor picked out."

"Celeste Quattor. I like the sound of that. Unfortunately, you can not meet them at the moment. Over the past couple of weeks we've received a very valuable asset so for the time being, we've decided that doing a bit of self training would be ideal in plan for our big return." I didn't like the sound of her voice as she continued. I could see in her eyes that something menacing was lurking.

"You want to go after your family's murders." I stated rather than asking.

"I see, the legendary Vongola intuition is still around. Yes, and I already know my targets. Not that Kuudaime helped in anyway."

"No. You can't. That's exactly why we came here. We don't know why but Natsuki-san told -" She coughed loudly to interrupt me.

"Please don't mention that name in my presences. You don't come to my house and utter that name without any hesitation." She smiled at me, giving a warning to watch my tongue. I shivered at the hatred that was underlying in her words.

"You hate her that much?" Hibari questioned in the background.

"Hate? No. Despise? Absolutely." I took a step back at her tone. She took in a deep breath calming herself. "I apologize. A topic I prefer not to go into depth to. You may continue."

I opened my mouth when I felt something off. I leap forward pushing Sakurako to the ground as a knife barely grazed her hair. The girls rushed to the side of the target with the rest of my guardians surrounding us. I pulled her to her feet looking at the knife that penetrated the wall of her house.

"Now this is why Mother always says to learn all terms before agreeing to anything." She brushed us aside walking in to the group that faded in Mist flames. Varia stood proud in front of us, ready to kill her. She placed her hands on her hips looking between the two groups. One wanting to save her and the other to kill her.

"I am going to address the obvious here. We all know that I can't take on even one of you on. What you don't know is where my trigger points for my machine guns are. No reckless movements equal no bullet filled people. How about we settle this peacefully? Both sides drop your weapons and flame levels, and we'll talk like civil people." The two made eye contact.

"How do we know you're not bluffing and siding with Sawada to get more time to save yourself?" She took a step forward. Then pointed out her toe, tapping it once on the ground. There was a faint click echo from all directions. Nothing that be could be seen though.

She slowly raised her right hand letting a simple silver ring shine in the light. I shivered at the simple motion, feeling my Vongola gear get warm. I felt something stir behind me around where the girls where standing. I clutched my Vongola gear noticing the warm feeling of Natsu trying to warn me.

"Don't Sakurako. I didn't see it before but the power around you... You're the final Tri-Ni-Sette holder, aren't you?" She tilted her head back at us, holding onto her hat so that it wouldn't fall off.

"Final one? Not sure about that. I won't deny your other accusation though." She cracked a pretty realistic smile, turning back to Xanxus.

I felt my breath hitch noticing how if I did know about her anger, her smile could have fooled anyone. This was Celeste Quattro. Right now, this is her battlefield. We came to her without knowing anything. She possesses a ring and a heavy grudge. Any wrong move could lead to anyone's death.

"Believe me now? My Mother didn't let me travel the world without my own set of skills in mechanics. The peaceful option is still on the table though." Xanxus gave them a side glance, nodding at them to relax. She dragged her foot back, lowering her hand.

"Smart choice. So where is my darling sister? I would love to see her after all this time. Especially because it seems like she just sent a bunch of assassins after me." She walked with a confident gait to pick up the table that was tipped over.

"She's decided to betray us. Sided with the enemy." She scoffed, rolling her eyes.

"Wouldn't be the first time." I shook my head, walking up to her.

"They're not lying but they're not saying everything either. Natsuki-san gave herself up to save all of us. It's a long story but the person we're facing now is dangerous. They held hostages and she was the only one that knew how to save them. In the end she gave herself up to be a slave for the other side. We did come here to protect you from them, but thinking more into it... "

I looked at Kyoko and Haru and the rings on their fingers. "I owe her a lot. I don't even want to think about what kind of torture she's going through right now. Look, I know you hate your sister but you're probably the only one that could help us."

I probably sounded depressed to her. She gave out a sigh. "I didn't always hate Natsuki. Though she was quiet and sharp tongue, I'm her sister. Her older sister. I started to doubt her only recently when I found out that she sided with my family's killers without even trying to find me. You should leave her be. At some point she'll learn to love it there just like she did this time."

I could tell that she was holding back her glare under her mature facade. Kyoko ran in front of her with Haru in front of Varia. "No. We won't let Natsuki-chan go off of her own."

"You guys didn't see it -desu. The way that Natsuki-chan looked was different than when she was with you. Whatever this Tachibana Yoshi did to her she's not the same."

"Tachibana Yoshi you say?" Kyoko nodded.

"That's what he called himself. He was really touchy with her too." I raised my eyebrow. The name seemed to ring a bell to her.

"Brown haired girl, move out of the way so that I could look at the murders." Haru shuffled to the side. Xanxus didn't look too happy at being quiet for so long.

"If she switched sides then how did you find me? I doubt Kuudaime would reveal information about me living would slip out so easily. Why did she tell you before leaving? She should know that-" She stopped herself talking. There was a moment of silence where she just nodded to herself. "Xanxus di Varia, what did Natsuki tell you about me?"

"She only left a short note with her squadron that was directed to us. All it said was that you're alive."

"May I see it?" Xanxus squinted at her before reaching into his jacket. He took out a folded piece of paper, tossing it lightly to Mammon. The paper glowed in blue, floating in mid air to Sakurako. She gently picked it out of the air, opening it up. With one quick scan over it she rolled her eyes at it.

"That's my sister for you." She mumbled under her breath. She folded it neatly putting it onto her lap.

"Okay then. Decimo I will help in defeating Tachibana and for you, Xanxus. I propose a deal. I promise that my familglia will not attack yours only if you assist us in getting back my sister. I don't want her in any way associated with Tachibana in any way and for her to rejoin Varia after words."

"That's not really for you to decide. Fia has accepted her new role by handing in her jacket. Trying to bring her back after everything would be pointless."

"That's not what I read in this note." Xanxus glared at her.

"We've went over that a hundred times. That note was meant to be a part of her will. What part implies that she wants to return if she was meant to die"

"Do you doubt my abilities? Because you should know that I knew for a long time that you were the one to order my family's murder. I've had plenty of time to orchestrate a beautiful plan to take you on. Isn't that the reason you're here, to finish the job? I'm just offering a clean way out."

Xanxus bit his lip. "Your ring. What do you know about it? Do you know that your sister is going to die with the complement ring to her? This Tachibana Yoshi, that you're not so secretly holding information on, cannot be killed in that case. Even if you want to bring her back, she has acknowledged that she can not do anything about her circumstances. That they will continue to attack her until she goes back to them."

"That's not my problem. Just get her back. What happens in the aftermath is entirely up to you. And for the questions directed to my ring, any information regarding it is confidential." It was strange. One minute ago she was mad at Natsuki for joining Varia. The next, she was practically forcing Xanxus to take her back.

However, with Sakurako's ring and abilities, Xanxus was being pushed into a corner whether he wanted her back or not. Then was her information on Tachibana Yoshi. Even if we weren't here to protect her in the case of her deal falling through, she was the only one so far that knows exactly what we're up against. She covered all bases in being able to stand for herself. How was still unknown. What is known is that she wasn't going to tolerate Xanxus much longer if he didn't listen.

He could probably tell that too. Putting on a forced face, grinding his teeth together. "Fine. We'll work together to get Fia back in exchange for your word against your betrayal. On one condition though."

"You're not really in the position to be saying anything but I'll listen."

"Your word isn't good enough. After we get Fia back, you're going to give us your Tri-Ni-Sette ring. I don't give a shit about rightful owner or being chosen by the predecessor. Hand over your ring and we'll call it a done deal."

She pursed her lips a little sparing a glance at her finger. "Alright then. As long as you don't back-stab my family for a second time, then I see no reason to keep this thing. Shall we make it official?"

Xanxus scoffed. "You even speak like her."

"I don't know whether or not to take that as a compliment." Shrugging her shoulders, she walked over to them, sticking out her hand. "With Vongola Decimo as a witness, I, Celeste Sakurako acting Celeste Quattor propose a truce with Xanxus di Varia in exchange for Natsuki formerly of Varia's, return."

He roughly grabbed her hand giving a small shake. "And I, Xanxus di Varia, agree to this truce in exchange for the Tri-Ni-Sette ring in Celeste Sakurako's possession after Natsuki, formerly of Varia, is secured."

I looked between the two dons. Then to my guardians. Then to Varia who were finally lowering their weapons. Then to all the Tri-Ni-Sette items that were here. 'What did I just get myself into?'


	24. Plan

DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN

Tsuna's POV

"Why don't you come inside? I don't need my neighbors questioning why there's suspicious people crowding my area." Sakurako walked ahead of us, gesturing for us to follow her in. And though she asked us, it was more like she was telling us to listen or else. We weren't in any position to deny her offer/ command that we listened quietly.

To say that the atmosphere was tense was an understatement. I don't think Sakurako even noticed as she comfortably walked around her house. It was relatively small compared to the other types of places that high end Mafioso stayed in. It was probably around the size of my house from the looks of it. Varia took one couch and we opposite of them as both sides filled up the living room.

Sakurako paid no mind as she moved a single chair to the end of the room. It should be no coincidence that she sat in between the two groups, as if she was setting a line straight down the room. She took her sunhat off, placing it on her lap. "I'm aware that there are some unanswered questions regarding myself. Besides what Natsuki was planning, I'll answer them to the best of my ability. Please do so now or forever hold your peace."

I was going to go first when Belphegor beat me to it. "How are you alive? I made sure that every single person in that mansion was dead. Even in the safe rooms. There's no way I could have missed you."

"Do you really think that the entirety of my family was in that house all day?" She asked with clear disbelief in her voice.

"No but someone as important as you shouldn't have been away from your family in such a crucial moment. I couldn't care less about the few stray aways as long as they didn't know it was us attacking. You were not any where nearby or with Hime in school. There should have been no reason for you to be gone."

"Unlike what you think, I did have a reason. Two years, now four, before you attacked my family, my mother gave me an order to travel the world."

"That hag sent you away?" Squalo questioned. She glared at him but pulled it back quickly. I assumed it was she was her trying to maintain a professional view but there was something more than only that.

"My _Mother,"_ Emphasize on the mother, "Gave me an order to travel the world for research purposes. For me be considered a proper tactician I need to be aware of human behaviour from real life experiences. By meeting more than people in my neighborhood I developed a keener eye for these subjects."

"So you haven't seen Nat-chan in four years?" She sighed.

"First Hime and now Nat-chan? Never would have imagined stoic Natsuki to favour such strange titles. But yes, we've lost contact when the news was broken to me of all their deaths. It wasn't only until about a year ago that I found that she was still alive."

"And how did you do that?"

"Eyes are everywhere. Did you know that people enjoy gossiping about Decimo and his pals? One in particular was a gray haired woman with a strong intuition. She wasn't a guardian nor a friend as she was seen to be particular violent towards the group. Rumors had it that she was a part of CEDEF as she never intervened with any actions but had clear training. Many wanted to recruit her but could never approach her without being caught."

"That doesn't mean that it was Fia."

"No it doesn't. I have to admit I was a bit skeptic and hopeful at first but I knew it was her after some news was released. Though a picture was never captured people have stated that in some lights, she had gray eyes. All those characteristics tied together with gray eyes. What a coincidence I would have to say." I caught Xanxus eyebrows tighten. "After that I just had to observe Kuudaime for a while and I pieced everything myself."

She looked between Xanxus and I. In a sense I felt like she said that directed to us as the ones that were related to Kuudaime.

"What about your ring then? How did you find that?" Reborn asked. She looked down at her simple ring. I don't even think that the ones not holding a Tri-Ni- Sette item could tell the pressure radiating off of her.

"The Sognare ring, I found this by accident, not too far from here actually. About 3 months ago we came here out of instinct. Long story short, I was granted this ring and was briefly informed about what it's capable of. That's why my guardians and I decided that it was time to reclaim my title. We went our separate ways for the time being to train while I learned to master it. Not sure if you are aware but this is quite a draining power."

Kyoko and Haru unconsciously nodded. Since the Vongola ring was split up between my guardians, I didn't have the same stress as they did. But just by sitting in a room with Kyoko, Haru and Sakurako was enough to make me nauseous and this was before any flames were used. If it was anything like Checkerface's flames that would be more than enough to kill all of us.

"Do you know about Natsuki-san's ring?"

"The only thing I know is that she has a ring and that was from what Xanxus says."

One thing I picked up about Sakurako was that she wasn't as easily angered as her sister was. Even if she was, she didn't show it. Natsuki could hide her anger with intimidation but that reserved smile on Sakurako's face never left. I, honestly, didn't know which one was worst. Mentioning Xanxus's name wasn't helping in keeping her calm.

"From what we know her ring and the Buco Nero ring are connected that if we kill one of them, the other will lose their powers to keep the balance. There's even a chance that the lose of their powers can result in their deaths as well. Because of that Natsuki-san planned to suicide but couldn't commit to it in the end as she promised Belphegor. That's why we've decided to help her out but we don't really know where to begin."

"And that's where I come in."

"So what do you think?" I fidgeted with my fingers.

"Well Decimo what do you think about our enemy? With someone like Mr. Reborn on your side, doubt shouldn't even be in your vocabulary. You shouldn't be too bad yourself if he's your tutor." I shook my head.

"Natsuki-san is beyond my league. For her to have to fully surrender to them without any fight, regardless of the hostage situation, that's already enough to say that I'm more than concerned. Azazel, herself, is entirely different."

"Azazel? You only mentioned Tachibana."

"Oh right. We've only seen him once so I don't really know a lot about him. He's the one most likely to be in charge though. He's the owner of the Buco Nero ring while Azazel is the past owner from what we know so far."

She licked her teeth, nodding along. "So that explains why his ego was inflated that much. That makes things a lot easier. I can handle that much. Separate him from the two long enough and he'll sure to crumble."

"That brings up another question. Why do you know who Tachibana is?" Xanxus asked the major question. She all-knowingly smirk at him.

"Shouldn't you have researched about Natsuki before kidnapping her?" She loosely shook her head in disapproval. "I guess I have explain it either way so that doesn't matter much. Tachibana Yoshi is what I call a coward to sum it up. He poses no threat to us in an overall plan."

The room went silent. With what we've seen so far there was nothing in our minds that lined up with Sakurako's prediction. The look in Natsuki's eyes yesterday was enough to say that she was powerless against him. He looked confident that everything was going his way with her wrapped around his finger.

"Is this so shocking of news?" I shook my head out of thought.

"W-well with the Buco Nero ring and from what we've seen from Azaela, to say that they're no threat sounds like a stretch. Natsuki-san, herself, found the need to give in because she couldn't stop them."

"Wrong. Natsuki gave in because of two reasons. One, hostages were taken. That makes any situation difficult as nothing is assured. I only assume that Natsuki, for some reason, valued the life of the hostages enough that she couldn't risk any mishaps. I don't know how she structured the rescue mission but I'm sure that she covered as many bases as she can in the short period of time to ensure their lives."

I glanced at Kyoko and Haru since only they knew what Natsuki was like during training. Though the fact that they were able to get back Fong and I-pin was proof that Natsuki taught them well. "Then what's the second reason?"

She scanned over the members of Varia then back to us. "That's not too important for our mission and can be discussed afterwards."

"Is there a reason why you keep leaving out details?" Reborn asked.

"Merely a reassurance for myself. I haven't interacted with her in 4 years that her behaviour may be different than what I'm used to. A lesson from my mother was that you shouldn't mention any areas of doubt. I'm sure Natsuki didn't flaunt around the idea that they wouldn't take up her offer of sacrificing herself. They could have easily attacked her if they wanted. Not that Tachibana had the guts to touch her."

"And that brings us back to our main question. Who is he specifically and why are you so confident that we can beat him without comparing the strength that he now possess?" Squalo was getting close to his tipping point. Everyone could see that much. Sakurako was purposefully leading them on with the lack of information and avoiding topics.

"He's from Natsuki's middle school. The one she attended before she got kidnapped."

"Eh? How is it even possible from her school to find her? Even more so, though Nat-chan was bullied, she shouldn't have any enemies that would want to find her that badly." Sakurako closed her eyes, taking a second to calm herself.

"Can I please finish my explanation before any other questions are brought up?" She was clenching her fist tightly to stop herself. Though she was overreacting a bit, it was still understandable why she had such a short temper with them in particular. Whatever Natsuki said in that note must have been something to keep her from attacking them.

She took in another breath and opened her eyes, her fist still tight. "First off, I don't know what she told you but Natsuki was never bullied. Ignored and had misunderstands as her main look but it never escalated to the point of bullying. Secondly, Tachibana was not considered an enemy. That's why I was interested in how he could convert so rapidly until you mentioned this Azazel character. Now all the pieces make sense."

She moved her fingers, looking at how her ring was shinning. "These are quite fascinating little trinkets I would say. Tachibana's sudden change in character from love-sick fool to this big enemy. That's what he was to Natsuki. Nothing but a fool that fell for the wrong type of girl. After one incident, Tachibana became her loyal dog that Natsuki did not accept."

I replayed our meeting with him yesterday. He was excessively clingy to her, not because of her being a prize, but because he was a delusional in love with her. That could also explain why she seem dead on the inside. To learn that someone from your past was responsible for everything along with knowledge that there was no escape from him probably threw her into shock.

Sakurako stood up grabbing a notebook and pen nearby. She set the book on the table so that we could all have a clear view of what she wanted to do. She drew 7 circles on the sheet. "We are currently at an advantage and disadvantage here. First off is mere strength as a disadvantage."

She crossed an x over three of the circles. "Though part of the Tri-Ni- Sette the Vongola, Mare and Arcobaleno parts are practically useless. The three stones were split into 7 parts that compared to the whole rings that we have, they wouldn't stand a chance."

Gokudera scoffed at her. "You don't know anything about what Juudaime can do."

"No Gokudera-san we should listen to Sakurako. You guys might not be able to tell but her ring itself is... too similar to Kawahira's. Even if the three bosses were come together right now, I don't think we can handle one of them. Sakurako posses a ring for a reason so we have to listen to her." Gokudera quietly lowered his head in apology.

I didn't like this. It was like she said, we were powerless here. I looked at her paper at the remaining four circles. 'All of us except Kyoko and Haru.' I quickly turned to the two of them on both sides of me.

"That's our advantage Decimo. These girl's flames are halved from looks of it. That means that they can handle the weight more than the three of us could. If I assume that they're friends with similar training regimes. This can benefit us more as they can work on a better wave length than all your seven guardians planning an attack together."

The three girls looked at one another. "Actually Natsuki-chan was the one to train us, individually. She wanted each of us to learn separately so that we wouldn't influence each other. Haru doesn't even know what Kyoko-chan's weapons are."

"Do you think that Shadows purposefully separated them so that they wouldn't become stronger together?" She shook her head at Gokudera.

"You have to stop placing the negative filter on her. Her initial plan was suicide, do not forget that. I'm getting really irritated with the words directly poorly of her at this point. If you do not fully trust her to bring her back, then I will not waste the effort in leading this raid." She threatens him.

"I have another request Decimo, Xanxus. All guardians minus the Arcobaleno must exit this building and remain outside until we have finished discussing." Squalo shot up.

"VOOOOI WHY US TOO? THEY'RE THE ONES BASHING ON NATSUKI!"

"You also can't order us around! I'll only listen to Juudaime."

"Why are you arguing with the technician that your Boss had requested to assist him? Guardians are meant to serve the don to the best of their abilities. Not act immature as a representative of them." Gokudera flinched at how calm she was despite the clear ominous around her.

I patted Gokudera's shoulder, gently pulling him away from Sakurako. I made eye contact with Xanxus, tilting my head in the direction of his men. He clicked his tongue not having any other choice. "Oi Trash get out until I tell you to come back."

"You guys too. Reborn will still be here in case of anything. We'll tell you guys everything later." Yamamoto held onto Gokudera's arm, dragging him out with the rest of Varia grumbling behind him. She waited until we heard the sound of the door clicking closed.

"Now that that's gone, let's continue. Have you girls tested out your powers? Or the properties that are given?"

"Um we've read the journal that Re- the previous predecessors wrote in. We only read it last night so we haven't had a chance to test them out. From what we read, apparently it just has the properties of a shield. Its hard and works to defend against anything. I don't see how we can use that as a way to help."

"No this does help Kyoko-chan. Even Lightning flames have a hardening factor that can be used. Lambo's power is amazing if you actually see it." I pitched in to help her feel better.

"Wrong Decimo. If the Scudo rings can be degraded to the same of Lightning, it would be pointless. Protection, huh? We can use that to our advantage once they practice it more. May I see your hand first?" Sakurako held her palm out. Kyoko, who was the closest to her hesitantly put her hand in hers. Sakurako gently inspected it with a fond smile on her face. This may have been the first time she smiled without any malice behind it.

"You can tell a lot about a person just from their hands. And I don't mean palm reading if that's what you're thinking." She chuckled lightly at Kyoko's innocent face. Sakurako turned her head to Haru as well. "The teacher is only as good as the student's effort. I can tell that the two of you trained hard. You are the rightful owners of these rings."

She released Kyoko's hand leaning back into her chair. "With a bit more practice those flames of yours can be controlled."

Their eyes widen. "You mean that you can use your flames without getting tired-desu?"

Haru seemed to forget about me being in the middle to lean in closer to her answer. "Of course not. The Tri-ni-Sette rings were not meant for humans to wield, from what I've been told. We'll always have a toll on us. The difference is when that toll takes place."

"Repression then. Its similar to your hyper will then Tsuna." I nodded at Reborn understanding the concept. My body stiffened at the memory of the pain I had felt after every major battle. Each time wasn't any better.

"What exactly is your power then?" Xanxus asked. She lit a small pink-purple-white mixed flame on her fingertip. Her hand moved elegantly tracing something in the air leaving a trail behind her finger. She suddenly crushed the shape taking a moment to relax herself. Slowly unraveling her fist, she presented two white roses offering them to the girls.

Kyoko muttered a 'thank you' as she took the two flowers, handing one to Haru. Reborn and I examined the flowers even noticing the faint smell of pollen off of it. There was nothing wrong with the way it felt. No remaining flame residue. The petals' texture looked exact with the small hairs covering it. It was a real flower.

"Impressed? Sognare meaning dream. As long as I have the strength and the imagination I can create anything I want. Much more powerful than any Mist flame could produce and more stable." I caught Mammon giving Xanxus a tiny confirmation nod. As an illusionist himself he knew the limitations that their works were susceptible to.

The only real thing stopping her was her own restrictions. The flowers were small enough that two of them fit in the palm of her hand. Not only that but her face had shown all the signs of exhaustion as she slowly relaxed herself. At her current state something like a gun would only get her one shot in. Even if she was controlling herself.

"So you see why we need all the help we can get for this operation. Though we have powerful items, these are not toys that we can use so recklessly. I want to split up our groups to take on a specific opponent matching to our skills then. We'll need to get into contact with the Mare and Arcobaleno bosses as well. I want at least the two bosses with us on standby."

"That simple of a plan? We haven't had the time to explain everything to you but do you realize that we wouldn't be coming to you if they weren't someone serious? We still have nothing on their abilities and -"

"Are you doubting me Mr. Reborn?" She shook her head at him pointing back to her paper. "We have 2 full rings to their 2. And though they can hire as many bodies to protect them, we still have stronger forces. The thing that separates them the most is the disharmony. There's a reason why Azalea finds the need to accompany him while the other predecessors left their successors. He is not trustworthy. We're going to take advantage of that." She grinned at the idea.

"You know that, for sure, how?" Xanxus questioned.

"I know him well enough. Tachibana is an extremely weak child. That's why he stuck to Natsuki like a moth to a flame. Tachibana can not be trusted with that kind of devotion. No matter how much Azalea could train him its nothing compared to years of training that our side has." She drew an arrow pointing downwards next to another circle.

"Next up is Azalea." She branched off of the circle. "She's the mystery element but at the same time very obvious."

"Judging by the look on your face I've say you've had experience in this kind of people." Reborn said.

"Not exactly though if you were able to go head to head to her, its easy enough to see her weakness. That's why the Vongola team is going to go after Azalea. Bring how many people you want but I find that your guardians are enough."

"You've never felt her strength Sakurako-san." I told her.

"And neither have you." I stopped to process every detail about Azalea. She would always appear near us without us ever noticing. She had no presence to us, unless she revealed herself. She never attacked us in the end. Even with the Vendice, their injuries are only from the Buco Nero ring's flames. How strong was she really?

"Are you really going to leave her to those trashes? Even if it was a bluff compared to Tachibana, she's the main obstacle to overcome."

"No, the main obstacle will be left to Varia. I want your group to be the ones to retrieve Natsuki." Xanxus glared at her.

"Why?" She drew a heart over the last circle. It seemed the only time that Sakurako had soften up was when it came to Natsuki.

"Because you're the only ones that can do it. Natsuki is a natural born fighter. Your group would be the best option to see her fighting style and counterattack it most efficiently. Regardless of how she may have betrayed you, I know that she cares about you. That's why you're the only people that I entrust to snap her back into her senses. Contact anyone that may have a special connection with her as well." Mammon and Xanxus looked at each other.

"Its only right that Fia gets taken down by Varia. We'll have to bring Fran with us too then." She gave an exaggerated sigh at him.

"Of course, say whatever and bring whoever makes you pleased. Remaining is us girls to take on Tachibana. As we are the least experienced fighters its left that we keep him preoccupied while Varia convinces Natsuki to come back. She will then be the one to stop Tachibana, her loyal dog. Simple yet thought out."

"And what if Azalea actually was holding back her strength? If Natsuki refuses to come back to us? Or if Tachibana goes rogue on his power? There's too many variables to work around with a tricky system like the Tri-Ni-Sette." Mammon reasoned. Sakurako looked at him scanning him up and down.

"Normally when someone refuses a plan its because of two reasons. Either the plan is completely useless or... They don't want the plan to be put into action. So what's the reason for you to be against it Arcobaleno Mammon?" The air was tense as he refused to answer.

She smirked giving a mocking laugh. He frowned deeply. "Ah I see. So that's how it is. Natsuki is quite amazing isn't she? That settles that. I expect full compliance from you then."

I remained confused as did the two girls next to me. Even Reborn was aware of what Mammon was thinking of from the way he was grinning at him. Mammon remained stone face through it all. "Next problem, how do we find their base?"

"Depends. When do you want to move out?" Xanxus offered.

"You can find her that easily?" Xanxus held hand out in front of Mammon. Mammon's arms moved under his cloak, fishing out a small device. He placed the object in his Boss's hand who showed it to our side.

"Fia never went against her loyalty but she was never fully truthful about her intentions. During the time of their time travelling adventures she was too suspicious for my liking. That's why I had Bel and Mammon implant a tracking device into her locket. We already checked her belongs and its no where to be found. With this we can find her anywhere in the world." Sakurako seemed pleased.

"Two days not counting today is enough time. You'll each be training by yourself. I'll be teaching the Scudo bearers more on control. I own the 100 arches of land behind this building so use it to your liking. The morning of the third day, we will set off to their base and, regardless of the structure and other hired mercenaries, raid their base, find our groups' target, stop them and regroup to end it all. Any questions?"

I meekly raised my hand. "Not that I'm disagreeing with your plan since you seem to know what you're doing but what about after words? We can't keep Natsuki-san away from Tachibana for the rest of her life and its too risky to kill them with their link."

"Decimo you're being mistaken. When I offered to retrieve Natsuki I didn't mean to keep her. I only wanted to give her a second chance. If she decides not to take it then I can't force her. Xanxus should have understood that."

"Fia made the choice herself. I don't need anyone that prefers to leave. With her mask we can easily claim that Haunting Shadows was killed on mission. It wouldn't make a difference on our familigia's reputation that way. I only agreed so that Quattor would hand over her ring and insurance." I stood up shocking everyone.

"The both of you are just abandoning her?!" I felt outraged that I was the only one that wanted her back. Kyoko and Haru were right that leaving her be would be a mistake. Natsuki was only on the other side because she cared about everyone not to drag them into her mess. This was her sister and her boss. Why didn't they care more?

"Tsuna." I turned back to Reborn. "If you want them to follow you then you have to put something on the line that matter to them. Right now in their eyes Natsuki is nothing but a traitor, regardless of her intentions. The benefits of keeping her are low."

I nodded thinking about what was important to them. "If Natsuki-san continues to side with them they have 2 parts of the original Tri-Ni-Sette. That's too dangerous to leave in the hands of others." They both shrugged their shoulders.

"Fia already said that Tachibana's main goal wasn't the Tri-Ni-Sette. Even if they do change their mind, it's not something I need to be powerful."

"After this mission is complete Xanxus is going to own the Sognare ring so what's it matter to me what happens to the system." I looked at the two of them being unbothered by the world possibly going into flames.

'They don't care about the world's balancing system? This is literally the only thing keeping Earth from apparently going into destruction. What's wrong with these people? How am I suppose to reason with this maniacs? Come on think! What would Natsuki-san say at this?' I scratched my head.

I paused looking at the crest on Xanxus's jacket. The Varia crest that they were so proud of. 'These are Mafioso. They couldn't care less about the world or other people. Natsuki-san only did what she did because of her own interest. To avenge Mammon in teaching me about my box. Helping fight the Millefoire. Coming to my house to avoid Varia. To using Kyoko-chan and Haru to get the opportunity to sacrifice herself. Everything was putting her needs before mine. Mafioso only valued the things that matter to them.'

I straighten my back, relaxing my shoulders. I peeked all of their interests as they gave me their full attention.

"You need this plan to work. And for that you need the Scudo rings and the Vongola to keep Azalea and Tachibana busy. If we don't come up with a solution to secure Natsuki-san's safety afterwards then I won't go through with this plan. And if that isn't enough, then as future Vongola Neo-Primo I will not form an alliance with either of you. I do not need people that abandon their family without a second thought. Without the protection of the Vongola, though the both of you are strong, they won't be enough without our support."

I heard Reborn give a proud chuckle behind me. I have to say that I sounded rougher than usual but I couldn't let Natsuki go through this by herself. It may have been out of her own selfishness to help out but she helped us. She was a good person that didn't deserve to have such a heavy burden. Sakurako had a curious look in her eyes.

"Wow Decimo, didn't know you had that in you. Alright then. Though this is not as promising of a plan that I can propose, the outcome would depend solely on your group's success. I know only the bare minimum about the Tri-Ni-Sette. That goes for the rest of us as well. What I want your group to do is capture the only person that knows more about the Stelle and Buco Nero rings. Fail and you can forget about Natsuki coming back."

"You mean Azalea, don't you?" She nodded.

"So Neo-Primo what do you say?"

"I'll take it."


	25. Another View

DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN

~The night of the rescue mission

Natsuki's POV

I leaned against the tree trunk with Kyoko, Haru and Bianchi crouching behind the bushes near me. 'Fuck. I really pushed myself today. Hopefully it'll be enough for them to wake up.'

"Hahi, are you sure that this is the right place, Natsuki-chan?" Haru whispered. I kept looking forward at the abandoned prison.

"Positive. I even had Yuni confirm Fong's location this morning."

"Security seems lax." Bianchi said, noticing the lack of guards present. Nothing less than what I expected.

"According to the locals this place hasn't had anyone in it for decades. It's the ideal hideout for hostages. They're most likely in the lower parts or inner parts where citizens can't detect them. From what we've seen so far, this group favours free lancers so the amount guards shouldn't be anything concerning. We should focus on not alerting the higher ups though." I heard a small beep coming from my ear piece as a signal from Unus. I clicked the button, letting the call in.

"You guys in place?"

"Yes Signoria Natsuki. I'm accompanied by Tribus at the rendezvous point for the girls and the Storm Arcobaleno. Duo has Quattuor and Quinque waiting at the apprentice rendezvous point. All have confirmed they have understood the plan. Are you sure that you want to go through with this?"

I bit my inner cheek at the sound of his voice. "We'll be going out then."

"It was an honour to work with you Celeste Natsuki." I ripped my earpiece out throwing it on the ground. I stomped on it making sure I heard the crunch under my foot. 'Likewise Unus. I thank all of you for your hard work.' I turned my head towards them.

"I managed to find a blueprint of the place. There's a control room on the fifth floor that we should check out first. We'll most likely split up at that point. Everyone ready?" They nodded their heads in sync despite the clear look of uncertainty in their eyes.

I went in first at a slower speed so that they could keep up. They remained silent behind me, never questioning or hesitating to follow my instructions. Even with the buzzing going on in my head I still remained focused on keeping them safe until we split up. There were a few close calls where I had to kill a few as a late reaction. Though judging by their skill it ensured us that we were in the right place.

All doors passed by so far were dark except the one I was looking for. I leaned closer to the door to see if I could hear anything. The room was fairly silent but there were multiple presences. I took a deep breath trying to muster up some strength to use my psychic abilities to see if I get a feel for the people inside.

My body shook as I couldn't even release anymore energy. I couldn't even try anything with my remaining flames. It was a miracle I hadn't passed out from this try. I clicked my tongue deciding to do things the old fashion way. I signaled the girls to wait in their spot around the corner.

I grabbed my staff, crouching forward. With one motion I threw open the door running in. A quick scan showed five grown men, fit, armed, half asleep. They aimed their guns at me giving a small shout at my appearance. 'Gun shots would draw attention.'

I acted quickly using my staff to knock their guns out of their hands. By slicing their hands that was. All five of them scream hurting my head even further. As they held their deep wounds I took the advantage to cut three throats and two chests. I looked at the five bodies confirming death. I kicked a few of them out of the way making my way back to door.

I popped my head out hurrying them to come in before anyone could see. Kyoko and Haru flinched at the sight of the corpses diverting their attention else where. I put my staff back in its place not minding the blood still on it.

I walked over to the monitors covering the wall. The only cameras were of different angles of Fong beaten and bruises all over. I looked closely catching his slow shallow breaths.

"Is that him?" Kyoko asked. I nodded going over the controls on the computer.

"He's on the lowest level, three floors beneath us. Still alive."

"Where's I-pin-chan?" Haru asked. I went through each file not seeing any other cameras in use. All of them were powered down that I couldn't even turn on the rest of building's surveillance.

"I can't seem to figure that out. Most likely, they wanted to keep a closer eye on her rather than cameras. I'm going to have to go back the floors and look for her by myself." I walked over to the men positioning them into a more normal position.

'Ahh my hands are covered in blood again. That's how I'm going to end my life? Killed with my own blood on my hands.' I wiped my hands on my black pants as a temporary clean.

"This won't fool anyone who looks closely. I don't know how often they do rounds so we should move quickly." Bianchi nodded, gesturing her head to the girls to follow after her. They soon left the room without saying anything leaving me alone.

I fell to my knees not having to put up a front anymore. My eye sight was starting to flicker and it was getting harder to breathe. I clutched my fist looking at the Stelle ring. 'Fuck this shit.'

I pushed to turn myself over to face the monitors. I faded in and out of consciousness watching Fong on the screens. The only thing keeping me awake was Fangs' ring occasionally growling for me to stay awake.

I gave a weak smile seeing multiple shadows moving the screens. Since the cameras were only on Fong I couldn't see what had happened in front of him. But judging from the multiple shadows running around it meant that the girls were starting to cause trouble.

I stood back up giving a sigh. 'My turn girls.'

I walked out of the room, loudly slamming the door behind me. And if that wasn't enough I took my staff knocking the door knob off so that no one could look at the surveillance.

Guards came running to check out the sounds from both sides. I rolled my shoulders ignoring them telling me to stop. Without another warning they shot at me. My body leaned down grabbing the broken door knob as I charged towards one side. Even if I was tired the mix of adrenaline, Vongola intuition and years of training prevented me from being filled with holes.

I went towards one member in the center. He must have noticed from the change in his stance. I threw the door knob at his mouth making a sharp turn to my right. I got down, extending my staff to its full length with the blade out. I spun around slicing at their ankles. They stumbled back, I sprung back to my feet kicking the center man's mouth forcing the door knob down his throat.

His eyes went backwards as he fell. I gave one last kick to his stomach making him violently spit out the knob into the air. I took a step to the side stabbing the next man with my twisted knife end violently ripping it out. Using the force from it I hit the knob backwards to the other side of the hallway, knocking someone off their feet. I pushed myself forward choking the last man on this side.

I glared at them as he clawed at my hand trying his best to kick me as I banged his head against the wall. "This the best you got?! Make my last few moments worth it will you?"

I chuckled feeling the fear that came off of them. I threw the man to the side spinning on my heel to them. I stretched out my arms out in a welcoming manner. 'Let's dance.'

I closed my eyes hearing the hallways silent. Opening them again I was surrounded by the bodies by my feet. Three floors worth of people being taken down. 'I swear if Tsunayoshi-kun says that I didn't protect them properly, I will haunt him.'

I felt a faint source of Storm flames coming closer to me. I hid behind the corner recognizing the feeling of the Arcobaleno pacifier off my Stelle ring. I leaned against the wall watching as Kyoko led the group to safety. I stepped out of the shadows as they continued their way without noticing me.

'Good work today. I'll finish the rest.' I walked slowly up all the floors admiring my work. I took my time knowing that they had completed their part. I reached the roof feeling the wind blowing through my hair. I stretched my arms above my head taking in the change from the smell of blood. Looking up to the moon I was glad that it was night.

I was proud as a Mafioso. And like so many others I will die in darkness without anyone needing to know. I walked over to the center of the roof. "Azalea I want to make a deal."

A black mist poured itself in front of me. I glared at it forming into the shape of the woman. Of course she was nearby. No idiot would leave the valuable hostage completely guarded with untrustworthy workers. "Natsuki, how nice to meet you again. What's this I hear about a deal?"

"I-pin-chan. I want her back." She scoffed at me.

"You really think we'll let her go just because you ask? You reek of blood. One look and I can tell that this building is filled with corpses and the Arcobaleno gone. We'll be holding onto the little one then."

"Azalea, answer me this. The first night we met. The holder of the Buco Nero ring offered me a spot of your team. Is that still on the table?" I met her eyes. Her eyes slanted at me.

"In exchange for the girl?" I nodded.

"I have more value than her. Speak with the owner if you'd like but we both know that I'm the one that you want in the end."

"That brat..." I listened closely to her grumbling under breath. 'Looks like they have a strained relationship.'

She faded away. For a minute I stood there staring down at the floor. Slowly as time passed I found myself feeling lonely. There were no sounds close by. The building was filled with no one alive. I'm going to be alone again. Just like how I started. 'I wonder if this is how Yuni felt.'

Azalea came back clearly pissed off. She levitated a sleeping I-pin near her head before roughly throwing her in my direction as if she was a doll. I caught her in my arms giving a keep inspection. My face soured up at the black spots crawling up her neck. 'They put her into a coma with their flames.'

"Oh relax. Those are nothing compared to your men." I filled with rage at the way she said it. It was a way of mocking me.

"Is that so?" I pulled her close to me. 'I'm sorry I don't have enough flames to help you right now. Hopefully when I pass their curses will be lifted from you.'

"I have three of my men on standby. May I deliver her to them?" I'm actually asking permission from the enemy. How low am I going until I'm done?

"Fine but I'll be watching you. Cut off all ties after that. If I find anything suspicious I'll kill all of those losers you're associated with." My mind flashed the same image that Mammon imagined in the future at Kikyo's threat.

"Understood." I walked over to the edge of the rooftop. I moved I-pin to hold in one arm with my other arm stretching out. I held my hand up so that my Stelle ring was showing outwards. Bushes rustled below me having three dark shapes jump out. They landed behind me with a quiet step.

I turned on my heel to my three men bowing to me. I approached the three as they stood up. I closely inspected Quattuor and Quinque not seeing any black marks on them. I held her out for them to take. Duo and I both held onto to her. "This is it. After today everything will be-" Over.

I paused looking in their eyes. My reflection was clear in them meaning that they were looking straight at me. It was a sign that they were fully committed. In a battle field never turn your eyes away from the enemy's because it was a sign of pride. If you saw your reflection it meant that both sides would not regret the outcome. I bit my lip knowing that they were waiting for my signal.

I couldn't say it though. I couldn't look at them and tell them to run away. I couldn't look at them and tell them that everything was going to be over. Being apart of Varia was my pride and joy. I didn't want to die yet. Not when I can experience so much more.

'You have to swear that you won't die.' I held back my emotions knowing that Bel, my first friend ever, was waiting for me to return home. All of them were. 'I'm such a coward.'

"Duo, Quattuor and Quinque pass along the message, in agreeance with my deal with Belphegor they are not to interfere with my wishes. I'm retiring from Varia to side with the Buco Nero owner." Their eyes widen for a second before realizing my change. They bowed to me then jumped away.

'Even if its as an enemy I can still watch over them.' Azalea snapped me out my thoughts by offering me a hand.

"We have someone very important to meet." I braced myself feeling the pain and sorrow from her flames. A complete opposite from my Stelle flames that promote a feeling of new and clean.

When the mist left my eyes we were left in at the front of a mansion. I looked around us recognizing the area. It was a rival family's home base. We had been here a few times to oversee our targets or any suspicious behaviour. 'Wait, what symbols were on the mercenaries today?' I ran my mind through not having any clear memories with my foggy mind. 'Don't tell me that they made this family do their bidding all by themselves.'

I felt my Stelle ring vibrate as a warning. 'What kind of monster was here?'

"Oy brat she's here!" The doors were pushed open by two men as a black figure started walking out. 'Flashy introduction you son of a-'

I forgot how to breath as the man came closer. A familiar shade of light brown short hair and green eyes that contrasted the dark attire on the fragile body. 'N-No way.' I unconsciously took a step back. 'What kind of sick joke is this?'

"Natsuki-chan!" I let the smaller male body wrap his arms around me as I froze in my spot.

"Tachibana Y-Yoshi, h-how?" He pushed me back a little, still holding on to me. He flashed his black ring in front of my face with a huge grin plastered on him. The ring was pitch black with a moving black hole image in place of a stone. The Buco Nero ring.

I lost all will, passing out on the spot.

* * *

"Celeste-san?" I peeked up from my school work to the boy standing next to me. He had a large square bandage on his cheek from yesterday's events. Tachibana Yoshi before yesterday he never even spared a second thought on me. After I set my image on the school, barely anyone was willing to try and speak to me.

"How may I help you?" 'Damn was that too formal? It should be fine, right? Technically it was grammatically correct. But most of the time students would use slang or prefer shorten forms of words. Greetings like hey or hi are most common for school - fellow classmates setting.' I returned to my school work not wanting to meet with his eyes.

"I wanted to thank you for yesterday. I don't know what would have happened if you didn't save me." He awkwardly shifted in his spot.

"You probably would have died depending on the police response." He looked shocked. 'Probably not the response that he was expecting. Its true though! Not all hostage cases end in happy ends. If the kid is not worth the forces needed they will often sweep the situation under the rug.'

"Y-yeah you're right. That's why I wanted to thank you. You're really strong!" 'Or you're incredibly weak.' Before I could respond the teacher walked in ordering us to return to our seats. "Well I'll talk to you later then, Celeste-san!"

I was startled as he waved to me, rushing to his seat. I shook my head focusing back to the teacher.

"I think Celeste-san is a bit too formal for our relationship, don't you think so?" I blinked at Tachibana walking beside me. Not that I didn't hear him coming but for him to actually stop to talk to m was surprising. He was out of breath but judging from the distance from the school's entrance he had no reason to be so tired.

I heard the people passing by us whisper about how someone was brave enough to speak to me. Hushed words of it being an infatuation. That sooner or later he'll realize that I was 'out of his league' to be even try getting on my better side. Why should I even bother with trying to please anyone when all they want is to see the side that puts them in the better light?

"I believe that you shouldn't act so friendly with me as if you hadn't just started talking to me today." I waved at the familiar black car and driver.

"My driver is here." I broke off abruptly. I didn't even know what to say as a parting phrase. Anything would sound strange coming from me anyways.

"Alright then. See you tomorrow Natsuki-chan." I almost tripped over my feet at the sudden change. I didn't look back as I rushed to the car.

I slammed the door behind me telling him to go. He looked at me from the rear view mirror. "Is everything alright Natsuki? Does that boy trouble you?"

"Nothing important Ricardo. It will eventually fade away." I fixed my appearance knowing that I shouldn't return home with a hair strand out of place.

* * *

"Natsuki-chan? Why don't you ever speak back to everyone? They keep saying rude things about you." I looked at Tachibana's eyes. Rather than fearing him because I was shy, I was skeptical of him. Its been like this for a month. Tachibana was constantly by my side that I eventually didn't find any reason to respond to his advances.

Nothing seem to make him leave like the others. It didn't mean that I was comfortable with him though. "I have no reason to. It's an old dance."

"But you're strong enough to do something. You're just going to let them walk all over you?" This was only one reason for him being suspicious. "No matter what I will still remain by your side." He flashed a smile. There was the second reason. He seemed to praise himself for being close to me. As if it was something that made him special.

"Do you really mean that?" I asked as a way to reveal any true intentions.

"Of course! Who else do you have?" A part of my brain flared sirens. 'It's true that I don't have anyone to resort to for my troubles but what makes you think that your false words would be my saviour? Eh? False words? What's wrong with what he said?'

I adverted my eyes. 'Tachibana Yoshi. Are you really the same boy that everyone called innocent?'

* * *

"Come on Natsuki smile! Its my last day before going abroad. Won't you miss your only sister?" Sakurako playfully batted her eyelashes at me. I cracked a small smile taking another bite from my meal.

The only ones sitting at the dinning room table was Sakurako sitting across from me and Mistress Celeste at the end of the table. Though we had a large scale party yesterday, Mistress Celeste thought that a small family dinner was in call. Sakurako would be leaving tonight to travel abroad in order to expand her knowledge.

"You will be missed Sakurako. I wish you luck on your travels." She pouted not pleased at my lack of enthusiasm. I pushed my smile wider to show my teeth. That dropped quickly when she shook her head. 'Wrong move Natsuki.'

Mistress Celeste laughed at the two of us grabbing to hold her hand. "Its like Natsuki said, you will be missed. Mia figlia, I hope that you learn well from your adventures. You don't have to worry about us. I heard from Ricardo that Natsuki has a new friend at school."

Sakurako nodded vigorously leaning into the table. "Its true! When I pass by their classroom I see them together a lot."

I gripped my spoon tighter. "There's no need to spread useless rumors. He's no friend of mine."

"Is there something wrong with him? Ricardo says that he seems like a fine man." I refused to roll my eyes at her.

"That's what everyone says. A sweet, innocent boy that is getting played by Celeste-san. That's the image being thrown around us. It couldn't be any more wrong in my mind. Something is off with him but I can't describe it." They shared the same concerned look before turning their full body to me. I set down my utensils, straightening my back given the atmosphere.

"Natsuki if there's one thing you should know about yourself its that your instinct is one of the best I've ever seen. Never doubt it as it can save your life." I looked at Sakurako with a serious face on her.

"My life?" I was going to question further when I saw her attention was on my hair. It was somewhat her favourite feature of mine. I never understood why but she seemed to reminisce when looking at it.

"Yes. Combine all your training with natural instinct and who knows what can happen in the future. All you need to know is to trust everything you've devoted yourself in your life. Things will fall into place."

I listened to Mistress Celeste gathering all that bothered me about Tachibana. Nothing about his stature gave off the feeling of threat. It was the way he looked at people when they weren't paying attention. Ricardo, all our classmates, teachers, strangers. He despised them. I was being played by his 'kindness' to do his bidding. Pretending he was my friend, making me fight with others to show off my skill. To make people fear me even further.

Yet they were fooled into by a weak body with an pure mask on. "You're overreacting. He only has a middle school crush. He'll disappear soon enough."

* * *

I groaned as I felt my finger buzzing. I immediately shot up scanning my new environment. I was alone in an unknown lavish bedroom. 'Fuck, how long was I out?'

The door opened having the same boy from 2 years ago step in. Not much changed about him. Not even the hidden glare in his eyes. "Morning Natsuki-chan! Sleep well? I guess I should be saying good night because you slept for almost 24 hours."

I sneaked a glance at the source of my shaking finger. My Stelle ring had warned me that he was coming. I glared at my fingers noticing that something was missing. "Don't worry I didn't touch your Stelle ring. I wouldn't betray your trust like that."

"I couldn't care about that. Where's my animal ring?" He looked confused for a second before digging in his pockets. He held Fangs in between his fingers.

"You mean this? I found it interesting so I wanted to take a closer look." I jumped off the bed to grab at it when I lost the feelings in my legs. I held my head glaring at him. He tsked at me crouching in front of me.

"You've gotten quite rebellious. Must have been from hanging out with those ruffians. Do you even realize that your potential can do a lot better than a bunch of backstabbers who do anything for reputation?"

"They're still miles better than you. They've never tried to hide under a fake persona like you do." He shook his head bringing Fangs' ring close to my face.

"So what is this? Strange design for a ring if you ask me. Not in your style." He pulled it back when I tried reaching for it.

"What do you know about what I like? Like you ever listened to me. I wasn't stupid. I knew that you only stuck around me so that you could use me to carry out whatever anger filled thoughts you had." I hated that look in his eyes.

"Well does that matter now? You gave yourself up to join me. Now I asked you a question." At least now he wasn't trying to hide it.

"A gift from the Arcobaleno. Its my form of a box animal. As one of my weapons I need it back." He rolled his eyes dropping Fangs' ring in my hands. I put it back on my finger holding him close to me.

"Since you're already aware of intentions I shouldn't bother playing around anymore." He stood back up moving to sit on a near by chair. I pushed myself back onto the bed never taking my eyes off him.

"To be honest I don't care much about the Tri-Ni-Sette nonsense. Sure its powerful but its fucking tiring. Why should I have to do this when I can have my dear Natsuki-chan back? This thing works great as a threat so I did some digging around, connected a few dots here and there and found you. Now that you're here I can relax all I want. You never listened to me before but now you have to." He smirked at me knowing that I couldn't ignore him any further.

Times were different. I had only become the item that he wanted. Someone with impeccable skills that would listen without hesitation. Our rings were drawn together no matter what.

"Well I love to interrupt this lovely reunion." I turned my neck to Azalea standing by the entrance. "I felt the book disappear."

I put together that she meant Checkerface's journal. 'How can it disappear? I left it on my desk before leaving.'

"That's how we found you as the Stelle owner. Azalea can sense the book anywhere but protected areas of the original owners. There's two rings remaining. Either the Scudo or Sognare owners have taken the book to find their rings. Shall we investigate?"

'The owners of those rings went to get them? Not possible. Squalo-sama should have given it to Tsunayoshi-kun and Yuni.' "Why does that interest you? You got what you wanted didn't you?"

"Yes, you're all I wanted but I intend to keep it that way. Those are the only remaining rings that are on the same level as us. I wouldn't want anyone getting in my way."

* * *

I crouched on a tree branch above Tachibana and Azalea watching a still mountain side. According to her this was the last location that she felt the book before it disappeared. I listened as the two of them had a conversation. "This has the twins written all over it."

"Twins?"

"Yeah, little devils were born, raise and trained near mountains. They're the co-owners of the Scudo rings. Knowing them they'll probably get two pacifist owners to take over." 'Huh? Two pacifist owners? No way. I don't sense any other flames near by. It can't be them.'

I was proven wrong when the two girls appeared by the foot of the mountain. Kyoko and Haru were on their knees, pale in the face. Azalea floated herself down. "Finally they let you go. Those bratty twins need to learn their place with me."

I panicked watching Kyoko grab the journal off the ground. On both of their hands had a pair of matching rings. 'No! They were suppose to return to Tsunayoshi-kun! I gave them basic training to protect themselves. Not get further into this!'

"Come Natsuki-chan. We have to greet them." He held his hand out to me. I jumped down pushing his hand away.

"Don't fuck with me. I'm on your side but in no way am I pleased with this result." I shut down my emotions turning on my killer side. I had to get them away from here. They have to give up hope for me.

"Don't touch them, Azazel." Their eyes flew to me as I stepped down with Tachibana by my side.

"Oh you are in no place to tell me what to do Natsuki. You're Yoshi's lapdog dog. So no back talking." 'Are you enjoying yourself? Do you feel pleasure that I have to listen to you?' She raised her eyebrows as if saying what do you think?

I looked at Kyoko without any emotions. The same way I felt back at school. Tachibana came up to me wrapping his arm around my shoulders.

"Why are you interfering Natsuki-chan?" He whispered into my ear. I sucked up my pride, bowing my head.

"I apologize for my actions. They were unauthorized." I resisted the urge to flinch as he used his finger to direct my head.

"Don't beat yourself up sweet Natsuki-chan. You're a kind person at heart that you care about these defenseless girls. It's cute." He caressed my face knowing that I couldn't do anything in front of them. If I showed any sign to them I would only encourage them further.

"Whatever you did to Natsuki-chan we're going to stop you!" Kyoko yelled. My heart raced hearing her trying to stand up for me. 'Please don't. Leave me be. Learn to be more selfish.'

"You girls shouldn't speak so roughly with strangers. My name is Tachibana Yoshi, the owner of the Buco Nero ring. Just because you've obtained the Scudo rings does not give you the excuse to be so brash." He was taunting them. Making himself known because he had no reason to hide anymore.

"Just because Natsuki-chan came to your side doesn't give you permission to touch her. She's a Mafioso. Don't mess with her!" Haru yelled at him. 'A week's worth of training made you brave Haru-chan. But I know better than anyone that you're scared. I trained you after all.'

"Well she never went against it. Isn't that right?" He nudged me to respond.

"You girls need to learn your position. Even with switched sides, I'm still a higher ranking than you. I can speak for myself." Kyoko disheartening tried to reach out to me.

"See? Now why don't hand over your rings and we'll all leave peacefully." He gestured for them to hand everything over. Kyoko's grip tightens on the book.

"I thought you only wanted Natsuki-chan. Why do you want our rings?" Kyoko asked. I held back a smirk knowing that it was Unus and Duo delivered my message well.

"How you came to conclusion is impressive. That is still very much true. All I care for is that Natsuki-chan is by my side. I can't have any of you trying to take her away from me. That's why I choose to follow where the journal led us, thinking it would lead to the next guardians. Azazel, please do the honours."

They matched her step forward with a step back until their backs were against the wall. "Natsuki-chan, a little advice?"

A small part of me wanted to jump in front of them until I felt a familiar warming flame. 'Snap out of it. You're on the enemy side.'

I glared to the right side as the flames got closer. "I have no part of this."

I pushed Tachibana to the ground, getting out of the flames' range. I never thought I would be glad to be facing Tsunayoshi's Hyper mode. "Whether you're a part of this, you're our enemy now."

"Kyoko!" I heard Sasagawa yell as they ran to catch up to their boss.

"That wasn't too nice Natsuki-chan. I'll forgive you though." Tachibana dusted off his clothes coming back to me.

"I was purely trying to save you. I don't need your corpse on my hands. Tsunayoshi-kun's finally growing up with the mind of Decimo." I could have found a different way to get out of Tsunayoshi's range but pushing him was the more fun option.

I felt proud looking into his eyes. His flames just now weren't meant to burn anyone. It was a warning signal to us. 'Do you hate me that much Tsunayoshi-kun? If only you had this attitude before everything went down.'

"Well I don't particularly feel like changeling Vongola Decimo. Shall we retreat for now?" I nodded at Tachibana's idea. I used up a bit of my Mist flames to protect me from the Buco Nero ones surrounding me.

I rather push myself then feel those flames on me again. I collapsed to the floor knowing full well that the two of them watching me suffer. I tired to control my breathing as I steadied myself onto my feet. "I'll request dinner soon. Will you join us?"

I grabbed at his collar with all of my weight on his body. "I will only say this once. Touch those girls and you're dead meat. If you so much breath in the same vicinity as Varia I will not hesitate to push a knife down your throat. Everything else. Anything else. I will listen just like you want. Deal?"

He chuckled ripping my hands off him. "You think you're in position to tell me anything? If I die, I die. When you die those people are going to be the ones that suffer."

He gestured Azalea to follow him out the room. "Fine I won't bother them. Just be my little puppet and we'll get along swimmingly."


End file.
